Su Secreto
by Blanche.Hudson
Summary: AU- Once Upon a Time. Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia. Espero que les guste. Regina es la reina del Instituto Storybrook. Acaba de empezar su último año escolar y no esperaba encontrarse con una nueva compañera quien pondría su mundo de cabeza y amenazaría con sacar a la luz su más grande secreto.
1. Chapter 1

Ni los personajes ni Once Upon a Time me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

 **A/N:** Hola amigos! Esta es la primera vez que tengo el coraje de publicar una historia. Nunca lo había hecho antes por miedo a que a nadie le guste, pero luego pensé que no pierdo nada con intentarlo así que aquí estoy.

Es un AU en donde Regina y Emma son adolescentes. Cualquier error que vean o si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor no duden en decírmelo, estoy aquí para complacer vuestros deseos

Sin más que decir aquí está el primer capítulo de "Su secreto".

Disfruten y por favor díganme qué les parece.

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Se miró al espejo y se dio los últimos toques de su maquillaje. Quería estar perfecta en su primer día de escuela. Era el comienzo de su último año escolar y estaba muy emocionada por volver a reinar en los pasillos del Instituto Storybrook. Así había sido desde el principio, Regina Mills, reina del colegio, quien ganó ese título por su actitud dominante y carácter fuerte. Regina era una excelente alumna y era capitana del equipo de porristas. Los profesores la mimaban y sus compañeros le temían, y ella estaba contenta de ese modo.

Volver al colegio era volver a tener a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. Durante las vacaciones de verano se divirtió mucho pasando tiempo con sus amigos y su novio Robin, pero el hecho de poder volver a sentirse como la realeza era algo que la emocionaba demasiado.

Ajustó por última vez la cinta que sujetaba su largo cabella negro en una cola de caballo y salió de su habitación. Bajó a la cocina y vio, no para su sorpresa, que su madre ya no estaba en casa. Suspiró un poco, ya estaba acostumbrada a no desayunar con su madre, después de todo Cora era la alcaldesa de Storybrook, pero no podía evitar extrañarla un poco cada mañana.

Se preparó un poco de café y una tostada con mermelada y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a comer mientras revisaba los mensajes de su celular. Tenía 3, el primero de su mejor amiga Kathryn, y los dos siguientes de su novio. Leyó primero dando pequeños sorbos a su café.

- **"Buenos días, Gina! Lista para volver al aburrido mundo educativo? – Kat"**

Se rió un poco ante el mensaje de su amiga. No era secreto que a Kathryn no le gustaba mucho estudiar, lo suyo era el arte, eso es lo que siempre decía.

- **"Siempre estoy lista! ;) Quieres que pase a buscarte? – Gina"**

Pulsó el botón de enviar y abrió los mensajes de su novio. El primero era de hace al menos una hora – **"Hola hermosa! – Robin"**. Suspiró. Era un simple saludo, pero él se pasaba todo el tiempo escribiéndole cosas así y era agotador leer día y noche mensajes como ese, siempre era "hermosa esto... preciosa aquello…". Por cualquier cosa él siempre usaba esos adjetivos y ella se cansaba de leerlos. ¿Tan difícil era decirle simplemente Regina o Gina?

El siguiente era un poco más elaborado y más reciente.

– " **Quieres que pase a buscarte y vamos juntos a clase? Podemos hacer una entrada especial y comenzar a ganar votos para ser rey y reina del baile de graduación! – Robin"**

Definitivamente ella _no_ tenía ganas de hacer una entrada especial con él. Llevaban saliendo ya casi 1 año, pero Regina estaba segura de que esa relación era solo para las apariencias. Ella siendo la capitana de las animadoras y él siendo el capitán del equipo de futbol era algo inevitable que tuvieran que ser novios. Como si fuera una regla no escrita en los códigos escolares. Los capitanes deben salir juntos, y así lo hacían. Y aunque ella ya no estaba contenta con la relación tampoco hacía nada para terminarla. Robin era su pantalla. Mientras estuvieran juntos nadie sospecharía del gran secreto que guardaba la reina de la escuela. Después de todo era solo soportar un año más de eso y luego tendría la excusa de la Universidad para poder dejar a Robin.

Antes de poder responder llegó un nuevo mensaje de Kat, seguido al instante por el sonido de una bocina de coche.

- **"Muy tarde, ya me adelanté. Estoy en la puerta de tu casa! Date prisa! – Kat"**

Regina rió en voz alta por eso y le envió un mensaje rápido diciendo "Estoy saliendo!". Dejó deprisa su taza en el lavaplatos, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Mientras caminaba por el jardín principal hacia el coche de Kathryn le envió un mensaje a Robin diciendo que iría a la escuela con su amiga.

Eso la gustaba más, ir con su mejor amiga con quien se divertía más que con su novio. Le daba un sabor más dulce al inicio de su año escolar. Esperaba que fuera un año memorable.

* * *

-¡Emma, date prisa! ¡No debes llegar tarde en tu primer día de clase! – La voz de Mary Margaret entró por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, en donde Emma se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama mirando pensativamente por la ventana. Estaba lista para salir desde hacía más de media hora, pero estaba retrasando el momento lo máximo posible. Odiaba ser la nueva, y ahora le tocaba serlo en el último año de escuela. Ya bastante malo era ser el punto de atención de muchos ya que era la "chica nueva del pueblo". Se había mudado a Storybrook hacía al menos 3 meses. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera durado tanto tiempo en una misma casa. Desde que era bebé había pasado de mano en mano, de familia en familia, escuchando falsas promesas de adopción. Hasta que llegó Mary Margaret, una tranquila mujer de cabello corto y piel muy blanca. Emma jamás hubiera podido imaginar que teniendo 17 años encontraría a alguien que quisiera adoptarla. Pero así fue, Mary Margaret la había adoptado y parecía no tener intención de enviarla devuelta al sistema.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Emma para que la otra mujer supiera que la había escuchado.

Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a tener a alguien con ella todo el tiempo, una madre que se preocupaba por ella. Aunque por la diferencia de edad podrían ser hermanas. Mary Margaret era 11 años mayor que Emma, y entre ambas se reían haciendo chistes sobre el asunto. Diciendo que si alguien preguntaba dirían que Mary había sido una niña muy precoz.

-Buenos días, Emma. ¿Qué tal dormiste?- Preguntó la mujer de cabello corto mientras Emma se sentaba en una silla del comedor, frente a una taza de chocolate caliente que la esperaba lista sobre la mesa.

-No dormí mucho. Estuve la mayor parte de la noche despierta pensando en los miles de escenarios que me esperan el día de hoy.- Respondió la rubia con cara de cansada. -¿Segura que no puedo estudiar en casa? Tú podrías ser mi profesora.-

Mary se río –Soy profesora de 5to año de primaria, Emma. A menos que quieras que vuelva a enseñarte a dividir y multiplicar.-

-No sería mala idea.-

-Vamos, no será tan malo. ¡Ya verás! La gente del pueblo está muy emocionada por tener a alguien nuevo. Somos todos como una gran familia.- Mary siempre intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que Emma se integrara en la sociedad de Storybrook. El pueblo era chico y todo el mundo se conocía. La llegada de alguien nuevo era un gran acontecimiento. –Dale una oportunidad a la escuela. Conozco a varios de tus compañeros, serán buenos amigos, yo lo sé.-

Suspirando con derrota Emma asintió ante las palabras de su madre adoptiva. –Está bien. Pero no me coronarán como reina de la simpatía.- Dijo la rubia con media sonrisa. Porque al menos una parte de ella se sentía ligeramente emocionada e intrigada por conocer a sus nuevos compañeros y profesores.

-¡Excelente! Esa es la actitud que quiero ver. Ahora vamos que no debes llegar tarde. Recuerda que debes ir a la oficina administrativa para que te den tus horarios.-

Juntando valor Emma se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y salió del departamento junto con Mary.

* * *

-¿Será nuestra compañera?- Preguntó Kat mientras manejaba hacían la escuela. –La chica nueva digo, la que se mudó hace unos meses. ¿Será nuestra compañera?-

-No lo sé, Kat. No sé qué edad tiene, tal vez es más joven. No me importa de todas formas, sea quien sea tendrá que saber que yo mando en esa escuela.- Respondió Regina mientras miraba los nuevos 3 mensajes de Robin. Al chico no le había gustado que Regina rechazara su invitación de ir juntos a clase ese día, pero a ella no le molestaba así que decidió ignorar los mensajes.

-Sería interesante tener a alguien nuevo en nuestro salón.- Kat estaba un poco más entusiasmada por la idea de alguien nuevo en la escuela. Alguien nuevo en Storybrook no era algo que sucediera todos los días.

Sabiendo que el tema de conversación no le interesaba a su amiga Kat decidió preguntar otra cosa – ¿Quieres ir por un café después de clases?-

-No puedo. Robin quiere que pase un poco de tiempo con él.- Dijo resoplando Regina. –Como si no estuviera nunca con él.-

Kat desvió la vista del volante unos segundos para ver a su amiga y dijo – No entiendo porqué sigues saliendo con él. El tipo es un idiota.- Nunca le había caído bien el novio de su amiga. Robin era un bruto que no servía para nada más que jugar al futbol.

Regina suspiró. Sabía que Kat tenía razón pero a su vez no podía dejar a Robin. Ellos eran la pareja perfecta de toda la escuela y si terminaban entonces Regina no tendría con quien fingir, y seguramente su gran secreto saldría a la luz y no estaba lista para que eso sucediera. Si alguien en la escuela se enteraba de que a ella en realidad le gustaban las mujeres toda su reputación se iría a pique y perdería el respeto de todos, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. En su interior era la más grande reina del drama de todo el mundo.

-Déjalo ya, Kat. Robin no es tan malo como parece.- Aunque realmente si era. Robin era un engreído y como cualquier adolescente tenía las hormonas por los cielos. Hacía ya dos meses que estaba intentando tener relaciones con ella, pero Regina no quería. Su primera vez debía ser con alguien a quien ella sí quisiera… y que fuera mujer.

-Solo digo la verdad, Gina. Robin es un idiota.- Siguieron el resto del camino hacia la escuela en silencio.

Cuando Kat aparcó el coche, se volteó en su asiento para ver a su amiga y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo -¿Lista, nena? ¡Los primeros pasos hacia nuestro último año en esta cárcel!-

Regina comenzó a reírse. Amaba esos comentarios tan Kathryn. –¡Vamos! Éste será un gran año ¡Ya lo verás!- Y dicho eso ambas salieron del coche en dirección al edificio en donde ya varios alumnos comenzaban a reunirse.

* * *

-Muy bien, hemos llegado. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? ¿Tu almuerzo? ¿Tu mochila?- Mary hablaba muy rápido, parecía estar más nerviosa que Emma, cosa que hizo reír a la rubia.

-Relájate, MM. Tengo todo lo que necesito, no te preocupes.-

-¡Bien! ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte? Solo tendrías que esperarme unos minutos, normalmente salgo de la escuela a las 15:20.-

-No, está bien. Prefiero caminar, me ayudará a despejar un poco la mente luego del primer día.-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Lo estoy, no te preocupes.- Se acercó a besar la mejilla de su madre y salió del coche. Mary la saludó con la mano y se alejó en dirección a la escuela primaria que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de allí.

Emma respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela. " _Tranquila Em, tu puedes hacer esto. No es la primera escuela a la que has ido. Todo está bajo control"._ Se repetía eso en su mente una y otra vez para tratar de calmar sus nervios. No podía creer que se estuviera sintiendo así. Ya había sido la chica nueva muchas veces. Pero esta vez era diferente. Antes había asistido a escuelas en grandes ciudades, en donde ella era una más del montón. Aquí en Storybrook era diferente. Todos sabían que ella era nueva, y lo comprobó al acercarse hacia la puerta de entrada cuando al menos media docena de chicos se habían volteado a verla, e incluso había escuchado que algunos dijeron su nombre por lo bajo. " _Genial, hasta todos saben mi nombre"._

Siguió andando por el corredor hasta llegar a la oficina de administración. Se acercó al escritorio y un hombre pelirrojo de aspecto muy amable la saludó –¡Hola! Tú debes ser Emma Swan. Bienvenida al Instituto Storybrook. Mi nombre es Archi Hoper, pero puedes decirme Archi.-

-Hola, gusto en conocerlo, Archi. He venido a buscar mis horarios de clase.- Una sonrisa honesta se dibujó en su rostro. El hombre tenía un aura de tranquilidad que rodeó a Emma y casi logró calmar sus nervios. Casi.

-Ah sí. Por favor espera aquí un minuto mientras busco tus horarios.-

-Perfecto, muchas gracias.-

Archi se dirigió hacia una oficina interna y Emma se quedó parada allí esperando que regresara.

Mientras tanto miraba a su alrededor para tratar de trazar un mapa mental de lo que tenía a la vista del colegio. La oficina tenía una ventanilla que daba hacia el lugar en donde ella se encontraba parada. Justo al centro de un cruce de pasillos. A sus espaldas tenía las grandes puertas de entrada. A su derecha podía ver un largo pasillo bordeado por casilleros y varias puertas las cuales ella suponía debían ser salones de clase. A su izquierda el pasillo era casi igual con la diferencia que al final había unas puertas y un letrero que decía Cafetería. " _Bien, al menos ya sé en donde está la cafetería"._

Varios alumnos pasaban a su lado y la miraban. Deseaba que Archi se diera prisa así podría irse a su salón de clase, sentarse al fondo y soportar el día tratando de no llamar más la atención.

Pero lamentablemente la suerte no parecía estar de su lado ese día, ya que antes de que Archi regresara sonó la campana de inicio de clase y ella no tenía sus horarios, por lo tanto no tenía idea de qué hacer ni a dónde ir.

Los pasillos se vaciaron rápidamente y ella se quedó sola allí esperando. Cuando Archi reapareció llevaba en sus manos varios papeles.

-Disculpa la tardanza, Emma. Parece ser que tus horarios se habían mezclado con otros papeles y tuve que volver a imprimirlos.- Colocó los papeles sobre la mesa y se los extendió a la chica. –¡Aquí están! Y aquí tienes un mapa del lugar así no te pierdes. –Le indicó con un lápiz en dónde se encontraban en ese momento así tenía un punto de referencia.- De todas formas no debes preocuparte. El edificio no es muy grande. Te adaptarás rápido.-

-Bien, eso espero. No me gustaría estar perdiéndome todo el tiempo.-

-Ya verás que es fácil ubicarse.- Archi se quitó sus gafas y salió de detrás del escritorio y caminó hacia una puerta que estaba a la derecha de la ventanilla en donde estaba Emma. –Ahora voy a acompañarte a tu primer salón, como es tu primer día es mí deber presentarte con tu primer profesor.-

" _Genial"_ pensó Emma " _Y yo que quería solo sentarme al fondo del salón, ahora seguro no podré hacerlo"._

-Vamos, Emma. Tu primera clase es literatura y es en el salón 7, es en el primer piso.- Indicó el hombre hacia el pasillo de la derecha. –Andando, las escaleras están en esta dirección.-

Ambos caminaron por la escuela. Archi le indicaba a Emma a qué pertenecía cada puerta que pasaban y a cuales debía asistir para sus clases.

Llegaron al salón 7 y Archi llamó a la puerta, y luego entró. Emma se quedó parada detrás de él pero pudo ver a una mujer joven al frente de la clase y supuso que era la profesora.

-Buenos días, Srta. Green. Traigo a una nueva alumna, Emma Swan.- dijo Archi mientras se hacía a un lago para dejar pasar a la rubia. –Adelante Emma, está es Tatiana Green, ella será tu profesora de literatura.-

-Gusto en conocerte, Emma. Me alegra ver un rostro nuevo en mi clase.- La Srta. Green le sonrió, se notaba que era amable.

-Gusto en conocerla también, profesora.-

-Por favor, entra. Justo estaba dando inicio a la clase.-

-Emma, en la hora de receso ven a mi oficina nuevamente, por favor. Debo indicarte la ubicación de tu casillero.- Dijo Archi mientras Emma ingresaba al aula. –Que tengas un buen inicio de clase.- Y con eso se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Una vez dentro del salón Emma pudo ver que todos sus compañeros la estaban mirando. O más bien parecía que la estaban examinando. Se sentía como si estuviera en un circo y ella fuera la atracción principal.

-Puedes tomar asiento allí atrás junto a Ruby, es el único puesto libre.- Le indicó su profesora señalando hacia el fondo del salón en donde pudo ver un banco vacío junto a una chica de cabello castaño con mechones rojos.

-Gracias, profesora.- Todos los ojos seguían en ella hasta que se sentó en su sitio y la profesora carraspeó para llamar la atención de la clase. " _Al menos puedo estar sentada al fondo"._

La Srta. Green continuó dando una introducción de los contenidos que verían ese semestre en su clase y Emma se relajó un poco al no ser más el centro de atención de todos sus compañeros. O al menos no era el centro de atención de _todos_ sus compañeros, ya que no se percató que al otro lado del salón una morena la miraba muy atentamente.

Si Emma hubiera sabido que esa chica estaba sufriendo una especie de ataque interno por su culpa al menos la habría mirado, pero no lo hizo. Y Regina solo podía mirarla fijamente con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora _"Dios mío… ¡Es hermosa!"._


	2. Chapter 2

Ni los personajes ni Once Upon a Time me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

 **A/N:** Estoy gratamente sorprendida por la respuesta que han tenido todos por el primer capítulo.

No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecer las lindas palabras que me han dedicado. Y ni hablar también de quienes le han dado follow y favorite. GRACIAS!

Ahora, quiero decir algo puntual. Alguien escribió diciendo que ya había un fic similar a este. Solo quiero aclarar que esta historia es 100% mía. La temática puede ser similar con ese fic que dijo esta persona, y con muchos más, ya que hay cientos de fics en los que Regina y Emma son adolescentes, pero no por eso son iguales. Solo les pido que le den una oportunidad a mi historia y no juzguen mal solo por el primer capítulo. Les prometo que será interesante. Al menos para mí lo es jeje.

Y ya saben, si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren ver algo en particular en la historia por favor no duden en decírmelo.

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Y gracias nuevamente a todos los lectores que escribieron, dieron follow y favorite!

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 2

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella nunca había reaccionado así ante nadie. Sí, había visto chicas muy lindas a lo largo de su vida pero esto era diferente. Sentía como si su corazón quisiera saltar de su pecho y caer a los pies de su nueva compañera.

Emma Swan, hasta su nombre era lindo. Y no podía dejar de mirarla. Intentaba desviar la vista y prestar atención a lo que decía su profesora, pero sus ojos tenían voluntad propia y siempre se giraban hacia su derecha, a la otra punta del salón.

Afortunadamente Regina no estaba sentada en los primeros asientos, sino tendría que girar el cuello para ver a Emma y eso haría todo mucho más evidente. En cambio desde su ubicación actual solo tenía que torcer un poco la cabeza y listo, podía verla muy bien.

" _¡Basta, Regina! Contrólate un poco. Pareces una jodida acosadora"._ Pero por más veces que se repitiera eso seguía mirándola. No podía evitarlo.

Entonces de repente los ojos de Emma se levantaron de su cuaderno y la miraron. Fue una fracción de segundo, pero Regina sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. _"Esto no puede ser. ¡Es ridículo!…"_ Comenzó a morderse el labio inferior mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no volver a mirarla. _"Basta, Regina. Solo no puedes dejar de mirarla porque es alguien nuevo en el salón, nada más"_. Y con eso en mente comenzó a anotar en su cuaderno todo lo que la profesora decía, por más que fueran cosas sin importancia, necesitaba algo con qué distraerse.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un pequeño movimiento a su derecha y no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y giró la cabeza disimuladamente para ver qué estaba haciendo Emma. Y entonces vio que Ruby se había inclinado un poco hacia ella y le hablaba en susurro. Entonces Emma sonrió un poco y una ola de celos invadió a Regina _"Esa zorra Lucas se cree que puede quitarme a mi chica… esperen ¡¿QUÉ?!"_.

-Señorita Lucas, por favor preste atención a la clase.- Dijo la profesora y Ruby volvió a sentarse derecha en su asiento. _"¡Ja! Ahí tienes, zorra"_ Pensó Regina con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

Decidió que cuando tocara la campana se acercaría a Emma y se presentaría como es debido.

* * *

Bien, ya llevaba 20 minutos en esta clase y lo estaba soportando bastante bien. Mientras la profesora hablara ella no tendría que preocuparse por nada más. Temía el momento de salir al receso. Seguro sus compañeros aprovecharían a acercarse a ella en esa oportunidad. Solo deseaba que no la atacaran con preguntas sobre su vida. Ella era muy reservada y no le contaba su historia a cualquiera. Debía tener un alto grado de confianza para hacerlo. A Mary Margaret solo le había contado sobre su pasado luego de haber estado 2 meses viviendo con ella, así que no esperaba que un montón de adolescentes curiosos se abalanzaran sobre ella exigiendo respuestas.

Disimuladamente estaba examinando a sus compañeros. Todos estaban mirando a su profesora así que nadie se dio cuenta de que ella los estaba observando. Se notaba que no era una escuela de ciudad. La vestimenta de todos era muy normal. Nada extravagante como en otras escuelas a las que había asistido.

Recordaba que cuando tenía 15 años en su salón había un grupo de 3 compañeros que no vestían nada más que prendas negras. Y siempre tenían peinados extraños y mucho maquillaje, y a los profesores no les molestaba. Pero dudaba que ese fuera el caso en el Instituto Storybrook. Aquí parecía haber un código de vestimenta que no permitía ese tipo de "look gótico".

Luego de examinar a sus compañeros comenzó a tomar algunas notas en su cuaderno. Pero entonces sintió la necesidad de levantar la vista. Es como un sexto sentido que todos tenemos de mirar en la dirección correcta en el momento exacto para encontrar a alguien mirándonos, y así fue. Al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de una chica de cabello oscuro que la estaba observando. Solo mantuvo el contacto visual por un segundo y luego volvió a mirar su cuaderno, pero había algo en los ojos de esa chica que le había dado una chispa de curiosidad. De todas formas no le dio mayor importancia. Seguro sentiría curiosidad por muchos de sus compañeros. Se encontraba en un mundo nuevo después de todo.

-Ptsss… ptsss…- Emma miró a su izquierda y vio a la chica morena con mechones rojos haciéndole señas para que se acercara un poco a ella, entonces eso hizo.

-Hola, Emma. Soy Ruby.- Le dedicó una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Emma le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa un poco más tímida.

-¿Quieres que te de un tour por la escuela durante el receso?- Preguntó Ruby con simpatía.

Emma no lo pensó mucho. Iba a necesitar un amigo en la escuela y veía que Ruby podría llegar a ser una buena candidata para ese puesto.

-De acuerdo, gracias.-

-¡Excelente! No hay mucho para ver pero…-

\- Señorita Lucas, por favor preste atención a la clase.- La profesora la interrumpió en media frase. Ruby le sonrió un poco a Emma y se acomodó en su sitio nuevamente.

El resto de la clase transcurrió sin nada nuevo. Un par de veces había vuelto a mirar a la morena con quien había cursado su mirada, pero la chica se veía muy atenta a todo lo que decía la profesora, por lo tanto sus ojos no volvieron a encontrarse.

Sonó la campana del receso y la profesora se despidió de todos. Ruby se puso de pié a su lado y le sonrió nuevamente. – ¿Lista para ir a recorrer nuestra gran escuela?-

-Sí, pero primero debo ir a la oficina administrativa.-

-Bien, voy contigo.-

Juntas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida cuando la chica morena se puso frente a ellas.

-Hola, Emma. Soy Regina Mills, gusto en conocerte.- Le extendió la mano como saludo formal.

Emma iba distraída mientras salía del salón y cuando Regina apareció frente a ella presentándose no reaccionó automáticamente. Tardó unos segundos en responder pero al fin tomó la mano que le ofrecía la otra chica y le dio un pequeño apretón. Sintió un cosquilleo ante el contacto pero no quiso pensar mucho en eso. –Ehmm… Hola, gusto en conocerte Regina.- Se sentía tímida, había algo en la otra chica que resultaba un poco intimidante.

Regina le sonrió y sostuvo su mano un par de segundos más de los necesarios. Pero eventualmente la liberó y le dijo – ¿Quieres que te acompañe y te muestre las instalaciones?-

-Oh… no, no te preocupes, Ruby estaba por darme un tour.- Le sonrió un poco con amabilidad –Te lo agradezco de todas formas.-

-¿Segura? Yo tengo acceso a muchos lugares.- le guiño el ojo y le sonrió de costado.

" _¿Está coqueteando conmigo?"._ –No, de verdad, te lo agradezco.- Se volteó a mirar a Ruby suplicando ayuda con la mirada. Regina la ponía muy nerviosa y no quería que la dejaran sola con ella.

-Bien, si estás segura…-

-Lo está, yo soy capaz de enseñarle bien la escuela, Regina.- Dijo Ruby dando un paso adelante. –Ahora, si nos disculpas, no queremos perder todo el tiempo del receso aquí.- Tomo a Emma del brazo y la llevo hacia la salida.

-¡Esa engreída! Se cree que no puedo dar un simple tour por la escuela como si ella…- Ruby decía en voz baja. Parecía que su relación con Regina no era la mejor.

-¿Debo suponer que no te llevas muy bien con Regina?- preguntó Emma mientras caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina administrativa.

\- No es que no me lleve bien, intento no meterme en su camino. Pero ella siempre se mete en el camino de todos.- le explicó Ruby –Veras, ella es la "reina de la escuela".- Hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos –Así que se cree con derecho a todo. Espero que no caigas en su lista de la muerte, podría hacer tu vida un infierno.-

Emma trago un poco de saliva, no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. -¿Debería haber aceptado su invitación? Es que por lo que me dices no quiero tenerla de malas conmigo.-

Ruby rió un poco –No te preocupes, Em. Ella no te hará nada… de momento.-

-Oh gracias, eso me tranquiliza mucho.- Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo.

-No, lo digo en serio, ella no te hará nada. Creo que tiene una especie de interés en ti, pero no sé porqué.- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensativa –Es la primera vez que hay alguien nuevo en nuestro salón en mucho tiempo. Debes darle curiosidad a todo el mundo.- Llegaron a la oficina y Ruby se volteó a mirar a Emma de frente –No te preocupes por Regina. No te hará nada.-

* * *

" _Esa maldita Lucas ¿Quién se cree que es? Robando mi oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Emma"._ Regina estaba que echaba humo. Se había enojado más de la cuenta por algo que no debería importarle. Por _alguien_ que no debería importarle. Se suponía que debía mantener su secreto enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser y aquí estaba ella, enojándose por no poder pasar tiempo con la chica nueva. ¿Y qué había sido eso cuando hablaban? ¿Realmente le había guiñado el ojo? ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!

-¡Hola, nena! Estás hermosa hoy.- Justo en ese momento apareció Robin en la puerta del salón, en donde ella se había quedado parada mirando hacia donde se había ido Emma.

-Oh… hola, Robin.- Dijo Regina sin mucho interés. Realmente no tenía ganas de ver a su novio. Ahora más que nunca deseaba no ser su novia. Deseaba no estar tan encerrada en el armario. Deseaba a Emma… oh aquí vamos otra vez.

-Oh no te emociones tanto por verme.- Robin intentó darle un beso en los labios pero ella desvió la cara y su beso terminó en su mejilla. -¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó el chico un tanto confundido. Regina nunca había sido la novia más cariñosa del mundo, pero al menos no le negaba un beso.

-No, no me pasa nada.-

-Okaaaaay?... ¿qué clase tienes en el próximo período? Tal vez estemos juntos.- Le sonrió de costado. Se creía que esa sonrisa derretía a todo el mundo, pero solo lo hacía ver como un idiota.

Regina hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado, pero la disimuló mirando su celular.

-Tengo historia en el siguiente período.- Respondió la morena haciéndose la desinteresada. Lo cierto era que ella había planeado su horario de tal forma que sus clases nunca coincidieran con las de Robin. En cuanto más pudiera evitarlo, mejor.

-¡Oh qué pena! Yo tengo biología.- Sacó su horario de su mochila y se lo enseñó a su novia. –Veamos en cual asignatura estamos juntos.- dijo él esperanzado.

Regina suspiró un poco y sacó su horario sabiendo que no coincidirían en ninguna asignatura.

Estuvieron comparando sus horarios por un minutos hasta que Robin dijo – ¡Oh no puede ser! ¿Porqué nunca estamos en ninguna clase juntos?- dijo con tono de decepción. –Hasta los profesores nos amarían si nos vieran juntos en sus clases.- Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios del chico. –Haríamos una linda pareja en química y tendríamos que pasar muuuucho tiempo juntos.- Su tono sugerente no le movió ni un pelo a Regina. Todo lo contrario, le daba un poco de asco.

-Sí, pero es una pena porque no estamos juntos en ninguna clase, mucho menos en la de quim…- Se interrumpió en mitad de la palabra. Acababa de tener una idea brillante. –Lo siento, Robin. Tengo que hacer algo.- Y con eso salió casi corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a su novio con cara de confundido.

Regina llegó al laboratorio de química en donde su profesor, el Señor Clark, estaba sentado en su escritorio acomodando unos papeles. Golpeó en la puerta y entró al salón cuando el profesor levantó la mirada.

\- ¡Ah Srta. Mills! Que gusto verte ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

\- Muy bien, Sr. Clark ¿Qué tal fueron sus vacaciones?- Preguntó la chica. Ella siempre sacaba todo su encanto ante los profesores, por eso la adoraban y hacían casi todo lo que ella les pidiera.

\- Oh, ya sabes. Estuve sufriendo de una grave alergia como siempre, así que pasé la mayor parte del verano estornudando.- Si, todos lo sabían. El Sr. Clark era alérgico a todo, y se pasaba todo el tiempo estornudando. Algunos alumnos lo llamaban "Sneeze" en secreto.

\- Lamento mucho escuchar eso, Sr. Clark.-

\- No te preocupes… ahora dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-

\- Bien, estaba preguntándome en qué clase está inscripta la alumna nueva, Emma Swan ¿Está en la misma que yo?- Su tono de chica inocente era tan bueno que el profesor le sonrió con ternura.

\- Déjame ver. Tengo los nuevos horarios por aquí.- Rebuscó entre algunos papeles en su escritorio hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando -¡Aquí están! Déjame ver… Swan… Swan… aquí está. Emma Swan. Está en la clase que se dicta durante el tercer período.-

" _¡Excelente!"_ Gritó Regina en su cabeza. – ¡Oh genial! Es el mismo período en el que estoy.- Se aclaró un poco la garganta –Sr. Clark, me estaba preguntando ¿Es posible que este año usted elija las parejas de laboratorio?-

\- Oh… bueno, la verdad es que no había pensado hacerlo.- El profesor parecía un poco confundido.

\- Sería bueno si lo hiciera. Armar parejas que sepa que podrían funcionar bien. Y ya que Emma Swan es nueva yo me ofrezco voluntaria para ser su compañera.- Sonrió ampliamente, se sentía muy segura de que el profesor haría lo que ella le pidiera.-

\- La verdad es que no sería mala idea, Regina.- Dijo el hombre mientras se rascaba la barbilla pensativamente. –Es una buena sugerencia. Es seguro que lo haga.-

\- ¡Estupendo! Verá que la clase tiene mejores resultados de esa forma.- No podía dejar de sonreír. Si su plan funcionaba entonces podría pasar mucho tiempo con Emma, ya que las horas de laboratorio eran largas, y debían hacer muchos trabajos fuera del horario escolar.

\- Eso espero, ya he visto a varias parejas que solo se dedican a jugar en clase.-

\- Si, lo sé. Es el problema cuando se hacen parejas con amigos.-

\- ¡Exacto! Pero tienes razón, haré lo que me has sugerido.-

\- ¡Muy bien, profesor!- le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal –Ah pero por favor, no diga nada que yo he sugerido esto.-

\- Oh no no, no te preocupes. Si alguien pregunta ha sido idea mía.-

Regina se rió un poco. Más allá de que el hombre fuera fácil de manipular, era bueno y a ella le caía bien. -¡Genial! Y no se olvide de ponerme en pareja con Emma Swan.-

\- No lo haré. Armaré las parejas ahora mismo así ya están listas para cuando inicien las clases.-

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana de fin de receso, así que Regina se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Gracias por todo, Sr. Clark! Nos vemos en el siguiente período.- De despidió la chica, saliendo del salón con una gran sonrisa en los labios. _"Ahora serás mía, Swan"._


	3. Chapter 3

Ni los personajes ni Once Upon a Time me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

 **A/N:** Muy bien, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Es un poco más largo que el anterior.

Estoy muy feliz de que estén disfrutando de la historia. Agradezco infinitamente los reviews, follow y favorite que me han dado. No saben la emoción que me da leer todo lo que tienen para decir. Y me motivan a seguir escribiendo más, así que por favor no dejen de escribir! Tendrán más capítulos así jaja. Les cambio mis actualizaciones por sus reviews

En cuanto a la historia. De a poco me gusta ir introduciendo detalles importantes. Cosas que más adelante serán mencionadas con mayor desarrollo. Todavía faltan algunos personajes importantes por aparecer. Y poco a poco voy a ir profundizando más las vidas y personalidades de nuestras chicas. De momento veremos a Regina y su nueva adicción por Emma. Y a Emma quien se resiste a los encantos de nuestra reina.

Me preguntaron en cuanto tiempo más o menos pensaba actualizar. Lo cierto es que no tengo una respuesta. Todos los días escribo algo, a veces más, a veces menos. Y publico el capitulo nuevo ni bien está terminado. Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar al menos cada uno o dos días. Tal vez si estoy inspirada puede que lo haga más pronto, pero creo que tampoco es mucha espera lo que les estoy dando, no les parece? ;) jaja

Sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo 3. Espero que lo disfruten mucho!

B.H

* * *

Capítulo 3

\- Bien, eso es todo lo que hay para ver de nuestra humilde escuela.- Dijo Ruby luego de haber llevado a Emma por todo el edificio – No es gran cosa, lo sé. Seguro que tú has estado en escuelas mucho más grandes, ¿cierto?-

\- Si, las escuelas en las ciudades son un poco más grandes.- Respondió Emma mientras recordaba algunas de sus antiguas escuelas. Lo cierto era que había pasado por muchas desde que tenía edad suficiente para leer y escribir. En varias ocasiones había tenido que abandonar su curso en mitad del semestre porque nuevamente era enviada al sistema y entonces era trasladada a otra escuela diferente. Eran pocos los años que había logrado terminar un curso entero en la misma escuela.

\- Pero aquí es todo más limpio.- dijo la rubia sonriendo y Ruby rió por su comentario.

\- Puedo imaginarlo. Al menos por lo que he visto en TV.- Ruby se apoyó sobre uno de los casilleros que estaba a su lado y miró a Emma con curiosidad. -¿Tú vienes de Boston? Al menos eso se dicen por ahí. Sabes que la llegada de alguien nuevo es un gran acontecimiento y seguro todo el mundo sabe de ti.-

A Emma no le gustaba pensar eso. Prefería pasar desapercibida pero estaba claro que eso no sucedería en Storybrook. – Si, vengo de Boston.- Respondió, sin ganas de seguir con esa conversación. Ya que seguro Ruby comenzaría a hacerle más preguntas sobre su pasado y ella no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso con alguien a quien apenas conocía.

Afortunadamente Ruby pareció entender que la conversación no avanzaría más, así que decidió cambiar de tema. -¡Oye! ¿Qué asignatura tienes en el siguiente período?- Le sonrió a Emma. Quería darle a entender en cierta forma que no quería presionarla. –La campana ya debe de estar por sonar.-

Emma agradeció el cambio de tema y sonrió agradecida a Ruby. –Creo que tengo matemáticas.- sacó su horario de su mochila y buscó la asignatura que tendría en el siguiente período. –Déjame ver… sip, matemáticas en el salón 3.-

\- ¡Oh genial! Seremos compañeras en esa clase también entonces.- Ruby dio pequeños saltitos de emoción ante la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con su nueva amiga. O al menos futura nueva amiga.

\- ¡Muy bien! Así tendré al menos un rostro conocido en esa clase.- La idea estar sola en una clase nueva la aterraba un poco. Ruby le había presentado a un par de personas mientras le daba el tour, y todos habían sido amables con ella, pero la verdad es que Emma se sentía en cierta forma "protegida" junto a Ruby, así que quería tenerla cerca lo más que pudiera. –Veamos en cuantas asignaturas estamos juntas.- Dijo entonces Emma, ansiosa por saber en cuantas clases estaría a salvo bajo la protección de Ruby y en cuantas tendría que ser una niña grande y enfrentar lo que le esperara.

Ruby buscó su horario en su bolso y cuando estaba por comenzar a compararlo con el de Emma la campana de fin de receso hizo su aparición.

\- ¡Oh, diablos! Tendremos que seguir con esto luego. Si el profesor Gold nos ve haciéndolo en clase nos dará toneladas de tarea.- Acomodó su bolso en su hombro y le indicó a Emma que la siguiera. -¡Vamos! No querrás llegar tarde y darle una mala impresión a un nuevo profesor ¿no? - Le sonrió de costado y entrelazó su brazo con el de la rubia para llevarla hasta el salón 3.

* * *

Regina ya estaba sentada en su salón mientras miraba atenta hacia la puerta viendo a todos los que entraban, esperanzada de ver a Emma. Pero cuando llegó el profesor y cerró la puerta tras él supo que la rubia no sería su compañera en esa clase.

Suspiró un poco y se acomodó en su asiento. Se sentía extraña. Nunca le había pasado algo así antes. Apenas si había visto a Emma y ya se sentía adicta a ella, lo cual era malo, ya que era la mayor amenaza para que su secreto dejara de ser eso, un secreto. Pero así y todo estaba buscando excusas para pasar más tiempo con ella. Su plan para ser compañeras en la clase de química había sido un éxito. Podría pasar mucho tiempo con ella y seguramente luego de conocerla más a fondo se daría cuenta que su "adicción" no era nada más que algo pasajero. De momento se conformaría con poder estar con ella, y hablarle, y verla… y fantasear un poco.

El resto de la clase de historia siguió y nada interesante pasó en todo el tiempo. Regina tomó varias notas ya que no había nada, o nadie, que la distrajera. De todas formas estaba muy ansiosa por que terminara la clase de una vez, ya que iría a la clase de química y vería a Emma nuevamente. Solo faltaban un par de minutos para que tocara la campana, luego vendría un receso de 5 minutos y al fin llegaría el momento tan esperado.

Se concentró en mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la pizarra, contando los segundos hasta que la hora terminara. Cuando llegó la cuenta regresiva de 10 segundos Regina ya había guardado su cuaderno en su mochila y estaba lista para salir corriendo al pasillo. Quería ir al baño y retocar un poco su maquillaje antes de ir a química. Nunca está de más verse bien para una nueva clase, o para una nueva compañera.

Terminó su larga espera y Regina casi atropella a un par de compañeros con la prisa por llegar rápido al baño. Una vez allí se miró al espejo, ajustó la cinta de su cabello, se retocó un poco el delineado de los ojos y se puso un poco de color en los labios.

Una vez lista, salió del baño y fue directo al laboratorio de química. Quería estar allí en el momento en que Emma llegara. Y para su sorpresa Emma ya estaba allí esperando a que el Sr. Clark abriera la puerta, la cual siempre cerraba con llave cuando él no estaba allí dentro.

Pero Emma no estaba sola. El gran idiota Neal Cassidy estaba allí hablando con ella, y para empeorar las cosas, estaba haciendo reír a Emma, y eso hizo que a Regina le comenzara a hervir la sangre. " _¿¡De todos los idiotas de esta escuela tienes que caer por los encantos de ESE idiota!?"_. Era sabido que Neal tenía el ego del tamaño de la luna, sin mencionar que también se creía un gran macho pero solo era un completo idiota.

Y ese idiota estaba interesado en Emma. ¿Pero quién no lo estaría? Era la única chica nueva en mucho tiempo, sin mencionar que era muy hermosa. Pero Regina había puesto sus ojos en ella antes que él, y no pensaba compartir a Emma con nadie, así que decidió interrumpirlos.

\- Vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí.- Dijo Regina acercándose a los otros dos -¿Cómo estás, Emma? ¿Disfrutando de la nueva escuela?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa seductora en los labios.

-Ehmm… si, todo bien hasta ahora.- Le respondió un tanto tímida, cosa que hizo que a Regina le diera mucha ternura.

\- Me alegro de oír eso.- Se volteó a mirar a Neal - ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Cassidy? ¿Algo interesante?- le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más falsa. Regina sabía algo que podría destruir para siempre la reputación de ese idiota, y él estaba al tanto de ello. Pero Regina no pensaba jugar esa carta ahora, sabía que con solo intimidarlo alcanzaría, después de todo si él era un poco inteligente se alejaría de su camino.

\- No, no… nada… yo… olvidé algo en mi casillero.- Y con eso salió corriendo por el pasillo como si su trasero estuviera en llamas.

Regina lo vio partir con una sonrisa de satisfacción y luego se volteó a ver a Emma que se había quedado mirando con cara de confusión hacían donde había corrido Neal.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó la chica rubia. No entendía porque en un momento estaba todo bien y al siguiente Neal había huido como temiendo por su vida.

\- Oh, nada de importancia.- Respondió Regina haciendo un gesto de desinterés con la mano. – Él tiene esos comportamientos extraños.- La miró a los ojos y le dijo con tono más serio – No deberías hacer amistad con gente como él.-

Emma la miró un poco sorprendida, no esperaba ese comentario. - ¿Por qué no?- preguntó con un poco de reproche. No le gustaba que le dijeran qué no debía hacer.

\- Yo sé lo que te digo, él no es buena compañía.- Lo cual era cierto. Neal era puro problema, y Regina estaba cansada de él. Hacía daño por donde fuera y no quería que Emma sufriera lo mismo que habían sufrido muchos, por ejemplo su gran amigo Graham.

\- ¿Y supongo que ahora me dirás que tú sí eres buena compañía?- El sarcasmo en la pregunta de Emma era tan notable que solo le causó gracia a Regina.

\- Eso lo dejaré a tu criterio, Emma.- le respondió con una sonrisa seductora.

* * *

Durante la clase de matemática todo había ido bastante bien. El Sr. Gold era de esos profesores a los que no les gustaba perder el tiempo hablando de cosas sin sentido y se centraba por completo en dictar su asignatura.

Emma siempre había sido buena con los números, así que disfrutó bastante la clase. A diferencia de Ruby quien resoplaba y suspiraba a cada momento.

No habían podido hablar mucho durante la clase, ya que el Sr. Gold estaba muy atento a todo lo que hacían los alumnos. Y cuando tocó la campana de receso y salieron de salón, Ruby le dijo a Emma que debía ir a su casillero a buscar unas cosas y luego debía ir al salón de arte en donde tendría su siguiente clase. No tuvieron tiempo de comparar sus horarios, pero al menos ya sabían que en el tercer período no estarían juntas. Así que se despidieron y Emma se fue en la dirección que le indicó Ruby para llegar al laboratorio de química.

Fue la primera en llegar, ya que todos los demás alumnos estaban disfrutando del corto receso, y como ella todavía no conocía a nadie más que a Ruby no tenía en donde o con quien pasar el receso.

Mientras esperaba un grupo de chicos pasó por el pasillo y uno de ellos se detuvo a verla. Éste le indicó a sus amigos que los alcanzaría luego y se acercó a hablar con Emma. Se presentó como Neal Cassidy y comenzó a hacer bromas sobre el laboratorio y logró hacer reír a Emma. El chico era simpático, aunque parecía que pensaba demasiado de sí mismo, como si no tuviera ni una gota de humildad en su cuerpo. Pero al menos le estaba haciendo compañía mientras esperaba el inicio de la clase.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó Regina y espantó a Neal con unas pocas palabras. _"¿Cuál es su problema? Neal no estaba haciendo nada malo"_ Pensó Emma al ver a Neal correr por el pasillo. Ahora comenzaba a entender lo que había dicho Ruby de no querer meterse en el camino de Regina. Pero se preguntaba qué podría haber pasado para que Neal huyera de tal manera.

Emma se extrañó un poco cuando Regina le dijo que no debía juntarse con gente como él. Ella siempre se había creído muy buena juzgando a las personas, y no pensaba que Neal fuera un peligro. Pero algo en los ojos de Regina le decía que estaba siendo sincera.

Sin embargo no estaba segura de cómo juzgar a la morena. Era muy intimidante, y saber que la consideraban como la reina de la escuela no era algo que había que ignorar. Emma se sentía muy pequeña a su lado, y un poco incómoda, no por su presencia, más bien por la forma en que Regina la miraba. No lograba entender a qué se debían esas miradas tan intensas, y eso le molestaba.

Cuando le preguntó sarcásticamente si debía suponer que ella sí era buena compañía y ésta le respondió que lo dejaba a su criterio lo primero que pensó fue que no, no era buena compañía. Pero a la vez sí. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Tal vez luego de conocerla un poco podría terminar de decidirse.

Por el momento optó por cambiar de tema de conversación. - ¿Estás en la clase de química?-

-Sí, es una clase interesante. Se requiere de mucho trabajo en pareja.- Le respondió la morena con una sonrisa misteriosa. – Al profesor Clark le gusta dar muchos trabajos para hacer en nuestra casa. Es importante tener un buen compañero de laboratorio.-

\- Oh, ya veo.- Miró al suelo pensativa. Ella no conocía a nadie en ese salón y ni de chiste le pediría a Regina que fuera su compañera. Ya bastante la incomodaba en ese momento, no quería tener que estar incómoda también fuera de horario escolar por tener que trabajar con ella.

\- No te preocupes, encontrarás una buena pareja.- Le guiñó el ojo otra vez. _"¿Porqué siempre hace eso?"._

Comenzaron a llegar más alumnos en ese momento y no hablaron más, hasta que llegó el profesor y abrió la puerta. Emma dejó que Regina entrase primera y espero que hicieran lo mismo otros chicos más, así ella podría tomar cualquier asiento que no fuera junto a Regina.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio vio a la morena sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana. Estaba sacando su cuaderno de su mochila así que no la vio entrar, por lo que Emma se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la otra punta del salón.

Ya en su sitio vio que Regina se había volteado a verla con un rostro de póker. Parecía no importarle que se haya sentado tan lejos de ella. Emma volteó la mirada y observó a los demás alumnos que ingresaban al laboratorio.

Los escritorios eran dobles, hechos para trabajar en pareja. Así que cuando ya casi no quedaban lugares vacíos supo que en cualquier momento entraría alguien que seguramente sería su futuro compañero de trabajo. No le sorprendía que de momento nadie se hubiera sentado a su lado. Si era cierto lo que había dicho Regina era probable que los demás quisieran que su pareja de laboratorio fuera un amigo o al menos alguien a quien conocieran. Ella era nueva, nadie sabía si era buena alumna o no, y seguramente nadie quería arriesgarse a hacer pareja con ella para luego enterarse que no entendía nada de química, lo que no era del todo falso. No era mala alumna en esa asignatura, pero tampoco era la mejor, le costaba un poco entender algunos temas.

Cuando comenzó a preguntarse si nadie aparecería y tendría que ser pareja con ella misma, un chico apareció a su lado y le preguntó si el asiento estaba ocupado. Cuando ella le respondió que no él le sonrió y tomó asiento. Le extendió la mano y le dijo que su nombre era Greg. Emma se presentó también y pensó " _Bueno, al menos no haré los trabajos sola"._

Una vez lleno el laboratorio, el Sr. Clark se puso de pie frente a la clase y dijo - ¡Bienvenidos, alumnos! Es un gusto verlos a todos nuevamente.- Le sonrió a todos y luego posó su mirada en ella. –Y es un gusto tener una cara nueva en mi clase también. Bienvenida, Srta. Swan.-

\- Ehmm… gracias, profesor.- Odiaba que los profesores hicieran cosas como esa. Sentía que tenía la cara hirviendo por la vergüenza.

\- Muy bien, espero que todos hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones de verano.- Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un papel. –Como ya saben, en química se trabaja en pareja, pero este año haré algo diferente. Yo diré quien hace pareja con quien.-

Muchos murmullos de desacuerdo y quejas se escucharon. Varios alumnos no estaban de acuerdo con ser separados de sus amigos.

\- ¡Silencio, por favor!- Dijo el profesor levantando la voz para ser escuchado por sobre las quejas.- Ya verán que no es tan terrible.- Se colocó unas pequeñas gafas sobre la nariz y acercó el papel que tenía en la mano. –Ahora leeré las parejas. Por favor no se muevan de su asiento hasta que haya terminado. Y hagan silencio.-

Comenzó a decir nombre y apellido de un alumno, luego el nombre de su pareja. Emma no conocía a nadie de los ya mencionados. A la única que conocía y que aún no había sido nombrada era Regina, y deseaba no ser su pareja. Esa chica la incomodaba demasiado.

Entonces el profesor dijo. –Regina Mills con Emma Swan.- Y Emma maldijo a los mil demonios en su cabeza, mientras que Regina quería bailar de la emoción en su asiento.

Una vez terminada la lista, el profesor les indicó a los alumnos que se reunieran con sus parejas. Algunos se ponían de pie y otros permanecían sentados esperando la llegada de su nuevo compañero. Emma vio que Regina le sonreía desde la otra punta del salón y le hacía señas para que se acercara. Resoplando, Emma tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia el escritorio junto a la ventana.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Somos compañeras.- Dijo Regina una vez que se sentó junto a ella. Se veía que la morena estaba emocionada por ser su pareja. Lástima que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo.

No es como si le cayera mal o algo. No la conocía tanto como para decidir eso. Pero había un _algo_ en Regina que le ponía los pelos de punta. No sabía a qué se debía. Podía ser el hecho de que fuera muy intimidante y hermosa. O porque era la reina de la escuela. O vaya uno a saber por qué se sentía tan rara al estar cerca de ella.

Tendría que acostumbrarse, ya que a partir de ahora pasaría mucho tiempo junto a ella.

* * *

¡Regina estaba eufórica! Su plan había funcionado a la perfección y ahora era la pareja de laboratorio de Emma.

Notaba que a la rubia no le había emocionado mucho la idea, pero no le importaba de momento. Haría todo lo posible para que Emma disfrutara siendo su compañera.

El Sr. Clark pasó los primero 15 minutos de la clase hablando sobre los temas que verían durante el semestre. Y mientras lo hacía Regina miraba de reojo a Emma, quien estaba sentada al borde de la silla, lo más alejada de ella posible.

En cierto modo eso le molestaba un poco. No entendía qué había hecho para que Emma no quisiera estar cerca de ella. Sabía que muchos en la escuela la encontraban intimidante, pero también había muchos que morían por estar en su grupo social. No quería que Emma fuera de esos que se alejaban cuando la veían venir por el pasillo. Todo lo contrario, quería que la rubia deseara estar con ella. Y solo pensar que lograr eso seguro sería un desafío le daba un sabor más dulce, y hacía que tuviese más ganas de pasar tiempo con Emma hasta lograr que la deseara tanto como ella también la deseaba.

Sabía que sería riesgoso, sobre todo si quería mantener su secreto intacto. Pero pensaba hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para gustarle a Emma. O al menos hasta que lograra superar su adicción por la rubia, la cual en cuestión de horas había incrementado en niveles extraordinarios.

Y pensar que esa mañana se despertó pensando que solo sería el inicio de su último año de escuela. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la llegada de Emma Swan haría que solo el primer día de clase fuese muy interesante. Esperaba que el resto del año también lo fuera.

Regina estaba tan distraída en con sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el profesor había terminado con su explicación y ahora estaba repartiendo papeles para todas las parejas.

Despertó de su ensueño cuando un papel fue depositado en su escritorio en medio de ella y de Emma. Era una hoja de tarea para comenzar en clase, y terminar en casa de ser necesario. El profesor quería medir cuanto recordaban de lo visto el semestre anterior, y a su vez quería medir qué tan bien funcionaban las parejas que había armado.

Luego de repartir todos los papeles se acercó al escritorio de las dos chicas y le dijo a Emma –Si tienes alguna dificultad con esta tarea no dudes en preguntarme. De igual forma Regina es excelente en química y sé que te podrá ayudar con todo lo que necesites.- Miró a la morena y le sonrió. Él pensaba que Regina se había ofrecido a ser la pareja de Emma para poder ayudarla de ser necesario. Oh si tan solo supiera la verdad, Sr. Clark.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor.- Dijo la rubia tomando la hoja de tareas.- Estoy segura que podré con esto.-

-¡Excelente! Ahora manos a la obra. No tendrán tiempo suficiente para terminar en esta clase, así que es probable que deban continuar fuera de horario.-

" _Eso es más que perfecto"_ Pensó Regina mientras planeaba trabajar lento para no terminar y poder llevar a Emma a su casa a terminar la tarea. O ir a la casa de la rubia. O a la biblioteca. O a cualquier lugar. Toda opción era apetecible siempre y cuando pudiera pasar más tiempo con ella.

El profesor las dejó solas nuevamente y entonces Regina tomó la hoja de tareas y le indicó a la rubia que se acercara así podían leer juntas.

Emma suspiró un poco, pero se acercó de todas formas. Regina se hizo la tonta y se acomodó en su silla de tal forma que su pierna rozaba la de Emma.

Mientras leían Regina no podía evitar sentir como su corazón latía como loco al estar tan cerca de Emma. Podía oler su perfume, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo _"Oh lo que daría por poder tenerla pegada por completo a mi cuerpo"._

* * *

Comenzaron a trabajar y Emma estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad, ya que varios temas el eran completamente desconocidos.

Afortunadamente Regina le explicaba todo con mucha paciencia. Más allá de que la hacía sentir incómoda estaba comenzando a sentirse agradecida de que Regina fuera su pareja, ya que al menos era buena explicando.

En más de una ocasión la rubia se había encontrado a ella misma mirando fijamente a Regina mientras leía algo en voz alta. La chica era hermosa sin lugar a dudas, y podía notar que también era muy inteligente. _"No es algo que se vea todos los días"_ pensó un tanto divertida " _La belleza y la inteligencia no siempre se llevan bien"._ Pero siempre hay excepciones, algunos casos extraordinarios. Como Regina, ella es extraordinaria… esperen, ¿de dónde vienen esos pensamientos? Era evidente que su cerebro se estaba sobrecalentando. Demasiada información en poco tiempo. Es por eso que estaba teniendo pensamientos irracionales, sus neuronas estaban sobrecalentadas.

Regina seguía leyendo sin percatarse de que su compañera estaba teniendo un ataque cerebral. Y cuando estaba por pasar de hoja en el libro de texto el profesor le llamo la atención a todos.

\- La clase está por terminar.- Anunció. – Por favor vean de terminar este trabajo para mañana. Si no pueden juntarse con su compañero luego de clase porque ya tenían algún compromiso por favor acérquense a mi escritorio cuando toque la campana y hablaremos sobre qué hacer con el trabajo.-

Emma todavía estaba un poco perdida en su cabeza cuando vio a Regina mover la mano delante de su cara. - ¿Qué?- Preguntó un poco sobresaltada.

Regina rió al verla así. -¿Estabas en el mundo de fantasías?- le sonrió de forma dulce. –Te había preguntado si tenías algo que hacer después de clases.-

\- ¡Oh! Yo… -no se le ocurría ninguna excusa _"¡Estúpidas neuronas sobrecalentadas!"_ –No, no tengo nada que hacer.-

\- ¡Perfecto! Yo sí, debía verme con mi novio a la salida, pero…- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.- creo que tendré que cancelarle.-

" _¿Tiene novio? ¿Por qué no sabía que tenía novio? ¿Por qué debería importarme si tiene novio? ¡Claro que no me importa!"._ – Oh, no. No deberías cancelar si ya tenías planes.- Se apresuró a decir. –Podemos hablar con el profesor.-

\- ¡No! Esta es la excusa perfecta. Realmente no quiero ver a mi novio.- A Emma le pareció un poco extraño ese comentario. ¿No es que a las adolescentes les encanta pasar tiempo con sus novios? La mayoría se pasaba cada momento libre alimentando el calor de sus hormonas juveniles. Pero parecía que Regina otra vez era una excepción.

-¿Estás segura? No quiero que luego estés todo el tiempo hablando con él por tu celular cuando deberíamos estar trabajando.-

-Créeme, Emma. Eso no sucederá.- Le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo otra vez. -¿Quieres venir a mi casa después de clase? O si prefieres yo puedo ir a la tuya.-

Emma lo pensó un poco. Si se juntaban en la casa de Regina se sentiría un poco atrapada pero podría decidir cuándo irse, en cambio si lo hacían en su casa tendría un poco más de libertad pero no podría pedirle a Regina que se retire cuando comenzara a sentirse asfixiada por su presencia, sería descortés. Y seguramente Mary Margaret estaría allí, e invitaría a Regina a cenar y todo sería mucho más incómodo. – Es mejor en tu casa si no es molestia.- respondió entonces la rubia.

-¡Muy bien! Mi madre no volverá hasta tarde seguro así que tendremos la casa para nosotras dos solas.- Ese comentario hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Emma. Parecía que al decirlo Regina tenía en mente otro estilo de "química" para hacer en su casa. Pero no, no era posible.

Entonces sin previo aviso Regina tomó su mano izquierda y le anotó su número de teléfono. –Por si no nos vemos hasta la salida, te espero en la entrada principal. Escríbeme si necesitas algo.- Justo en ese momento sonó la campana, así que Regina se puso de pie y tomó su mochila. – ¡Hasta pronto, muñeca!- Le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió del laboratorio, dejando a Emma sola mirando el número que tenía ahora escrito en su mano.


	4. Chapter 4

Ni los personajes ni Once Upon a Time me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

 **A/N:** Hola amigos! Lamento mucho que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar este capítulo. Tuve un pequeño bloqueo creativo, y luego no tenía mucho tiempo. El trabajo y los estudios me tienen bastante ocupada. Pero aquí estoy nuevamente, con un capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores para compensar la tardanza.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review, follow o favorito. Son los mejores! :D

En este capítulo veremos un poco más de la relación de Regina con Kathryn, un poco más de Emma y Ruby. La aparición de otro personaje nuevo a quien sé que todos odiarán (yo lo odio jeje) y bueno, más de la adicción de Regina por su rubia favorita.

Así que los dejo para que puedan leer y espero que puedan dejarme un review, saben que me alegran mucho y me motivan a escribir.

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Si no fuese porque toda la escuela la miraría como si estuviera loca entonces seguramente Regina iría bailando por los pasillos. ¡Se sentía de maravilla! Su plan en química había funcionado a la perfección y ahora había logrado que Emma aceptara ir a su cada después de clase.

Trataba de disimular su gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su casillero pero le costaba muchísimo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan contenta y de tan buen humor.

Una vez en su casillero abrió su candado y guardó su libro de química y buscó el de matemática, que era su siguiente asignatura. Y cuando acababa de cerrar la puerta apareció Kathryn a su lado. -¡Gina! Al fin te encuentro. ¡Te extrañé mucho!- Le dijo con un exagerado tono dramático mientras la abrazaba como si no se hubieran visto hacía años. –¡No vuelvas a dejarme así!-

Regina se rió por el comportamiento de su amiga. A Kat siempre le encantaba dramatizar. -¡No te volveré a dejar, querida mía!- Le respondió la morena siguiéndole el juego.

Se rieron entre las dos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de matemática. Era una de las pocas asignaturas que compartían. Kathryn estaba en casi todas las asignaturas artísticas, las cuales Regina evitaba en su mayoría. Era un alivio para ambas que pudieran elegir la orientación que quisieran en el instituto, ya que compartían gustos muy diferentes en cuanto a eso. Sin embargo había asignaturas de las cuales ninguna se podía salvar. Por eso es que Kat estaba en matemáticas, y Regina estaba en música.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?- Pregunto Kat entrelazando su brazo con el de su amiga.

-¡De maravilla! Hasta ahora ha sido un excelente comienzo de año.- Le respondió la morena con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Vaya! Así lo creo. Te veo de muy buen humor.- Le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro. A Kathryn le encantaba ver a su amiga de tan buen humor. -¿Puedo saber el motivo que te tiene tan contenta?-

Regina tuvo que pensar rápido en qué responder. No podía contarle a Kat que su alegría se debía a Emma. Eso podría levantar sospechas, así que le respondió –Oh, tú sabes. Es nuestro último año y estoy emocionada por eso.- Miro rápido a su amiga y vio que la estaba observando de forma curiosa y un tanto divertida.

-¿Estás segura que es solo eso?- Le preguntó levantando una ceja. Kat conocía muy bien a Regina y sabía que había algo que le estaba ocultando, pero no quería presionarla, solo le gustaba divertirse un poco con ella.

Regina se puso muy colorada pero siguió diciendo –Por supuesto que es solo eso ¿Qué más podría ser?- Preguntó un poco a la defensiva mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían.

Kathryn se rió y abrazó a su amiga contra su costado –Tranquila, Gina. Solo estoy jugando contigo. No veo qué otro motivo podrías tener para estar tan emocionada.- Entonces una idea se le ocurrió a la rubia. –A no ser que…- Hizo un silencio de suspenso y entonces preguntó emocionada -¡¿Terminaste con el idiota?!-

Regina no pudo evitar reírse por eso. Era obvio que Kat pensaría algo así, y en el fondo la comprendía. Ella estaría más que encantada de terminar las cosas con Robin, pero no podía hacerlo. -¡No! Claro que no he terminado con él.-

-Oh es una pena. Pensé que yo también tendría un motivo para estar contenta como lo estás tú.- Respondió Kat con exagerada decepción.

Entraron al salón de matemáticas antes de que sonara la campana y se sentaron una junto a la otra cerca de la ventana.

Regina se quedó pensando un poco en lo que había hablado con Kat. Era evidente que su emoción por toda la situación con Emma la había hecho "brillar" y su amiga lo había notado. Se sentía un poco mal por no poder contarle a Kathryn cuál era el motivo que la tenía tan contenta. Eran muy amigas desde pequeñas, pero Regina no estaba segura cómo reaccionaría Kathryn si se enteraba de su gran secreto. No podría soportar que la abandonara, por lo tanto no podría decirle nada sobre Emma y su reciente adicción hacia ella.

* * *

-¿Srta. Swan?- El Sr. Clark habló y sacó a Emma de su estado de estupor. -¿Te has quedado para discutir sobre el trabajo? ¿No puedes juntarte con tu compañera después de clase?- Preguntó el profesor pensando que ese el motivo que había retrasado a su alumna en el laboratorio.

-¿Qué?- Emma tardó un poco en entender lo que le preguntaba -¡Oh! No no… lo siento, ya me voy.- Respondió deprisa la rubia y recogió sus cosas.

Cuando Regina había tomado su mano para anotar su número de teléfono el corazón de Emma se detuvo por un momento. No sabía qué había sucedido, pero el repentino contacto con la otra chica, la cercanía y toda la situación en general habían conmocionado a Emma en un nivel que no podía entender. ¿Por qué se había sentido así cuando Regina tomó su mano? La primera vez que hablaron y estrecharon sus manos Emma había sentido un leve cosquilleo al sentir la piel de la morena en contacto con la suya y en su momento no había querido darle importancia, pero ahora que habían vuelto a tocarse Emma no pudo evitar sentir una especie de descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo. No se explicaba por qué sucedió, era la primera vez que sentía algo así cuando tocaba a otra persona, y era una sensación extraña que la había dejado paralizada en el lugar mirando teléfono escrito con delicados números en su mano, hasta que el profesor la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Una vez fuera del laboratorio Emma caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos recordando toda la escena recién vivida en el laboratorio cuando recordó un detalle " _¿Regina me llamó "muñeca"?_ " Era extraño, parecía que Regina estuviera coqueteando con ella, pero no podía ser. La morena tenía novio y por lo que había escuchado era la chica más popular de la escuela, no era posible que se fijara en alguien como Emma. Así que decidió no pensar en eso. No la conocía mucho y probablemente Regina se comportara de esa forma con todos. Tal vez era su forma de ser.

-¡Emma, aquí estas!- La rubia se encontró de frente con Ruby.

-¡Hola, Ruby! ¿Qué tal ha estado tu clase de arte?- Pregunto, agradecida de poder salir de sus pensamientos y el extraño rumbo que habían tomado.

-¡Muy bien! La profesora nos ha pedido que hiciéramos unos dibujos de lo primero que nos viniera a la mente y al final pidió que se los entreguemos. A saber qué tendrá pensando hacer con eso para la próxima clase.-

Por lo que Emma había aprendido sobre Ruby en las pocas horas que la conocía sabía que era muy buena en el arte. Le dijo que le gustaba mucho dibujar y pintar.

-¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido en química?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

-Estuvo bien, aunque hay muchos conceptos con los que no estoy familiarizada.-

-Tranquila, ya te adaptarás rápido. El Sr. Clark es muy amable. – Entonces la morena preguntó entusiasmada. -¡Oh! ¿A quién elegiste de pareja de laboratorio?-

-Bueno… el Sr. Clark decidió formar él mismo las parejas este semestre.-

-Oh vaya, eso es nuevo. Él siempre deja que los alumnos hagan sus propias parejas.- Comentó Ruby un poco asombrada. –Bueno, ¿y entonces a quien ha elegido para que sea tu pareja?-

-Ehmm… me ha puesto con Regina Mills.-

Ruby frenó de golpe y miró a Emma muy seria -¿Tu pareja de laboratorio es Regina?- Preguntó porque necesitara oírlo una segunda vez.

-Sí, y ella parecía bastante entusiasmada por eso.- La rubia se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Ruby.

-¿Qué? ¿Estaba entusiasmada?- Ruby parecía no dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-Sí, al menos eso parecía.- Emma se preocupó un poco. -¿Por qué? ¿Es malo que ella sea mi pareja?- Preguntó un poco asustada. Una cosa era sentirse incómoda ante la presencia de Regina, pero otra sería que la morena fuera mala con ella mientras trabajaban.

Ruby al ver que Emma se había puesto un poco pálida se apresuró a responder. -¡Oh no no! No es nada malo… es solo que Regina es una persona un tanto particular. Me sorprende que se haya emocionado por estar contigo.-

-Oh gracias, Ruby. Que amable.- Respondió la rubia con sarcasmo.-

-No te lo tomes a mal, Emma. Es que Regina normalmente no se mezcla con nosotros los de la "plebe".- Dijo la morena con una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

-Vaya, eso me reconforta mucho.- Volvió a responder con sarcasmo. –Es seguro que le pida al Sr. Clark que la cambie de pareja cuando sepa que soy pobre.-

Ruby rió por ese comentario. –Tal vez te quiera contratar como su nueva sirvienta.-

-Espero que no sea para hacer todas las tareas de química. De esa forma ambas reprobaríamos el curso.- Dijo Emma siguiéndole el juego a Ruby.

-Oh si eso sucediera seguro te enviaría a su calabozo subterráneo.-

-¡Vaya! Ahora soy yo quien desea cambiar de pareja.- Ambas rieron por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Ya, no creo que sea tan malo que sea tu pareja.- Dijo Ruby volviendo a hablar en serio. –Luego me contarás todos los chismes sobre la reina de la escuela.- Le dijo sonriendo un poco para calmar que su amiga no se preocupara demasiado.

-Cuenta con ello.- Respondió Emma y luego cambió de tema. -¡Oye! ¿Qué asignatura tienes ahora?-

-Computación. Fácil pero aburrida.-

-Creo que yo estoy en la misma clase, espera que miro mi horario.- La rubia sacó su horario de su mochila y dijo felizmente. -¡Sí! Computación, seremos compañeras otra vez.- Sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Grandioso!- La morena se alegró de saber que compartiría otra asignatura con Emma. -¡Vamos! La sala de computadoras está en el segundo piso.- Indicó Ruby y ambas marcharon hacia las escaleras.

Una vez en el salón Emma se sorprendió al ver que había una computadora para cada alumno. En sus anteriores escuelas era un milagro si conseguían estar solamente dos personas en una sola computadora. Generalmente siempre había más de tres alumnos trabajando en una misma, lo que resultaba bastante incómodo.

-Ven, Emma. Las computadora son de las mejores.- Comentó la morena caminando hacia dichas computadoras. –Tomemos esas antes de que alguien más lo haga.-

Emma hizo caso a su amiga y ambas tomaron asiento frente a esas computadoras. Y en ese momento un grupo de chicos entraron al salón. Ruby al verlos gruñó un poco por lo bajo. Entonces uno de los chicos vio a Emma y dijo en voz alta -¡Oh miren, muchachos! La nueva está en nuestro salón.- Todos se voltearon a verla y Emma se puso roja como tomate. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-¡Vaya! Hola, chica nueva.- Dijo uno de ellos acercándose a Emma y sonriendo "seductoramente".

Antes de que Emma pudiera responder Ruby se apresuró a decir. -¡Lárgate, Killian! Deja a Emma en paz.- Estaba claro que a la morena no le gustaban esos tipos.

-¡Tranquila, amor! Solo quería presentarme.- Respondió el chico y se volvió a mirar a Emma nuevamente. –Soy Killian Jones, para servirla, milady.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y Emma sintió que su cara se ponía más roja que antes. Los amigos de Killian reían.

-Eh… hola.- Dijo Emma con bastante timidez.

Afortunadamente antes de que Killian pudiera decir algo más la profesora de computación entró al salón y ordenó a todos tomar asiento. El chico le guiñó un ojo a Emma y se alejó para sentarse junto a sus amigos.

-Ignóralos, Emma. Son unos idiotas.- Susurró Ruby para que Emma no pensara más en ellos.

Mientras la profesora explicaba unos nuevos conceptos y escribía algunas cosas en la pizarra, Emma sintió que algo suave la golpeaba en la cabeza, y vio una pequeña bola de papel en el suelo. Se volteó para ver quien se la había arrojado y vio a Killian saludándola. Ella decidió ignorarlo y siguió prestando atención a la clase, pero pocos minutos después volvió a sentir otra bola de papel, seguida de otra, y luego de otra, y ella seguía ignorando a Killian y sus incansables intentos por molestarla, hasta que luego de recibir una quinta bola de papel en su cabeza ella se dio vuelta de prisa y le dijo – ¡Deja de molestarme!-.

La profesora interrumpió su explicación y se dirigió hacia Emma. –Srta. Swan, ¿hay algún problema?-

Emma no sabía en donde meterse. No quería decirle a la profesora que Killian había estado molestándola durante los últimos 10 minutos. Sino seguramente todos la verían como a una soplona, y no pensaba tener que cargar con esa imagen durante todo el año. Y para su fortuna antes de que tuviera que decir algo, Ruby salió en su defensa y dijo – Alguien ha estado arrojándole bolas de papel a Emma, profesora. Por eso ha pedido que dejen de molestarla.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién ha sido?- Preguntó la profesora mirando a las dos chicas.

\- No lo sabemos, estábamos de espaldas.- Dijo esta vez Emma, agradecida de no tener que delatar a Killian, aunque se lo merecía.

\- Bien, quien haya sido el bromista, por favor concéntrese en la clase y no moleste más a los demás.- Habló la profesora con voz autoritaria dirigiéndose a toda la clase. – Y no más interrupciones, por favor.- Esto último lo dijo mirando a Emma, y luego volvió a la pizarra para continuar con la clase.

Emma suspiró y se volteó nuevamente para dedicarle una mirada asesina a Killian _"¿Quién se cree ese idiota?"._ El chico simplemente le guiñó un ojo y se acomodó en su asiento, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. La clase continuó y Emma agradeció que Killian no la siguiera molestando.

Cuando sonó la campana de fin de clase, Ruby y Emma recogieron sus cosas y salieron de prisa al pasillo, pero no llegaron muy lejos porque Killian y sus amigos se acercaron a ellas y las rodearon.

\- Espero que no estés enojada conmigo, preciosa.- Dijo Killian con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su mochila al hombro. –Solo quería llamar tu atención.-

-¡Ya te dije que la dejes en paz, Killian!- Ruby se paró frente al chico para defender a Emma otra vez.

\- No estoy hablando contigo, Lucas.- Killian no parecía muy feliz de ser interrumpido mientras desplegaba sus encantos.

\- Pero yo contigo sí, ¡déjala en paz!- La morena prácticamente ladró, se la veía bastante molesta.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Estás celosa?- Esta vez Killian dio un paso al frente y acarició la mejilla de Ruby, quien dio vuelta la cara muy rápido y empujó al chico hasta que este se alejó lo suficiente para dejarla pasar. Entonces tomó a Emma de la mano y salieron caminando muy deprisa.

\- ¡Esto no termina aquí, amor!- Escucharon gritar a Killian y a sus amigos riendo. Vaya grupo de imbéciles.

-¡No lo soporto! Se cree muy encantador… el muy idiota. Debería haberle dado una patada en la entrepierna.- Ruby estaba que echaba humo. Sentía demasiado odio hacia Killian y Emma no pudo evitar pensar que debía haber una historia detrás de todo esto. Pero viendo el estado de su amiga decidió no tocar el tema.

\- Relájate, Rubes. No vale la pena.- Dijo entonces la rubia intentando calmarla.

-¡Por supuesto que no vale la pena! ¡El muy idiota no vale nada!-

-Ya, me doy cuenta, pero de verdad deberías relajarte.- Le puso una mano sobre el hombro. – No ha pasado nada.- Le sonrió un poco y Ruby respiró profundo un par de veces.

-Tienes razón, no debería dejar que semejante idiota me afecte de tal manera.- Cerró los ojos y Emma supuso que estaría contando hasta 10 para clamarse y luego los abrió. –Bueno, ya estoy bien. Lamento que me vieras así.- Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco más rosadas y sonrió tímidamente. –No acostumbro comportarme así, pero Killian saca lo peor de mí.-

-Sí, lo noté. Parecía que te habías transformado en una especie de lobo.- La rubia sonrió. Esperaba que su chiste hiciera reír a su amiga, y afortunadamente lo logró.

-Vamos, no hablemos más del tema.- Dijo entonces la morena moviendo la mano como intentando alejar lo que acababa de ocurrir. –Es hora del almuerzo, vamos a buscar nuestra comida a los casilleros y luego te muestro el lugar que siempre ocupo para comer.- Ya había vuelto a ser la Ruby de siempre. _"Gracias a Dios"_ Pensó Emma, la versión lobuna de su amiga la asustaba un poco.

* * *

Regina y Kathryn salieron del salón de matemáticas hablando animadamente sobre temas triviales y se dirigieron a sus casilleros a buscar sus almuerzos.

Regina estaba emocionada y quería llegar de prisa al comedor ya que Emma estaría allí seguramente.

La clase de matemática se le había hecho eterna. No había podido dejar de pensar en la rubia durante toda la hora. Deseaba que ya fuese la hora de salida así podría estar a solas con ella en su casa.

Al entrar al comedor, Regina revisó rápidamente con la mirada todo el lugar, intentando encontrar esos cabellos rubios que la estaban volviendo loca desde temprano. Pero no pudo verla y se sintió un poco decepcionada. Pensaba que tal vez había vuelto a su casa a almorzar, ya que varios alumnos hacían eso. Pero entonces recordó que Emma había estado pasando tiempo con Ruby Lucas, y sabía que la morena siempre almorzaba en el jardín de la escuela, así que rápidamente le dijo a Kat. –Hoy es un bonito día, podrías almorzar en el jardín ¿no?-

-Excelente idea, aquí hay demasiada gente.-

Ambas se dirigieron al jardín y Regina comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde sabía que se encontraría Ruby y en efecto, allí la encontró. Sentada en una mesa de jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol, acompañada de su rubia favorita. _"Dios, se ve tan hermosa al aire libre"_

-¡Ven, Kat! Aquí hay una mesa.- Dijo Regina y se encaminó hacia una mesa que se encontraba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de la mesa de Emma. Desde allí la podría observar sin problema.

Ambas tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer. Kat estaba encantada por el día soleado, y comentó que deberían comer en el jardín más seguido. La morena pensó que si Emma pensaba ser amiga de Ruby de ahora en adelante entonces seguro almorzaría allí todo el tiempo, así que dijo que definitivamente lo harían más seguido.

Regina estaba encantada con la vista que tenía. El viento soplaba suave y de vez en cuando movía el cabello dorado de Emma, el cual brillaba cuando el sol se abría paso entre las ramas del árbol. La había visto reír en más de una ocasión y pensaba que era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra. Se sentía como esas típicas adolescentes de película cuando tienen su primer enamoramiento. Lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Aunque intentaba no pensar mucho en eso. Se decía a sí misma que esto era algo pasajero, que no duraría y que dentro de poco seguro se olvidaría por completo de todas estas sensaciones. Pero de momento las disfrutaría.

Tenía ganas de tomar una fotografía. Se sentía demasiado tentada de hacerlo. Simplemente tendría que tomar su celular, hacer como si estuviese mirando sus mensajes para que Kat no sospechara y entonces podría tomar la fotografía.

Lo pensó por un rato y decidió hacerlo. No podía dejar que pasara demasiado tiempo ya que Emma podría terminar su almuerzo y marcharse. Así que hizo lo que había planeado, apuntó la cámara del celular, puso un poco de zoom y cuando estaba por presionar el botón de captura unas manos cubrieron sus ojos por detrás.

Maldiciendo a gritos en su cabeza rápidamente dejó su celular sobre la mesa, quitó con brusquedad las manos que tenía sobre los ojos y se volteó a ver quién era el chistoso. No para su sorpresa vio a Robin allí sonriendo esa típica sonrisita suya que ella comenzaba a odiar.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y le dijo –Eres un idiota, ¡no deberías hacer eso!-

Robin la miró un poco sorprendido por su reacción, no esperaba que se pusiera así por algo tan tonto. –¡Oh vamos, nena! Sabes que estaba jugando.-

-Bueno, entonces deja esos juegos infantiles. No me gusta que lo hagas.- Se había enojado más de la cuenta. Había perdido la oportunidad de fotografiar a Emma y todo gracias al idiota de su novio.

-¡Me encanta cuanto te enojas! Te ves tan hermosa.- Dijo entonces el chico, comentario que hizo a Regina enfadar más, pero no queriendo hacer una escena solo se limitó a intentar asesinarlo con su mirada, para luego darle la espalda e ignorar sus disculpas.

Regina siguió con su almuerzo y aprovechó a echar una mirada a Emma, y vio que la rubia la estaba mirando, pero al hacer contacto visual con ella se volteó rápidamente. _"Genial, lo que me faltaba, que Emma me vea actuando como una bruja y todo gracias a Robin"_ Pensó mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich. Robin se sentó a su lado y besó su mejilla, sin verse afectado por la poca atención que le estaba prestando su novia. El chico miró a Kathryn e intentó entablar una conversación con ella, pero al solo recibir monosílabos o sonidos incoherentes como únicas respuestas, se dio por vencido y se marcho.

Pero antes de que Robin se alejara demasiado, recordó algo y volvió a acercarse a Regina y le dijo -¿A la salida te veo en el estacionamiento? No nos pusimos de acuerdo en dónde encontrarnos.-

Regina lo miró y felizmente le respondió –Lo siento, Robin. No podré salir contigo después de clase.- Y le sonrió intentando parecer una niña inocente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- El chico parecía bastante indignado por esto.

\- Tengo que terminar un trabajo de química con mi compañera. Ella vendrá a casa y estaremos muy ocupadas.- Estaba gozando más de la cuenta por todo esto.

\- ¿No podías terminar tu trabajo en clase?- Parecía muy enojado. – ¡Diablos, Regina! Siento que me ignoras.-

\- No sé por qué piensas eso.- Su sarcasmo era notable para cualquiera que tuviera cerebro, por lo tanto Robin no se percató de él, pero Kat si y tuvo que disimular su risa con un fingido ataque de tos.

\- Podrías decirle a tu compañera que haga el trabajo ella sola, o no lo sé… hablar con tu profesor o algo.- Lo cierto es que el hecho de que Regina le cancelara su cita lo estaba enojando demasiado. Había planeado llevarla a su casa y como estarían solos pensaba que podrían "celebrar" el inicio del último año, juntos, en su dormitorio. Pero ella nuevamente había arruinado todo. Si él no fuera tan engreído entonces pensaría que ella no quería acostarse con él, pero no se daba cuenta. Simplemente pensaba que ella quería ir lento, cosa que al principio le pareció muy bien, pero ya se estaba cansando. Todo hombre tiene necesidades, pensaba.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada de eso.- Dijo ella en tono muy serio. Ya se estaba cansando de esta discusión. –Y sabes muy bien que la escuela es muy importante para mí, es mi principal prioridad.- _"Y Emma es la segunda"_ Dijo su mente en conspiración.

El chico simplemente resopló y se marchó dando fuertes pasos para mostrar su enojo, lo que lo hizo ver como un niño pequeño encaprichado porque sus padres no le compraban el juguete que él quería.

\- Vaya, eso fue interesante.- Comentó Kat viendo al chico marcharse.

\- Creo que se molestó porque cancelé nuestra cita.- La pequeña sonrisa de sus labios demostraba que a ella no le había molestado ni en lo más mínimo, y Kathryn se percató de eso.

\- Y veo que a ti no te ha molestado en lo absoluto. ¿Es cierto lo de la tarea de química o fue una excusa?-

\- Es cierto, tenemos que terminar un trabajo que comenzamos hoy y se entrega mañana.-

\- Oh, ya veo. Que oportuno.- A la rubia no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Sabía que Regina era un genio en química y que no había tarea lo suficientemente larga para que no la terminara en clase. Sospechaba que había algo más.

\- Si, muy oportuno. No tenía ganas de salir con él.-

\- Me doy cuenta de eso… cuéntame quien es tu pareja de laboratorio. Sé que Mal no ha estado en tu clase de química porque en ese horario estaba conmigo en arte.-

Durante los últimos dos años Regina había sido compañera de laboratorio de su amiga Melanie, a la que todos llamaban Mal en referencia a la villana Maléfica, ya que la chica era fanática de ella. Pero este año habían tomado clases diferentes, ya que Mal estaba inscripta en el mismo horario de química que Robin y Regina no pensaba tomar ninguna clase con su novio, incluso si significaba perder a su compañera de laboratorio. Lo cual dada la situación actual era algo que la alegraba muchísimo. Sino no tendría a Emma.

\- El Sr. Clark decidió formar las parejas de este año y me ha puesto con la chica nueva, Emma Swan.- Comentó la morena intentando sonar indiferente.

\- ¡Oh Vaya! Entonces sí está en nuestro año. Yo tenía razón.- Le alegraba saber que Emma estaba en su año. Esperaba compartir alguna clase con ella, ya que para Kathryn era muy interesante tener a un compañero nuevo. – Bueno, ¡cuéntame! ¿Qué tal es?- Preguntó entusiasmada por saber más de la chica nueva.

\- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Regina haciendo como si no supiera que estaban hablando de Emma.

\- Emma Swan, ¿cómo es?-

\- Oh… bueno, es bastante callada, pero creo que solo porque es nueva y está un poco tímida.-

\- Ya veo, ¿y cómo se comporta contigo?... y no actúes como si no supieras de qué hablo. Sabes que eres muy intimidante y asustas a media escuela.-

Regina rió muy alto por eso. Era cierto, ella sabía el efecto que tenía en la gran mayoría de sus compañeros. Pero esperaba que Emma no fuera de esos que le temían. – No hemos hablado mucho. Compartimos dos clases juntas hasta el momento. Se ha hecho amiga de Ruby Lucas.- Esto último lo dijo con un poco de veneno en sus palabras, en especial al decir el nombre de Ruby, y a Kathryn no se le escapó ese detalle, pero no lo comentó.

\- Eso es bueno, Ruby es agradable.-

\- No creo que sea tan agradable como dices.- A Kat le sorprendía esta actitud de su amiga. Regina nunca había tenido problema con Ruby, no eran amigas ni nada parecido pero tampoco eran enemigas, y ahora parecía que la odiaba un poco. Si no considerara que fuera la idea más descabellada del mundo entonces pensaría que Regina estaba celosa.

\- Vamos, Gina. Sabes que Ruby es muy agradable, no puedes negarlo… y podría haber sido peor. Emma podría haber hecho amistad con gente como Tamara o Úrsula.-

\- Bueno… si… tienes razón.- Respondió entre dientes y Kathryn cantó victoria internamente ya que rara vez Regina admitía no tener la razón en algo.

Continuaron con su almuerzo y unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana recogieron sus cosas y se pusieron de pie, un poco a regañadientes por parte de Regina ya que Emma y Ruby continuaban sentadas en su mesa y ella deseaba seguir observándola un poco más, porque no sabía si volvería a verla en sus siguientes clases.

En este horario tenía su clase de música, la única asignatura artística que había tomado y otra de las pocas que compartía con Kathryn.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al salón de música que estaba en el segundo piso y como era costumbre tomaron asiento junto a la ventana. De a poco el salón comenzó a llenarse y cuando ya no quedaban muchos asientos libres Regina vio a Emma y a Ruby entrar al salón y su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa por la emoción.

Kathryn que estaba mirando por la ventana se volteo a decirle algo a Regina y notó que su amiga estaba mirando fijamente a las recién llegadas, y sonrió al reconocer a Emma. Al fin tendría una clase con ella.

\- ¡Oh mira! Emma está aquí.- Comentó, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que su amiga estaba al tanto de que Emma estaba en el salón. -Que emoción al fin compartir una clase con ella.-

Pero Regina no se dio cuenta que Kat había hablado. No se había dado cuenta de nada. Solo tenía ojos para Emma.

\- ¿Hola? ¡Tierra a Regina!- Dijo Kathryn pasando una mano frente a Regina. Le divertía ver a su amiga tan distraída.

\- ¿Qué?- Regina volvió a la realidad y se volteó a mirar a Kat al notar que le estaba hablando.

\- ¿En donde tienes la cabeza el día de hoy, Gina? Estás muy distraída.- Comentó riendo un poco al ver la cara de desconcierto de la morena.

\- Oh, lo siento… estaba pensando… en otras cosas.- Respondió un poco entrecortada, mirando distraídamente hacia el lugar en donde se habían sentado Emma y Ruby.

\- Ya, me pregunto en qué cosas estarás pensando.- Aunque la rubia se estaba haciendo una idea. Lo pensaría más a fondo luego, todavía era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones. Y la clase estaba por comenzar.

\- ¿Qué me habías dicho antes?- Pregunto entonces la morena intentando desviar el tema de conversación en otra dirección que no fueran sus pensamientos.

\- Solo había comentado que Emma Swan está en nuestra clase y que me emociona al fin compartir una asignatura con ella.-

La rubia notó como las mejillas de su amiga cobraban un leve tinte rojo y le pareció una imagen muy tierna.

\- ¡Oh… si! La vi cuando ingresó al salón.-

\- Lo sé, te vi observándola.- Era un poco cruel, le gustaba torturar a su amiga un poco y se divirtió mucho al ver que las mejillas de Regina se pusieron aún más rojas.

\- ¡No estaba observándola! Solo la vi entrar y eso es todo.- Respondió la morena a la defensiva sin mirar a su amiga. Se maldijo por ser tan estúpida. Tendría que ser más cuidadosa con sus miradas si no quería levantar sospechas.

Afortunadamente antes de que pudieran continuar con esa conversación tan incómoda para Regina y divertida para Kathryn, la profesora de música ingresó al salón y cerró la puerta.

La morena decidió controlarse y no mirar a Emma. No podía dejar que Kat ni nadie se dieran cuenta de la forma en la que la miraba. Podría hacerlo, no era tan difícil. O al menos eso intentaba pensar.

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Bueno, como habrán notado, Kathryn es muy observadora y ya sospecha que hay algo que Regina está ocultando. Es un tema que se desarrollará más adelante. No quiero apresurar mucho las cosas ya que todavía es solo el primer día de clases. Igualmente no se preocupen, no todos los capítulos serán así, detallando de a poco lo que pasa en un solo día. No, esto es solo el comienzo y por eso se alarga un poco este primer día, pero luego veremos pasar períodos más largos de tiempo, con futuras situaciones embarazosas y divertidas (al menos para mí lo son) y bueno, algunas no tan divertidas.

Espero que puedan dejarme un review. Al menos dos palabras, por favor! Todo es bien recibido! :)

Hasta muy pronto. El siguiente capítulo estará listo en poco tiempo

B.H.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni los personajes ni Once Upon a Time me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

 **A/N:** Hola amigos, he vuelto antes de lo esperado. Terminé de escribir este capítulo hace unos minutos y dije "por qué esperar si puedo publicarlo ahora?"

Así que aquí lo tienen, el capítulo n°5! Dedicado por completo al punto de vista de Emma. Podrán ver más sobre su historia, aprender un poco sobre su pasado y descubrir un talento que apuesto que se sorprenderán al leer cuál es ;)

También podrán aprender un poco más sobre la relación entre Ruby y Regina.

No los entretengo más. Disfruten el capítulo, y no olviden dejarme un review. Con el capítulo anterior recibí unos cuantos y por eso fui amable y publiqué este capítulo tan pronto! Ya saben que sus opiniones me motivan a escribir! :)

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 5

\- Siempre que el clima está agradable me gusta venir a almorzar aquí.- Dijo Ruby tomando asiento en una mesa de madera en el jardín. –Trato de evitar el comedor… Siempre hay demasiado ruido.-

\- Aquí es agradable, me gusta comer al aire libre.- Comentó Emma mientras retiraba su comida de la bolsa.

Ambas chicas habían abandonado el edificio luego de recoger sus almuerzos y Emma había seguido a Ruby quien la guiaba por los jardines hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban actualmente.

La rubia se sentía agradecida de haber salido y no tener que comer en el comedor. Desde que había entrado a la escuela por la mañana sentía que todo el mundo la miraba, y sabía que si entraba al comedor no sería distinto, así que estaba disfrutando del pequeño momento de paz que estaba teniendo ahora con su nueva amiga.

Estaba muy contenta de haber encontrado a Ruby. La chica era muy agradable y no la presionaba para que hablase sobre su vida. Simplemente dejaban fluir sus conversaciones y se iban conociendo poco a poco, y Emma ya sentía que iban a formar una gran amistad.

Por lo que había visto, toda la escuela conocía a Ruby. Le había comentado que se debía a que su abuela era la dueña del café del pueblo y que ella de vez en cuando trabajaba allí para darle una mano. Todo el mundo iba siempre a ese café era inevitable que no conocieran a Ruby.

* * *

\- ¿Siempre almuerzas sola?- Preguntó entonces Emma, un poco sorprendida de no ver a casi nadie almorzando allí afuera.

\- Bueno… a veces almuerzo con Belle French, la ayudante de la bibliotecaria.- Las mejillas de la morena comenzaron a ponerse un poco coloradas, y Emma lo notó. _"Curioso"._

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Ella también está en nuestro año?- Preguntó entonces queriendo descubrir un poco más qué se escondía detrás del rubor de su amiga.

\- No, ella se graduó hace dos años.-

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y no fue a la Universidad?-

\- Estuvo allí durante un año, pero luego volvió porque su padre enfermó y no quería dejarlo solo.-

\- Entiendo… ¿y ella y tú son muy amigas?- Las mejillas de Ruby ahora estaban tan rojas que parecía que tenía fiebre.

\- Ehmm… si.- La morena se aclaró un poco la garganta. –Pero ella está muy ocupada casi todo el tiempo, así que no la veo mucho.- Emma pudo detectar una nota de tristeza en sus palabras y supo que allí seguro había algo más que una amistad.

\- Bueno, tal vez algún día pueda conocerla en persona.- Sonrió un poco. No quería seguir torturando a su amiga, se notaba que no quería hablar mucho de ese tema.

\- Si, es muy agradable. Seguro la adorarás.- Dijo Ruby y luego le dio una pequeña mordida a su sándwich.

Emma decidió dejar el tema allí y cambiar a otro. - ¿Qué tal es la clase de música?- Ya habían hablado antes sobre el siguiente período y sabían que serían compañeras en música. Estaban teniendo mucha suerte con los horarios. Eran compañeras en casi todas las asignaturas.

\- La Srta. Blue es agradable, pero un poco estricta. Aunque se nota que siente mucha pasión por la música.- Dijo Ruby recuperando el color normal en sus mejillas y feliz de haber cambiado de tema de conversación.

\- ¿Las clases son interesantes o aburridas?- Quiso saber la rubia. Ella disfrutaba mucho la música. Era una de las pocas cosas que había estado con ella durante su dura infancia. No importaba cuantas veces fuese llevada a casas de acogida o de vuelta al sistema, la música siempre estaba allí con ella y sentía mucha afección por ella.

\- Las clases son bastante interesantes. A la Srta. Blue le gusta que practiquemos con algún instrumento. Le gusta decir que cuando tocamos estamos haciendo hablar a nuestro corazón… o algo así… "la música es la voz de nuestro corazón".- Dijo la morena imitando a la profesora.

Emma rió, le causaba gracia la forma en que Ruby imitaba a la profesora de música. De todas formas entendía perfectamente a qué se refería la mujer cuando decía que la música era la voz del corazón. En su pasado había conocido a alguien que hablaba con la misma pasión sobre la música.

Cuando tenía 8 años había sido llevada a una casa de acogida dirigida por una mujer llamada Eva. Era una gran amante de la música y tenía varios instrumentos en su casa. Emma al llegar se impresionó al ver un gran piano de cola ubicado en el salón. Eva le dijo que si quería podía enseñarle a tocar y Emma estuvo más que feliz de aceptar su oferta.

Durante poco más de dos años Emma vivió allí. Fue el período más largo que estuvo en una casa. Eva era muy amable con ella y actuaba como una verdadera madre. Como había prometido le enseñó a Emma a tocar el piano y la pequeña rubia se enamoró perdidamente de ese gran instrumento.

Eva quería adoptarla, se lo había dicho muchas veces. Incluso habían hablado sobre su futuro juntas como una familia. Emma se sentía la niña más feliz del mundo, pero como estaba acostumbrada, nada bueno duraba mucho en su vida.

Fue una tarde en la que ella volvía de la escuela que llegó a su casa y se encontró todo hecho un desastre. Vio con dolor que alguien había destrozado el piano y casi todos los instrumentos de Eva. Asustada, la pequeña rubia comenzó a buscar a la mujer por todos lados y la encontró tendida en el suelo de la cocina sobre un charco de sangre. Emma se arrodilló junto a ella y lloró hasta que una vecina la escuchó y fue a ver qué sucedía. La mujer intentó llevarse a la niña pero esta se aferraba al cuerpo de Eva con todas sus fuerzas sin dejar de llorar. Fue hasta que llegó la policía que al fin pudieron separarla y llevarse el cuerpo. Emma luego se enteró que un ex novio de Eva había entrado aquel día y había destruido toda la casa y asesinado a Eva, y junto con ella también había destrozado la esperanza de Emma de tener una familia.

Le había costado mucho superar aquello, y la rubia se refugió en la música, era la única que no la abandonaba.

Cuando cumplió 13 años conoció a un hombre viejo que dirigía un bar. De vez en cuando la rubia lo iba visitaba durante el día y lo ayudaba a limpiar, y éste le pagaba un par de dólares por el trabajo.

En el bar había un viejo y destartalado piano, y Emma siempre que terminaba de limpiar se sentaba y tocaba hasta que comenzaba a oscurecer y era hora de marcharse. Amaba con pasión ese instrumento, y siempre volvía al bar emocionada por poder tocarlo. Incluso cuando había sido llevada a otra casa de acogida ella siempre tomaba el autobús e iba a visitar al viejo y seguía tocando el piano. Y así había sido hasta que fue llevada a otra ciudad a los 16 años y tuvo que despedirse de ambos para siempre.

Hasta el día de hoy seguía agradeciéndole a Eva por haberle contagiado su pasión por la música, en especial por el piano.

* * *

Volviendo a la actualidad la rubia se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus recuerdos y no se había percatado que Ruby le había hecho una pregunta.

\- Perdona, ¿qué dijiste?-

\- Te pregunté si tú tocabas algún instrumento.- La morena le sonrió divertida al ver que su amiga se había ido de viaje en su propia cabeza.

-¡Oh!... si, toco el piano.- Respondió Emma con una sonrisa. Realmente amaba ese instrumento.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso es grande… es un instrumento bastante difícil.- Comento Ruby, impresionada por esto que acababa de aprender sobre su amiga.

\- Al principio puede que sí, pero con práctica y paciencia se hace bastante fácil.-

\- Ya, eso dices tú que sabes tocarlo. Yo que tengo dos manos izquierdas no podría ni aunque practicara durante años con toda la paciencia de un monje budista.-

Emma rió en voz alta. Ruby era muy graciosa sin intentar serlo y en las últimas horas la había hecho reír más de lo que había reído en los últimos 5 meses.

* * *

Siguieron almorzando y conversando sobre la música cuando en una mesa un poco alejada de la de ellas escucharon que una chica insultaba a alguien.

–Eres un idiota, ¡no deberías hacer eso!-

Al voltearse a ver, Emma se dio cuenta que era Regina quien había gritado. Estaba sentada en una mesa acompañada de una chica rubia, y junto a ella había un chico alto de cabello castaño.

-¡Vaya! Tenemos un pequeño show.- Comentó Ruby viendo la escena que se desataba a unos metros de distancia y bebiendo tranquilamente de su jugo de naranja.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Regina?- Quiso saber Emma.

\- No lo sé, pero por lo que veo no está muy contenta con su novio.-

\- Oh… ¿Ese es el novio de Regina?- Preguntó intrigada la rubia. Una pequeña e inesperada ola de celos la invadió.

\- Sip. Su nombre es Robin. El mayor idiota de esta escuela… después de Killian Jones obviamente.-

\- No parecen una pareja muy feliz.- Dijo entonces Emma, sintiendo un poco de alivio al decirlo. No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba que Regina tuviese novio.

\- Están juntos desde el año pasado… comenzaron a salir luego de que Regina fuera nombrada capitana de las animadoras.-

\- ¿Regina es capitana de las animadoras?- La rubia cada vez estaba más interesada en la conversación. Le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas sobre Regina. Y le parecía buena idea saber algo sobre la morena antes de ir a su casa al terminar las clases del día.

\- Si, es muy buena deportista. Y Robin es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, así que lógicamente son pareja.-

La rubia volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Regina y sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente con los de la morena, así que desvió la mirada rápidamente, y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder un poco. Le dio otro bocado a su comida e intentó no volver a mirar hacia la otra mesa, por más que se sintiera muy intrigada por saber cómo terminaría esa "discusión".

\- ¿Quién es la chica rubia que está con Regina?- Preguntó entonces. No miraría hacia la otra mesa, pero podía seguir hablando sobre lo que allí sucedía.

\- Esa es Kathryn Midas, la mejor amiga de Regina.- Dijo Ruby limpiando sus manos distraídamente con una servilleta de papel.

\- ¿Ella también es tan intimidante como Regina?- Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

\- ¡Oh no no! Todo lo contrario. Kathryn es muy agradable. Está conmigo en la clase de arte, es muy talentosa.-

\- No parece que le guste mucho el novio de su amiga.- Emma volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Regina y vio a Kathryn con una cara poco amigable mientras el chico, Robin, le hablaba.

Ruby rió, era de esperarse que Emma notara eso. – A nadie con buen juicio le gusta Robin… por eso me sorprende que Regina esté con él.-

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende?- Preguntó la rubia volteándose a mirar a su amiga con curiosidad. Pensaba que Ruby no se llevaba bien con Regina, y su comentario era una especie de "cumplido" para la morena.

\- Porque Regina es muy inteligente. No debería estar con alguien que no sabe hacer nada más que mirarse al espejo y jugar al futbol.-

\- Pensé que no te llevabas bien con ella.- La rubia cada vez entendía menos de la relación entre Regina y Ruby. Parecía que Ruby no la toleraba, pero luego hacía comentarios como los recientes y eso la confundía.

\- No es que me lleve bien o mal con ella.- Ruby hizo una bolita de papel con la servilleta que tenía en las manos. – Regina y yo solíamos ser buenas amigas en primaria, pero con el tiempo nos distanciamos un poco. Ahora ya no hablamos nunca, pero sé que ella no es mala persona y que definitivamente podría encontrar a alguien mejor que Robin.

\- ¡Vaya! No esperaba escuchar eso.- Emma estaba sorprendida, no se imaginaba que Ruby y Regina habían sido amigas antes. Ahora las cosas tenían más sentido.

\- Si… bueno. Es que creo que no te he dado una buena impresión de ella cuando hablamos antes.- Dijo la morena sonriendo un poco. – Es que Regina tiene una forma de ser rara. Puede ser un ángel en un momento y un demonio en otro… bipolaridad diría, pero no literal.- Rió un poco. – Veras… Regina es muy popular, su familia tiene mucho dinero, es la capitana de las animadoras. Todo eso suma para que ella esté en la cima de la pirámide social de la escuela. Y los que están allí arriba no se asocian con los que estamos más abajo. Por eso es que un principio me sorprendió cuando dijiste que ella se había emocionado por ser tu pareja de laboratorio.-

\- Ya veo… ahora comprendo por qué lo dijiste.- Le sonrió a la morena así le daba a entender que no se había ofendido por el comentario que había hecho antes.

Emma volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Regina y notó que la morena y su amiga ya no estaban allí. Entonces miró su reloj y notó que la campana estaba por tocar. Habían hablado tanto que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

\- La campana está por tocar, deberíamos irnos.- Se puso de pie, tomando su mochila y colocando los restos sin comer de su almuerzo en una bolsa para tirar a la basura.

\- Tienes razón, no me di cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo.- Ruby hizo lo mismo que la rubia y ambas tiraron la basura antes de dirigirse al edificio. Emma estaba emocionada por la clase de música. Esperaba que fuese tan interesante como le había dicho Ruby.

* * *

Una vez en el salón de música, Emma notó que Regina y Kathryn estaban allí también. Su corazón se detuvo un momento al ver a la morena. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así cada vez que veía a Regina? No sabía casi nada sobre ella. No eran amigas. Pero no podía evitar sentir que entre ellas había cierta conexión, y eso ya era decir demasiado, porque solo se conocían desde hacía algunas horas. Y si era honesta con ella misma debía admitir que no se sentía así desde hacía ya 3 años. Desde Lily.

Afortunadamente antes de que sus pensamientos la llevaran a unos oscuros recuerdos, la profesora entró al salón y llamó la atención de los alumnos.

-¡Buenos días, clase! Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso de música… espero que hayan estado practicando con sus instrumentos durante las vacaciones.- La profesora debía tener entre 35 y 40 años. Tenía un rostro un poco aniñado, pero serio. – Sé que este año tenemos una nueva compañera. ¿Emma Swan? ¿En dónde estás?- Preguntó la profesora, buscando con la mirada a Emma.

La rubia, quien nuevamente tenía la cara roja como un tomate, levantó la mano tímidamente.

\- ¡Ah, allí estás!- Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te encuentras, querida? Soy la Srta. Blue.- Se presentó la mujer.

\- Gusto en conocerla, profesora.- Emma estaba deseando que se abriera un agujero a sus pies y la tragase la tierra.

\- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre ti, Emma?- " _En serio, ¿por qué demonios no se abre ese agujero en la tierra?"_

\- Ehmm… no sé qué es lo que quiere saber, profesora.- Respondió la rubia, muriendo de vergüenza.

\- Bueno… no lo sé. ¿Te justa la música?-

\- Si, me gusta mucho la música.-

\- ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?- Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de a profesora. Le encantaba tener alumnos a los que les gustase la música.

\- Yo… si.- Se aclaró un poco la garganta, la cual sentía demasiado seca.- Sé tocar el piano.-

\- ¡Oh vaya!- La sonrisa de la profesora se hizo aún más grande. -¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar?- Preguntó con mucho interés.

\- Desde los 8 años.- _"Si tan solo pudiera desaparecer en este momento"._

\- Estoy impresionada, el piano es un instrumento bastante difícil y tu lo tocas desde muy pequeña.- Parecía que la cara de la profesora iba a romperse por tanto sonreír. –¿Podrías darnos una demostración?-

" _¿¡Qué quiere QUÉ!?"_ Emma esperaba haber oído mal. La profesora no podía estar pidiéndole que tocara el piano allí, frente a toda la clase. _"¿Siquiera hay un piano en el salón?"_

-¿Cómo dijo?- Tuvo que preguntar. Debía estar segura si la profesora realmente le había pedido que tocara el piano.

-Si puedes tocar algo para nosotros. Me gustaría poder medir tu nivel.- Dijo la mujer como si no le estuviera pidiendo algo tan complicado.

\- Oh… yo… no lo sé. Hace mucho que no lo hago.-

\- ¡Vamos, Emma! No seas tímida. Todos en este salón tuvieron que hacerlo en algún momento.- _"Ya, como si eso me hiciera sentir más tranquila."_

La profesora se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del salón y Emma pudo ver un piano de pared, del cual no se había percatado que estaba allí cuando recién entraba. Estaba distraída mirando a Regina en ese momento.

\- ¡Adelante!- Dijo la mujer mientras levantaba la tapa que cubría las teclas del piano.

Suspirando, contando hasta 20, maldiciendo, y muchas cosas más, Emma se puso de pie y fue hacia el piano. Tomó asiento en el pequeño banco y miró fijo las teclas blancas y negras.

Sintió que la profesora ponía una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. -¡Anda! Toca lo que quieras.- La motivó a seguir.

Emma volvió a suspirar y con sus manos sobre las teclas comenzó a tocar una de sus sonatas favoritas, Claro de luna de Beethoven. Fue una de las primeras que aprendió a tocar y conocía cada nota como la palma de su propia mano.

Una vez que se sumergió en la melodía, olvidó por completo en dónde estaba, olvidó que estaba frente a toda la clase, olvidó que estaba en una nueva escuela. Simplemente olvidó todo. La música la transportaba a otro mundo. Un mundo del cual no quería irse nunca.

Pero entonces las notas comenzaron a llegar a su fin. Era hora de volver a la realidad.

Cuando su mano golpeó la última tecla, el salón estaba en completo silencio, pero entonces todos los que estaban allí presentes comenzaron a aplaudir. Aplaudían con muchas ganas, y Emma les sonrió a todos tímidamente, sin atreverse a decir nada.

\- ¡Eso ha sido maravilloso, Emma! Solo con esa demostración puedo saber que eres muy talentosa.- dijo la Srta. Blue con una enorme sonrisa. –Muchas gracias por compartir eso con nosotros. Ya puedes volver a tu asiento.-

-Gracias, profesora.- Agradeció la rubia y rápidamente se dirigió a su asiento. Estaba feliz de que a sus compañeros y profesora les haya gustado su forma de tocar. Se había olvidado un poco de su vergüenza, pero no del todo.

\- ¡Vaya, Emma! ¡Eso fue grandioso!- Dijo Ruby en cuanto la rubia estuvo sentada en su sitio a su lado. –No sabía que fueras tan talentosa.-

\- Tampoco es para tanto, Ruby.- Emma trataba de restarle importancia. No quería parecer una engreída en cuanto a sus dotes musicales.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Me ha gustado mucho esa melodía que has elegido ¿cómo se llama?-

-Claro de luna, de Beethoven, es mi favorita.- Sonrió un poco. Siempre se emocionaba cuando tocaba su melodía favorita.

\- La buscaré en cuanto vuelva a casa… me ha gustado mucho, de veras.- La morena le sonrió a su amiga. Realmente estaba sorprendida por su talento y le había gustado mucho lo que había oído.

Emma solo se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

La profesora tomo su puesto en la parte delantera del salón y comenzó a dictar los temas que verían durante el semestre. Emma tomó nota de todo y se alegró de no tener que ser el centro de atención de la clase. Al menos no de toda la clase, ya que sintió que alguien la estaba observando, y al levantar la vista sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los de Regina. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de todas las anteriores, ninguna desvió la mirada. Se miraron fijamente y entonces Regina le sonrió. Pero no fue su típica sonrisa seductora, o su sonrisa falsa. No, esta era una sonrisa dulce, y hasta se veía por completo sincera. Emma pensó que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de aquella manera y le había gustado mucho. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de su parte y volvió a concentrarse en lo que decía la profesora, aunque no pudo olvidar lo hermosa que se había visto Regina sonriendo de aquella manera. _"Realmente hermosa"._

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Espero no haber decepcionado a mucha gente al contar que entre Regina y Ruby solo hubo una amistad. Sé que varios pensaron que había sucedido algo ente ellas en el pasado, pero no. Nunca fue mi intención que eso sucediera.

Y para aclarar dudas. Regina no odia a Ruby ni nada parecido. Solo se siente celosa porque Emma está con ella. Y Ruby ya dijo en este capítulo qué es lo que opina sobre Regina. Así que ya lo saben. Ellas no se odian… y puede que su amistad vuelva a nacer en el futuro, quien sabe? ;)

Y ya ven, Lily ha aparecido en la historia. No en concreto, solo fue mencionada. Pero no se preocupen, que esa historia también se desarrollará más adelante. No desesperen!

Y quieren una buena noticia? En el próximo capítulo AL FIN llega el momento en que Regina y Emma estarán a solas. Pero por favor, tengan paciencia. No quiero apresurar las cosas entre ellas dos. Todavía faltan muchas cosas por ver. MUCHOS celos por parte de Regina que aún deben salir a flote y un par de situaciones dramáticas.

Muchas gracias por haber leído. Y por favor no olviden dejar un review! Si recibo al menos 10 es muy probable que publique el capítulo nuevo mañana por la noche.

B.H.


	6. Chapter 6

Ni los personajes ni Once Upon a Time me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

 **A/N:** Sé que había prometido publicar este capítulo ayer, pero la vida se interpuso en el camino y no pude hacerlo, así que espero que me perdonen.

Y ahora otra cuestión que seguro tampoco les gustará. Esté capítulo se estiró más de lo esperado así que todavía no veremos a nuestras dos chicas a solas en casa de Regina. Pero ya en el siguiente sí. No hay más excusas.

Y bien, sobre este capítulo. Ahora me centré más en el punto de vista de Regina. Podrán ver un poco de su historia. Y les voy a dar más motivos para odiar a Robin. Y más adelante les seguiré dando más motivos para odiarlo. Quiero que lo desprecien tanto como yo jeje. Y como siempre verán a ambas chicas pelear sus batallas internas de confusión e indecisión.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, son los mejores!

Y ya no los entretengo más. Los dejo con el capítulo n°6 y no prometo actualizar mañana porque es probable que no tenga suficiente tiempo, pero seguro que el sábado sin falta tendrán el capítulo 7!

Disfruten!

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Cuando la Srta. Blue se presentó con Emma y le pidió que contara algo sobre ella, Regina no esperaba escuchar lo que ésta dijo. Se sorprendió mucho al enterarse que Emma sabía tocar el piano. Ella estaba enamorada de los sonidos que producía ese magnífico instrumento.

De pequeña solía asustarse mucho por las tormentas, y su padre, Henry, siempre la sentaba junto a él en el banco frente al piano y comenzaba a tocar. Sus dulces melodías siempre lograban calmarla.

Con el paso del tiempo ella misma aprendió a tocar, y solía compartir largas sesiones musicales junto a su padre, los dos sentados tocando a dueto. Esos eran algunos de los recuerdos más felices que atesoraba.

Años después su padre enfermo de cáncer. Regina pasaba todo su tiempo libre junto a él, tocando el piano para animarlo cuando la enfermedad había consumido casi toda su vitalidad.

El día que Henry falleció, Regina se sentó frente al piano durante horas, tocando hasta que sus manos comenzaron a doler.

Desde entonces tomó la costumbre de tocar el piano al menos dos veces a la semana, aunque sea por unos pocos minutos. Le gusta pensar que de esa forma mantiene vivo el espíritu de su padre.

Al ver la pasión con la que Emma tocaba la melodía, y ver lo relajado que estaba su rostro, Regina no pudo evitar pensar que jamás la había visto tan hermosa.

Estaba feliz de saber que tenían algo tan importante en común. O al menos algo que para ella era muy importante. Sentía una gran afección por el piano y esperaba que Emma sintiera lo mismo.

Cuando la rubia acabó de tocar y regresó a su sitio, Regina no podía dejar de mirarla. Simplemente no podía. Su música la había hecho entrar en un mundo en donde solo existían ellas dos. En ese momento no le importaba nada. No le importaba si alguien se daba cuenta de la intensidad con la que miraba a la rubia, ni le importaba lo que estaba diciendo la profesora. Solo le importaba Emma y nada más.

La rubia levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Regina se sentía hechizada por esos ojos verdes. _"A cada minuto que pasa parece volverse más y más hermosa"._ Sintió cómo sus labios se movían y se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces Emma le sonrió en respuesta, y su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo. Era la primera vez que Emma le sonreía. Una sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente para ella, y definitivamente era la sonrisa más hermosa que la morena había visto en toda su vida. Era pequeña y tímida, pero perfecta.

Lamentablemente ese momento que estaban compartiendo llegó a su fin cuando Emma rompió la conexión de su mirada y volvió a centrar su atención en la profesora.

Regina la observó durante unos minutos más, esperando volver a encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero al darse cuenta que Emma no volvería a mirarla, se dio por vencida y volvió la vista hacia la pizarra, en donde la profesora había escrito unas cuantas cosas.

Había estado tan concentrada mirando a Emma que no se había percatado en ningún momento que Kathryn las había estado observando todo el tiempo.

La rubia hacía tiempo que sospechaba que su mejor amiga tenía un gran secreto escondido bajo llave en un gran closet. No era algo que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta. Debía darle crédito a Regina, ya que sabía ocultarlo muy bien. Pero nadie la conocía tanto como Kathryn, y la rubia era una persona extremadamente observadora. No se le escapaba ningún detalle, y por eso mismo sabía qué era lo que Regina ocultaba, pero ni ahora ni en un millón de años diría nada. Sabía que tarde o temprano su amiga tendría el valor suficiente para abrir la puerta de ese closet. Y hasta que eso sucediera ella no la presionaría, pero intentaría ayudarla sin que ella se diese cuenta.

De todas formas Kathryn estaba segura de algo, la llegada de Emma Swan había despertado algo más que una simple curiosidad en Regina.

Sonrió para sí misma. Al fin había encontrado algo que la motivara este último año. _"Parece que después de todo sí será un año interesante."_

* * *

La clase de música transcurrió sin ningún suceso que fuese de gran importancia. Desde que Emma se había alejado del piano, ya nada sería muy interesante en esa clase. Al menos no para Regina, quien se dedicaba a mirar disimuladamente a la rubia de vez en cuando.

Había decidido hablar con ella cuando la clase terminara. Quería decirle lo mucho que le había gustado la melodía que había tocado.

Cuando al fin la campana sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el salón, Regina se apresuró a salir y esperar a Emma en el pasillo. No quería que se le escapara.

Kathryn la había alcanzado y cuando se disponía a seguir caminando por el pasillo se dio cuenta que la morena se había quedado parada cerca de la puerta.

-¿Vamos, Gina?- Preguntó extrañada al ver que su amiga no se había movido.

-Espera, hay algo que quiero hacer.- Se veía un poco ansiosa, así que Kat decidió quedarse junto a ella, sospechando qué era lo que Regina quería hacer.

Y confirmó sus sospechas cuando Emma y Ruby salieron del salón y su amiga se acercó a la rubia.

-¡Emma!- Regina se acercó a ella. –Yo… quería decirte… me ha encantado la forma en que tocas.- La morena sintió como comenzaba a subir la temperatura de sus mejillas. –Es decir… me gusta mucho el piano.- Se aclaró la garganta. De repente estaba muy nerviosa. –Y Claro de Luna es una de mis sonatas favoritas.-

Emma no esperaba que Regina le dijera algo así. La tomó por sorpresa y solo pudo decir. –Oh… bueno… gracias, eres muy amable.- ¿Por qué siempre que estaba cerca de la morena debía sentirse tan nerviosa?

Kathryn y Ruby, que estaban allí paradas, intercambiaron una mirada. Lo cierto era que ambas estaban bastante sorprendidas por la actitud de Regina. La reina, tan dominante e importante, nunca se había mostrado nerviosa al hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con el director de la escuela, a quien todos temían. Pero aquí estaba, nerviosa y diciendo algo amable. Ninguna se lo esperaba.

De pronto Regina se sintió demasiado expuesta. No había pensando con claridad al decidir quedarse a hablar con Emma, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando muy fuera de su estilo, y con Kathryn y Ruby allí para presenciarlo.

Kat pareció notar que su amiga se estaba sintiendo incómoda y decidió sacarla de esa situación, interviniendo en la conversación.

-¡Hola, Emma! Mi nombre es Kathryn, es un gusto conocerte.- Le extendió su mano a la otra rubia.

Emma rápidamente intentó recuperarse de su incomodidad y miró a la chica que la había saludado. –Gusto en conocerte, Kathryn.- Estrecharon sus manos durante un momento y sonrieron.

-Concuerdo con Regina, tocas muy bien el piano.- Entonces no pudo evitar agregar... –Tocas tan bien como mi amiga aquí presente.- Dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Regina. –¿Esa no fue la misma melodía que tocaste tú cuando la Srta. Blue te hizo tocar frente a toda a clase en tercer año?-

-¡Es cierto! Sabía que alguien más había tocado esa melodía antes.- Dijo Ruby uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿De veras?- Emma se sentía intrigada, y un contenta de saber que tenía algo en común con Regina. Algo tan importante para ella.

-¡Oh si! Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…- Dijo Kathryn dramatizando nuevamente, mirando en la distancia como recordando el pasado. –Mi pequeña Regina… oh eras tan joven en esa época.-

Ruby comenzó a reírse. Ya había escuchado varias veces que a Kathryn le gustaba dramatizar, pero nunca había sido testigo de ello. Ahora comprendía porque todos decían que era tan graciosa.

-Lo dices como si estuviera muy vieja ahora.- Dijo Regina quien todavía tenía la cara muy roja.

-Más que en ese entonces sí.- Respondió su amiga con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un pequeño apretón con el brazo que todavía tenía sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Emma se estaba divirtiendo mucho al ver la interacción entre las dos amigas. En esos pocos minutos ya sabía que Kathryn le caía bien.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo sobre Regina. Todavía no estaba segura qué pensar sobre ella. Ruby le había asegurado que no era mala persona, solo un poco rara con un carácter fuerte. Pero también era la reina de la escuela, popular y adinerada. Y ella simplemente era la chica nueva, huérfana y con poco dinero. No eran compatibles. Aunque no podía evitar sentir cosas extrañas al ver a la morena.

No quería pensar en esas sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Regina. Le recordaban mucho a Lily, su vieja amiga.

Hacía un par de años Emma vivía en una casa de acogida que estaba junto a una escuela, en la que una mañana encontró a Lily esperando a que su padre la recogiera.

Se habían quedado hablando durante un buen rato y ambas chicas sintieron una conexión inmediata, y al poco tiempo se volvieron grandes amigas. Se confiaban todos sus secretos y hacían de todo juntas. Y con el paso de los meses Emma comenzó a sentir algo más que una amistad por su amiga.

Una noche decidieron hacer un picnic bajo las estrellas en un parque que frecuentaban.

Emma había juntado mucho valor y le había confesado sus sentimientos a la morena. Pero ésta no lo tomó bien. Se enfadó mucho con la rubia, le dijo que había arruinado su amistad al enamorarse, y luego se marchó, diciendo que no volviera a buscarla nunca, que ella no tenía ganas de asociarse con gente como ella.

La rubia no había entendido porque su amiga había reaccionado de tal manera, y no esperaba que el rechazo doliera tanto, pero sentía que su corazón se caía a pedazos.

Durante varios días Emma evitaba pasar cerca de la escuela por miedo de ver a Lily. Hasta que una tarde la encontró caminando frente a su casa, de la mano con un chico.

Lily al percatarse de que Emma estaba allí, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y lo besó.

Emma había presenciado todo y todo el dolor que llevaba guardado se había transformado en ira, y sin pensarlo tomó una piedra de la calle y se las lanzó, golpeando al chico en la cabeza y haciendo que callera al suelo.

Desafortunadamente su padre de acogida había visto todo y decidió enviar a Emma de vuelta al sistema. No quería lidiar con una chica problemática.

Esa había sido la última vez que Emma había visto a Lily, y desde ese entonces no había sentido emociones tan fuertes, hasta ahora. Y le aterraba pensar en eso. No quería sentir por Regina lo mismo que había sentido por Lily. Todo había comenzado como ahora, con extrañas sensaciones que luego se transformaron en algo más fuerte. Y Emma no sabía si podría soportar el mismo dolor si se enamorara de Regina y ésta la rechazara. Y por cómo veía todo, estaba segura de que eso sería lo que la morena haría, después de todo ella tenía novio y su estatus social no era compatible con el de Emma.

Así que la rubia se juró a sí misma que no caería por los encantos de la morena. Trataría de mantener las distancias, al menos para no volver a caer de la misma forma en la que había caído por Lily.

Al pensar en eso, Emma decidió que necesitaba alejarse de la morena y aclarar su cabeza, así que dijo –Debemos irnos… tenemos clase de historia en el siguiente período.- Y se volteó a mirar a Ruby, quien se había estado riendo por la actuación de Kathryn.

-¡Oh si! Tienes razón. No debemos llegar tarde.-

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Kathryn.- Dijo Emma dirigiéndose hacia la otra rubia. Luego se volteó a mirar a Regina y dijo secamente. –Te veo luego, Regina.- Y con eso dio media vuelta y salió caminando por el pasillo a toda prisa, sin esperar a Ruby, quien se había quedado parada allí luego de la repentina partida de su amiga.

-Creo que está apresurada...- Comentó la morena con curiosidad. –¡Hasta luego!- Se despidió de las otras dos chicas y corrió tras Emma.

* * *

-Vaya… esa Emma es un poco extraña.- Dijo Kathryn viendo como las dos amigas se alejaban por el pasillo.

Regina se había quedado mirando cómo Emma se perdía de vista al dar la vuelta por la esquina del pasillo. Le había sorprendido que se despidiera de forma tan seca. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado por la cabeza de la rubia para que reaccionara así. Ya que en un principio parecía estar bien. Nerviosa, pero bien. Y luego su actitud fría apareció y desconcertó un poco a la morena.

-¡Tierra a Regina!- Kat la sacó de sus pensamientos al chasquear los dedos delante de su cara.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ésta un poco sorprendida.

-¿Qué te sucede hoy? Estás por las nubes todo el tiempo.- La rubia se rió. Nunca había visto a Regina de esta forma. _"Oh definitivamente Emma le ha causado una gran impresión."_

-Lo siento… solo estoy un poco distraída.-

-Ya, me doy cuenta.- Dijo Kat divertida.

-¿Qué habías dicho antes?- Preguntó la morena, recordando que su amiga había dicho algo y ella no la había escuchado.

-Oh, nada… solo había dicho que Emma es un poco extraña.- La rubia notó que las mejillas de Regina se ponían un poco rosadas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó la morena, tratando de no sonar muy interesada.

-No lo sé… pero parecía estar bien y de golpe ha salido disparando por el pasillo.- Comentó Kat mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo. –Incluso Ruby se vio un poco sorprendida por eso.-

-Oh… bueno… tal vez solo estaba apresurada.- Dijo Regina. No quería pensar que ella había sido la culpable del cambio de actitud de Emma. Esperaba que no se sintiera intimidada por ella.

-¿Y qué ha sido eso? Apreciar sus dotes musicales… no pensaba que fueses capaz de hacer un cumplido en público.- Kat notó cómo los hombros de su amiga se ponían rígidos y su cara roja como tomate.

-¿¡Qué tiene de malo!? ¡Ha tocado muy bien el piano y quería que lo supiera!- Respondió la morena muy a la defensiva. -¡¿Acaso está mal?!-

-¡Woah!... ¡Tranquila, Gina!- Dijo la rubia alzando sus manos. –Solo estaba jugando contigo, no tienes que enfadarte.- No había esperado esa reacción por parte de su amiga. Era evidente que el tema "Emma" era algo delicado.

-Bueno… déjate de juegos.- La morena miró su reloj y dijo –Tengo clase de Inglés… te veo luego.- Y se alejó caminando por el pasillo.

Kathryn se había quedado parada en donde estaba mirando a su amiga alejarse. _"Vaya… eso ha sido intenso e interesante."_

* * *

" _Estúpida… estúpida… estúpida… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan estúpida, Regina?"_ La morena deseaba golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Sí, no había sido nada del otro mundo. Simplemente le hizo un cumplido a Emma. Al menos para cualquier persona eso era algo más que común, pero no para ella. Para ella había sido algo de lo más estúpido. No estaba pensando con claridad. Su cabeza seguía volando gracias a Emma, y por eso no lo pensó dos veces al momento de ir a decirle lo mucho que le había gustado su música. Pero había sido algo totalmente fuera de su personaje. Regina Mills nunca le hacía cumplidos a nadie. Hasta que llegó Emma, con su estúpida música, y su estúpida perfección, e hizo que la reina de la escuela se transformara en alguien completamente diferente, y para colmo frente a Kathryn y Ruby.

Sabía que ambas chicas se habían sorprendido por lo que había hecho, y fue por eso que se puso muy a la defensiva cuando Kathryn se lo dijo. No podía dejar que algo así volviera a suceder. Debía aprender a controlarse, porque si seguía así entonces la gente comenzaría a sospechar que a ella le sucedía algo con Emma.

Suspiró pensando en que ni siquiera había terminado el primer día de clase y ya estaba pensando que necesitaría ir a ver a un psicólogo. Se sentía dividida entre querer estar con Emma y en mantener su secreto completamente intacto. Sabía que teniendo una cosa no podría tener la otra. Todo tenía un riesgo, y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Por una parte pensaba en que le gustaría dejar de lado todas sus preocupaciones, terminar con Robin, acercarse a Emma, conocerla más a fondo y descubrir junto a ella todo esto que se ha estado privando desde hace mucho, el universo que tiene oculto en su closet. Pero por otro lado sentía mucho miedo de hacer eso. Si revelaba su secreto al mundo corría el riesgo de que la rechazaran, que la juzgaran y humillaran. Eso la aterraba. Sin mencionar que existía la posibilidad de que Emma nunca se fijara en ella de la misma forma y entonces terminaría sola y con el corazón roto.

Decidió no pensar más en esto porque ya sentía que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, así que se concentró en la clase de inglés. Luego volvería a plantearse su crisis existencial momentánea, cuando estuviese sola y tranquila en su casa.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que eso no sucedería hasta la noche, ya que Emma iría con ella luego de clase a su casa. Y al pensar en eso se percató de otro detalle… no había llevado su coche ese día. _"¡Mierda!… ¿cómo llevaré a Emma a casa?"_ Había olvidado que Kathryn había sido quien la acercó a la escuela esa mañana.

" _¿Qué hare?"…_ Caminar de regreso junto a la rubia estaba completamente fuera del plan, ya que su casa estaba demasiado lejos, y ni de chiste pesaba tomar el autobús escolar.

Suspirando aceptó que solo tendría dos opciones. Una era pedirle a Kat que las llevase, y sabía que la rubia no tendría problema en hacerlo ya que la casa de Regina estaba de paso por el camino que Kat tomaba de regreso a su propio hogar. Y la otra opción era pedirle a Robin.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

Sacó su celular y lo escondió en su regazo así la profesora no la veía, y le mandó un mensaje a Kathryn.

 **-"Kat necesito que nos lleves a Emma y a mí a casa luego de clase, puedes hacerlo? – Gina"**

La respuesta tardó unos minutos en llegar y Regina estuvo rezando todo ese tiempo para que la rubia aceptara. Se negaba a pedirle ayuda a su novio y de ningún modo tomaría el autobús.

Sintió vibrar su celular y rápidamente desbloqueó la pantalla para ver la respuesta de su amiga.

 **-"Claro, Gina! No hay problema… pero promete no gritarme! – Kat"**

Sabía que la rubia realmente no se había molestado cuando le levantó la voz en el pasillo, y que ahora simplemente estaba jugando con ella. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por su reacción. No podía desquitarse con Kathryn por algo que no era su culpa. Si debía desquitarse con alguien debía ser con ella misma.

 **-"Lamento eso, Kat. No sé qué me sucedió… :( - Gina"**

 **-"No te preocupes! :) – Kat"**

 **-"Gracias! :) Te veo en el estacionamiento? – Gina"**

 **-"Allí estaré… pero no me hagan esperar mucho. Sabes que detesto estar en la escuela más tiempo del estrictamente necesario – Kat"**

 **-"Jaja estaremos allí lo antes posible… gracias, Kat! Eres la mejor! – Gina"**

 **-"Lo sé, y que no se te olvide ;) – Kat"**

Ya resuelto ese problema, Regina volvió a concentrarse en su clase.

* * *

Luego de inglés, Regina tuvo dos clases más, de las cuales ninguna compartía con Emma.

Por un lado se sentía agradecida de eso, porque al no ver a la rubia no podía distraerse. Pero por otro lado quería tenerla cerca para poder compartir más cosas juntas. Tal vez incluso sentarse junto a ella y con suerte lograr ser su amiga. Y la entristecía pensar que solo serían compañeras en 3 clases. _"Al menos en química estará conmigo mucho tiempo"._

Cuando al fin tocó la campana que indicaba el final del día, Regina comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa. Al fin había llegado el momento de ir a su casa con Emma.

" _¡Tranquila, Gina! Todo estará bien… no tiene que suceder nada. Solo vas a hacer la tarea de química con ella… no es nada del otro mundo"_.

Recogió sus cosas y salió del salón, para luego dirigirse a su casillero a buscar el libro de texto de química que había dejado allí guardado. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de ir a una cita con su pareja de ensueño. Y bien, no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Estaría con su pareja de ensueño, pero no sería una cita. Debía repetirse eso para clamarse. _"Esto no es una cita. ¡NO ES UNA CITA!"_ Pero igualmente no podía evitar pensar que le gustaría que sí fuese una cita.

Caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo, ansiosa por llegar a la entrada de la escuela en donde se encontraría con Emma. Pero antes de poder llegar apareció Robin y le bloqueó el paso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vendrás conmigo?- Preguntó el chico con esa sonrisa de idiota que Regina definitivamente estaba odiando más que de costumbre. –Mis padres están de viaje y estaremos solos.- Le guiño un ojo de manera sugerente.

Regina rodó sus ojos. No necesitaba lidiar con esto ahora. –Ya te dije que no puedo, Robin. Tengo que ir a casa con mi compañera de química a terminar nuestra tarea.- Intentó seguir caminando pero el chico volvió a ponerse frente a ella.

-¡Vamos, nena! Dile a tu compañera que haga ella sola la tarea.- El idiota era insistente.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que la escuela es mi prioridad principal?- La morena ya comenzaba a irritarse por la insistencia de su novio. –Sabes que no voy a dejar que Emma haga sola la tarea, no sería honesto.- _"Y no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella."_

-¿Emma? ¿Emma Swan? ¿La chica nueva es tu compañera?- Preguntó Robin con una mueca de desagrado.

Regina notó la cara que había puesto su novio y no le gustó el tono que había usado al decir el nombre de Emma.

-Sí, ella es mi pareja… ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?- Su tono de voz había cambiado y ahora se la oía más enojada.

-La huérfana esa no pertenece a nuestra clase.- Dijo el chico como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

La morena no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que su novio era un engreído superficial y codicioso, y en general trataba de ignorar esos defectos solo para poder hacer más llevadera esa relación. Pero oírlo hablar de esa forma sobre Emma hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

-Tú no tiene ni idea de lo que estás hablando. No la conoces, no puedes opinar nada sobre ella.- Hablaba despacio, tratando de controlarse. Sabía que si perdía el control destruiría a Robin allí mismo.

-¿Y tú sí la conoces?... la huérfana llegó ésta mañana a la escuela, no puedes haberla conocido tanto en un par de horas.- Lo cierto era que a Robin le dolía en su orgullo masculino que su novia decidiera cambiarlo para irse con la otra chica.

-¡Deja de llamarla así!- Regina estaba muy cerca de perder los estribos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Ahora vas a defenderla?... ella no es nadie, Gina. No deberías asociarte con gente como ella.- El chico parecía no darse cuenta que Regina estaba a punto de atacar su yugular.

Antes de que la morena pudiera responderle, o asesinarlo, comenzó a sonar su celular y vio que Kathryn la estaba llamando. Miró con odio absoluto a su novio y respondió el llamado.

-¿Si?- Se sentía aliviada de la interrupción. No le gustaba el camino que había tomado esa conversación.

 _-¿Gina? ¿En dónde estás?-_ Se oyó la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea. _–Estamos en mi coche con Emma. ¡Date prisa! Ya quiero irme.-_

-Lo siento, me he retrasado un poco.- Volvió a mirar a Robin con odio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida nuevamente. –Voy en camino.-

 _-¡Bien! ¡Apresúrate!-_ Y con eso Kathryn colgó.

Regina ni se había molestado en voltearse a ver a Robin. Cuando contestó la llamada lo ignoró y comenzó a irse. Pero él no pensaba quedarse allí sin más, así que la tomó del brazo y la obligó a voltearse a verlo.

-¿Vas a irte así sin despedirte?- Le dijo el chico, molesto porque su novia lo estaba dejando plantado y sin siquiera despedirse.

-¡Suéltame, Robin! Kathryn y Emma me están esperando.- Intentó zafarse de su agarre pero él era más fuerte.

-Al menos dame un beso antes de irte, ya que no irás a casa conmigo.- No hay nada peor que un adolescente con las hormonas enloquecidas.

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!- Robin intentó besarla y ella lo empujó, logrando liberarse.

-¿Pero qué te sucede?- El chico no entendía por qué su novia estaba tan molesta.

-¡Déjame en paz, Robin!- Y dicho eso Regina se alejó a toda prisa por el pasillo, y al llegar a la puerta corrió hacia el coche de Kathryn, en donde las dos rubias la esperaban.

* * *

-¡Gina! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó Kathryn cuando la morena estuvo cerca.

-El idiota de Robin no me dejaba ir.- Respondió Regina con enfado. Todavía estaba muy molesta por lo ocurrido con Robin.

-Oh, ya veo.- Kat notó que la morena no estaba de humor para hablar sobre su novio, así que decidió cambiar de tema. –Encontré a Emma sola en la entrada y le dije que yo las llevaría, así que nos quedamos aquí hablando un rato.-

Emma le sonrió un poco a Regina –Te esperé en la entrada como habíamos acordado.- Le dijo.

Regina al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Emma sintió que todo su enfado se derretía. –Lamento haberte hecho esperar.- Le dijo entonces. Se sentía mal por todo lo que había dicho su novio sobre la rubia. No es como si ella hubiera sido la que dijo todas esas cosas horribles, pero igualmente no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa al verla y pensar en lo que había dicho Robin.

-No hay problema.-

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó Kat mientras abría la puerta del coche. –Ya estuve demasiado tiempo innecesario en la escuela, quiero ir a casa.- Dijo con un poco de impaciencia y dramatismo como de costumbre.

Las otras dos chicas rieron un poco y subieron al coche, Regina en el asiento del copiloto y Emma en el asiento trasero.

Kathryn encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento de la escuela. Ya en camino hacia la casa de Regina la rubia decidió que había demasiado silencio en el coche. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué quería el gran idiota?-

-Kat, no quiero hablar sobre el tema.- Respondió la morena. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre la discusión con Robin. Y mucho menos frente a Emma.

-¿Quién es el gran idiota?- Preguntó Emma con curiosidad. Se sentía muy nerviosa por ir a la casa de Regina, pero los nervios no podían detener su curiosidad.

-El gran idiota, Emma, es EL GRAN IDIOTA.- Dijo Kathryn enfatizando las últimas palabras.

Emma soltó una carcajada. Definitivamente le caía muy bien la otra rubia. –Ya, de acuerdo. ¿Pero quién es?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Es el novio de Regina.- Dijo entonces Kat, mientras suspiraba exageradamente.

-Oh…- Fue todo lo que dijo Emma. No le gustaba pensar que Regina tenía novio.

La morena se sorprendió un poco ante la corta respuesta de la rubia. No sabía qué pensar sobre su reacción.

-Verás…- Continuó Kathryn. –Robin, el gran idiota, a quien me niego a llamar "cuñado", es el novio de Gina desde el año pasado. Y desde el primer momento yo estoy deseando que terminen.-

-Ya, Kathryn… no empieces.- Dijo Regina. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar sobre Robin.

-¿Qué? No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, Gina.-

-¿Por qué no te cae bien?- Preguntó Emma. Debía haber una buena razón para que la mejor amiga de Regina odiara tanto a su novio.

-Emma, no le des motivos para seguir hablando.- Dijo la morena dándose vuelta en su asiento y mirando a Emma. _"Dios… es tan hermosa."_

-Nunca me cayó bien.- Dijo Kathryn. –Es un engreído. Se cree mejor que todo el mundo… y no logro entender cómo alguien como mi mejor amiga pueda estar con semejante idiota.-

-Vamos, Kat… sabes que Robin no es tan malo.- dijo Regina, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto, y lo había comprobado hacía unos minutos cuando el chico había hablado mal de Emma.

-¡Si que lo es!- dijo la rubia volteándose a mirar a su amiga por un momento. –Y algún día me darás la razón… y espero que sea pronto.-

-Ya… bueno, está bien.- Dijo Regina sin ganas de seguir con esa conversación. Porque sabía que su amiga tenía toda la razón, y deseaba más que nada poder decírselo, pero no podía. Eso le daría motivos a Kathryn para que insistiera a muerte en que Regina terminara con Robin, y no podía hacerlo.

Emma se dio cuenta de que la conversación se había terminado allí, así que decidió no decir nada más sobre el asunto. Aunque seguía sintiéndose bastante intrigada por el tema. Tal vez en otro momento podría hablar más con Kathryn sobre su motivo para despreciar tanto al novio de su mejor amiga.

El viaje continuó en silencio hasta que llegaron a un barrio con enormes y bellísimas casas. Emma tenía el rostro prácticamente pegado en la ventanilla. No podía dejar de mirar esas maravillosas casas. Sin duda estaban en el barrio rico del pueblo.

Kathryn aparcó frente a una enorme casa blanca, y Emma supo que esa era la casa de Regina, y a juzgar por su tamaño parecía ser la más grande de todas las de aquella calle.

-Bien… hogar dulce hogar.- Dijo Kathryn una vez que puso el freno de mano.

-Te agradezco mucho que nos hayas traído, Kat.- Dijo Regina y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

Emma vio eso y no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaría ser Kathryn en ese momento. Pero rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Ya se había prometido no caer por los encantos de Regina.

-Hasta mañana, Gina.- Se despidió Kathryn, y luego se volteó en su asiento para saludar a Emma. –También te veré mañana, Emma. Ha sido un gusto conocerte.- Le sonrió muy amablemente.

-Gracias, Kathryn. También ha sido un gusto conocerte. Nos vemos mañana.- Tomó su mochila y salió del coche, seguida de Regina. Ambas saludaron con la mano a Kathryn, quien tocó la bocina y se alejó calle abajo.

Ahora que estaban solas las dos chicas volvían a sentirse muy nerviosas. Realmente se sentía como si estuvieran en una cita. O al menos Regina se sentía así. Emma por su parte solo estaba incómoda y nerviosa por toda la situación. Le afectaba mucho estar cerca de la morena, quien poco a poco comenzaba a colmar sus pensamientos.

Sabiendo que no podrían estar todo el tiempo allí paradas, Regina se volteó a mirar a Emma y le dijo. -¡Vamos! Preparemos un poco de café y comencemos a trabajar.- Y entonces entrelazó su brazo con el de la rubia. No lo había pensando, simplemente lo había hecho. Y ahora se sentía demasiado bien al estar así con ella. _"Ojalá pudiera tenerla así de cerca todo el tiempo"._

Emma no estaba preparada para eso. Cuando sintió el brazo de la otra chica entrelazarse con el suyo, su corazón comenzó a latir tan deprisa que pensó que lo vería sobresalir de su pecho, así como se mostraba en los dibujos animados.

Se concentró en respirar profundo y no pensar en las miles de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo al estar tan cerca de la morena. _"Basta, Emma… no debes dejarte seducir por esas sensaciones… no debes dejarte seducir por los encantos de Regina… debes ser fuerte"._ Aclarándose la garganta la rubia respondió. –Perfecto, un café me parece muy bien y luego a trabajar.- _"Dios… Espero no haberme oído demasiado nerviosa. No necesito que ella se dé cuenta de lo mucho que me afecta"._

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Seguro que ya lo notaron, pero me encanta Kathryn y quiero darle un poco más de protagonismo en esta historia. Y me pareció interesante hacerla con una actitud bastante liberal y divertida. Espero que les guste, porque a mí me encanta escribirla así jeje.

De todas formas no quiero que se preocupen, porque sé que muchos aman a Ruby y ella también será muy importante en la historia. Así que tranquilos, también habrá mucho de Ruby.

Por favor no olviden dejarme un review! Saben que los aprecio mucho! :)

B.H.


	7. Chapter 7

Ni los personajes ni Once Upon a Time me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

 **A/N:** Tengo que dejar de prometer actualizaciones en días específicos, porque siempre que lo hago la vida me da cosas para hacer y nunca termino de escribir a tiempo.

Esta vez me he tomado un tiempo en el trabajo para poder terminar este capítulo por la mañana. Anoche casi lo tenía listo pero necesitaba revisarlo y corregir algunos errores. Igualmente puede que algunos se me hayan escapado así que pido disculpas.

No voy a entretenerlos mucho. Los dejo con el tan esperado capítulo de "la cita" como varios han dicho en sus reviews jaja. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, y no olviden dejarme su comentario! :)

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 7

-Tu casa es impresionante- Emma no podía dejar de mirar en todas direcciones. En el momento en que Regina abrió la puerta de su hogar y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Emma, la rubia no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. La casa, vista desde afuera, era hermosa, pero por dentro era impresionante. Perfectamente decorada, todo en orden. Pudo ver algunas fotografías colgadas en las paredes y algunos objetos personales que le daban al lugar el toque necesario para demostrar que no estaba deshabitado.

Nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso y se sentía muy fuera de lugar. La casa de Regina era como sacada de una revista, y la morena era delicada, elegante con un pequeño toque informal, y muy hermosa. Pero ella era una simple huérfana recientemente adoptada por una maestra de primaria, que vivían en un departamento tan pequeño que debían usar una cortina para separar la el dormitorio y el comedor. No tenía la mejor ropa, ni tenía mucho dinero, solo lo suficiente para vivir decentemente. Y ver el lugar en donde vivía la morena la hizo darse cuenta nuevamente que ellas no eran compatibles. Venían de mundos muy diferentes, así que otra vez se planteó mantener las distancias. Solo estaría con Regina lo justo y necesario. No necesitaba enamorarse de una chica que estaba muy fuera de su alcance.

La morena, completamente ajena a los pensamientos turbulentos que estaba teniendo su invitada, le sonrió agradecida por el cumplido sobre su hogar y le dijo –Gracias, Emma. Mi padre la construyó cuando yo era pequeña. Le tengo mucho cariño a esta casa.- Se acercó a la rubia y puso sus manos en los hombros de esta para tomar su chaqueta.

Emma se sobresaltó un poco al sentir las manos de la morena en sus hombros, pero se controló inmediatamente y se quitó la chaqueta con la ayuda de Regina. Se sentía muy extraña al recibir ese tipo de atención, pero seguramente Regina era así de educada con todos sus invitados.

-¿Quieres que te de un tour por toda la casa?- Preguntó la morena con una pequeña sonrisa. Deseaba poder retrasar el momento de hacer la tarea de química, porque sabía que una vez que comenzaran con eso, luego de terminar ya no tendría ninguna excusa para mantener a la rubia en su casa, y quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

-Ehmm… ¿no deberíamos comenzaron con la tarea?- Emma tenía muchas ganas de poder ver toda la casa de la morena, pero se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso… ¡vamos, te gustará!-

-Bueno, está bien.-

Regina sonrió triunfal e hizo algo que sorprendió a ambas, tomó a Emma de la mano.

La morena intentó actuar como si esa acción fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si ella hiciera eso con cualquier persona, pero lo cierto era que Regina rara vez hacía contacto con la gente. Al menos con gente a la que apenas conocía. Pero con Emma era diferente. Fue un gran impulso que sintió y no pudo evitarlo, y ahora estaba feliz al sostener la mano de la rubia. Era cálida y suave, y se sentía demasiado bien en contacto con su propia mano.

Por su parte, Emma había sentido una parálisis cerebral momentánea al ver que Regina tomaba su mano. No sabía qué hacer, pero la mano de la morena le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Así que dejó que la otra chica sostuviese su mano y la llevase por todas las habitaciones de la casa.

Comenzaron por el piso superior. Regina le mostraba lo que había detrás de cada puerta, y en ningún momento soltó la mano de la rubia. Le enseñó su habitación, la habitación de su madre, y la de su hermana Zelena que ya no vivía allí porque estaba en la universidad. Luego la llevó a la habitación de huéspedes y la oficina que su madre usaba cuando decidía trabajar desde casa. Emma se enteró en ese momento que la madre de Regina era la alcaldesa del pueblo, y entonces ya no le pareció extraño que la casa de la morena fuera la más grande de todas las que había visto en ese barrio.

Al terminar con el piso superior ambas chicas bajaron por las escaleras y Regina continuó con el tour por la planta baja. El comedor, la biblioteca, la cocina y por último la sala de estar, en donde estaba el enorme piano de su padre.

Emma al verlo sonrió ampliamente. Era un piano muy parecido al que tenía Eva y eso le trajo muchos recuerdos.

-Aquí paso mucho tiempo.- Comentó la morena, quien seguía sosteniendo la mano de la rubia. –Este era el piano de mi padre. Al morir me lo heredó y es una de las posesiones más preciadas que tengo.-

Emma notó una pequeña pizca de tristeza en las palabras de la morena. No tuvo dudas de que su padre había sido muy especial para ella. –Lamento oír que falleció- Le dijo entonces. Ella nunca había tenido a nadie a quien mirar como figura paterna y pero sabía muy bien lo doloroso que era perder a un ser querido.

-Gracias, Emma.- Le dijo entonces la morena dándole un pequeño apretón con su mano. –Ya pasaron dos años y aún lo echo de menos.-

Regina se sorprendió por lo que estaba diciendo. Normalmente no le contaba a nadie esas cosas tan personales, pero con Emma se sentía segura y a gusto. La rubia le daba mucha confianza y por eso había bajado un poco su guardia.

-Puedo entenderlo. Es muy difícil olvidar a un ser querido.- Le respondió la rubia, quien tenía su mirada fija en el piano. Esta conversación y ese instrumento hacían que revivieran muchos recuerdos de Eva.

La morena notó que Emma comenzaba a perderse en su cabeza, así que le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano y le dijo. –Vamos a preparar un poco de café, ¿de acuerdo?-

Emma sacudió un poco su cabeza y volvió al presente. –De acuerdo.- Dijo y dejó que Regina la llevase hacia la cocina.

Una vez allí la morena tuvo que soltar la mano de Emma. No quería hacerlo, pero ya no tenía excusa para seguir sosteniéndola, y al instante sintió como extrañaba el contacto.

Emma sintió lo mismo. Habían estado tomadas de la mano durante tanto tiempo que ya se había acostumbrado al calor de la mano de la otra chica, y ahora que estaba libre sentía su propia mano fría y vacía.

Regina comenzó a preparar el café y se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo entre las dos.

Ahora que ya le había mostrado su casa a Emma, la morena no sabía qué decir. Se sentía muy nerviosa en su presencia. No se animaba a hacerle preguntas, porque no quería parecer entrometida, pero tampoco quería quedarse callada y parecer desinteresada. Así que decidió comenzar con preguntas sencillas. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece Storybrook?-

Emma agradeció que la morena rompiera el silencio, pero temía que comenzara a hacerle preguntas personales.

-Está bien, supongo. Es la primera vez que vivo en un pueblo chico y es muy tranquilo.-

-¿No te gusta que sea tranquilo?- Preguntó la morena volteándose y mirando a la otra chica.

-¡Oh no! Al contrario. Me gusta mucho que sea tranquilo.- Entonces Emma sintió que su lengua comenzaba a soltarse. –Pero no me gusta ser el centro de atención. Desde el primer día que estoy aquí ya casi todo el pueblo sabía de mi existencia.-

Regina rió un poco. Entendía perfectamente lo que decía Emma. El día en que la rubia había llegado al pueblo la noticia había volado a la velocidad de la luz. Todos comentaban que Mary Margaret había adoptado a una chica, pero en ese momento nadie sabía la edad de ésta. Al principio todos pensaban que era solo una niña.

-Sí, es cierto. El día que llegaste todos comentaron que había una chica nueva en el pueblo.- Le dijo la morena mientras buscaba dos tazas en un armario. –Pero al principio todos pensaban que eras solo una niña. Nadie te había visto y bueno… nadie esperaba que Mary Margaret adoptase a una adolescente.-

De repente Regina se sintió incómoda. No le parecía bien haber hecho ese comentario. Suponía que el tema de la adopción sería algo delicado para Emma. Pero afortunadamente la rubia no lo tomó mal.

-Ni yo esperaba ser adoptada siendo una adolescente.- Comentó Emma y se rió un poco. Extrañamente no se sentía incómoda al hablar de esto con Regina. –Fue una gran sorpresa para mí también.-

-Puedo imaginarlo.- Regina decidió cambiar de tema. Por más que parecía que Emma no se había sentido ofendida por su comentario, tampoco quería presionarla para seguir hablando sobre el tema. -¿Te gusta la escuela? Sé que solo fue tu primer día, pero tal vez puedas hacerte una idea.-

Emma se dio cuenta que Regina había cambiado el tema a propósito y una pequeña parte de ella se sintió decepcionada, porque para ella era muy difícil abrirse y con la morena no estaba teniendo problema para hacerlo y se sentía bien hablar sobre su vida con libertad. Pero igualmente agradeció el cambio así la conversación no se volvía demasiado profunda e incómoda.

-Sí, me está gustando. Ruby me ha presentado a algunas personas y todos han sido muy amables conmigo.

-Ya veo. Te has hecho muy amiga de Ruby.- Comentó la morena sin poder esconder muy bien sus celos.

-Sí, creo que nos estamos haciendo amigas. Ha sido muy buena conmigo todo el día.- La rubia intentó no pensar que Regina había sonado celosa. Pensaba que solo era su imaginación.

" _¿Y yo no he sido buena contigo?"_ Pensó la morena haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no decirlo en voz alta.

-Eso es bueno.- Dijo entonces, sin ganas de seguir hablando sobre Ruby porque sabía que no podría controlar sus celos.

-¿No te llevas muy bien con Ruby?- Preguntó entonces Emma, sin poder creer que la pregunta había salido de su boca sin permiso. Era algo que le daba mucha curiosidad pero no le parecía apropiado preguntar.

La morena también se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y no quería responder, pero lo hizo de todas formas. –No somos las mejores amigas, pero creo que ella está bien. No hablamos casi nunca en la escuela.- Decidió que esa respuesta estaba bien. No deseaba que Emma se diera cuenta que sus comentarios sobre Ruby no eran porque le cayera mal, sino que eran por sus celos.

En ese momento sonó un pequeño "beep" anunciando que el café estaba listo y Regina agradeció ser "salvada por la campana".

-El café está listo.- Dijo entonces tomando la jara y llenando las dos tazas. -¿Te gusta con leche?-

-Sí, por favor.- Emma se dio cuenta que Regina había decidido no hablar más del tema sobre Ruby pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-¿Quieres azúcar?-

-Sí, por favor.- La rubia dio la misma respuesta, haciendo reír a Regina.

-¿Quieres ir al comedor?- Preguntó la morena con una sonrisa divertida.

Emma entendió el chiste y respondió nuevamente. –Sí, por favor.-

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse y se dirigieron al comedor con sus tazas de café. Ahora ambas se sentían un poco más relajadas.

Mientras tomaban el café hablaron sobre temas triviales como la escuela, el clima y el pueblo. Ninguna se atrevía a hacer preguntas personales. Emma moría de ganas por saber más sobre la relación de Regina con su novio, esperando escuchar cosas negativas. Porque por más que se había prometido a sí misma que no se dejaría seducir por los encantos de la morena, igualmente no tenía ganas de verla de novia con nadie. Y Regina por su parte tenía muchas ganas de saber más sobre la vida de Emma. Quería conocer su pasado, sus gustos, sus aspiraciones en la vida, quería saber todo sobre ella. Pero no quería sonar demasiado interesada en ella, porque temía que Emma se diera cuenta de que le gustaba.

* * *

Al terminar el café, Regina tomó ambas tazas y las llevo a la cocina mientras Emma buscaba su mochila. Se sentaron en la mesa nuevamente y siguieron con la tarea.

Emma tenía un poco de dificultad en entender algunos conceptos y Regina pacientemente le explicaba todo.

Habían comenzado sentadas una frente a la otra, pero en un momento Regina se levantó de su silla y tomó asiento junto a Emma. –Para poder explicarte mejor.- Le había dicho, pero era una simple excusa para poder estar más cerca de la rubia.

Luego de una hora terminaron todo y Emma se sentía satisfecha por todo lo que había aprendido gracias a Regina.

Estaba contenta de que la morena fuera su pareja. Al pasar tiempo con ella ya no se sentía incómoda y disfrutaba de su compañía, así como también agradecía que le explicara todo lo que no entendía. Regina era una buena maestra.

Ambas estaban disfrutando el tiempo juntas y ahora que ya habían terminado con la tarea no sabían qué hacer. Emma quería quedarse pero no se atrevía a decirlo, y Regina quería que Emma se quedara pero no se atrevía a pedírselo.

Estaba volviendo a aparecer el silencio incómodo entre las dos.

Emma se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, y Regina al verla tuvo una idea para que la rubia se quedara un poco más de tiempo. -¿Quieres tocar el piano conmigo?-

Tomada con sorpresa por la pregunta Emma tardó un poco en responder. –Ehmm… sí, claro.- No había esperado esa invitación, y su nerviosismo había vuelto a revivir. Pero su amor por el piano había respondido por ella. Simplemente no podía rechazar una oportunidad de tocar su instrumento favorito.

Regina sonrió ampliamente. Volvió a tomar a Emma de la mano y la llevo de prisa hacia donde estaba el piano. No estaba segura si quería tocar ella, dejar que la rubia tocara o hacer un dueto. Entonces tuvo una gran idea. Decidió hacer un pequeño juego.

–Te propongo un juego. Una se sienta y toca algo, y la otra debe adivinar de qué pieza se trata.- Y su mente actuando a gran velocidad le dio una idea mucho mejor. -Si la que debía adivinar no sabe cuál es la pieza que tocó la otra, debe responder a una pregunta. Si logra adivinar entonces puede preguntar algo a la que estaba tocando.- Le sonrió mientras le levantaba una ceja desafiante. -¿Qué te parece?-

Emma se sintió un poco nerviosa pero no podía rechazar un desafío, así que miró a Regina con decisión y dijo. –¡De acuerdo! Considérate perdedora- Le sonrió provocativa.

-Oh, querida Emma, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.- La morena le guiñó un ojo y preguntó. -¿Quién va primera?-

-Vamos a tirar una moneda y la ganadora va primera.- Propuso la rubia.

-De acuerdo.- Regina sacó una moneda de 25 centavos de su bolsillo y la lanzó al aire. -¿Cara o cruz?- Preguntó cuando atrapó la moneda entre sus manos.

-Cara- Respondió Emma. Y la morena reveló la moneda que había caído con la cruz hacia arriba.

-Oh, mira eso… yo voy primera.- Dijo sonriéndole a Emma. Luego tomó asiento frente al teclado y tronó sus dedos.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó mirando a la rubia que había tomado asiento en el sillón junto al piano.

-¡Adelante!- Respondió esta.

-¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!- Y con eso la morena comenzó a tocar. Sus dedos bailaron sobre el teclado y una bella melodía comenzó a sonar.

Emma escuchaba atentamente. Y había adivinado de qué pieza se trababa pero estaba disfrutando escuchar a la morena tocar. Se veía muy hermosa mientras lo hacía, y la rubia no podía apartar la mirada. Se sentía hechizada.

Cuando Regina acabó con la pieza, miró a Emma y le preguntó. -¿Y bien?-

-Es una de las piezas de Yann Tiersen… "Comptine algo". No sé su pronunciación en francés.- Respondió Emma con una sonrisa tímida. A Regina le pareció muy adorable.

-¡Muy bien!... el nombre es "Comptine d'un autre été"- Le dijo Regina, pronunciando el nombre con una excelente entonación en francés.

-¿Sabes hablar en francés?- Preguntó la rubia sorprendida al escuchar a la morena.

-Sí, tomé clases desde muy pequeña y sé hablarlo con fluidez.- Regina sonrió al darse cuenta que Emma había olvidado las reglas del juego y había preguntado eso sin darse cuenta que podría haber preguntado algo más. –Es tu turno.-

-¡Hey, espera! Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.- Dijo la rubia recordando el juego.

-Ya me has hecho una pregunta.- Respondió Regina con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh, no… esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer.- Emma hizo puchero y Regina casi se derrite al verla.

-Pero fue una pregunta y yo respondí.- Dijo la morena riendo.

-¡Oh… está bien! Pero la próxima vez preguntaré algo más interesante.- Se puso de pie y se sentó en el banco frente al piano. Esperaba que Regina se pusiera de pie y se sentara en el sillón, pero la morena no se movió de su sitio, solo se hizo un poco al lado para dejarle más lugar.

Emma miró a Regina, quien estaba muy cerca de ella y preguntó. -¿Estás lista?-

Regina le sonrió y dijo –Siempre estoy lista.- Y le guiñó un ojo otra vez.

La rubia sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas y se aclaró la garganta. Luego colocó sus manos sobre el teclado y empezó a tocar.

Durante toda la melodía pudo sentir los ojos de la morena pegados en ella. No había apartado la vista ni un momento.

Regina estaba perdida en la belleza de la melodía y la chica que la estaba produciendo. Desde las primeras notas supo de qué melodía se trataba y no pensaba decir nada hasta que la rubia terminara de tocar. No quería cortarla en mitad de tan bella interpretación.

Pero cuando Emma terminó y se volteó a mirarla, Regina tuvo que volver a la realidad.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pieza era?- Preguntó la rubia. Sospechaba que Regina sabía la respuesta.

-"Kiss the rain" de Yiruma- Respondió la morena con la voz ronca. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de seguir hablando. –Es una pieza hermosa.-

-Lo sé. Es una de mis favoritas.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-Ahora me toca hacer una pregunta.- Respondió Regina animadamente. Pero no sabía qué preguntar. Había estado tan perdida en la belleza de Emma y la melodía que había olvidado pensar en una buena pregunta. Y entonces su voz cobró vida propia y dijo algo que Regina no habría preguntado por voluntad propia. -¿Estás soltera?-

Era una pregunta sencilla. Nada del otro mundo. Pero la morena se puso muy colorada, porque era algo que no se había atrevido a preguntar antes pero que le causaba mucha intriga. Dio una plegaria a cualquier santo que estuviera oyendo para que la respuesta de la rubia fuera negativa.

Emma rió un poco por la pregunta y por el color que tomaron las mejillas de la morena. –Sí, estoy soltera.-

Regina casi suelta un suspiro de alivio al oír eso, pero lo pudo contener antes de que escapara. Estaba feliz con esa respuesta. Se alegraba de que Emma estuviera soltera. Ojalá ella también lo estuviera.

-De acuerdo… es mi turno.- Dijo la morena, sin atreverse a mirar a Emma porque sentía vergüenza por la pregunta que le había hecho. Se dijo a sí misma que pensaría mejor las preguntas y no diría nada que pudiera darle a entender a la rubia que se interesaba en ella en un nivel más allá del amistoso.

Pasaron mucho tiempo tocando y respondiendo preguntas. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Y luego de un rato comenzaron a tocar a dueto, olvidándose por completo de las preguntas y respuestas y sumergiéndose en el profundo mar musical que estaban creando. Estaban felices de haber encontrado a alguien que sentía el mismo amor por la música.

* * *

Se habían perdido tanto en la música que no oyeron la puerta de entrada abrirse, ni sintieron la presencia de una nueva persona en la sala de estar hasta que la música terminó y la recién llegada habló.

-¡Vaya! Esta es una linda forma de llegar a casa.- Dijo Cora sonriendo. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a su hija en el piano, pero nunca la había visto tocar con nadie que no fuese su padre.

Regina al oír la voz de su madre se dio vuelta de prisa en su asiento. -¡Mamá! No te oí llegar.- Se puso de pié y se acercó a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Emma también se puso de pié y se quedó parada junto al piano, sintiéndose intimidada nuevamente. La madre de Regina era una mujer muy elegante y de presencia imponente. La rubia volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar, y temió que la recién llegada se diera cuenta de eso y quisiera echarla del lugar.

Pero entonces Regina dijo. –Mamá, ella es Emma Swan. Es mi pareja de química y vino a hacer la tarea.- Luego se volteó a mirar a la rubia y con una sonrisa dijo. –Emma, ella es mi madre, Cora.-

-Encantada de conocerte, Emma.- Dijo Cora acercándose a la rubia con la mano extendida.

-Gusto en conocerla, Sra. Mills.- Respondió Emma tomando la mano de la otra mujer y sonriendo de manera tímida.

-Oh por favor, llámame Cora.- La mujer le sonrió y Emma notó el parecido entre madre e hija. Ambas eran muy hermosas. –Me encantó la melodía que estaban tocando.-

-Gracias.- Emma notaba que la mujer era amable pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa frente a ella.

Cora sonrió notando el nerviosismo de la chica. -¿Te ha tratado bien mi hija?- Preguntó mirando de reojo a Regina.

-¡Oh sí! Regina ha sido muy amable conmigo todo el día.- Respondió Emma, dedicándole una rápida mirada a la morena, quien le sonreía con algo que, si la rubia no se confundía, parecía ser adoración.

-Excelente.- Entonces Cora sin poder evitar ser la gran anfitriona de siempre preguntó. -¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?-

Emma se sorprendió por la pregunta y antes de poder responder alguien llamó a la puerta. Cora se disculpó y fue a ver quién era. Y Regina se acercó a Emma y le dijo. –No te sientas obligada de aceptar la invitación de mi madre, Emma.- Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y comenzó a decir. –Pero a mi… me encantaría que te…- Pero antes de poder terminar la frase Cora la llamó.

-¡Regina! Es para ti.-

Suspirando por la interrupción, Regina se alejó de Emma y fue hacia la puerta, maldiciendo a quien fuera que estuviera en la puerta. Y cuando estuvo en el hall de entrada vio a su madre parada junto a Robin, quien sostenía un ramo de flores en la mano y tenía esa sonrisa de costado que comenzaba a darle asco.

Cora se alejó y volvió hacia donde estaba Emma, no queriendo dejar sola a la chica ahora que su hija tenía que lidiar con su novio.

No era secreto que a Cora no le agradaba ese chico, y no podía entender por qué su hija estaba con él.

El humor de Regina se transformó automáticamente al ver a Robin y sintió como su enfado de más temprano volvía a resurgir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la morena con tono severo.

-Vine a disculparme por mi actitud de hoy, nena.- Dijo el chico acercando el ramo de flores. –No me gusta pelear contigo.-

-Bien, ya diste tus disculpas.- Tomó las flores bruscamente. –Pero estoy ocupada en este momento, así que ya puedes marcharte.-

-Oh, vamos nena. No te enojes conmigo.- Se acercó a ella e intento tomarla en sus brazos.

-No te me acerques, Robin.- Dijo la morena separándose de él.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar Cora hablaba con Emma. –No entiendo por qué mi hija sigue con ese chico.- comentó la mujer. –Disculpa mi lenguaje, Emma, pero Robin es un bruto.-

Emma rió por el comentario de la mujer. Era evidente que a nadie le gustaba Robin. Se preguntaba qué es lo que la morena veía en él.

-No es la primera a quien oigo decir eso.- Dijo Emma.

-Sé que como madre debería aceptar a la pareja de mi hija, pero…- Dejó la frase inconclusa y sacudió la cabeza con derrota. –¿Tú tienes novio, Emma?-

-Oh… no, yo no tengo novio.- Respondió rápidamente la rubia.

-Bien, cuando tengas espero que sea alguien mejor que el bruto que está con mi hija.- Cora sonrió un poco e hizo reír a Emma.

Ambas podían oír que en la entrada Regina estaba discutiendo nuevamente con Robin.

-Esto puede llevar un rato.- Dijo Cora y se volteó a mirar a Emma. -¿Entonces? ¿Te quedas a cenar?- Preguntó.

Emma decidió rechazar la invitación. Temía que Regina dejara de discutir con Robin y lo invitara a cenar también. No quería estar en la misma mesa con ellos. –Oh… no, agradezco la invitación pero Mary Margaret debe estar esperándome.-

-Oh, bueno. Es una pena… tal vez la próxima vez.- Cora le sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma y miró su reloj. –Debo irme, ya es tarde.-

-¿Tienes forma de volver a tu casa?- Preguntó Cora mirando por la ventana, notando que ya había bajado el sol y comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Tomaré el autobús. Solo necesito saber en dónde está la parada más cercana.-

-¿No quieres que te lleve? Le diría a Regina que lo haga pero está ocupada.- Dijo la mujer mirando hacia el hall en donde todavía se podía oír a Regina y Robin discutiendo.

-No se preocupe, no quiero molestarla. Pero le agradezco mucho.- Emma sonrió ante la amabilidad de la mujer.

-¿Estás segura? Me preocupa que estés sola en la calle. Ya está anocheciendo.-

Emma se sorprendió por la preocupación de la mujer. No estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de cuidado maternal.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupe.- Respondió la rubia. No tenía miedo de estar en la calle durante la noche, y mucho menos en un pueblo como Storybrook. Había vivido en ciudades grandes y la mayoría de las casas de acogida en las que había vivido estaban ubicadas en barrios de mala muerte, y nada de eso se parecía en lo más mínimo al lugar en el que se encontraba actualmente.

-De acuerdo, déjame que te acompañe a la entrada y te proteja de la batalla que se está desatando allí.- Dijo Cora riendo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.- Emma tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la entrada para buscar su chaqueta y despedirse de la morena.

* * *

Regina que seguía intentando deshacerse de Robin vio que Emma y su madre se acercaban. Al notar que la rubia llevaba su mochila supo que estaba por marcharse y sintió una gran decepción.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Preguntó Robin mirando a Emma con desagrado.

-Jovencito, en mi casa no aceptamos maleducados. No te permito que le hables así a nuestra invitada.- Dijo Cora dando un paso al frente y defendiendo a Emma.

Robin miró con enfado a Cora y se dirigió a Regina. –¿Es por ella que quieres que me marche?-

Regina no lo pensó, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que su cerebro las registrara. –Sí, es por ella que quiero que te marches.-

Todos los que estaban allí se voltearon a ver a la morena, quien sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas pero mantuvo si mirada firme y desafiante puesta en su novio.

Emma sonrió un poco por las palabras de la morena. No esperaba que respondiera algo así. Pero seguramente lo había dicho porque estaba molesta con su novio y solo quería que se marchase.

Robin se volteó a mirar a Emma muy enfadado, luego dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo. Emma no estaba segura de haber oído bien, tal vez había sido imaginación suya, pero le había parecido que el chico al salir había dicho algo como "maldita huérfana". No sería la primera vez que alguien la llamara así, pero igualmente seguía doliendo cada vez que alguien se refería a ella de esa forma.

Regina notó la cara que había puesto Emma y se acercó rápidamente a ella y le puso una mano en el brazo. –No le hagas caso, Emma. No le des importancia a las cosas que dice.- Intentaba borrar la mirada de dolor que tenía la rubia. No le gustaba verla así.

-Ese chico es un maleducado.- Cora se asomó a la ventana que estaba junto a la puerta y vio cómo Robin se alejaba en su coche. Notó que ya había oscurecido mucho y no le gustaba que Emma estuviera sola en la noche. Sabía que el pueblo era tranquilo y que en ese barrio nunca sucedía nada, pero igual se sentiría más tranquila si la rubia no estaba sola en la calle.

-Regina, ¿por qué no llevas a Emma a su casa?-

La rubia comenzó a decir que no era necesario pero Cora la interrumpió. –No quiero que estés sola en la calle, ya ha oscurecido mucho.

–Realmente no quiero ser una molestia.- Dijo la rubia mirando a ambas mujeres.

-No es una molestia, Emma. Con gusto te llevaré.- Respondió Regina dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo y separándose de ella.

-Yo empezaré a preparar la cena.- Le dijo Cora a su hija y luego se volteó a mirar a Emma. –Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Emma. Debes venir a visitarnos otra vez.- Le sonrió nuevamente y se despidió. –Que pases una linda noche, querida.-

Emma le sonrió a la otra mujer y le dijo. –Gracias, Cora. Hasta luego.-

Regina tomó sus llaves, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –Bien, ¿lista, Emma?-

-Sí, andando.- La rubia le dedicó una última sonrisa a Cora y salió por la puerta. Regina se despidió de su madre y le dijo que volvería en unos minutos.

* * *

Una vez en el coche las chicas volvían a estar en silencio.

Regina maldecía a Robin por haber arruinado su humor. Había pasado una tarde hermosa con la rubia y luego llegó él a estropearlo todo.

Emma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Podía entender por qué a nadie le gustaba Robin. Lo que no entendía era cómo alguien como Regina podía estar con él. La morena podía resultar muy intimidante y eso asustaba a varios en la escuela, pero ella no era una mala persona. Se lo había demostrado a la perfección ese día.

Al principio Emma pensaba que no se llevaría bien con Regina, pero luego de conocerla un poco más supo que podrían ser buenas amigas. Por más que ambas fuesen de mundos diferentes sentía que había una gran conexión entre ambas. Solo esperaba que esto no se le fuera de las manos y terminara enamorándose de ella, porque estaba segura que eso sería demasiado ya que no había forma de que Regina se fijara en ella en forma romántica. Pero sabiendo que corría ese riesgo, la rubia decidió ignorar esa restricción que se había puesto de mantener la distancia. Regina le agradaba mucho y quería ser su amiga.

-Hoy lo he pasado muy bien.- Dijo Emma sin atreverse a mirar a la morena.

Regina desvió su mirada del volante por un momento y le sonrió a la otra chica. –Yo también lo he pasado muy bien.- Esas simples palabras de la rubia habían logrado que su buen humor volviese. Solo deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, pero sabía que ese día debía llegar a su fin.

* * *

La morena aparcó su coche frente al edificio en donde vivía Emma y se volteó en su asiento para mirarla. –Gracias por todo, Emma. Me lo he pasado fantástico contigo.- Le sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias a ti, Regina. Tú me invitaste a tu casa, soy yo quien debería agradecer.- Le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa tímida.

Ambas chicas sentían una gran tensión crecer entre ellas, como cuando una pareja llega al final de una cita y no saben si besarse o no.

Se miraban intensamente. Regina no deseaba otra cosa más que romper con ese espacio que las separaba y reclamar los labios de la rubia. Pero sabía que no podría hacer eso, así que se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un pequeño, pero intenso, beso en la mejilla.

Emma al sentir los labios de la otra chica sobre su mejilla pensó que se desmayaría. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que temía estar sufriendo un ataque cardíaco. Los labios de Regina habían hecho que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo y la dejara vibrando por dentro. Estaba paralizada en su sitio mirando con los ojos como platos a la morena quien le sonreía desde el otro asiento. _"Es demasiado hermosa"_ Pensaron ambas chicas en ese instante.

La morena rompió con el silencio primera. –Hasta mañana, Emma. Buenas noches.-

Emma se recuperó de su parálisis momentánea al escuchar a la otra chica y respondió con voz ronca. –Buenas noches, Regina. Nos vemos mañana.-

Con piernas como gelatina salió del coche y una vez fuera saludó tímidamente a la morena con la mano y corrió al interior del edificio en donde se perdió de vista.

Regina la vio partir suspirando. _"Esa chica será mi muerte"_. Y con ese pensamiento se alejó por la calle.

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Bien, ya hemos conocido a nuestra querida Cora. Y habrán notado que es amable y educada. Sepan que no ha sido un simple acto para Emma. En esta historia quiero que Cora sea una buena madre, ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no quiero que todos la odien.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Aún falta mucho por ver. Tengo varias ideas muy interesantes y tomo en cuenta las cosas que me dicen en sus reviews. Si quieren algo en particular solo tienen que pedirlo y yo veré si lo incluyo en la historia.

Muchas gracias por haber leído. Espero sus comentarios!

B.H.

P.D: Si tienen oportunidad de escuchar las melodías que tocaron ambas chicas en el piano, háganlo! Son hermosas! En YouTube pueden encontrarlas. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Ni los personajes ni Once Upon a Time me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

 **A/N:** Lamento mucho la demora. Sé que acostumbro actualizar en pocos días, pero esta vez tuve dificultades con este capítulo. Comencé a escribirlo muchas veces y luego lo borraba. Incluso por haber hecho eso tantas veces hice que nuestras chicas hicieran algo parecido, ya lo verán jaja.

Honestamente creo que es el capítulo que menos me gusta de todos los que escribí. No encontraba mucha inspiración para escribirlo pero no quería dejarlos esperando mucho más tiempo, así que espero que les guste más que a mí, y sepan disculpar cualquier error que encuentren.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar el capítulo anterior. Espero que esta vez también puedan dejarme su comentario!

Ya no los entretengo más! Espero que lo disfruten.

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 8

-¡Emma! Llegas justo a tiempo, la cena está lista.- Fue lo primero que escuchó Emma ni bien abrió la puerta de su casa. Mary Margaret estaba terminando de poner la mesa y la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Emma se sentía muy feliz de tener a Mary en su vida. No podía creer la suerte que tenía de haber conocido a una mujer tan amable como ella y que encima quisiera adoptarla siendo una adolescente de 17 años. Sentía que no le alcanzaría la vida entera para agradecerle a la pequeña morena lo que había hecho por ella.

-¡Estupendo, MM! Iré a lavar mis manos y regresó enseguida.- Entonces Emma se dio cuenta de un detalle, no llevaba puesta su chaqueta… _"¡Demonios! Debo haberla olvidado en casa de Regina."_

Suspiró un poco y decidió que luego le escribiría a la morena para pedirle que le llevara su chaqueta a la escuela al día siguiente.

Corrió al cuarto de baño y se lavó las manos muy rápido. No se había dado cuenta que tenía mucha hambre hasta que entró a su casa y el esquicito aroma a pollo y papas atacaron su sentido del olfato.

Al regresar al comedor Mary ya había comenzado a servir los paltos. La morena era una gran cocinera.

-¿Y bien? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!- Dijo Mary muy emocionada. -¿Qué tal ha ido tu primer día? ¿Has hecho amigos? ¿Qué tal tus profesores?- Hablaba muy deprisa y Emma no pudo contener una carcajada al ver a la mujer tan emocionada.

-¡Por favor, MM! Una pregunta a la vez.- Le dijo la rubia sin parar de reír.

-¡Ay lo siento! Es que estoy muy emocionada.- La sonrisa de Mary era enorme. Realmente se notaba que estaba emocionada por saber qué tal le había ido a Emma en la escuela. –Pero bueno ¡cuéntame! ¿Cómo ha ido?- Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez más tranquila.

-Bastante bien. Me sentí un poco incomoda porque todo el mundo me miraba, pero ignorando eso lo pasé muy bien. Conocí a gente muy buena.-

-¡Oh no sabes cuánto me alegro, Emma!- Mary tomó la mano de la rubia y le dio un pequeño apretón. -¿Has hecho amigos?-

-Bueno… creo que sí. ¿Conoces a Ruby Lucas? Su abuela es la dueña del café del pueblo.-

-¡Oh, sí! Claro que conozco a Ruby. Creo que ella es tan famosa en este pueblo como lo eres tú siendo la nueva.- La morena rió por su comentario.

-Ya, bueno… yo no quiero ser famosa.- Dijo Emma cortando un poco de su comida. –Pero como te decía, Ruby y yo nos estamos haciendo amigas, o al menos eso creo. Hemos pasado casi todo el día juntas.-

-Ya veo, ¡me alegro mucho! Ruby es una chica muy agradable. ¿Es con ella con quien has pasado la tarde haciendo tarea?-

-¡Oh, no! Estuve en casa de mi pareja de química, Regina.-

-¿Regina Mills? ¿La hija de Cora Mills?-

-Sí, ella misma. Hoy estuve en su casa.-

-¡Ohhhh! ¿Qué tal es?- Preguntó Mary muy emocionada. –Solo he visto la casa por fuera y es hermosa. Imagino que por dentro también lo es.-

-Sí, es una casa impresionante. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso.- Comentó Emma limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. –Regina me dio un tour por la casa… ¡Es enorme!-

-Ya lo creo… ahora cuéntame todo sobre tu primer día.-

Siguieron cenando y hablando, luego Emma ayudó a Mary a lavar los platos y al terminar se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba agotada y solo quería dormir, pero recordó que debía escribirle a Regina por su chaqueta.

Ese día luego de que la morena le escribiera su número en la mano, Emma lo guardó en la agenda de su celular. Temía que se borrara de su mano.

Y ahora recostada sobre su cama miró su mano y apenas si se notaban unas débiles marcas de lo que habían sido los números perfectamente escritos por Regina. Sabía que no debía sentir nada por ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Sólo había pasado un día en el Instituto Storybrook y ya sentía una gran conexión con la morena, y eso la asustaba mucho. La última vez que había sentido una conexión así había terminado con el corazón hecho pedazos. No sabía si podría soportar lo mismo otra vez.

Quería ser amiga de Regina, pero debía aprender a controlar sus sentimientos si no quería que crecieran demasiado y se transformaran en algo que luego no podría detener, y seguramente lo lamentaría.

Respiró profundamente y tomó su celular. Abrió un nuevo mensaje y colocó de destinatario a Regina.

Comenzó a escribir muchas veces el mensaje, pero siempre lo borraba. Se sentía una tonta. Solo quería pedirle a la morena que le llevase su chaqueta a clase, pero cada cosa que escribía no le parecía correcta. Se ponía nerviosa de solo escribir un mensaje. _"Dios… ¿qué me está pasando?"._

Luego de varios intentos al fin se decidió por un simple mensaje. Concreto y directo al punto.

 **-"Hola, Regina! Soy Emma, creo que olvidé mi chaqueta en tu casa. Podrías por favor llevarla a clase mañana? – Em."**

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de la morena comenzó a ponerse su pijama y prepararse para dormir. Intentaba actuar como si no estuviera ansiosa por recibir un mensaje de Regina, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma. A cada 15 segundos miraba su celular por si tenía un mensaje nuevo, incluso si no había sonado ni vibrado.

Luego de unos 10 minutos y sin recibir respuesta, Emma se dio por vencida y se metió en su cama. Pensaba que Regina tal vez no la consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para responder a su mensaje. Pensaba que tal vez la morena ni siquiera quería volver a hablarle luego de haberla conocido un poco mejor. Pensaba todas cosas negativas. No podía evitarlo, estaba tan acostumbrada a que le pasaran cosas malas que en cuanto algo no salía como ella lo esperaba automáticamente pensaba lo peor.

Cerró los ojos, molesta por pensar que podría formar una amistad con la chica más popular de la escuela. _"¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Emma? Regina es de otro mundo… tú no perteneces en su grupo social. Ella jamás querrá ser tu amiga"._

Pero antes de seguir atormentándose con sus propios pensamientos la pantalla de su celular se iluminó y vibró sobre a mesilla de luz.

Intentando tomar muy deprisa su celular casi lo tira al suelo y logró atraparlo de milagro.

Con dedos temblorosos desbloqueó su pantalla y sonrió como boba al ver que tenía un mensaje nuevo de Regina.

 **-"Emma! Me alegra que me escribieras! Vi tu chaqueta en mi recibidor cuando regresé a casa. No te preocupes, mañana te la devuelvo. – Gina"**

Emma no podía dejar de sonreír. Con ese simple mensaje todos sus pensamientos oscuros se borraron y su esperanza renació. _"Tal vez sí podamos ser amigas"._

Antes de poder responder recibió otro mensaje de la morena.

 **-"Qué tal tu noche? – Gina"**

No solo le había respondido, sino que también quería saber cómo iba su noche. Emma no podía dejar de sonreír.

 **-"Muchas gracias, Regina! :) Mi noche bien, me estaba preparando para dormir. – Em"**

 **-"Oh entonces no te molesto así puedes dormir. – Gina"**

 **-"No te preocupes, no me molestas :) – Em"**

Pensando que se mensaje no era demasiado, Emma rápidamente escribió otro antes de que la morena pudiera responder.

 **-"Tú cómo estás? – Em"**

 **-"Mejor que antes… Robin me había dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza – Gina"**

 **-"Oh lamento oír eso… espero que su discusión se solucione. – Em"**

Realmente no quería que se solucionara. Esperaba que terminaran y que Regina estuviera soltera. No le gustaba verla de novia, y mucho menos con alguien que no veía más allá de su propio ombligo y que era muy desagradable.

 **-"Gracias, Emma! No te preocupes… Robin es un idiota! – Gina"**

Emma tenía la vaga sospecha que Regina no era para nada feliz con su relación. Parecía evitar a Robin siempre que podía, e incluso lo llamaba idiota.

Sabía que solo había pasado un día, pero en este la rubia ya había visto a Regina rechazar a Robin tres veces. Una cuando estaba almorzando, luego cuando estaba saliendo de la escuela, y por último en su propia casa. Incluso la morena le había dicho a Emma que al tener que hacer la tarea de química juntas tendría la excusa perfecta para no ver a su novio.

No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero estaría atenta a ver qué es lo que sucedía con la relación de Regina. Por cómo iban las cosas, Emma pensaba que Regina terminaría con Robin en poco tiempo.

Sin querer hablar sobre el asunto, Emma decidió enviar otro mensaje para cambiar de tema.

 **-"Hoy lo pasé muy bien! Muchas gracias por invitarme a tu casa. – Em"**

La respuesta de la morena no se hizo esperar mucho.

 **-"Yo también lo pasé muy bien contigo, Emma! Ha sido un gusto tenerte en mi casa. – Gina"**

Y automáticamente después de ese mensaje Emma recibió otro de la morena.

 **-"Mi madre me ha dicho que le agradas y quiere que te invite más seguido a casa… si tu quieres, claro está. – Gina"**

Emma sentía que le dolían sus mejillas por tanto sonreír. La reina de la escuela le estaba diciendo que había disfrutado su compañía, que le agradaba a su madre y que quería que la visitara otra vez. ¿Acaso podía pedir más?

 **-"Tu madre ha sido muy amable conmigo! Y me encantaría visitarlas otra vez. – Em"**

 **-"Estupendo! Podremos hacer otro juego con el piano ;) – Gina"**

 **-"Sí, eso me encantaría! Amo tocar el piano pero no tengo en dónde hacerlo. – Em"**

 **-"Puedes venir a mi casa a tocar el piano cuantas veces quieras, eres bienvenida! :) – Gina"**

 **-"Muchas gracias! :D – Em"**

 **-"No hay por qué, Emma! Me encanta tener a alguien quien ama tanto el piano como yo. – Gina"**

Emma sentía que podría salir flotando por su ventana. Los mensajes de Regina la ponían demasiado feliz. Pero intentó calmarse un poco, no le gustaba el efecto que estaba teniendo la morena sobre ella. Sabía que estaba siendo amigable con ella y que posiblemente llegaran a ser buenas amigas, pero Emma se conocía bien, y sabía que si no se controlaba un poco su corazón le pediría más que una amistad y dudaba que pudiera tener eso con la morena.

Así que decidió terminar con esa conversación antes de llegar demasiado lejos.

 **-"A mí también me gusta tener a alguien que ame el piano… Ya es tarde, es mejor que duerma! Buenas noches, Regina. – Em"**

 **-"Buenas noches, Emma! Nos vemos mañana ;) – Gina"**

Al leer el último mensaje de la morena, Emma volvió a dejar su celular sobre la mesa de luz y se acomodó en su cama.

Había sido un día interesante. En un principio quería evitar a Regina porque la intimidaba, pero luego de conocerla un poco se dio cuenta de que la morena era muy agradable y ahora quería ser su amiga. Intentaba evitar pensar en esos pequeños gritos que daba su corazón, diciéndole que no se engañara, que lo que quería con Regina era más que una amistad. Y entonces su cerebro le decía que no era seguro escuchar a su corazón, que lo mejor sería encerrar esos sentimientos antes de que crecieran y se hicieran incontrolables.

No le gustaba para nada la batalla que se estaba desatando entre su corazón y su cerebro. Sabía que le traería muchos problemas. Pero ahora estaba muy cansada para pensar en eso. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba agotada.

Cerrando los ojos lo último que pensó antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños fue que el día había sido más que interesante y mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Al otro lado del pueblo, Regina también estaba recostada sobre su cama. Releía una y otra vez los mensajes de Emma. No podía explicarse la felicidad que sentía por unos simples mensajes de texto. No era como si Emma le hubiera escrito que la amaba o algo así, pero de todas formas su corazón saltaba de felicidad dentro de su pecho.

Desde que había dejado a la rubia en su casa más temprano, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Estuvo todo el viaje de regreso a su casa sintiendo cómo sus labios vibraban luego de haber estado en contacto con la suave mejilla de Emma. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberse atrevido a besarla en los labios, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Al regresar a su casa notó que la chaqueta de la rubia seguía allí, y no pudo evitar tomarla en sus brazos y sostenerla contra su pecho. Tenía el dulce perfume de la rubia y Regina decidió que era el aroma que más le gustaba en el mundo.

Escuchó que su madre estaba todavía en la cocina, así que rápidamente subió a su habitación con la chaqueta y la dejó sobre su cama. Quería tenerla cerca cuando llegase la hora de dormir.

Y ahora aquí estaba ella, recostada sobre su cama con la chaqueta de Emma acomodada junto a ella en la almohada.

Había estado allí mirando la chaqueta y recordando la hermosa tarde que había pasado con la rubia, cuando escuchó que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

Al abrirlo notó que era de un número desconocido, pero al leer su contenido se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Emma. Su Emma le estaba escribiendo.

Una parte de ella deseaba que la rubia no se hubiera dado cuenta que había olvidado su chaqueta, deseaba tenerla cerca suyo más tiempo, pero supo que debía devolvérsela a su dueña. De todas formas se emocionó mucho al leer el mensaje de Emma. Lo leyó una y otra vez hasta que aprendió cada palabra de memoria.

Al igual que la rubia, Regina estuvo varios minutos escribiendo y borrando mensajes, ya que ninguno le parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno para Emma. Algunos la hacían sonar muy emocionada, otros la hacían sonar muy seca. Algunos incluso parecían declaraciones amorosas. Regina golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada un par de veces, frustrada por no ser capaz de escribir un simple mensaje.

Se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado muchos minutos desde que había recibido el mensaje de Emma y le envió el último mensaje que había escrito. No quería que Emma pensara que la estaba ignorando o algo parecido.

* * *

Ambas chicas entablaron una pequeña conversación por mensajes de texto, y Regina sabía que guardaría todos y cada uno de esos mensajes. Se sentía muy bien al poder hablar así con Emma. Deseaba poder conocer mucho más de la rubia y pasar más tiempo con ella. Incluso si eso ponía en riesgo su tan guardado secreto. Porque comenzaba a hacerse adicta a las bellas sensaciones que sentía cada vez que hablaba con la rubia, y no quería perderla.

Cuando Emma se despidió para ir a dormir, Regina se sintió un poco decepcionada, quería seguir hablando con ella, pero sabía que Emma tenía razón y ambas necesitaban dormir.

Pensó en el lado positivo, en cuanto más rápido se quedara dormida, más rápido llegaría la mañana y entonces volvería a ver a Emma. Y con eso en mente se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina quiso arreglarse un poco más que de costumbre. Se vistió con una blusa blanca con escote y unos ajustados jeans negros. Decidió dejar su largo cabello suelto y usar un poco más de maquillaje del que normalmente usaba.

Sabía perfectamente que los arreglos eran para Emma. No tenía ni porque negárselo a ella misma. Luego de un día entero sin poder dejar de pensar en la rubia desde el primer segundo en que la vio y una noche entera soñando con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su hechizante sonrisa, Regina tenía muy en claro que Emma le gustaba. Al principio no quería sacar conclusiones muy apresuradas, pero ya no tenía dudas, y sabía que era un riesgo estar cerca de la rubia, pero alejarse de ella era lo último que quería hacer. Se conformaría con ser su amiga, y quizás, solo quizás, en el futuro se atrevería a decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Pero ahora debía apresurarse porque había tardado más tiempo en arreglarse y se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a clase.

No tendría tiempo de desayunar, así que tomó una barra de cereal y salió de su casa. Esta vez Kathryn no había ido por ella, ya que la rubia había salido mucho más temprano hacia la escuela porque debía hacer algo en el taller de arte, así que Regina tuvo que ir en su propio coche.

Robin no había dado señales desde el día anterior cuando se marchó muy enfadado de la casa de la morena, y a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, no tenía ganas de lidiar con su novio y sus estúpidas quejas y problemas de ego masculino.

Lo único que Regina tenía en mente era llegar a su clase de literatura y sentarse junto a su rubia favorita.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela Regina aparcó su coche y caminó deprisa hacia el edificio ya que la campana de inicio de clase estaba por tocar.

Llegó a la puerta del salón de literatura justo a tiempo y al entrar notó que Emma estaba sentada junto a Ruby, y maldijo internamente ya que había olvidado que la otra morena también estaba en esa clase.

Emma la vio entrar al salón y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Regina le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-¡Hola, Regina! Te he guardado un asiento.-Emma tomó su mochila que estaba sobre la silla del escritorio que estaba a su derecha. La morena sintió que su corazón se derretía de ternura ante el gesto de Emma.

-¡Muchas gracias, Emma! Eres muy amable.- Le sonrió ampliamente. Estaba demasiado feliz. Emma había pensado en ella y le había guardado un asiento, ¿acaso podría haber empezado el día de mejor manera? -¿Cómo se encuentran esta mañana?- Preguntó mirando a ambas chicas.

Hubiera preferido estar ella sola con Emma, pero sabiendo que Ruby era su amiga y que estaba allí presente lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser amable con ella también, y no ignorarla como hacía la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Muy bien, Ruby me estaba contando sobre la clase de deportes.-

-Oh, sí. Empieza la próxima semana, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Regina mirando a Ruby.

-Sí, al menos eso es lo que me han dicho.- Respondió Ruby buscando su cuaderno en su mochila.-¿Qué tal eres en deportes, Emma?- Preguntó mirando a la rubia una vez que encontró su cuaderno.

Regina también miró a Emma. Cualquier cosa que pudiera aprender sobre ella le interesaba.

-Se me dan bastante bien los deportes.- Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas. No quería que las otras chicas creyeran que era una engreída por sus habilidades deportivas.

-¿Tan bien como el piano?- Preguntó Regina sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa seductora.

Las mejillas de Emma ahora estaban muy rojas, y evitaba mirar a Regina a los ojos.

Ruby notó esto, y le pareció extraño que Regina dijera algo así.

-Bueno… yo…- Comenzó a decir Emma pero en ese momento entró la Srta. Green al salón y todos guardaron silencio. Y la rubia agradeció internamente por no tener que responder.

* * *

Las horas ese día pasaron muy rápido. El primer período se fue volando. El segundo también y el tercero pareció irse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para desgracia de ambas chicas, ya que sin admitirlo deseaban pasar más tiempo la una con la otra.

El día continuó y siempre que se veían en los pasillos se saludaban o se sonreían tímidamente a la distancia.

Todo iba más que bien aquel día. Emma sabía que su relación amistosa con Regina recién comenzaba y la emocionaba pensar en todas las cosas que podrían vivir juntas.

Incluso al haber entablado una amistad con Regina y con Ruby ahora ambas chicas volvían a hablar, y recordaban viejos momentos cuando aún eran grandes amigas. Emma esperaba que pudieran retomar su amistad, ya que se veía que ambas se divertían mucho.

En la hora del almuerzo Emma y Ruby salieron al jardín nuevamente. El día estaba soleado y cálido y ambas disfrutaban del aire libre.

A los pocos minutos de haber tomado asiento en la mesa junto al árbol, aparecieron Regina y Kathryn con sus almuerzos y preguntaron si podían unirse a ellas. Emma les dijo rápidamente que si y tanto ella como Ruby se hicieron un poco a un lado para dejarle sitio a las otras chicas para que tomaran asiento.

Regina se había sentado junto a Emma y aunque tratara de disimularlo, siempre que podía se acercaba un poco más a la rubia.

Emma y Ruby no se dieron cuenta de esto, pero Kathryn sí lo hizo y miraba curiosa a su amiga quien parecía que solo tenía ojos para la rubia sentada junto a ella. _"Curioso"._

Las cosas iban muy bien durante el almuerzo. Las cuatro chicas hablaban y reían, y Emma se sentía muy contenta de haber hecho amigas tan rápidamente. Y se sorprendía al pensar que antes de que ella llegara, Ruby, Regina y Kathryn no fueran amigas, porque al verlas interactuar parecía que eran amigas desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que la llegada de una quinta persona arruinó todo.

Robin.

El chico había estado muy enfadado con Regina desde el día anterior, pero ahora quería hacer las paces con ella. Le había mandado muchos mensajes desde esa mañana pero la morena no había respondido ninguno. Y la había estado buscando por la escuela pero no la había encontrado.

Y ahora que lo había hecho se molestó mucho al verla sentada con Emma Swan.

-Regina, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el chico acercándose a la mesa.

Regina se tensó un poco al oír la voz de su novio acercándose pero intentó actuar con indiferencia. –Almorzando, ¿qué parece que hago?- Le dijo dirigiéndole una corta mirada.

-¿Pero qué haces almorzando con _ella_?- Apuntó con el dedo a Emma y la miró con cara de asco.

Emma se encogió de hombros y miró fijamente su regazo. No podía evitar hacer eso cuando alguien hablaba mal de ella. Era como regresar en el tiempo a viejas casas de acogida con niños abusadores que la trataban como basura.

-ELLA es mi amiga y voy a almorzar con ella cuantas veces quiera.- Regina miró desafiante a su novio. No pensaba dejar que ese idiota maltratase a Emma en su presencia.

Emma se sintió un poco mejor al oír las palabras de Regina, pero de todas formas la presencia del otro chico y su evidente desagrado hacia ella la incomodaba mucho.

-¿Desde cuanto te gusta socializar con gente pobre?- El tono de Robin era cada vez más enfadado, y Regina no se quedaba atrás. Tampoco Ruby y Kathryn que también saltaron a defender a Emma al mismo tiempo.

-Te prohíbo que hables así de ella.- Gruñó Regina poniéndose de pie y haciendo frente a su novio.

-¡Vete de aquí, Robin! No eres bienvenido.- Dijo Kathryn fulminando con la mirada a Robin.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella!- Ruby también se puso de pié y estaba dispuesta a darle una patada en la entrepierna a ese idiota si era necesario.

-¡Oh vamos! Ahora resulta ser que todas están en este acto de caridad de ayudar a los pobres.- Robin se acercó a Emma y la dijo. –No eres más que una asquerosa huérfana.-

-Vas a pagar por eso…- Dijo Ruby lista para atacar al idiota, pero antes de que se acercara lo suficiente Regina se paró frente a él y le dio una bofetada.

Todos allí se quedaron en silencio. Jamás pensaron que pasaría eso.

La cara de Robin se había movido hacia el costado gracias al impacto de la mano de su novia, y ahora su mejilla tenía una gran marca roja.

Regina lo miraba con odio y respiraba agitada. Nunca se había enfadado tanto con él. No pensaba quedarse cruzada de brazos viendo como ese idiota hablaba mal de su rubia. _"¿¡Quién diablos se cree que es!?"._

Kathryn y Ruby estaban mudas y congeladas en su sitio, y Emma seguía allí sentada evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquiera. Había escuchado fuerte y claro el sonido que hizo la mano de Regina contra la mejilla de Robin. Seguramente toda la escuela lo había oído.

Nadie dijo nada. Robin simplemente miró a Regina y se marchó notablemente enfadado.

La morena fue la primera en recuperarse del estado de shock en que se encontraban todas y se sentó nuevamente junto a Emma, pero muy cerca de ella, le pasó brazo por los hombros y la acercó hacia ella para abrazarla.

La rubia seguía muda. No había entendido nada de lo que había sucedido. Todo iba muy bien y de repente ella estaba recibiendo insultos, las otras chicas salieron a defenderla y Regina había abofeteado a su novio _por ella_. Nadie jamás la había defendido de nada, y ahora sentía que las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, pero logró controlarlas a tiempo.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Emma! De verdad lo siento.- Decía Regina mientras la abrazaba. –No le hagas caso, ¡es un idiota!-

Ruby se apresuró en acercarse a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. –No escuches ni una sola palabra de lo que él dice, Emma.- Le decía la alta morena.

Kathryn había tomado asiento frente a la rubia y le dijo. –Emma, tu eres una excelente chica y no debes dejar que las palabras del gran idiota te afecte.- Le sonrió afectivamente. –Nosotras somos tus amigas y no dejaremos que te vuelva a molestar.-

Regina no quería soltarla. La tenía abrazada contra su costado y más allá de toda la situación recién vivida, le gustaba sentir el calor de Emma contra su cuerpo.

-No puedo creer el coraje de ese idiota.- Dijo Ruby tomando asiento nuevamente.

-Ni yo… se cree intocable.- Comentó Kathryn. –A propósito, ¡te felicito por la bofetada, Gina! Ya era hora de que alguien le enseñara una lección a ese idiota.-

Si Regina la había oído no dio señales de haberlo hecho, seguía muy concentrada en abrazar y consolar a Emma.

Kat prefirió no interrumpir el momento de ambas chicas. Notaba que a Emma le habían afectado las palabras de Robin y dejó que Regina se encargase de hacerla sentir mejor. Sabía que la rubia estaba en buenas manos. Así que se volteó a ver a Ruby y ambas se pusieron a hablar sobre un proyecto de arte y dejaron en paz a las otras chicas.

La rubia tenía si cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Regina y se sentía segura en sus brazos.

No había dicho ni una palabra desde que todo había comenzado y lo cierto era que no sabía qué decir. Simplemente se dejo ser abrazada por la morena.

Luego de un rato de silencio en que ambas chicas no se habían movido, Regina le susurró a Emma. -¿Estás mejor?- Era como si las dos estuvieran en un universo aparte, separadas del resto. Ni Kathryn o Ruby estaban allí. Ni toda la escuela, ni nadie. Solo ellas dos.

Emma asintió con la cabeza y sabiendo que no podría estar abrazada a la morena todo el día se incorporó y aclaró su garganta. –Muchas gracias a todas por haberme defendido.- Dijo mirando hacia la mesa. De pronto se sintió muy vulnerable. No le gustaba exponerse así, tan débil. Así que tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se puso de pié. –Discúlpenme, por favor.- Se fue caminando muy deprisa hacia el edificio, ignorando los llamados de las otras chicas.

Regina la vio alejarse y sintió un pequeño dolor en el corazón.

Quería ir tras ella, pero se dio cuenta que Emma necesitaba un momento a solas, así que se limitó a verla partir, suspirando cuando la perdió de vista.

-Bueno, Regina. Tu novio se lleva el premio al idiota del año.- Comentó Ruby.

-Es cierto, si ya me caía mal antes ahora mi desagrado hacia él aumentó en grandes cantidades.- Aportó Kathryn mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Definitivamente es un idiota.- Dijo Regina mirando hacia el lugar en donde había visto a Emma por última vez.

Después de lo sucedido la morena dudaba que pudiera volver a actuar como novia feliz junto a Robin. La hostilidad del chico hacia Emma la hacían enojar a niveles que no creía capaz de llegar, y sacaba lo peor de ella.

Estaba segura que esa relación no duraría mucho a menos que Robin cambiara su actitud, o ella se separara de Emma, y estaba segura que ambas opciones era imposibles.

Suspiró nuevamente y pensó darle unos días más a Robin para ver si cambiaba. Si no lo hacía pondría fin a esa relación de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **A/N.2:** En los próximos capítulos comenzará el drama y aparecerán grandes celos por parte de Regina. Me gusta que sea ella quien se sienta más interesada por Emma. Y que Emma se niegue a sus sentimientos por miedo a salir herida.

Ya verán qué hace la rubia para evitar dichos sentimientos y en qué estado se pone nuestra reina. Será interesante.

Y sigan odiando a Robin. Dentro de poco lo odiarán aún más!

Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor no olviden dejarme su comentario, saben que los aprecio mucho! :)

B.H.


	9. Chapter 9

Ni los personajes ni Once Upon a Time me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

 **A/N:** Bien mis queridos lectores, aunque creo que en su mayoría son todas mujeres quienes leen este fic. Como sea, aquí tienen el capítulo número 9! Espero que lo disfruten y vean que no los he hecho esperar tanto como antes, así que no sean crueles y dejen reviews que saben que me gustan mucho.

Para los que se preguntaban si Regina le devolvió su chaqueta a Emma en el capítulo anterior, sí lo hizo. Solo que pasé por alto ese detalle y no lo mencioné en el momento en que Regina llegó a la escuela. Disculpen, fue un error mío.

No quiero entretenerlos mucho, así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten!

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Emma fue directo al baño luego del incidente con Robin. Necesitaba mojarse la cara y despejar su cabeza. Sabía que no debía dejar que las palabras del chico la afectaran. Sabía que era capaz de defenderse y que con solo usar palabras podía desramar a ese idiota. Pero escuchar el desprecio en su voz y los crueles insultos la hicieron sentirse pequeña otra vez. Ya había sido víctima de abusadores quienes la trataban como basura solo por no tener padres. Usaban la palabra "huérfana" como un insulto constante. Ella sabía lo que era, pero no necesitaba que un grupo de niños se lo recordaran todo el tiempo. Y ahora en su nueva escuela tenía un nuevo abusivo que la llamaba así, y le dolía pensar que ese idiota era el novio de la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Regina fuera novia de semejante idiota? Eso no podía entenderlo. Y se daba cuenta que al ser amiga de la morena estaba destruyendo su relación, algo que en parte la alegraba, porque no quería que su nueva amiga estuviera en pareja con alguien como Robin, pero a su vez sentía que no era correcto interponerse.

Decidió dejar que el destino siguiera el curso que quisiera y trataría de evitar a Regina siempre que Robin estuviera cerca. Por más que el chico no le agradaba tampoco quería ser ella el motivo de la separación de Regina y Robin. Trataría de no tentar a la suerte.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Esperaba no tener más encuentro con Robin.

Y afortunadamente así fue. El día transcurrió sin nuevos incidentes. Tomó sus clases, habló con sus amigas. Incluso en la hora de música Regina, Kathryn, Ruby y ella se sentaron juntas. Emma disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo con sus nuevas amigas.

* * *

Al llegar la hora de salida, Emma se dirigió al aparcamiento y se disponía a caminar de regreso a casa cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Al voltearse a ver vio que era Neal quien había dicho su nombre. Ella le dedicó un pequeño saludo con la mano y siguió caminando, pero entonces el chico se acercó a ella y le dijo. -¡Oye, Emma! ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto mucho.-

-La escuela no es muy grande, Neal. Es fácil que me encuentres.- Le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Ya… bueno, es que no estamos en ninguna clase juntos.- El chico se rascó un poco la cabeza. Se lo notaba un poco tímido de repente.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- Emma no tenía muchas ganas de seguir hablando con él. Ya quería regresar a casa.

-Entonces… ¿vuelves caminando a tu casa?-

-Eso intento.-

-¿No quieres que te lleve? Tengo mi coche por aqu…- Pero Neal no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido cuando alguien más llamó a la rubia.

-¡Emma!- Ambos se voltearon a ver y Emma sonrió al notar que había sido Regina quien la había llamado.

-Al fin te encuentro.- Dijo la morena una vez que estuvo cerca de Emma.

-Aquí estoy.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. –Estaba por ir a casa pero Neal vino a saludarme.-

-Ya veo.- Regina miró con cara de pocos amigos al chico y se volteó a mirar nuevamente a la rubia. -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Le preguntó ignorando por completo a Neal.

Emma estaba a punto de aceptar cuando vio a Robin acercándose a ellos. No le gustaba tenerlo cerca, sabía que eso significaba problemas.

-¡Con que aquí estás, nena!- Dijo el chico acercándose a Regina.

-¿Qué quieres, Robin?- Era evidente que la morena todavía estaba muy enfadada con él.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- Entonces Robin miró a Neal y luego fulminó con la mirada a Emma.- ¡A solas!-

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Estaba por llevar a Emma a su casa.-

-¿Vas a abandonarme otra vez por… _ella_?- Emma pudo notar que se estaba conteniendo para no volver a insultarla.

-Sí, yo voy a…- Las palabras de Regina fueron interrumpidas por la rubia.

-De hecho… Neal va a llevarme a casa. Se ofreció a hacerlo antes de que llegaras, Regina.- Dijo Emma un tanto nerviosa. Lo cierto es que no quería irse con Neal, pero tampoco quería estar presente en otra pelea de la morena con su novio.

-Pero…- Regina comenzó a decir, se había quedado sin palabras. No podía creer que Emma la rechazara para irse con Neal.

-¿Ya ves? Ahora sí puedes hablar conmigo.- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa de satisfacción. A Emma le dio asco.

-Gracias de todas formas, Regina.- Emma se sentía muy mal al rechazar así a Regina, pero ya había decidido evitar estar con ella cuando Robin estuviese cerca.

La cara de la morena se transformó. Su dolor, enfado y celos estaban haciendo de ella una bomba de tiempo, y no quería estallar frente a Emma. Así que se limitó a decir. –Cómo quieras.- Y con eso dio media vuelta y caminó en la otra dirección.

Robin se volteó a mirar a Emma y sonreírle con suficiencia, como diciendo "Yo siempre gano" y Emma sintió grandes deseos de darle un puñetazo.

-Bueno… ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó Neal sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos y planes de asesinato a sangre fría contra el novio de Regina.

-Sí, vamos.- Miró como la morena se alejaba por el aparcamiento, y luego siguió a Neal hasta su coche.

Le indicó al chico cómo llegar a su casa y se limitó a mirar por la ventana durante el viaje.

Neal intentó entablar una conversación con ella más de una vez, pero ella solo respondía con monosílabos, así que luego de varios intentos se dio por vencido y se quedó en silencio.

Al llegar a su casa Emma tomó su mochila, le agradeció al chico por haberla llevado y de despidió sin darle tiempo de decir mucho.

La rubia seguía sintiéndose mal por haber rechazado a Regina. Le hubiera encantado estar más tiempo con ella, pero Robin arruinó todo.

Solo esperaba que la morena no estuviese muy enfadada con ella.

* * *

Luego de que Emma decidiera irse con Neal, Regina estaba que escupía fuego. _"¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme así? ¡Y para irse con ese imbécil! No puedo creerlo"._ Caminaba muy rápido hacia su coche, sabiendo que Robin iba detrás de ella.

No pensaba hablar con él. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Llegaría a su coche y se marcharía cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Pero antes de poder llegar a su destino, Robin la tomó del brazo y la volteó para que lo mirara.

-Deja de ignorarme, Regina.- Dijo él acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo. –Sabes que tenemos que hablar… y me debes una disculpa por haberme abofeteado.-

-¿Perdón?- La morena no podía creer lo que escuchaba. –Yo no te debo ninguna disculpa. Esa bofetada la tenías más que merecida.- Intentó zafarse de su agarre pero él la retuvo.

-¿Merecida por decirle a esa huérfana la verdad sobre lo que realmente es?- Robin soltó una carcajada, como si la simple idea de merecer un golpe por hablarle mal a Emma fuese lo más cómico del mundo.

-¡Te dije que no la llames así!- Regina lo empujó con brusquedad y logró liberarse.

-¡Ya me estás cansando con esta actitud, Regina!- El chico comenzaba a enfadarse nuevamente. -¿Desde cuándo tú eres amable con gente como Emma Swan?-

-Yo no soy como tú, Robin. Yo sé ver a la gente más allá de su estatus social.-

-Has cambiado, Regina, y no me gusta.- Dijo él dando un paso hacia ella.

-Pues a mí me importa un bledo si te gusta o no, pero yo no dejaré de ser amiga de Emma solo porque tú no sabes ver más allá del bolsillo de la gente.-

-¿Estás terminando conmigo, Regina?- Su voz era muy amenazante y Regina no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

-Terminaré contigo si no puedes aprender a no meterte en mis amistades.- De golpe se sintió pequeña. La mirada de Robin la estaba asustando.

-Muy bien… que no se te olvide que en esta escuela tú y yo somos los reyes. No estaría bien que nos separemos.- Le dijo pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Regina y sonriendo como si todo estuviera arreglado.

-Solo prométeme que no te meterás más con Emma.- En ese momento Regina solo quería proteger a Emma. La actitud de Robin le dio miedo y no pensaba que él fuese capaz de hacerle daño a ella, pero sí se lo haría a la rubia, y no podría soportar algo así.

-Bien, te prometo que _YO_ no me meteré más con ella.- A la morena no le gustó nada el tono con el que había dicho eso. Se dio cuenta que estaba tramando algo.

Robin se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Regina sintió que podía vomitar. Luego de todo lo vivido aquel día y la forma en que Robin la había asustado ya no quería volver a estar cerca de él, y sentir su beso le dio náuseas.

-Debo irme.- Dijo alejándose del chico y caminando muy deprisa a su coche. Se decía una y otra vez que no había terminado allí mismo con Robin porque temía que el chico planeara hacerle daño a Emma.

Manejó a una velocidad un poco excedida. Necesitaba llegar pronto a su casa y estar lo más lejos posible de Robin.

* * *

Los días de esa primera semana de clase se fueron volando. Emma y Regina casi no habían podido estar juntas. Solo se veían cuando estaban en clase, porque durante el resto del tiempo Robin siempre estaba allí.

Desde aquella conversación con Regina en el aparcamiento, el chico parecía seguir a la morena por todos lados. Cuando estaban en algún receso él siempre aparecía y no se despegaba de su lado aunque ella tuviese alguna excusa.

Emma no se atrevía a hablar mucho con Regina ya que su novio estaba allí todo el tiempo, y la morena se sentía muy mal al no poder estar a solas con su rubia.

Ambas chicas estaban deseando con ansias que el Sr. Clark les designara un trabajo importante de química. Así podrían pasar tiempo a solas sin la presencia constante de Robin.

Al no poder estar mucho tiempo con Regina, y al encontrarse sola en varios recesos cuando Ruby "misteriosamente" debía ir a la biblioteca por algún libro, Emma se encontró pasando más tiempo con Neal.

El chico era simpático y la hacía reír. Era evidente que él estaba interesado en más que una amistad con la rubia, pero de momento no había hecho ningún avance.

En más de una ocasión mientras Emma y Neal se encontraban hablando en el pasillo, la rubia había visto a Regina desde lo lejos, enviándoles miradas asesinas, algo que la intrigaba mucho. No entendía porque la morena sentía tanto desagrado por Neal. El chico había sido amable con ella todo el tiempo.

Llegó a pensar que podía ser que hubiera alguna historia entre ellos y que seguramente había terminado mal, y por eso ambos se evitaban como la plaga. Y un día se lo preguntó a Neal, pero el chico se puso muy rojo y negó todo, para luego excusarse e irse a su casillero, dejando a Emma más intrigada que antes.

Quería preguntarle a Regina porqué odiaba tanto a Neal, pero nunca tenía tiempo de hablar con ella. En los recesos Robin siempre estaba allí y durante clase a penas si podían dirigirse la palabra antes de que el profesor comenzara a dar la lección del día.

* * *

Al llegar el fin de semana Emma pensó que al fin tendría algo de tiempo para ver a Regina. Pensaba que al estar fuera de la escuela Robin no sería tanto problema, pero estaba equivocada. Le había un mensaje a la morena preguntándole si deseaba ir a tomar un helado con ella, pero Regina la había rechazado diciendo que tenía planes con Robin.

Emma se sintió mal. Había pensando que el chico no sería un impedimento fuera de clase, pero así era, y ya extrañaba estar con la morena.

Recordaba aquella tarde en su casa cuando ambas se sentaron a tocar el piano. Había sido un momento mágico y ahora dudaba que tuviese la oportunidad de volver a vivir algo así con Regina.

Era como si desde la pelea de aquel día ahora ambos fuesen inseparables, y entonces Emma comenzó a pensar lo peor.

Tal vez Robin había logrado convencer a Regina de que Emma no era más que un pedazo de basura al que ni sus padres habían querido. Seguramente la morena ya no deseaba ser amiga de ella y por eso la estaba evitando constantemente.

Eso tendría mucho sentido, ¿sino porqué otra razón la morena ni siquiera intentaba acercarse a ella en los recesos? Emma comprendió entonces que Regina ya no la quería cerca y eso le dolió mucho. Por más que esos dos primeros días de clase le habían dado la esperanza de formar una amistad con la reina de la escuela, los días siguientes le probaron lo contrario y ahora Emma se sentía una tonta por haber pensado que era posible tener algo que estaba muy fuera de su alcance.

Bien, si Regina ya no quería ser su amiga le concedería el deseo. Ahora solo se limitaría a hablar con ella de ser necesario en clase y la ignoraría el resto del tiempo. No estaba dispuesta a sufrir por alguien a quien no le importaba.

* * *

Pero si Emma tan solo supiera cómo se estaba sintiendo Regina en esos momentos.

La morena no soportaba estar alejada de Emma. Se había hecho adicta a ella y ahora por culpa de Robin no podía estar a solas con ella ni un segundo. Y para colmo la rubia estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Neal y eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre por los celos. Esperaba que Emma no se dejara engañar por los encantos de ese idiota. No soportaría verla saliendo con alguien. Se le rompería el corazón.

Le había costado muchísimo rechazar la invitación de la rubia ese sábado.

Deseaba más que nada poder ir a tomar ese helado con ella, y poder estar cerca, hablarle, reír con ella. Cualquier cosa con tal de poder verla. Pero Robin se le había pegado como si su vida dependiera de ello y no podía estar sola ni un segundo.

Al llegar el fin de semana pensaba que al fin había conseguido librarse de él, pero el chico tenía otros planes. Se había instalado en casa de la morena como si él fuese el dueño del lugar y no se marchaba por más que Regina le tirase todas las indirectas posibles.

No se atrevía a echarlo directamente, porque el chico se enfadaría y era más que probable que descargara su ira contra Emma.

Había cumplido su palabra de no meterse con la rubia, pero el precio que Regina debía pagar era estar con él a cada momento del día. Se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

* * *

Al llegar el domingo Regina le rogó a su madre que hicieran algo entre las dos. Así no tendría que ver a Robin. El chico no se atrevería a meterse en un día de madre e hija, sobre todo porque Cora podía ser muy intimidante si alguien se metía en donde no era bienvenido.

La alcaldesa aceptó la petición de su hija y pasaron el día juntas. Organizando viejas fotos, decorando la habitación de Regina, hablando por skype con Zelena. Hicieron muchas cosas juntas y Regina estaba más que contenta. No solo por haber encontrado un día de paz lejos de su novio, sino porque también había podido estar con su madre a quien casi no veía.

Había estado de muy buen humor hasta que llegó el lunes.

Pensaba que en esta nueva semana Robin le daría un respiro, y estaba ansiosa por ver a Emma en clase de literatura.

Cuando llegó al salón y entró con una gran sonrisa, se frenó en seco ante la escena que allí la esperaba.

Su sonrisa se borró en un segundo y su sangre comenzó a hervir.

Allí, sentado junto a Emma, en el asiento que le pertenecía a ella, estaba Neal, hablando animadamente con la rubia, quien reía y no se había percatado de la presencia de la morena.

No podía creer, ¿qué hacía Neal allí? Él no pertenecía a esa clase. Durante toda la semana anterior no había estado presente, ¿por qué estaba allí?

Se acercó al dúo e intentando controlar sus celos le dijo al chico. –Cassidy, estás en mi sitio.-

Ambos se voltearon a verla y la sonrisa que Emma tenía antes se borro al momento de ver a la morena.

-Oh, Regina. No sabía que los asientos estaban asignados.- Dijo el chico con poca intención de moverse.

-No lo están.- Dijo Emma con brusquedad, mirando fríamente a Regina.

La morena frunció el seño ante la actitud de la rubia. No entendía a qué venía tanta hostilidad.

-Yo siempre me siento allí.- Dijo Regina intentando no perder el control.

-Bueno, parece que ahora yo me sentaré aquí.- Neal se acomodó en la silla y colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Regina sentía que podría arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos. La ira que sentía en ese momento no tenía nombre. _"¿¡Cómo se atreve!?"._

-Ya lo oíste, Regina. Ahora él se sienta aquí.- Dijo Emma con el mismo tono frío. –Hay asientos de sobra en todo el salón.-

La morena sentía ganas de llorar. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

Hasta la semana anterior Emma siempre le había guardado ese asiento a ella. La rubia siempre la recibía con una gran sonrisa. Pero esta Emma fría y distante la sorprendía y confundía a la vez.

Controlando la rabia y el dolor, Regina se alejó lo más que pudo del dúo y tomó asiento casi al frente del salón, dándoles la espalda.

Al comenzar la clase, la Srta. Green les anunció a todos que Neal se había cambiado de curso y ahora sería parte de esa clase. Regina deseaba golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas. No podría creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo su buen humor se había esfumado y ahora solo veía todo del color rojo. Estaba furiosa y dolida. _"¿¡Por qué diablos Emma me hace esto!? ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! Pensé que éramos amigas y ahora me cambia por ese imbécil"._

Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a la rubia al terminar la clase. Quería entender porqué había cambiado su actitud de esa manera. Le dolía el trato que había tenido con ella cuando llegó a clase. Esperaba que tuviera una buena explicación.

* * *

Al sonar la campana del receso, Regina recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió del salón dispuesta a esperar a Emma. Pero al llegar a la puerta se encontró con Robin esperándola. No sabía cómo era posible que el chico ya estuviese allí parado cuando la campana acababa de tocar. ¿Acaso había corrido hasta allí?

-¡Hola, nena!- Le dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella un poco sorprendida por no haber esperado encontrarse a su novio allí parado solo pudo decir un simple "hola".

Deseaba poder hablar con Emma pero con Robin allí presente no podría hacerlo.

Entonces vio a la rubia salir del salón y olvidándose de Robin por el momento se acercó a ella.

-Emma, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

La rubia la miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, luego miró sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba Robin, y al volver a fijar sus ojos en los de la morena le respondió. –No, supongo que estás ocupada en este momento.- Y entonces dio media vuelta y se alejo, con Neal detrás de ella como perrito faldero.

Regina se había quedado allí parada sin poder creer que Emma la dejase así. La vio alejarse por el pasillo y entonces fue sacada de su estado de shock cuando Ruby se acercó a ella.

-¡Hola, Regina! ¿Cómo estás?-

Durante la semana anterior habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas y Regina y Ruby habían comenzado a retomar su vieja amistad.

-Hola…- Se aclaró la garganta porque de golpe la tenía muy seca. –Hola, Ruby.-

-Oye ¿estás bien?- Preguntó la morena un poco preocupada al ver la cara de Regina.

-¿Qué?... oh, si… estoy bien.-

-Regina, ¿vamos?- Cansado de ser ignorando, Robin se acercó a las dos chicas e intentó tomar a Regina por el brazo.

Ruby notó la cara de desagrado de Regina así que decidió salvarla. –De hecho, Regina y yo debemos ir a la biblioteca.-

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó Robin.

-Pues para buscar un libro… tú sabes, esas cosas que tienen hojas de papel con información escrita en ellas.- Respondió Ruby con sarcasmo, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa a Regina y que Robin la mirase con cara de confundido. La inteligencia de ese chico no era su fuerte.

-Hasta luego, Robin.- Ruby le sonrió y entrelazó su brazo con el de Regina y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente para que Robin no siguiera hablando.

Al llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca Regina soltó un suspiro de alivio y le agradeció a Ruby por haberla salvado.

-Muchas gracias, Ruby. Robin ha estado imposible estos días.- Se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración. –No me deja ni un minuto en paz.-

-Lo sé, me he dado cuenta. Por eso inventé la excusa de la biblioteca.- La chica alta le sonrió. Se alegraba de haber vuelvo a ser amiga de Regina. Antes ambas se ignoraban y desde la llegada de Emma se dieron cuenta que extrañaban esa vieja amistad que tenían.

-Oye…- Regina comenzó, sintiéndose un poco insegura de preguntar lo que quería. -¿Sabes qué le pasa a Emma?-

-¿A Emma? No lo sé… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Para Regina entonces fue evidente que la actitud distante de la rubia era solo con ella.

-Pues… hoy ha estado muy distante conmigo. Ni siquiera me ha dejado sentarme en el sitio de siempre.-

-Oh, me parecía raro que decidieras sentarte en la otra punta del salón.- Dijo Ruby con curiosidad. –La verdad es que no sé qué ocurre con ella.-

-Ya veo… bueno, no importa.- Regina se sentía muy triste y Ruby se dio cuenta de eso.

-Pero ahora que lo dices, sí note a Emma un poco más distante esta mañana.- Ruby se rascó el mentón pensando. –Y está pasando mucho tiempo con Neal últimamente.-

-¡Lo sé!- Dijo Regina, entusiasmada al no ser la única que notó el cambio de Emma.

A Ruby le pareció muy curiosa la actitud de Regina.

-No te preocupes, Gina. Seguro que a Emma no le ocurre nada y todo volverá a la normalidad.-

* * *

Pero las cosas no volvieron a la normalidad. Durante el resto del día Emma había ignorando a Regina. En la clase de química la rubia se había sentado mirando al frente y había estado tomando notas toda la clase, y solo le dirigió como mucho 3 palabras a la morena.

Durante el almuerzo Robin nuevamente se le había pegado a Regina, y se había sentado con ella y Kathryn. Mientras que un par de metros más lejos, estaba Emma en su mesa con Ruby y para desgracia de Regina, Neal también estaba allí. _"¿Qué ves en él, Emma? Si tan solo supieras la verdad sobre ese imbécil… y yo no pienso compartirte con él"._

Robin había notado la forma en que Regina miraba a Emma durante el almuerzo y no le gustaba ni un poco ver a su novia tan pendiente de la huérfana. Había cumplido con su palabra de no meterse con ella, pero eso no significaba que todo estaría en paz. Él sabía que tarde o temprano Regina se cansaría de que él estuviese pegado a ella todo el tiempo, pero de momento era la única forma que había encontrado para mantener a la rubia alejada. Sin embargo sabía que su novia lo mandaría a volar si seguía haciendo lo mismo, así que decidió poner en marcha su siguiente plan para mantener a la rubia lejos de su novia. A partir del día siguiente Emma Swan no tendría deseos de volver a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela.

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Bien, qué les ha parecido? Ya las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes. Y en el próximo capítulo veremos qué es lo que Robin tiene planeado. Ya sé que todos lo odian mucho, y tranquilos, sé que lo odiarán más. Y su plan contra Emma no será lo peor que haga. Ohh no! Lo peor que haga vendrá dentro de un par de capítulos más y sé que todos lo despreciaran más que antes luego de eso.

Estoy más que segura que a nadie le alegra que Neal esté pasando tanto tiempo con Emma, pero es necesario para activar los celos de Regina.

En el próximo capítulo vendrá algo que hace mucho tiempo tengo ganas de escribir y al fin ha llegado el momento. Estoy emocionada y espero que lo disfruten cuando lo lean.

Quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron y espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios. El capítulo anterior fue un poco decepcionante no recibir tantos reviews como antes, pero creo que me lo merecía por no haber actualizado rápido. Esta vez no los hice esperar tanto así que por favor díganme qué les pareció este capítulo y qué piensan que sucederá más adelante.

B.H.


	10. Chapter 10

Ni los personajes ni Once Upon a Time me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

 **A/N:** Bien, sé que esta vez los he hecho esperar más de la cuenta. Espero que me puedan disculpar, pero he estado demasiado ocupada. Mi jefe cree que no tengo una vida aparte del trabajo y me ha dado un millón de cosas para hacer, y la universidad tampoco ha sido muy considerada con el tiempo. Mi jefe y mis profesores conspiran contra mi! Pero sepan que no he abandonado esta historia. Tengo toda la intención de terminarla. Y es probable que hoy más tarde publique el capítulo siguiente. Voy a aprovechar que es fin de semana, que no tengo mucha tarea, que mi jefe me ha dado un respiro y que mi novio está de viaje.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el trabajo de dejarme un mensaje por el capítulo anterior. Y a todos aquellos que han dado follow y favorite también! SON LOS MEJORES!

Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo. Mucho drama! Y si ven cualquier error es culpa mía, todavía tengo el cerebro atrofiado de estrés.

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Los días de aquella semana continuaron y Emma seguía ignorando a Regina siempre que podía. Incluso cuando el Sr. Clark les había designado un trabajo para realizar fuera de clase Emma había rechazado la invitación de Regina para hacerlo en su casa. Le dijo que sería mejor hacerlo en la biblioteca de la escuela así no se distraían. Regina se había sentido muy decepcionada y dolida. No entendía qué sucedía con Emma. Los primeros días de clase la rubia había sido muy tímida pero sin embargo se mostraba atenta y dispuesta a estar con ella, pero luego de la pelea con Robin, Emma se había distanciado demasiado. En clase ni le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuese para algo relacionado a la asignatura. En los pasillos siempre pasaba de ella como si no estuviera allí. En el almuerzo no se habían vuelto a sentar juntas.

Parecía que el lugar que ella había ocupado los primeros días de clase ahora le pertenecía a Neal Cassidy y eso la ponía demasiado celosa. No soportaba ver a su rubia tan cerca de ese imbécil. Incluso se daba cuenta que a Ruby tampoco le agradaba que Neal estuviese constantemente con ella. Más de una vez la morena alta se había acercado a ella y a Kathryn durante el almuerzo y les había preguntado si podía sentarse con ellas y cuando le preguntaban por qué no estaba con Emma la chica simplemente respondía "Neal" y revoleaba sus ojos. No era necesario que dijera más. Parecía que la única que no se daba cuenta de la imbecilidad de Neal era la rubia, que estaba constantemente riendo por todo lo que él decía.

Eso era lo peor de toda esa semana, y el lado positivo era que Robin al fin le había dado un respiro. Ya no estaba con ella todo el día y no la acosaba desde todos los rincones. Sin embargo Regina sospechaba que algo estaba tramando. Lo había visto muchas veces hablando con Killian Jones, un chico con quien jamás había sido amigo, pero repentinamente parecían ser inseparables. Y eso la asustaba un poco. Sabía que Killian era un bully y la morena temía que Robin y él estuviesen planeando algo contra Emma. Pero esperaba que solo fuesen paranoias suyas.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Regina se había dedicado a hacer tareas y pasar un poco de tiempo con su madre y con Kathryn. Afortunadamente Robin no la había molestado más que con un par de llamadas y mensajes.

Al llegar el lunes Regina llegó a la escuela, aparcó su coche y al salir de él supo que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. Con una sola mirada al edificio le bastó para ver los cientos de carteles pegados por todas las paredes. Desde la distancia no llegaba a leer lo que decían, pero la foto que estaba en medio era lo suficientemente grande para que la morena distinguiera de quien se trataba. Emma.

Caminó deprisa hacia el edificio y se acercó a los carteles a ver qué decían. Se horrorizó al leer "¡CUIDADO! HÚERFANA SUELTA" en algunos y "LA BASURA CAMINA POR LOS PASILLOS DE NUESTRA ESCUELA" en otros. No podía creer la crueldad de esos carteles. Sentía ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué harían algo así contra Emma? La rubia era muy buena persona, incluso si en esas últimas dos semanas la había ignorado, Regina no negaría nunca el buen corazón que tenía la otra chica.

Sintió que sus ganas de llorar se transformaban en rabia al ver que varios alumnos veían los carteles y se reían. _"¡IDIOTAS! ¿¡QUÉ ENCUENTRAN DE GRACIOSO EN ESTO!?"._ Entró en la escuela y no para su sorpresa todas las puertas de los casilleros y las paredes estaban empapeladas con los mismos carteles. Había visto a un par de chicos quitándolos y echándolos en la basura. _"Al menos hay gente inteligente en esta escuela"_.

Sentía que podía estallar de la rabia. Sabía perfectamente quien estaba detrás de todo esto y les cortaría los testículos en el momento en que los encontrara. Pero antes necesitaba buscar a Emma. No soportaba pensar en cómo se estaría sintiendo la rubia en esos momentos. Esperaba que ese día se hubiera enfermado y ahora estuviera en casa en su cama, pero algo le decía que esa no era la situación.

Corrió al salón de literatura y se acercó a la puerta a ver si Emma estaba allí, pero su asiento estaba vacío. Se dio vuelta y estaba dispuesta a ir hacia el baño pero chocó de frente con alguien y al levantar la vista vio que era Ruby.

-Regina… ¿puedes creer esto?- La chica parecía horrorizada por lo que veía. Tenía los ojos vidriosos como si también deseara llorar. Regina la entendía a la perfección. Cualquiera pensaría lo mismo al ver que un amigo había sido víctima de tal crueldad.

-Esto es de bárbaros.- Regina respondió con la cara roja de odio. -¿Has visto a Emma?-

-No, la estaba buscando en este momento.- Ruby se veía tan preocupada en ese momento que ya no parecía la chica alegre de gran sonrisa de todos los días. -¡Oh Dios! Pobre Emma…- Se la veía realmente muy angustiada.

-Vamos a buscarla.- Dijo Regina tomando a Ruby del brazo y caminando deprisa por los pasillos, casi corriendo.

Buscaron en el baño, en el jardín, en el comedor, en todos lados pero no podían encontrarla. Ruby sabía que estaba en la escuela. Esa mañana se había ofrecido a ir por ella a su casa, pero la rubia le había respondido que ya estaba en camino, Mary Margaret se había ofrecido a llevarla.

Ambas chicas estaban muy preocupadas. No podían encontrar a Emma por ningún lugar. Habían quitado tantos carteles como habían podido mientras buscaban desesperadamente a la rubia por todos los pasillos.

La campana estaba por tocar y decidieron acercarse a la oficina administrativa y hablar con Archie para pedirle permiso de seguir buscando a la rubia durante la hora de literatura, porque ambas sabían que Emma no se presentaría a clase. El secretario las recibió por primera vez con el semblante muy serio. Se notaba muy molesto por la sorpresa que se había encontrado al llegar a la escuela. Les dio permiso a ambas chicas y les pidió que cuando encontraran a Emma le dijeran a la rubia que por favor se dirigiera a su oficina, quería tener unas palabras con ella. Las chicas asintieron y siguieron buscando a Emma.

Antes de que tocara la campana se encontraron con Neal en uno de los pasillos mirando los carteles. Al verlas se les acercó y les preguntó si habían visto a Emma.

-No, no la hemos visto.- Respondió Ruby fríamente. No necesitaban lidiar con este él ahora. Querían encontrar a Emma.

-¿Si la ven pueden decirle que me busque?- Preguntó el idiota, sin siquiera mostrarse afectado por todo esto y sin ninguna intención de ayudar.

-No estorbes, Cassidy.- Gruñó Regina y siguió por el pasillo junto a Ruby.

En el camino encontraron a Kathryn quien se veía muy preocupada por todo. Estaba muy escandalizada y no podía creer que haya gente capaz de hacer algo así.

Regina no quería decir que ya sospechaba quienes estaban detrás de esto. Quería ser ella quien enfrentara a Robin, pero eso sería luego. Ahora necesitaba encontrar a Emma.

La campana tocó y los pasillos se vaciaron rápidamente. Las chicas no sabían a donde más ir. Pensaban que tal vez Emma se había ido a su casa, pero entonces Ruby recibió un mensaje de texto.

 **-"Ruby, no quería decir nada antes porque había mucha gente en los pasillos pero tu amiga Emma está aquí conmigo en la biblioteca. Pregunta si puedes salir de clase y ven por favor. – Belle"**

-Emma está en la biblioteca… Belle acaba de escribirme.- Dijo Ruby ya caminando hacia la biblioteca. Regina la siguió sintiendo un poco de alivio de saber en dónde estaba escondida la rubia.

Durante su búsqueda habían evitado la biblioteca porque sabían que durante la mañana está cerrada y Bella la abre luego del primer receso. Así que se sorprendieron un poco al saber que Emma estaba allí. Seguramente la rubia no sabía que la biblioteca estaba cerrada y había ido allí a refugiarse y Belle no había tenido el corazón de echarla.

Al llegar entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Rápidamente encontraron a Belle tras su escritorio quien les sonrió cuando ambas chicas se acercaron y con un gesto de su mano les indicó en dónde se encontraba la rubia. Estaba sentada en una mesa en un rincón alejado, con una taza de té en sus manos. Sin duda cortesía de Belle.

Se acercaron lentamente hacía ella y Regina sintió que su corazón se rompía al notar sus ojos rojos y las marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos. No tenía duda de que mataría a Robin y a Killian por esto, y seguramente Ruby ayudaría. La chica alta al ver a su amiga así corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¡Oh Emma… lo siento mucho! Realmente lo siento.- Decía Ruby mientras abrazaba a Emma quien seguía llorando en silencio y mirando fijamente a un punto en la mesa.

-Emma, di algo por favor.-Suplicó Ruby tomando asiento junto a ella y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Por favor no me toques.- Respondió la rubia con la voz ronca y casi inaudible.

-Emma….-Ruby estaba confundida.

-No me toques, Ruby.-

-Está bien. – La morena no sabía que decir. Solo quería consolar a su amiga pero pensó que tal vez Emma no deseaba ser abrazada en ese momento.

-Encontraremos a los culpables y pagarán por lo que hicieron.- Intervino Regina. Estaba furiosa otra vez. No soportaba ver a Emma de esa forma y solo podía imaginar diferentes formas de asesinar a Robin y Killian.

Emma levantó la cabeza y su mirada se endureció al encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Regina.

-No pienses que no sé que tú tienes algo que ver con esto, Regina.- Emma habló con voz muy baja pero amenazante.

-¿Qué?- Regina se desconcertó al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, no esperaba que dijera eso.

-Ya me oíste.- Se puso de pié sin apartar la mirada de Regina. –Quiero que te largues. No quiero estar cerca de ti. ¡No quiero volver a verte!- Había comenzado a llorar nuevamente y Ruby intentó calmarla.

-Pero… Emma, yo no… yo no he hecho nada.- Regina había perdido todo su enfado y solo sentía dolor ante las palabras de la rubia. No podía creer que Emma pensara que ella tenía algo que ver con esto.

-¡NO MIENTAS!- Emma estaba fuera de sí. Ruby la sostenía por la cintura y la rubia peleaba por soltarse e ir hacia Regina.

Belle había escuchado los gritos de Emma y se acercó a ver qué sucedía. Al ver que Ruby sostenía a la rubia se acercó a ellas e intentó calmar a Emma.

-Emma, por favor cálmate.- Le dijo con voz amable, pero la rubia estaba furiosa.

-¡¿Crees que no sé que tú y tu novio se burlan de mi a mis espaldas?! Y pensar que yo creí que podíamos ser amigas.- Emma rió amargamente y finalmente dejó de pelear con el agarre de Ruby.

-Pero no, claro que no podíamos ser amigas. Tú eres la reina de la escuela, ¿por qué querrías ser amiga de una huérfana?- Ruby la soltó y Emma aprovechó para dar un pequeño paso hacia Regina, quien estaba paralizada sin poder creer lo que sucedía. La rubia volvió a reír y se acercó más. –No, tú no serías amiga de una basura como yo.-

-Emma… yo…- Regina estaba sin palabras y pudo sentir como un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Le dolían mucho las palabras de Emma. ¡Le dolían demasiado!

-Emma, Regina no ha tenido nada que ver con esto.- Ruby volvió a acercarse a la rubia.

-¿Y tú cómo puedes estar tan segura?- Emma se volteó a mirar a Ruby y nuevamente se la veía muy enfadada. –Oh si, cierto que ahora ustedes han vuelto a ser muy amigas. ¿Tú también te divertiste con esta broma, Ruby?- El dolor de Emma hablaba por ella. Había sufrido abusos toda su vida, y cuando al fin encontró un lugar en donde pensó que podría ser feliz y estar tranquila se encuentra con algo muy cruel. Estaba tan dolida que no podía pensar racionalmente, solo veía todo rojo. No podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar que todos estaban en su contra. En el fondo sabía que estaba equivocada, pero su dolor y enfado eran tan grandes que la cegaban.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo no he hecho esto.- Dijo Ruby alejándose un poco y mirando a Emma con confusión.

-No, por supuesto que no. Por eso ya casi no pasas tiempo conmigo y estás siempre buscando a Regina.- Emma sacudió su cabeza. –Neal tenía razón sobre ustedes.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron Ruby y Regina al mismo tiempo. No podían creer sus oídos. ¿Emma había reaccionado así porque el idiota le había llenado la cabeza?

-Al parecer él es el único en quien puedo confiar.- Emma suspiró y limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado mientras le gritaba a Regina.

-¿Nos estás acusando de haber hecho esto porque Neal te lo dijo?- Preguntó Ruby comenzando a enfadarse.

-Él no tuvo que decírmelo, pude deducirlo sola. Siempre es lo mismo, los populares disfrutan "jugando" con los perdedores como yo.-

-Emma, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.- Dijo Regina quien ahora estaba dolida y muy enfadada. Ese día era montaña rusa de sentimientos.

-No puedo creerlo.- Ruby se alejó de Emma y se acercó a Regina. –Vámonos, Regina. No sé por qué nos hemos molestado en intentar ayudarla.- Estaba muy molesta. No podía creer que Emma se hubiera dejado engañar tan fácilmente por Neal.

Belle se acercó a Ruby e intentó razonar con ella. –Ruby, Emma está muy molesta. Tienes que comprenderla y no enfadarte con ella.- Le dijo en voz baja para que la rubia no pudiera oírla.

Mientras tanto Regina seguía allí mirando fijamente a Emma. Estaba estupefacta. La rubia se había dejado engañar por el idiota de Neal. Vaya uno a saber las cosas que ese imbécil había inventado sobre ella y sobre Ruby para poder tener a Emma solo para él. _"Parece que habrán 3 cadáveres el día de hoy"._

-Deberías aprender a no confiar en la gente equivocada, Emma.- Regina intentó controlar su voz para que no temblara mucho al hablar. –Te advertí sobre Neal antes.-

-Tú no eres nadie para decir eso. Neal me ha contado la verdad sobre ti.- Emma estaba a la defensiva.

-No sé qué te habrá dicho sobre mí ni me interesa. Pero no debes creer todo lo que ese idiota dice. No lo conoces como yo. No sabes de lo que es capaz.- La morena hacía lo imposible por controlarse y no perder los estribos allí mismo.

-Me ha dicho que eres una mentirosa, Regina. Así que no creo ni una palabra de lo que me dices.-

-Ya veo…- No queriendo llorar y dejar que Emma viera el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella, Regina dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Ruby al verla alejarse se volteó a ver a Emma y le dijo. –Debes ir a la oficina administrativa. Archie quiere hablar contigo.- Se notaba que estaba enfadad e intentaba controlarse. Y sin decir otra palabra salió de la biblioteca y siguió a Regina.

* * *

-¡Voy a matar a Neal!- gruñó Ruby mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a Regina. –No puedo creer esto.-

-Tranquila, Ruby. Emma estaba muy molesta y seguramente no cree que nosotras tuvimos algo que ver con esto.- Regina intentaba calmar a Ruby e intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que esto solo se debía al momento que había pasado Emma y que ella realmente no pensaba que sus dos amigas habían sido capaces de semejante crueldad.

-¿De verdad crees eso, Gina? Tú sabes que Neal es el culpable de que Emma dijera esas cosas.- Ruby estaba roja por el enfado. Regina debía admitir que era un poco aterrador verla así. –El muy idiota debe haberle llenado la cabeza en contra nuestra para tener a Emma solo para él.-

-Ya, de eso no tengo dudas. Pero Emma es inteligente y seguramente no se deja engañar tan fácilmente.- Regina no quería pensar que había perdido a Emma para siempre por culpa de Neal. –Ahora está muy conmocionada por lo sucedido y por eso ha reaccionado así.- Se detuvo en el pasillo y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Ruby. –Debemos dejar que se calme y luego volveremos a hablar con ella. No dejaremos que las cosas terminen así.-

-Tienes razón. Esperemos a ver qué sucede.-

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando y entraron en el salón de literatura para al menos estar presentes algunos minutos de la clase.

* * *

Más tarde aquel día Regina supo que Mary Margaret había ido a buscar a Emma a la escuela y no se sorprendió por ellos. Era obvio que la rubia no iba a querer estar allí ese día.

Había estado ignorando a Robin durante todo el día. Sus mensajes, y llamadas durante los recesos. No quería verlo todavía, porque sabía que en el primer instante en que lo viera querría arrancarle la piel con las uñas y no quería que eso sucediera en medio de la jornada escolar. Estaba esperando la hora de la salida para hacerlo.

Durante el almuerzo decidió evitar tanto el comedor como el jardín para que Robin no la encontrara. Así que decidió ir a la biblioteca junto a Kathryn y Ruby. Les había dicho a las chicas que necesitaba hablar con ellas en privado y ambas accedieron a ir con ella durante el almuerzo. Ruby estaba bastante complacida por eso ya que podría ver a Belle.

Al llegar a la biblioteca hablaron con Belle para saber si no le molestaba que almorzaran allí y la chica les dijo que no había problema siempre y cuando no ensuciaran nada.

Y ahora allí estaban las tres. Sentadas juntas en una mesa cerca de la ventana comiendo en silencio hasta que la curiosidad pudo más que todo y Kathryn habló.

-Bueno, Gina ¿qué tenías que decirnos?-

Regina dejó su sándwich sobre la mesa y se limpió la boca delicadamente con una servilleta antes de hablar. –Creo que sé quiénes son los que hicieron los carteles sobre Emma.-

Esto llamó la atención de ambas chicas, quienes miraron muy atentas a Regina.

-Sospecho que Robin y Killian están detrás de esto.-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Kat quien estaba preocupada pero mucho más calmada que Ruby, quien se había puesto rígida en su silla y tenía una mirada asesina en el rostro.

-No, no estoy segura, pero lo sospecho.-

Regina les contó a sus amigas que había días que Killian y Robin habían estado reunidos y que Robin había estado haciendo lo imposible para que ella y Emma no pudieran hablar. Dijo que al atar cabos tenía sentido que ellos fuesen los culpables. Sus amigas estaban de acuerdo con ello.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?- Le preguntó Kat a Regina.

-Hablaré con Robin al finalizar el día. No quiero pelear con él en medio de la escuela.- Se froto la frente con la mano. Pensar en hablar con él la estresaba. –Voy a terminar con él.- Dijo luego de un momento de silencio.

-¡Vaya! Sé que no debería alegrarme por esta noticia dadas las circunstancias pero no puedo evitarlo.- Dijo Kat mientras intentaba que su sonrisa no fuese demasiado grande. -¡Al fin!-

-Me parece una buena decisión, Gina. Incluso si él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, es evidente que esa relación no te llevará a ningún lado y déjame decirte que te mereces algo mejor.- Dijo Ruby quien también se notaba aliviada al saber que su amiga iba a dejar al idiota de su novio de una vez por todas.

-Sí, lo he pensado bastante y ya no puedo seguir así. No soy feliz y no soporto estar cerca de él. Ni sé porqué estuve tanto tiempo con él. –Si lo sabía, era para que Robin fuese su pantalla, pero ya estaba cansada de eso. No le importaba si a partir de ahora había rumores sobre ella o lo que fuese. No iba a seguir en una relación con semejante idiota. ¡Al diablo con todo!

-Me parece una buena decisión, Gina.- Kat tomó la mano de su amiga y le dio un pequeño apretón.

-Gracias, Kat.- Le sonrió un poco. Se sentía un poco nerviosa al pensar en la discusión que tendría con Robin. Al chico no le iba a gustar nada que lo dejara, pero tendría que soportarlo.

-¿Y le preguntarás sobre los carteles?- Ruby no quería dejar pasar ese detalle. Si ellos eran los culpables de esto los haría pagar por lo que le hicieron a Emma. Incluso si la rubia pensaba que ella tenía algo que ver, Ruby todavía sentía que era su amiga y la quería, y haría lo que fuera por defenderla.

-Sí, se lo diré, pero conociéndolo seguramente niegue todo. Tal vez con el tiempo podamos descubrir la verdad, y haremos que paguen.- Regina realmente dudaba que Robin confesara algo sobre los carteles. El muy cobarde no admitiría nada nunca.

Terminaron su almuerzo y continuaron con sus respectivas clases.

* * *

Al tocar la campana de fin de clase Regina se dirigió a la salida y esperó a Robin junto a su coche. El chico no tardó mucho en aparecer.

-¡Nena, aquí estas! Te he buscado durante todo el día.- Se acercó a ella intentando besarla pero ella lo separó poniendo su mano sobre su pecho y empujándolo hacia atrás lentamente.

-Robin, tenemos que hablar.-

El chico se puso serio en seguida. Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban.

-¿Qué sucede?- Su mirada se había ensombrecido.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con los carteles sobre Emma?- Regina fue directo al grano. No quería andar con rodeos sobre esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Porque te conozco, Robin. Y sé que no soportas a Emma, vaya uno a saber porqué.- Regina se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al chico, sin perder ninguna de sus expresiones faciales.

-Que no soporte a esa huérfana no quiere decir que yo haya hecho esto.- Se lo notaba bastante enojado ahora.

-Ah, allí está. Le has llamado huérfana. Eres el único que la llama así y es lo que decían los carteles… sé que has sido tú, Robin. Y no dudo que Killian haya tenido algo que ver también.-

-Tú no sabes nada.-

-Bien, supuse que no admitirías nada. Eres un cobarde.-

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- Dio un paso hacia delante intentando parecer muy amenazante.

-Te he llamado cobarde, es lo que eres. Nunca admites tus errores y mucho menos ahora que has hecho algo de lo más cruel contra una buena persona.-

-¡Ja! ¿Buena persona dices? ¿Qué sabes tú de esa basura? Solo es una huérfana insignificante. Ni sus padres la quisieron. ¿Por qué gastaría yo mi preciado tiempo en alguien como ella?-

-Porque eres un idiota, por eso.-

Robin se enfadó mucho por eso y tomó bruscamente a Regina del brazo. –No permitiré que me sigas llamando así.-

-¡Robin, suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!-

-Discúlpate por lo que has dicho.-

-No voy a disculparme por decir la verdad.

-¡Te dije que te disculpes!- Robin la sacudió un poco y Regina soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-¡Suéltame, bruto!- Regina le dio una patada en la rodilla y se alejó de él. –Hasta aquí hemos llegado, Robin. Lo nuestro se terminó.- Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y alejándose del chico quien se tomaba la rodilla con las manos.

Al oír las palabras de Regina el moreno volvió a acercarse a ella. –Esto se termina cuando YO lo diga.- Volvió a tomarla del brazo e intentó hacer que ella entrase en su coche.

-¡Robin, déjame!- Regina sintió miedo. Robin estaba fuera de sí y ella miraba en todas direcciones intentando ver a alguien para pedir ayuda, pero el aparcamiento estaba casi vacío y no había nadie cerca.

-¡Harás lo que yo te digo!-

-¡Suéltala!- Una voz masculina sonó cerca de ellos y Regina al voltear soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver quién era.-

-¡Graham!- Aprovechó la distracción de Robin para alejarse de él y acercarse al recién llegado.

-Tú no te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo… Regina, ven aquí, no hemos terminado.-

-Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo.- Graham se puso delante de Regina para protegerla y no dejar que Robin se acerca a ella.

-¿Y tú vas a impedirlo?- Dijo Robin intentando sonar amenazante, pero Regina pudo notar un pequeño brillo de miedo en sus ojos. Graham era más alto y musculoso que él, no tendría problema en aplastarlo si lo deseaba.

-Sí, yo voy a impedirlo. Así que aléjate de ella.-

Robin los miró a los dos por un momento. –Como sea, ella no vale la pena.- Y dicho eso se metió en su coche, arrancó y se fue acelerando.

Graham se volteó a mirar a Regina y le preguntó -¿Estás bien, Gina?-

La morena se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. –¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, Graham!-

-Yo también me alegro mucho, pequeña. Y me alegro de haber llegado justo a tiempo y evitar que ese idiota te tocara.-

Regina y Graham eran mejores amigos desde que eran bebés. Sus padres habían ido juntos a la universidad y desde que ellos habían nacido habían estado juntos. Aunque Graham era dos años mayor que ella y actualmente estaba estudiando en la Universidad en Boston.

-Muchas gracias por sacármelo de encima… ¿pero qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a visitarte, ¿qué parece?- Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Regina se sentía muy segura en sus brazos. Graham era como su hermano mayor, siempre la cuidaba.

-Ya, ¿has venido desde Boston solo a verme a mí?- Ella lo miró y levantó una ceja, divertida.

-Bueno, y puede que haya venido a ver a mis padres para que me den un poco de dinero.-

-¡Ah! Lo sospechaba.- Ambos se rieron y se acercaron al coche de Regina. -¿No has venido en coche, no?-

-No, he tomado el tren y un taxi a casa. Y he venido caminando hasta aquí. Sabía que estarías saliendo de clase a esta hora.-

-Oh bien… ¿quieres ir a casa un rato? Seguro mamá se alegrará de verte.-

-¡Sí, seguro! Extraño a mi tía Cora.- Regina sonrió ante el nombre con el que su amigo se dirigía a su madre. Ella veía a los padres de Graham como tíos también, incluso si no tenían lazos de sangre.

-¡De acuerdo! Súbete, grandulón.-

Regina se sentía muy feliz de estar con su mejor amigo otra vez. Y sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima al terminar con Robin. Incluso si las cosas no habían terminado bien, al menos ya no estaba atada a esa relación.

Sabía que Robin se la pondría difícil, pero de momento no quería pensar en eso. Tampoco quería pensar en Emma y en lo mucho que le había dolido lo que le había dicho. Luego tendría tiempo para eso. Incluso pensaba hablar con Graham sobre aquel asunto. Él era quien mejor la conocía escucharía todo lo que tuviera para decir.

* * *

 **A/N.2** : Bueno, al fin Regina abandonó a Robin! Seguro que están todos contentos por esto, no? Pero no será lo último que veamos de Robin. El gran idiota hará su aparición en el futuro y lo vamos a seguir odiando.

Y ya tenemos un nuevo personaje, Graham, el mejor amigo de Regina.

Seguramente en el próximo capítulo descubran qué es lo que Regina sabe sobre Neal. Y algo interesante, Regina borracha! Eso va a ser divertido de escribir!

No prometo publicar esta noche pero quién sabe? Tal vez mañana, tal vez pasado mañana! Pero lo seguro es que el siguiente capítulo vendrá pronto! No los haré esperar tanto como hice con este! Así que espero muchos reviews! :D

B.H.


	11. Chapter 11

Ni los personajes ni Once Upon a Time me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

 **A/N:** Bien mis queridos lectores, aquí tienen el capítulo n°11. Creo que es mi favorito hasta ahora. Y el más largo de todos los que he escrito.

Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios. Saben que los aprecio mucho!

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Durante los siguientes días Emma había faltado a clase. Regina no se sorprendió por ello. Sabía que la rubia seguía sintiéndose muy mal por lo que había sucedido el lunes y todavía no se atrevía a ir a la escuela.

También como era de esperarse la noticia de su ruptura con Robin había volado por la escuela como si alguien hubiese arrojado un saco de plumas al viento. Había escuchado algunos rumores que decían cosas sobre infidelidad y separación por la inminente partida a diferentes universidades. Pero nada de eso era cierto y por un lado se alegraba que nadie sospechara la verdadera razón de la separación.

Los profesores habían intentado encontrar a los culpables de la "broma" de los carteles, pero sin suerte. Regina, Ruby y Kathryn no tenían ninguna duda que los culpables habían sido Robin, Killian y un grupo más de sus amigos idiotas, pero no tenían pruebas contra ellos, y eso las hacía enfadar mucho. Querían que pagaran por lo que habían hecho pero no sabían cómo.

Ninguna había tenido noticias de Emma en todos esos días. Ella y Ruby había intentado hablar con la rubia pero sus mensajes nunca obtenían respuesta. Sabían que Emma solo hablaba con Neal y ninguna quería acercarse a él para saber cómo se encontraba su amiga. De todas formas dudaban que él dijera algo, si se había tomado el trabajo de llenarle la cabeza a Emma en contra de ellas era obvio que no iba a querer dar nada de información. Y lo peor de todo era que el muy idiota se veía muy satisfecho con sí mismo. Ni siquiera se lo veía preocupado porque la rubia no estuviera en la escuela.

El viernes por la tarde luego de la práctica de animadoras Regina había visto a Neal hablando con un amigo. No pensaba prestarle atención hasta que lo escuchó decir que "estaba progresando con la rubia" y eso le llamó la atención. Se acercó a ellos disimuladamente para que no la vieran y se paró cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

-No ha querido venir a la escuela porque siente vergüenza.- Decía Neal con una sonrisa asquerosa en su rostro. Regina quería partirle todos los dientes con los puños.

-¿Y tú la has visto?- Preguntó el otro chico.

-No, me ha dicho que no quiere ver a nadie, pero estoy pensando llevarla a Rabbit Hole este sábado.-

-¿Y crees que quiera ir? No creo que quiera salir sabiendo que allí estará casi toda la escuela.-

-Ya se lo he preguntado y casi logro que acepte.- El muy idiota se veía muy convencido. –Le he dicho que las brujas no irán, y eso hizo que se tranquilice un poco.-

-¿Las brujas?-

-Sí, tú sabes. Regina Mills y Ruby Lucas. Emma era amiga de ellas pero logré que no lo sea más. Fue bastante sencillo. Solo tuve que inventar algunas historias de ellas dos y fue suficiente.- Regina sentía muchas ganas de acercarse a él y azotar su cabeza contra los casilleros. –Emma es tan ingenua que creyó cualquier cosa.-

-No creo que haya sido buena idea. Si Regina se entra de lo que has hecho te matará.-

-Me importa poco. Ya casi logro que Emma confíe por completo en mi, y estoy seguro que este sábado lograré que se acueste conmigo, luego de eso no me importa nada.-

Regina no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que Neal era un idiota pero todo esto de hacerse amigo de Emma y separarla de ella había sido solo para poder acostarse con ella. No lo podía creer. Su sangre estaba hirviendo.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Crees que será tan sencillo? Sé que Emma se ve muy ingenua pero no creo que tanto como para eso.-

-Oh vamos… ella está demasiado sola, no rechazaría la oportunidad de tener a alguien a su lado. No tiene que saber que yo solo lo hago por un buen polvo. Debes admitir que está muy buena.-

-No lo voy a negar. Es todo un bomboncito.-

-Ya lo creo, y verás que no podrá decirme que no.-

Los dos chicos comenzaron a alejarse y Regina se quedó allí apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sentía que sus uñas se clavaban en su piel.

" _¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Emma es mía! Pedazo de mierda, usar a mi Emma así… me las pagará"._

Regina tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Graham.

 **-"Este sábado iremos a Rabbit Hole – Gina"**

No pensaba dejar que Neal se saliera con las suyas. Sabía que el muy idiota saldría corriendo como un cobarde al ver a Graham, y eso le daría la oportunidad de poder hablar con Emma.

Su celular vibró en su mano y lo miro para ver que tenía un mensaje de Graham.

 **-"Pensé que no te gustaba ese lugar – Graham"**

 **-"Tengo que ir, es importante – Gina"**

Lo pensó un poco y en seguida envió otro mensaje, sabiendo que Graham no diría que no al leerlo.

 **-"Neal irá – Gina"**

 **-"A qué hora quieres que te busque? – Graham"**

Regina sonrió triunfante y supo que su plan saldría a la perfección. Decidió avisarle a Kathryn y a Ruby, al menos de esa forma se podría divertir un poco más en aquel antro.

* * *

Ya era sábado y Regina estaba en su casa arreglándose. Quería verse lo mejor posible. Estaba la posibilidad de que el idiota de Neal no hubiera logrado convencer a Emma de salir, pero de todas formas quería verse perfecta por si llegaba a encontrarse con su rubia.

No dejaría por nada en el mundo que Neal se fuese con Emma. Si era necesario le partiría la entrepierna a patadas con tal de que ese idiota no pudiera llevar a cabo su plan de acostarse con SU rubia.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y vio que Ruby la estaba llamando.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, Gina… escucha, ¿puedo llevar a mi primo August esta noche? Ha venido de visita y no quiero dejarlo solo.- Dijo Ruby al otro lado de la línea.

-Claro, que venga, no hay problema.- Mejor, otro hombre más por si era necesario golpear a Neal.

-¡Perfecto! En 15 minutos saldremos. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?-

-No te preocupes, Graham vendrá por mí.-

-Okay, no vemos allí en poco tiempo.-

-¡Excelente! Te veo luego, Ruby.- Y con eso cortó la llamada.

Terminó de prepararse y cuando estaba saliendo de su habitación escuchó que llamaban al timbre. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras pero su madre le ganó y abrió antes que ella.

-Hola, Graham. Te ves muy guapo.- Regina escuchó a su madre decirle al recién llegado.

-Muchas gracias, tía.- Era cierto, Graham estaba muy guapo. Había peinado su normalmente alborotado cabello y se había puesto una camisa negra que marcaba mucho sus músculos.

-¡Hola, grandulón! Te ves muy bien.- Dijo Regina cuando llegó a la entrada.

-Vaya, tú te ves increíble, Gina.- Comentó el chico al ver el vestido negro ajustado que llevaba su amiga.

-Estás muy hermosa, querida. Trata de no causar muchos infartos esta noche.- Dijo Cora divertida al ver a su hija tan arreglada.

Regina se sonrojó un poco y agradeció los cumplidos. Luego tomó su cartera, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió con Graham.

-¡Volveré más tarde, mamá! No te quedes hasta muy tarde trabajando.-

-¡Hasta luego, tía!-

-Diviértanse, pequeños. Y no hagan locuras.-

-No prometemos nada.- Dijo el chico cerrando la puerta.

Ambos se subieron al coche de Graham y se encaminaron hacia el club. Regina estaba muy ansiosa. Esperaba que Emma estuviera allí. Tenía muchas ganas de verla.

* * *

Al llegar se encontraron a Ruby allí esperándolos. Junto a ella había un chico alto que seguramente era August. Se acercaron a ellos y Ruby sonrió al verlos.

-¡Hola, chicos!-

-Hola, Ruby. ¿Hace mucho que llegaron?- Preguntó Regina al acercarse al dúo.

-No, recién llegamos. Les presento a mi primo August.- Ruby se dirigió al chico y le dijo. –August, ella es Regina y él es su mejor amigo Graham.-

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlos.- Dijo Augusto. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Regina y un apretón de mano a Graham.

Regina no pudo evitar notar que Graham se había puesto un poco rojo y sonrió al verlo así. En seguida se dio cuenta que a su amigo le había gustado el primo de Ruby. Era increíble que un chico tan guapo como Graham que podía tener a cualquier chica que él quisiera fuese gay.

Recordaba el día que Graham se lo había confesado hacía ya un par de años. Ella había sido la primera en saberlo, y se había sorprendido al escuchar la confesión, pero lo aceptó sin ningún problema. Se sentía un poco mal al saber que Graham había confiado en ella para salir del closet, pero ella no había tenido el valor para hacerlo también. No estaba lista, pero sabía que cuando llegara el momento el primero en saberlo sería Graham.

Ruby la sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Kathryn viene?-

-Sí, ya debe de estar por llegar. Me escribió hace un rato diciendo que ya estaba en camino.-

Y como si la hubieran invocado justo en ese momento apareció la rubia. –¡Hola, chicos! Disculpen el retraso.-

-No te preocupes, Kat, nosotros recién llegamos- Respondió Regina sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si entramos?- Dijo Graham y todos asintieron, siguiendo al moreno dentro del club.

Todavía no había mucha gente así que no tuvieron problema en encontrar una mesa para todos. A Regina no le gustaba ese lugar. Siempre se llenaba con todos sus compañeros de clase y todos estaban pendientes de lo que hacían los demás, así el lunes tenían chismes para contar en la escuela y eso le molestaba un poco. Pero por esa noche decidió ignorarlos y solo centrarse en buscar a Emma.

La buscó con la mirada pero no la veía por ningún lado. Pensó que todavía era temprano y era probable que todavía no estuviese allí.

Graham y August se habían dirigido al bar a comprar unos tragos y dejaron a las tres amigas solas por un rato.

-Te ves muy bien hoy, Gina.- Comentó Kat, alzando la voz para que la escucharan sobre la música.

-Muchas gracias, Kat. Tú también te vez muy bien.- Miró a Ruby y le sonrió. –Tú también, Ruby.-

-Muchas gracias.- Dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo y se rieron. Las tres habían formado una linda amistad. Todas extrañaban a Emma, pero el hecho que la rubia las hubiera abandonado no había hecho que se separaran. Pero tenían esperanzas de que volviera a ellas.

-Me sorprendió que quisieras venir aquí, Gina. Sé que normalmente evitas este lugar.- Dijo Kat mirando distraídamente a su alrededor.

-Sí, bueno. Tenías ganas de darle una oportunidad, tal vez ya no es tan desastroso como antes.- Kat la miró con curiosidad. Sin duda se había dado cuenta que Regina estaba ocultando algo, pero no lo comentó.

En ese momento reaparecieron los chicos con dos jarras de cerveza y unos cuantos vasos. Tomaron asiento y todos comenzaron a beber y hablar mientras el lugar seguía llenándose.

Regina seguía mirando hacia la entrada esperando ver a Emma, pero la rubia todavía no aparecía. Estaba bastante nerviosa y seguía tomando para intentar calmarse.

-¿Sabían que esta noche hay karaoke?- Preguntó Ruby de repente.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Kat dirigiendo su mirada hacia el escenario al fondo del club.

-Sí, sabía que cada tanto hacían noche de karaoke aquí y parece que tuvimos la suerte de llegar en una de esas noches.- Comentó Ruby quien parecía emocionada por esto. Tenía ganas de ver un buen show y reírse mucho.

-¡Oh, genial! ¿Tal vez podríamos hacer un dúo?- Le preguntó Graham a August. Era evidente que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo su magia y el chico estaba perdiendo un poco la timidez.

-¡Claro que sí! Será divertido.- Dijo August con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh Dios, eso voy a tener que grabarlo- Dijo Ruby al ver a los dos chicos emocionados por subirse al escenario a cantar.

Regina se reía al verlos planear diferentes canciones y pequeñas coreografías. Ya se sentía un poco mareada por el alcohol pero eso no la detenía, seguía bebiendo.

Luego de que los chicos fueran a buscar un par de jarras nuevas, ya estaban todos en ese estado de embriaguez en que todo les parece gracioso y son todos felices.

Regina se estaba riendo por la historia que estaba contando August sobre una pequeña Ruby corriendo desnuda por la calle para evitar que su abuela la obligara a ir a la escuela cuando de repente levantó la mirada y vio a Emma entrando al club junto con Neal.

Su risa murió en ese instante y se puso muy seria al ver a Emma tomada de la mano de aquel idiota. Sus celos comenzaron a surgir y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no levantarse de su silla y abalanzarse sobre ellos y separar a su rubia de Neal.

Kathryn notó que Regina estaba mirando fijamente algo cerca de la entrada y se volteó a mirar. Entonces vio a Emma y dio un pequeño respingo. Los demás la vieron y se voltearon a ver qué estaba mirando. Graham automáticamente se tensó al ver a Neal, y Ruby dijo "Oh Dios" al ver a Emma.

August no entendía nada. Miraba en la dirección que los demás estaban mirando y luego volteaba a ver a su grupo, y así repetidamente intentando entender qué sucedía, pero el alcohol en su cuerpo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó entonces, sacando a todos de su estado de shock.

Los demás desviaron la vista al mismo tiempo y miraron a August.

-No sucede nada.- Dijo Graham pero su rostro ya no mostraba la sonrisa feliz de hacía unos momentos.

-Ha venido una chica que solía ser nuestra amiga.- Dijo Kathryn, que parecía ser la más sobria de todos.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó August. Ruby le había contado sobre la rubia y supuso que se trataba de ella.

-Sí, es Emma.- Dijo Regina volviendo a mirarla.

Emma no se había percatado del grupo. Ahora estaba en la barra comprando un trago con Neal. Se notaba que la rubia estaba tratando de ignorar a todos a su alrededor. Para su fortuna todos ya estaban bastante ebrios y no le prestaban atención. Luego tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca del escenario. Desde esa ubicación Emma le estaba dando la espalda al grupo, pero Regina podía verla y sentía como sus celos la estaban comiendo por dentro al notar que Neal se sentaba muy cerca de ella y le hablaba al oído.

Para evitar la amargura de ver a su chica con un idiota, Regina siguió tomando más y más. Cada vez estaba más ebria y no le importaba.

Pasaron unos minutos y entonces las luces del lugar disminuyeron y las del escenario se encendieron. Un hombre vestido con traje de gala se paró frente a un micrófono y anunció que la noche de karaoke estaba por comenzar. Le dijo a los que estaban interesados en participar que se acercaran a la barra para anotarse en una lista y seleccionar la canción que querían cantar.

Graham y August intercambiaron una sonrisa y se dirigieron rápidamente a la barra. Ruby comenzó a reírse al verlos tambaleándose un poco al caminar.

Regina los vio alejarse y luego volvió a mirar a Emma. Estaba pensando hacer algo que sabía que sobria nunca haría. El alcohol le había dado más coraje, así que se puso de pié.

-Gina, ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Kat al verla caminar hacia la barra.

-Voy a cantar.- Dijo simplemente y se acercó al montón de gente que se estaba anotando para cantar. Se sorprendió al ver que todavía podía caminar en línea recta con sus zapatos con tacón de 15cm. Tan solo se tambaleaba un poco.

Graham la vio cuando estuvo al lado de ellos. -¿Vas a cantar, Gina?- Preguntó riendo como tonto. Era evidente que estaba muy ebrio, pero dudaba que fuese solo por el alcohol. Algo le decía a Regina que su actitud tan divertida se debía en gran parte a August. Luego lo interrogaría por eso.

-Sí, no creas que vas a tener todo el estrellato esta noche.- Le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa de costado.

No le importaba cantar frente a todos. Le daba un poco de vergüenza y sabía que en otras circunstancias no lo haría, pero igualmente sabía que tenía una gran voz, y lo único que le importaba era que Emma la escuchara, y tenía la canción perfecta para ella.

Luego de anotar sus nombres en la lista, los tres volvieron a su mesa y al poco tiempo el presentador volvió al escenario y comenzó a llamar a quienes iban a cantar.

Varias personas pasaron por el escenario. Algunos en grupos, otros solos. Algunos cantaban bien, otros desastrosamente. Se notaba que la mayoría estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol y seguramente al día siguiente se avergonzarían al saber que habían cantado en el escenario.

El presentador anunció a Graham y a August y ambos muchachos se acercaron al escenario riendo como idiotas. Regina, Ruby y Kathryn no podían parar de reírse al verlos.

Kat tomó su celular y comenzó a grabarlos. La música empezó a sonar y los chicos comenzaron a bailar ridículamente ante el ritmo de "As long as you love me" de los Backstreet Boys. Regina tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por reírse tanto. Era demasiado gracioso ver a su mejor amigo haciendo el ridículo de tal forma. Un montón de chicas comenzaron a gritar cuando Graham y August comenzaron a desabotonar sus camisas y mostraban sus abdominales al público. Ruby por poco se cae de su silla al reír tanto. Kat intentaba mantener firme su celular para grabar pero le costaba mucho porque la risa la había convulsionar. A Regina le dolía la panza por reír tanto.

La canción llegó a su fin y los chicos hicieron una reverencia para el público y la gente los vitoreó mucho, por más que la canción hubiera sido un desastre.

Regina secó sus lágrimas y mientras los chicos se despedían de "su gran público" y entonces volteó a mirar hacia le mesa de Emma, y la vio sola. Neal no estaba con ella y eso le llamó la atención.

No se sorprendería si el muy cobarde hubiera salido a esconderse al ver a Graham sobre el escenario.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en eso el presentador volvió al escenario y anunció al siguiente cantante.

-Por favor demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestra siguiente cantante ¡REGINA!-

Escuchar eso la devolvió a la realidad y una pequeña ola de nervios la invadió. Tomó su vaso, acabó su contenido de un solo trago y se puso de pié. Contó hasta tres y su valor volvió a ella. Se encamino decididamente hacia el escenario, tambaleándose casi imperceptiblemente gracias al alcohol.

Una vez allí se sintió un poco cegada por las luces. Tomó el micrófono y una vez que su vista se acostumbró a la repentina luminosidad miró hacia el público y pudo ver a Emma mirándola fijamente. Era la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos desde hacía ya varios días y eso hizo que volviera a sentirse sobria nuevamente y más decidida que nunca a hacer una gran presentación. Quería dejar a Emma con la boca abierta con su canción.

La melodía empezó a sonar y Regina comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente siguiendo el ritmo de la música. La gente comenzó a gritar al ver los sexys movimientos de la morena. Pudo escuchar a Graham gritando "¡Así se hace, muñeca!". Sonrió seductoramente y comenzó a cantar, mirando fijamente a Emma.

 _You say you love me_

 _One minute_

 _Then you're walking away_

 _You wanna hold my hand baby, but you too scared to say_

 _That you need me, need me_

 _You don't show it, I'll know it_

Sus movimientos eran sexys al bailar sobre el escenario, y no dejaba de mirar a Emma en ningún momento. Quería que la rubia supiera que la canción era para ella. Afortunadamente al cantar no se notaba que estaba muy ebria. Sería una vergüenza que las palabras salieran como balbuceos gracias a todo lo que había bebido.

 _If falling is so easy then why am I crying_

 _It's not supposed to be like this_

 _I wanna know my place_

 _C'mon, invade my space_

 _Wanna feel like am needed_

 _I'm needed by you_

Podía escuchar a unos cuantos hombres vitoreando por ella. No tenía dudas de que se veía muy sexy bailando y cantando. Pero todo era para su rubia y para nadie más.

Al llegar el estribillo quitó el micrófono de su soporte y se paró en el escenario justo frente a Emma.

 _I wanna know what it feels like to be haunted by you, Oh!_

 _I wanna know what it feels like to be wanted by you, Oh!_

En ese momento no le importaba nada. No le importaba si los demás la veían cantándole a Emma. De todas formas todos estaban muy ebrios como para notarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía hechizada por el momento. La canción, la sensualidad, la presencia de Emma, todo la hacía sentirse como si allí no hubiese nadie más que ellas dos. Deseaba a Emma como nunca antes.

 _You kiss me honey like you want me to stay_

 _Love is so hard to get but so quick to throw away_

 _You say you want me, want me_

 _That you crave me, crave me_

 _Then show it_

 _I'll know it_

Durante todo el tiempo pudo notar que Emma no había apartado la mirada de ella ni por un segundo. Parecía que la rubia se sentía tan hechizada como ella.

Regina siguió cantando y bailando para Emma durante toda la canción. Sabía que estaba teniendo el efecto deseado. Se moría de ganas de terminar la canción, saltar del escenario y lanzarse a los brazos de su rubia. Pero no podría hacer eso. Una cosa era cantar y que la gente pudiera sospechar que le estaba cantando a ella, pero otra sería dar un show no apto para menores de edad frente a todo el club. Por más ebrios que todos estuvieran en ese momento sabía que eso sería algo que no podrían olvidar.

Llegaron las últimas estrofas de la canción y Regina miró intensamente a Emma, señalándola disimuladamente. Sabía que la rubia entendía la letra a la perfección, y quería dejarle bien en claro cuál era el mensaje.

 _I wanna know what it feels like to be haunted by you, Oh!_

 _I wanna know what it feels like to be wanted by you, Oh!_

 _I wanna know what it feels like to be haunted by you, Ohhh!_

El club entero estalló en aplausos y gritos. Regina pudo escuchar a sus amigos desde la distancia gritando cosas poco inocentes y se rió un poco. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y lanzó un beso al aire, casualmente en dirección a cierta rubia quien tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Al bajar del escenario le dedicó una última mirada a Emma y le guiñó el ojo, luego se encaminó a su mesa, recibiendo cumplidos de varios hombres cuando pasaba junto a ellos.

-¡Por Dios, Gina! ¡Has estado tremenda!- Dijo Ruby en cuanto Regina estuvo cerca. –Si mi corazón no tuviera dueña ya, creo que te lo estaría sirviendo en una bandeja de plata luego de ese acto.-

Regina soltó una gran carcajada por eso. Seguramente si Ruby estuviera sobria no habría dicho eso.

-En serio, Gina, creo que has dejado al club entero con la boca abierta.- Dijo Kat guardando su celular. Era evidente que también había filmado su show.

-Creo que tendré que entrar en mi papel de hermano mayor protector y guardaespaldas luego de eso. Estoy seguro que unos cuantos idiotas querrán acercarse a ti.- Decía Graham mientras arremangaba su camisa y mostraba sus grandes brazos.

-Has estado muy bien, pero nuestro show ha sido superior.- Comentó August mirando sus uñas con gesto desinteresado, haciendo reír a todos en la mesa.

-Toma, debes tener sed luego de eso.- Kat le acercó un vaso con cerveza recién servida.

-Muchas gracias.- Regina le dio un gran sorbo mientras tomaba asiento. Volteó a mirar disimuladamente a Emma y vio que la rubia la estaba mirando, pero al encontrarse con su mirada desvió la vista rápidamente. La morena sonrió para sí misma. Había logrado llamar la atención de su rubia. Pero entonces vio volver a Neal. Toda su emoción del momento se desvaneció en ese instante y fue remplazada por los celos nuevamente. Apretó con fuerza su vaso y miró en otra dirección. No necesitaba ver como ese idiota intentaba conquistar a Emma. Pero recordó lo que había oído en la escuela, que Neal planeaba llevarse a Emma y acostarse con ella. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Comenzó a idear rápidamente un plan para poder deshacerse de Neal. Volvió a mirarlos y notó que el chico parecía nervioso y miraba disimuladamente a Graham. Parecía que Neal estaba intentando convencer a Emma para marcharse pero la rubia se estaba negando. Regina se preguntó si Emma estaba deseando quedarse porque ella estaba allí.

La morena miró a Graham y notó que el chico también estaba mirando a Neal. Su expresión era tan seria que no parecía el mismo chico que hacía algunos minutos había estado sobre el escenario, cantando, bailando y riendo.

Se escuchó como algo de vidrio se rompía y Regina se volteó a mirar qué era y vio que un vaso había caído de la mesa de Emma y la rubia ahora estaba mojada y Neal se estaba disculpando con ella. Emma se puso de pié y se encaminó al baño. Regina no lo pensó dos veces y la siguió, ignorando las preguntas de Kat y Ruby que querían saber a dónde iba.

Al llegar al baño Regina notó que la única que se encontraba allí era Emma, intentando limpiar su camisa pero con poca suerte. No había toallas de papel como de costumbre así que la rubia hacía lo que podía con un poco de agua.

Emma estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no se percató de que Regina estaba allí. La morena aprovechó eso y cerró la puerta con traba. Quería hablar con Emma sin que nadie las interrumpiera.

Buscó en su cartera un paquete de pañuelos de papel y se acercó a Emma.

-Toma.- Le dijo entregándole un par de pañuelos.

Emma dio un pequeño respingo al escucharla. Se quedó allí parada inmóvil unos segundos mirando fijamente a Regina. Luego miró los pañuelos y los tomó.

-Gracias.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiarse mejor gracias a la ayuda de los pañuelos.

-Emma, tenemos que hablar.-

-Mira, Regina. No quiero hablar ahora.-

-¿Y cuando entonces? No haces más que ignorarme.- Al escucharse hablar notaba que las palabras le salían un poco deformes. _"Debo estar más ebria de lo que pensé"._

-Regina, por favor.- Emma parecía muy pequeña en ese momento. Se la veía cansada y débil.

-No, Emma, quiero que me escuches.-

-Regina, estás ebria, puedo notarlo. No creo que sea el mejor momento para esto.-

-¿Te ha gustado mi canción?- Preguntó de repente la morena. El alcohol no la estaba ayudando a concentrarse en lo que realmente quería hablar con la rubia. Tenerla tan cerca y sentir su perfume la estaban intoxicando más que toda la cerveza que había bebido y eso la había hecho cambiar el rumbo de su conversación.

-¿Qué?- La pregunta había desconcertado un poco a Emma.

-¿Te gustó mi canción? La canté para ti.-

Emma había dejado de limpiar su camisa y se había quedado petrificada mirando a Regina sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

-¿Tú… esa canción… la… era para mí?- La rubia tartamudeo un poco. Había notado que Regina la miraba fijamente mientras cantaba, pero por su propia naturaleza de pensar que nada bueno le podía suceder y su baja autoestima le habían hecho creer que tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas. Tal vez Regina solo la miraba porque era la que estaba más cerca del escenario y solo centraba su atención en ella para evitar un ataque de pánico escénico. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas, pero en ningún momento pensó que Regina realmente le había estado cantando a ella.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?- Regina se había acercado un poco a Emma, quien dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás al ver a la otra chica acercándose.

-Yo… no lo sé.- Emma no sabía que pensar. Se estaba sorprendiendo por la actitud de Regina.

-Estás muy guapa esta noche.- La morena seguía acercándose lentamente a la otra chica.

-Regina, basta. Estás ebria.- Dijo Emma dando otro paso hacia atrás pero se encontró con la pared del baño. Ahora estaba atrapada entre Regina y la pared.

La morena dio otro paso adelante, invadiendo el espacio personal de la rubia.

-Emma… eres tan hermosa.- Unas alarmas de alerta comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Regina. Se estaba pasando. Estaba haciendo algo que no debía. Pero no podía controlarse. Miró a Emma a los ojos y luego su mirada se posó en sus labios.

Emma notó la dirección que tomó la miraba Regina y sintió que comenzaba a ruborizarse. La morena estaba muy ebria y evidentemente no tenía mucho control de sí misma, pero igualmente la rubia no pudo evitar sentir renacer ese deseo por la morena al tenerla tan cerca.

Regina comenzó a cerrar la pequeña distancia que las separaba. Ya no estaba pensando, solo deseaba a Emma y era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Emma la vio acercarse. Sabía exactamente lo qué estaba por suceder y también sabía que no podía dejar que pasara. Regina estaba ebria y seguramente no sabía lo que hacía.

La morena tan solo estaba a unos escasos centímetros de Emma. La rubia podía sentir su respiración en los labios y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Quería detenerla, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Más allá de todo lo que había sucedido entre las dos Emma todavía deseaba a Regina. Por más que se había dicho miles de veces que no debía enamorarse de ella lo que sentía por la morena era algo inevitable y más poderoso que ella.

Regina avanzó los últimos cm que las separaban y cuando sus labios estaban por rozarse con los de Emma alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Regina? ¿Estás allí? ¡Tenemos un problema!- La voz de Kathryn se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, rompiendo por completo el hechizo en que habían caído las chicas.

Emma aprovechó la distracción para moverse hacia un costado y alejarse un poco de la morena, quien se había quedado petrificada en el lugar.

-¡Regina! ¡Te necesitamos!- Esta vez fue la voz de Ruby la que se escuchó y se la notaba un poco desesperada.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento Regina sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró a Emma a los ojos.

Se sentía una tonta, no podía creer que se había dejado llevar de tal forma. Casi besaba a Emma. Era algo que deseaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero no quería que sucediera así. La rubia estaba enfadada con ella y seguramente luego de esto ya no volvería a dirigirle la palabra nunca jamás.

De repente sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar y pudo sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No quería derrumbarse frente a su rubia. Ya se había avergonzado a si misma demasiado por una noche.

-Lo siento mucho.- Dijo con una voz tan débil que Emma casi no pudo oírla.

La rubia quiso decir algo, pero Regina no le dio tiempo. Dio media vuelta y salió del baño a toda prisa.

Tan pronto como cruzo la puerta, Kathryn la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida del club. Ruby iba delante abriendo el paso.

Regina no entendía que sucedía hasta que al salir escuchó toda la conmoción y pudo ver a dos chicos peleando. Y al mirar detenidamente se dio cuenta que eran Graham y Neal.

-¡Oh Dios!- Dijo la morena al ver a su mejor amigo darle un puñetazo a Neal en la nariz.

August estaba intentando separar a Graham pero no estaba teniendo nada de suerte. Neal se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo, le dio una patada en las costillas y Graham gruño de dolor.

Aparecieron tres guardias de seguridad del club y los separaron antes de que pudieran hacerse más daño. Entre los tres y August sujetaban a los dos chicos quienes intentaban liberarse y volver a atacar.

-¡Graham, por favor basta!- Dijo Regina acercándose a su amigo, intentando calmarlo.

-¡SUÉLTENME! ¡DEJEN QUE LO MATE!- Graham estaba fuera de sí. Regina entendía de dónde venía todo esta furia, lo sabía perfectamente.

-¡TÚ NO PUEDES MATAR NI A UNA MOSCA, MARICA!- Neal escupió la última palabra con tal desagrado que Graham convulsionó por la ira y casi logra liberarse del agarre del hombre de seguridad y August.

-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE MARICA!- Graham seguía forcejeando mientras gritaba. -¡AL MENOS YO TUVE LAS AGALLAS DE ACEPTAR LO QUE SOY, TÚ ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE REPRIMIDO!-

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!- Neal intentó abalanzarse sobre Graham otra vez, pero uno de los hombres de seguridad hizo un movimiento con sus brazos y tumbó a Neal en el suelo, boca abajo y con sus manos sobre su espalda.

-¡Graham, basta!- Volvió a decir Regina pero con más firmeza en su voz. No necesitaba que esto siguiera. Seguramente alguien ya había llamado a la policía y no quería que se llevaran a su amigo.

Graham se relajó un poco. Dejó de forcejear y se quedó parado muy rígido y mirando con odio a Neal, quien seguía tendido en el suelo con un hombre de seguridad sosteniéndolo.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde, Neal!- el chico gruñó. August y el guardia aflojaron su agarre y Graham se liberó, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su coche.

Regina fue tras él, y al llegar a su lado notó que su amigo estaba llorando. _"¡Maldito Cassidy! No hace más que daño"._

-Graham…- Comenzó a decir ella, pero el chico la detuvo antes de poder decir nada más.

-Ahora no, Gina… Por favor.- Se lo escuchaba tan abatido. Regina odiaba ver a su mejor amigo así. Le dolía en el corazón. Pero entendía que Graham necesitaba un momento a solas. Así que simplemente asintió, puso su mano sobre su hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón antes de volver con los demás.

Pudo escuchar el coche de Graham arrancar y alejarse por la calle. Mañana hablaría con él, cuando estuviese más calmado.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- Preguntó Ruby cuando Regina estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

La morena miró hacia el lugar en donde los guardias sostenían a Neal, quien seguía maldiciendo e intentaba liberarse.

-Es una larga historia.-

-Gina, todo esto… fue por… ¿algo sucedió entre Graham y Neal?- Esta vez fue Kathryn quien habló. Ella sabía que Graham era gay y luego de haber presenciado la pelea comenzó a atar cabos.

-No creo que sea el lugar indicado para hablar de esto, pero sí, hace un tiempo hubo algo entre ellos dos. Y Neal es un cobarde quien tiene miedo de admitirlo.-

-¡Oh vaya! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.- Dijo Ruby, quien se veía muy sorprendida por la noticia. Iba a decir algo más pero la puerta del club se abrió y Emma salió, buscando con la mirada a Neal.

Cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo, gritando y pataleando quiso acercarse a él, pero Ruby se adelantó y la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera acercarse mucho.

-Emma, no creo que sea buena idea que estés cerca de él en este momento.- Dijo Ruby en cuanto la rubia se volteó a mirar quien la sostenía del brazo. –Está muy molesto y tampoco creo que los gorilas te dejen acercarte a él.- Dijo señalando con la cabeza a los 3 guardias de seguridad.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó la rubia mirando desconcertada a Neal.

-Neal insultó a Graham. Lo llamó "maldito homosexual" y comenzaron a pelearse.- Dijo August mirando con desprecio a Neal.

-Pero… ¿qué?... no comprendo… ¿Quién es Graham?-

-Mi mejor amigo.- Respondió Regina, cruzándose de brazos. Toda la conmoción de la pelea y lo sucedido en el baño le habían vuelto a poner sobria. –Ya se fue, estaba bastante molesto por todo este incidente.-

Emma la miró fijamente un instante, recordando lo que había sucedido en el baño unos minutos atrás.

La rubia desvió la mirada y volvió a mirar a Neal, quien no había notado que ella estaba allí.

-Ya veo.- Volvió a mirar a Regina. –Lo lamento por tu amigo.-

-No te preocupes. Ya hablaré con él cuando esté más calmado.- Regina dudo un poco antes de decir lo siguiente. –Te dije que Neal no era buena compañía.-

Emma frunció un poco el ceño. No entendía qué tenía que ver eso con la pelea entre Neal y Graham.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- Preguntó con un poco de reproche en su voz.

La morena sabía que no debía hablar de esto, y mucho menos allí, pero quería que Emma supiera la verdad sobre Neal.

-Hace dos años, cuando Graham todavía vivía en Storybrook, tuvo un amorío secreto con Neal.- Todos los que estaban allí presentes escuchaban atentamente. –Graham se había enamorado de él. Ya había salido del closet y había asumido quien era sin problema. Pero Neal no. Nunca se atrevió a salir del closet y se alejó de Graham.- Regina desvió la mirada hacia Neal, quien al fin se había calmado un poco. –Neal comenzó a salir con muchas chicas para que nadie sospechara de él. Se hizo un mujeriego y se paseaba con sus novias delante de Graham solo para lastimarlo… Graham estaba muy dolido pero no hizo nada contra Neal. Sabía que se iría a la universidad pronto y no quería problemas… no quería sufrir más.- La morena se detuvo y tomó aire. Comenzaba a enfadarse. –Pero entonces unos días antes que Graham se mudara a Boston, Neal y sus amigos lo siguieron una noche a la salida de un bar. Lo metieron a la fuerza en un coche y lo llevaron hasta el bosque… lo golpearon mucho y luego lo ataron desnudo a un árbol y lo dejaron allí.- Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar lo que había sufrido su mejor amigo. –Neal lo hizo porque quería parecer muy hombre, quería que sus amigos vieran que era homofóbico y que no toleraba a un gay. Lo hizo para "defender su hombría" y para que nadie sospechara.-

-Ptss… vaya "hombre" resultó ser.- Comentó Augusto con desagrado.

-Yo era la única que sabía lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, y quería hablar, quería decirle a todos lo que Neal había hecho, pero Graham no me lo permitió. Dijo que no debía preocuparme por eso.- Regina continuó con su relato, sintiendo mucha bronca. –Es por eso que te advertí sobre Neal. Es por eso que él no me agrada. Es por eso que él siempre huye cuando yo estoy cerca, porque teme que diga su gran secreto.- La morena tomó aire y miró fijo a Emma. –Y no tengo dudas de que él te ha llenado la cabeza en contra nuestra por ese mismo motivo.-

Emma estaba como en estado de shock. No podía creer que Neal hubiese sido capaz de algo así. Se suponía que eran amigos, pero luego de aprender esto sobre él ya no quería serlo. Neal había sido muy cruel con alguien que lo quería, y todo por defenderse de los prejuicios de la sociedad.

Todo esto le recordó mucho a lo que ella había vivido con Lily. Era casi lo mismo. Ella era Graham y Lily era Neal.

La rubia se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía que decir luego de la historia de Regina. Se sentía una idiota por haberse dejado engañar por Neal y haberse alejado de sus amigas.

-Yo… lamento mucho todo.- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Regina, pensando que Emma se estaba disculpando por lo que Neal le había hecho a Graham, por más que ella no tuviese nada que ver.

-Debo irme.- Dijo entonces Emma, dándose media vuelta.

-¿Tienes quien te lleve?- Preguntó Ruby antes de que la rubia pudiese alejarse mucho.

-Tomaré un taxi.- Respondió mientras seguía caminando.

-Yo puedo llevarte.- Dijo Kathryn alzando la voz para que Emma la oyera ahora que estaba un poco más lejos.

-No te preocupes.- La rubia se dio vuelta y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Al llegar hasta la calle le hizo señas a uno de los taxis que estaba allí estacionado esperando a que saliera la gente del club.

Emma se subió al coche y miró por la ventana al grupo que seguía allí parado. Les dedicó un pequeño saludo con la mano mientras el taxi comenzó a alejarse por la calle.

-Bueno, ha sido una noche interesante.- Comentó August luego de un momento de silencio, sacando a las tres chicas de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, bastante.- Dijo Regina mirando hacia el lugar por donde se había alejado el coche con Emma.

-Gina, te llevo a tu casa.- Kathryn le dijo a Regina.

-¿Qué?- La morena todavía seguía un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Que te llevo a tu casa. Graham se ha ido y no tienes quien te lleve.-

-Ah, sí… tienes razón. Gracias.- Regina le sonrió a su amiga.

-Bien, nosotros también nos vamos.- Dijo Ruby, entrelazando su brazo con el de su primo.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerlas, chicas.- August les sonrió a las dos. –Ojalá la noche hubiera terminado mejor.-

-La próxima será mejor.- Kathryn siempre era la más optimista de todos.

-Eso espero.- August y Ruby comenzaron a caminar hacia el coche de la chica. –¡Hasta luego!-

-¡Nos vemos el lunes, chicas!- Dijo Ruby saludándolas con la mano.

Regina y Kathryn se subieron al coche y Kat tomó la ruta habitual para llevar a la morena a su casa.

-Vaya noche.- Dijo Kat para romper el silencio.

-Y que lo digas.- Regina se sentía muy cansada, pero sabía que esa noche no podría pegar un ojo luego de todo lo sucedido. Su mente no la dejaría descansar.

Continuaron el resto del camino en silencio y cuando Kat aparcó frente a la casa de su amiga se volteó a verla y le preguntó. -¿Crees que Emma vuelva con nosotras?-

Regina lo pensó un poco. Ahora la rubia sabía la verdad sobre Neal y seguramente ya no creyera en todas las mentiras que él le había dicho. Pero estaba lo del incidente del baño. La morena temía que luego de haber perdido el control y casi haber besado a Emma, la rubia ya no quisiera volver a hablarle nunca más. _"Oh Dios… ¿qué he hecho?"_.

-No lo sé, Kat… ojalá lo haga.- La morena tomó sus cosas y salió del coche, despidiéndose de su amiga. Le esperaba una larga noche.

Kat se alejó manejando un poco despacio. Había tomado poco alcohol esa noche, pero igualmente no quería correr riesgos.

Mientras volvía a su casa no pudo evitar repasar los sucesos de la noche.

Al haber estado prácticamente sobria pudo notar que cuando Regina estaba cantando sobre el escenario miraba a una persona en particular.

En un principio le había costado un poco ver de quien se trataba porque todo estaba muy oscuro, pero luego de un rato se dio cuenta que Regina le cantaba a Emma.

La canción era sobre amor y deseo, y su mejor amiga se la había cantado a otra chica. No había que ser muy genio para saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

Kat ya lo venía sospechando hacía tiempo, pero esta noche confirmó sus dudas. A Regina le gustaba Emma. Y Kat solo podía imaginar lo que seguramente había sucedido en el baño. O lo que podría haber sucedido.

Sabía que tendría que hablar con su amiga sobre esto. Pero si Regina no había dicho nada todavía es que seguramente aún no estuviera lista para hacerlo. Kat le daría su tiempo, pero estaría atenta a que las cosas no se le fueran de las manos. Las mejores amigas deben estar siempre presentes para protegerse.

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Y bien? Qué les ha parecido? Un poco de acción! :D

Para que lo sepan, la canción que cantó Regina es **Walking Away** de ChianoSky. Pueden buscarla en YouTube y hacerse una idea de cómo se escuchaba Regina al cantarla. Pero les recomiendo algo, pueden escucharla y ver un video SwanQueen MUY sexy (no apto para menores de edad). No tiene sentido que les dé el link del video porque ya saben como es esta página, pero sí les dejo el título con el que lo pueden encontrar, es: SWAN QUEEN- "You kiss me Honey, like you want me to stay" de _Pseudo Nymph._ Así que véanlo por si no lo conocen. Es WAW!

No sé cuándo podré actualizar nuevamente. Pero intentaré que sea lo antes posible. Mientras tanto no olviden dejarme sus reviews! Amo leer sus opiniones y su odio hacia Robin, Neal y Killian!

Hasta pronto!

B.H.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Bueno, sé que esta vez no tengo perdón por actualizar después de… ¿CASI 4 MESES? Ay lo siento mucho mucho de verdad. No pensé que había pasado tanto tiempo.

Lo cierto es que ya perdí casi todo mi interés por swanqueen y no encontraba nada de inspiración para seguir escribiendo, pero no me pareció justo abandonar la historia. Así que con mucho esfuerzo logré terminar este capítulo (el cual empecé cientos de veces y borre otras tantas) y afortunadamente creo que luego de esto he recuperado un poco el interés. Imagínenlo cómo una batería que se va cargando de a poco. A medida que escribo mi interés se va cargando, ¿tiene sentido? No pero no importa jeje.

Espero que lo disfruten, al menos aquellos que siguen leyendo, porque entiendo que luego de una espera tan larga muchos no quieran seguir leyendo. Solo les puedo prometer que no los haré esperar 4 meses hasta la siguiente actualización. De hecho es probable que esta misma noche o mañana ya la publique, pero no prometo nada. Aunque los reviews siempre me hacen publicar más rápido.

¡Disfruten!

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 12 

Había estado dando vueltas en su cama durante horas. Intentó contar ovejas, leer un poco, escuchar música suave pero nada lograba que Emma conciliara el sueño. Su mente simplemente no podía dejar de revivir una y otra vez todo lo sucedido en Rabbit Hole.

La noche había comenzado tranquila. Ella no tenía ganas de ir al club pero Neal había insistido tanto que la rubia terminó cediendo, bajo la condición de llegar al menos 2 horas luego de que el lugar se llenara así la mayoría de las personas presentes ya estaría bastante ebrias y no verían a Emma y a Neal allí.

Cuando llegaron ordenaron unos tragos y tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa cerca del escenario. El show de karaoke estaba por comenzar y Neal dijo que sería una buena ubicación para verlo.

Luego de que varios cantantes pasaran por el escenario un par de chicos bastante musculosos tomaron sus puestos frente a los micrófonos colocados para ellos y Neal al verlos se puso muy tensó y se retiró repentinamente para ir al baño. Emma lo miró extrañada mientras se alejaba entre la multitud sin comprender por qué se había alejado tan repentinamente.

Tras terminar el show de los dos chicos Neal todavía no había regresado y Emma comenzó a sospechar que se había escapado y no volvería. Estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarlo cuando escuchó al presentador anunciar a la siguiente cantante. Regina.

La rubia sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al escuchar el nombre. " _Tal vez no sea ella… puede ser cualquier otra chica con ese nombre"_. Pero sabía que no era así. Su suerte no la dejaría librarse de la morena tan fácilmente. Y efectivamente era su Regina quien se posó sobre el escenario sonriendo seductoramente. _"Oh Dios… ¿cómo es posible que sea tan hermosa?"._

Durante toda la canción los ojos de Regina no se habían separado de los suyos y Emma se sentía mareada por la gran ola de deseo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Parecía que Regina le estaba cantando directamente a ella, pero no era posible ¿cierto? Porque de ser así entonces eso significaba que la morena la deseaba y Emma no podía creer que eso fuese algo real. Esas cosas nunca le sucedían a alguien como ella. Simplemente era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Luego de terminar su espectáculo, Regina le guiñó el ojo y volvió a su mesa. Emma la siguió con la mirada sintiéndose hipnotizada por tanta belleza. Una vez sentada en su silla Regina se volteó a mirarla y Emma tuvo que apartar la mirada rápidamente. _"¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué siempre tiene ese efecto en mi?"._

Antes de poder seguir atormentándose con sus propios pensamientos Neal volvió a aparecer.

-La fila del baño estaba interminable.- Dijo el chico sin tomar asiento.

-Claro… ya lo creo.- Pero Emma no le creía. Las filas en los baños de hombres eran casi inexistentes. Las mujeres son quienes se toman más tiempo en el baño y por eso siempre hay filas de espera. Más de una vez cuando el llamado de la naturaleza hacía su aparición repentina y sentía que su vejiga explotaría si no iba al baño pronto Emma se había metido en el baño de hombres para evitar esperar una eternidad a su turno en el baño de mujeres, y había salido sin que la fila de mujeres se moviera medio centímetro. Así que Emma estaba segura que Neal solo se había escondido en el baño.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, ¿no te parece?- Preguntó el chico un tanto nervioso. Parecía bastante apresurado por salir de allí.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar, ni siquiera he terminado mi trago.-

-Pues trae el vaso. La gente se lleva vasos todo el tiempo.-

-No me iré con el vaso, Neal.- Emma no entendía por qué Neal deseaba irse tan pronto. -¿Por qué me has traído esta noche si planeabas solo estar unos pocos minutos aquí?-

-Esto está muy aburrido. Podemos ir a un lugar mejor.- Le sonrió de costado y Emma pudo adivinar sus intenciones enseguida.

-No me iré ahora, Neal. Al menos deja que termine mi trago. Si quieres puedes irte y luego yo busco un taxi.-

-¡Oh vamos, nena! No me dejes solo.- Neal intentó quitarle el vaso de la mano. –Te divertirás más si vienes conmigo.-

Emma sintió asco. Pensaba que Neal era su amigo pero era evidente que el chico tenía otras intenciones.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo. Ahora suelta mi vaso por favor.- Pero Neal no lo soltó y en un pequeño forcejeo el vaso salió volando, derramando su contenido sobre Emma y haciéndose añicos contra el piso.

-¡Emma, lo siento mucho!- El chico se disculpó al ver la camisa de la rubia toda mojada. –Iré a pedir una toalla a la barra.-

-Déjalo, Neal. Iré al baño.- Y con eso se puso de pie y se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Afortunadamente, y por milagro, no había nadie haciendo fila, seguramente porque todas las chicas estaban viendo al chico tan apuesto que estaba en el escenario en ese momento. Así que Emma entró deprisa y comenzó a intentar limpiar su ropa con un poco de agua. No había toallas de papel ni nada para ayudarla así que tendría que hacer lo mejor posible con el agua y sus manos, sin quedar empapada pero al menos quietando la parte pegajosa que su trago había dejado.

Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no escuchó la puerta abrirse ni vio a la persona que acababa de entrar. Tampoco escuchó cómo esa persona cerraba con traba la puerta y se acercaba a ella por detrás.

-Toma.-

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a alguien junto a ella. Se volteó a ver y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Regina. _"Oh Dios por favor dime que este no está pasando"._ Era bastante embarazoso que la morena la encontrara en aquel estado. Sin mencionar que era la primera vez que hablaban luego de la pelea del lunes.

Emma notó que Regina le estaba entregando unos pañuelos de papel y los tomó con cuidado de no tocar los dedos de la morena con los suyos.

El aire estaba muy tenso en el baño y el hecho de que Regina la estuviera acorralando y estuviera hablando de lo hermosa que se veía y de que su canción había sido dedicada para ella no ayudaban a despejar la mente de Emma que no paraba de dar vueltas.

Toda la situación parecía sacada de una mala película romántica. Emma veía cómo los labios de Regina se acercaban lentamente a los suyos y no estaba haciendo nada para detenerla, por más que su mente se lo pedía a gritos.

Afortunadamente antes de que todo esto se saliera de control alguien llamó a la puerta y rompió la burbuja que se había formado alrededor de ellas dos.

Emma se alejó un poco de Regina y escuchó las voces de Ruby y Kathryn al otro lado de la puerta. Se había quedado muda sin saber qué decir o hacer. Vio cómo Regina sacudía un poco su cabeza y la miraba. Emma sintió una puntada en el corazón al ver el dolor y rechazo en los ojos oscuros de la morena. Pudo notar que estaban llenos de lágrimas y sintió unas enormes ganas de tomar a la chica en sus brazos y prometerle que todo estaría bien.

Regina se disculpó y salió apresurada del baño, sin darle tiempo a decir algo. _"¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Realmente Regina estuvo a punto de besarme?"_. Emma no lo podía creer, era todo demasiado bizarro. No era posible que Regina realmente la quisiera de esa forma. _"Debe haber sido todo culpa del alcohol"._ Se seguía repitiendo eso una y otra vez mientras terminaba de limpiar su camisa.

Al salir del baño volvió a su mesa para buscar a Neal pero encontró a otras personas allí sentadas. Buscó al chico en la multitud pero no pudo encontrarlo. Suspiró un poco al darse cuenta que la había abandonado. Aunque tal vez estaba afuera y decidió ir a buscarlo. Si no lo encontraba entonces tomaría el primer taxi que viera y se iría a casa. De todas formas ya no deseaba estar allí. Su encuentro con Regina la había dejado mal.

Salió por la puerta principal y buscó a Neal. No fue difícil encontrarlo. Estaba tendido en el suelo y lo sostenían algunos hombres de seguridad. _"Bueno… esta noche no deja de ponerse más y más interesante"_ , pensó la rubia. Se disponía a ir hacia donde estaba el chico cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y vio a Ruby quien le dijo que no era buena idea ir con él en ese momento.

Todos allí le comentaron lo que había sucedido y si Emma antes había sentido asco al saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones que su supuesto amigo tenía con ella, luego de esto ya no quería volver a verlo nunca. Había descubierto la verdadera cara del chico y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Decidió irse, rechazando la oferta de Kathryn de llevarla a su casa. En ese momento deseaba estar sola. Así que tomó un taxi y se fue a casa.

Y ahora allí estaba, recostada sobre su cama dando vueltas sin poder dormir. Su cabeza era una locura. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido, en cómo había sido engañada por Neal para alejarse de sus amigas, en cómo había tratado a las dos chicas. Se sentía una basura por haberlas ignorado y haberlas acusado de lo sucedido en la escuela. Se dijo a sí misma que debía disculparse con ellas. Pero no sería fácil, en especial con Regina.

Su encuentro con la morena en el baño la había dejado muy confundida. Emma estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por Regina. Por más que intentara ignorar a la morena y por más que se repitiera miles de veces que no debía enamorarse de ella su corazón hace lo que se le da la gana y no puede ignorar lo que siente. Tal vez no sea amor, pero si es una muy fuerte atracción. Y al ver las acciones de Regina en el baño parecía que ella también sintiese esa atracción. O tal vez estaba más ebria de lo que parecía y por eso actuó de aquella forma. Sea lo que sea, Emma estaba convencida de que sería muy difícil enfrentar a la morena luego de aquel incidente, pero sabía que debía disculparse con ella _. "Tal vez debería escribirle una carta",_ pensó mirando al techo. _"No, no puedes hacer eso, Emma… ¿qué tienes, 12 años?"._ Suspiró fuertemente y se recostó boca abajo, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Su frustración era muy grande y estaba segura que esa noche no podría pegar un ojo. _"Esta será una larga noche"._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Emma salió de su cama arrastrando los pies y pareciendo un zombie. Necesitaba urgentemente un café y esperaba que Mary Margaret tuviese la cafetera lista, ya que ella no se llevaba muy bien con ese cacharro antiguo. Pero para su desgracia al entrar a la cocina no sintió el aroma al café ni escuchó el típico canto matutino de su madre, lo cual era extraño. Al acercarse a la mesa notó una pequeña hoja de papel con algo escrito en ella.

 **Emma:**

 **Tuve que salir a atender un asunto urgente en la escuela y no quise despertarte.**

 **No estoy segura cuánto tiempo tardaré pero no creo que vuelva a casa hasta la tarde.**

 **Te dejo un poco de dinero para que compres algo de comer.**

 **¡Te quiero!**

 **M.**

Emma sonrió al leer la nota. Era un pequeño gesto pero para ella significaba demasiado ver el cariño y cuidado que Mary tenía con ella. Era la madre con la que siempre había soñado.

Tomó la nota y la guardó en su bolsillo. Luego vio los billetes que Mary le dejó y era más que suficiente para un desayuno, almuerzo y cena en Granny's.

Al pensar en el pequeño café recordó a Ruby y supo que ese día estaría trabajando allí. Podría ir y disculparse con ella. Esperaría a que tomara su descanso y hablaría con ella. Sabía que la morena entendería la situación por la que había pasado y que la perdonaría. Ruby tenía un gran corazón después de todo.

Decidida y segura de qué hacer, Emma se cambió de ropa, tomó sus llaves y el dinero que M.M. le había dejado y salió por la puerta. Necesitaba recuperar a sus amigas.

* * *

Ruby estaba detrás de mostrador preparando una nueva jarra de café cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta. Al levantar la vista se sorprendió al ver a Emma entrando. No esperaba que la rubia fuese al café sabiendo que ella estaría allí trabajando.

La observó mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa alejada junto a la ventana. Se la notaba cansada y Ruby supo que la rubia necesitaba un café con urgencia, así que terminó de preparar la jarra nueva y se acercó a la mesa de Emma. Sin preguntar colocó una taza frente a ella y la llenó de café para luego alejarse sin decir una palabra. Volvió detrás del mostrador y vio cómo la rubia bebía el café con gusto. Luego de unos minutos notó que la cara de la chica había cambiado y supo que ahora era seguro acercarse a hablar con ella sin riesgo de perder un brazo en el intento.

-Hola, Emma ¿puedo servirte algo?- Preguntó Ruby parada junto a la mesa.

-Hola, Ruby… ehmmm… ¿puedes traerme el desayuno completo? Muero de hambre.-

-Seguro, estará listo en unos minutos.- La morena se disponía a volver detrás del mostrador cuando escuchó a Emma llamándola.

-Espera, Ruby.-

-¿Si?-

-Yo… bueno… ¿a qué hora es tu descanso?- Los nervios de Emma se notaban desde lejos.

-Dentro de 40 minutos.- Ruby se sentía intrigada por la actitud de la rubia.

-¿Podría hablar contigo en ese momento? Hay algo que debo decirte.-

-Seguro, Emma.- Le sonrió sintiéndose feliz de volver a hablar con su amiga.

Emma también le sonrió y le dijo que podía seguir con su trabajo.

Luego que Emma comiese su desayuno ya era casi la hora del descanso de Ruby y la rubia comenzaba a sentirse muy nerviosa. _"¿Y si no me perdona? ¿y si no desea volver a ser mi amiga?"_. Miles de posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza. Se veía a sí misma sola en la escuela, sin amigos, sufriendo abusos como los que había vivido en otras escuelas. Se vio huyendo y dejando Storybrook atrás. Abandonando su sueño de al fin tener una familia. Comenzaba a sentir que su corazón latía muy deprisa, como cuando está por sufrir un ataque de pánico. Pero entonces escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta junto a su mesa y al voltearse a ver vio a Ruby allí parada sonriéndole de forma amistosa.

Ver esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la morena la tranquilizo. Sabía que Ruby la perdonaría y que no debía ser tan dramática. Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie.

-Vayamos a hablar afuera.- Le dijo a la morena caminando hacia la puerta.

Ruby la siguió sin decir una palabra. Quería darle a la rubia el tiempo y espacio necesario para decir lo que tuviese que decir.

Amabas chicas tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del jardín del café y guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

Emma tomó coraje y comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero disculparme contigo, Ruby. Yo… me he comportado como una completa idiota y no fue justo contigo.-

Ruby la observaba pero no decía nada. Sabía que debía dejar que la rubia dijera todo lo que tenía guardado en el pecho.

-Te acusé por la broma de los carteles. Te grité. Te ignoré. Fui una mala amiga y entiendo si no quieres volver a hablar conmigo, pero necesitaba disculparme. Sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo sucedido en la escuela. Y sé que eres una buena amiga. Neal jugó con mi cabeza y me dijo cosas horribles sobre ti y Regina. Fui una tonta al dejarme engañar de tal forma. Ahora sé la verdad y no quiero volver a dirigirle la palabra a Neal, pero entiendo si no quieres volver a hablar y si prefieres que cambie mis clases para no tener que verme lo haré y…- Una mano cubrió su boca antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

Emma miró sorprendida a Ruby quien seguía con su mano tapándole la boca. La morena tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Emma, te perdono.- Le dijo Ruby sin dejar de sonreír mientras retiraba su mano de los labios de la rubia. Emma no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué?- Necesitaba oírlo una vez más porque le resultaba difícil creer que Ruby la perdonara así tan rápidamente luego de cómo la había tratado.

-Te perdono, Emma. Y no pienso dejar de hablarte, ni tienes que cambiarte de clase ni nada de eso. Te perdono y quiero que volvamos a ser amigas.-

-Pero… ¿por qué? Yo fui una basura contigo ¿y me perdonas así sin más?-

-¿Prefieres que esté enojada contigo, que te grite y no vuelva a dirigirte la palabra?- Ruby levantó una ceja, divertida al ver las reacciones de Emma.

Ella sabía que la rubia había tenido una vida difícil y le costaba confiar en la gente. Y por su reacción era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente perdonara sus faltas con tanta facilidad. Pero Ruby es una persona de gran corazón y no dudaría en perdonar a su amiga.

-¡No no! Yo… quiero decir… es que…- Emma había estado esperando que Ruby le pidiera un tiempo para pensarlo o que la rechazaría desde un principio. En su cabeza nunca vio el escenario en que la morena la perdonaba a la primera. Estaba gratamente sorprendida.

-Mira, Emma. Sé que esto es raro para ti, pero yo no estoy enojada contigo.- Dijo Ruby tomando una de las manos de la rubia. –Sí, me dolió todo esto, pero no soy rencorosa y no deseo vivir en el pasado. Quiero seguir adelante y recuperar a mi amiga.- Le dio un apretón a su mano y le sonrió cálidamente.

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción y se abalanzó sobre Ruby, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ruby! Lamento mucho todo lo que hice.-

-Me alegra que seamos amigas nuevamente, Em.-

-¡RUBY, VEN A TRABAJAR!- La voz de Granny sobresaltó a ambas chicas, haciendo que rompieran su abrazo.

-Bueno, parece que mi descanso ha terminado.- Ruby se puso de pie y volvió a atar su delantal en su cintura. –Gracias por haber venido, Em. Si quieres cuando termine mi turno me paso por tu casa y hablamos más tranquilas, ¿quieres?-

-Sí, claro. Me encantaría.- Emma también se puso de pié, sintiéndose mucho más relajada y contenta.

-¡Perfecto! Te veo luego.-

-De acuerdo.- Pero cuando se disponía a darse vuelta y marcharse recordó algo. -¡Ruby, espera!-

-¿Si?-

-Yo… ¿qué debo hacer con Regina?- Tener que pedirle disculpas a Regina sería mucho más difícil, sobre todo luego de lo sucedido en el baño.

Ruby se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando a Emma. Ya se había dado cuenta de que había sucedido algo entre ambas chicas pero no estaba segura de qué. Y sabía que Emma había sido mucho más dura con Regina y le costaría más disculparse.

-Deberías ir a hablar con ella. Explicarle todo lo sucedido y de ser necesario darle su tiempo para que te perdone.- Al notar la cara de Emma le pareció oportuno agregar lo siguiente. –Ella te quiere, Emma. Te perdonará, estoy segura de eso.-

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó un poco al oír eso, y con sorpresa evidente en sus ojos y en su voz preguntó. -¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, ve y habla con ella.- Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga y se volteó a tomar el pomo de la puerta. –Ahora debo irme antes que…-  
-¡RUBY! ¡NO TE PAGO POR HACER SOCIALES! ¡A TRABAJAR!-

-Bueno… eso.- Ambas chicas rieron y volvieron a despedirse.

-¡Te veo luego, Em!-

-Que tengas un buen día, Ruby. Y muchas gracias por todo.-

* * *

Luego de haber hablado con Ruby y saber que había recuperado a su amiga el humor de Emma había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora se sentía mucho más contenta y llena. Pero todavía necesitaba disculparse con Regina y si la morena decidía no perdonarla le dolería mucho. Aunque intentaba pensar en los pros y contras de la situación.

Si Regina decidía no perdonarla extrañaría tener a la morena en su vida. Tenían muchas cosas en común y la pasaban muy bien juntas. Pero sería bueno para que la atracción que sentía por ella dejara de crecer. Si se alejaba de ella poco a poco perdería ese interés romántico y evitaría bastante dolor.

Pero estaba la posibilidad de que sí la perdonara. Entonces volverían a ser amigas y la atracción indudablemente seguiría creciendo y eventualmente vendría el dolor del rechazo. Emma estaba segura de eso. Sin embargo prefería recuperar a su amiga y disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que tuviera con ella.

Sí, pros y contras. Seguía pensando en ellos mientras sus pies inconscientemente (¿o no?) la habían llevado hasta la casa de la morena.

Cuando se percató de dónde estaba tuvo que pararse a pensar en qué iba a decir. De pronto no se sentía preparada para enfrentar a la morena. Pero si no lo hacía ahora era seguro que luego se acobardaría más. Lo mejor sería terminar con esto de una vez por todas y desear lo mejor.

Respirando profundamente, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, camino lentamente hacia la puerta y con dedos temblorosos tocó el timbre.

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Sé que no hubo nada de Regina en este capítulo y lo siento. Pero era necesario dar el punto de vista de Emma en este caso.  
No se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo habrá mucha interacción entre nuestras chicas! ;)

Hasta pronto!

B.H.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hola a todos nuevamente! Aquí les traigo el capítulo número 13. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Es uno de mis favoritos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Me alegra saber que sigan conmigo por más que haya abandonado la historia por tanto tiempo. Prometo no volver a desaparecer así, ya he recuperado el interés por esta historia. Creo que había sufrido una especia de bloqueo por culpa del capítulo anterior, pero ya pasó.

Ahora los dejo leer tranquilos. Espero que lo disfruten!

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Regina estaba sentada en el piso de su habitación ordenando un montón de papeles del instituto. Uno de sus cuadernos se había roto y las hojas se esparcieron por todos lados y ahora debía poner todo en orden.

En su mesilla de luz su celular comenzó a vibrar y de repente la habitación se inundo por la molesta canción "Happy" de Pharrel Williams. Regina no tuvo ni que mirar la pantalla, ya sabía que era Kathryn quien llamaba. Ella se había auto colocado esa canción como tono de llamada en el celular de Regina, porque según Kat sus llamadas siempre llegaban para alegrar el día de su amiga.

-¡Hola, Kat!- Respondió Regina olvidando su tarea de ordenar papeles y desplomándose sobre la cama con el celular pegado a la oreja.

-¿Qué hay, querida mía? ¿Cómo amaneciste?- La animada voz de Kat llegó del otro lado del auricular, con un extraño ruido de fondo.

-Si por amanecer te refieres a salir de la cama a las 11 de la mañana entonces amanecí bien, sin resaca afortunadamente.- Se pasó una mano por la frente como para asegurarse que eran ciertas sus palabras. –Gracias por enviarme ese mensaje anoche recordándome que tomara mucha agua y paracetamol.- De no haber sido por el mensaje de su amiga seguro que en estos momentos su cabeza estaría explotando en mil pedazos.

-Para eso están las amigas.-

-¿En dónde estás? Se escucha mucho ruido de fondo.- Preguntó Regina curiosa por saber en dónde se había metido su amiga.

-Estoy en mi carro. Llevé a mamá más temprano a hacer unas compras y aproveché el viaje para ir a comprar unos nuevos pinceles, y ahora estoy yendo a buscarla nuevamente.-

-Oh ya veo. Eso explica el ruido de fondo.-

-Sí, es por eso.- Kat se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, como dudando si decir lo siguiente. –Oye… fui al café hace un rato y hablé con Ruby.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ella tampoco tiene resaca?- Rió un poco pero se puso seria nuevamente, el cambio en el tono de voz de Kat le había llamado la atención.

-Jaja no, no tenía resaca. Pero me ha contado algo.- Regina intuyó que era algo sobre Emma. Sentía curiosidad pero a la vez un poco de miedo por lo que pudiese llegar a decirle Kat.

-¿Y bien?- Realmente a veces los momentos de suspenso de Kat eran agotadores.

-Bueno, me ha dicho que Emma se ha pasado por el café más temprano y han hablado durante el descanso de Ruby.-

-Oh… y… ¿pasó algo?-

-Dijo que Emma fue a disculparse con ella. Que se había conmovido bastante y que se la veía muy arrepentida.-

-¿Y Ruby que hizo?- No pudo evitar sentir una pequeña oleada de celos al saber que Emma había ido a disculparse con Ruby y no con ella.

-La ha perdonado obviamente. Y dijo que Emma se sorprendió mucho por eso. Se ve que estaba esperando que la rechazara.-

-Ya veo.- _"¿Por qué no se ha venido a disculpar conmigo?"_ , se preguntó y una pequeña vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le respondió _"Porque casi la besas en el baño y has hecho que todo sea incómodo entre las dos, idiota"._

-¿Gina?- Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos y no había escuchado que Kat le había hablado.

-Perdona, ¿Qué habías dicho?-

-Dije que Ruby me contó que cree que Emma irá a disculparse contigo también.-

-¿En… en serio?- Tartamudeo un poco. De repente se había puesto muy nerviosa.

-Obviamente, Gina. ¿Por qué habría de disculparse solo con Ruby si también tú te mereces una disculpa?-

-Es que… es que yo.- No sabía qué decir.

-Gina… ¿pasó algo entre ustedes anoche?- Kat no estaba muy segura si sacar el tema. Sabía que era algo muy delicado.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¡No ha pasado nada!- Respondió todo muy deprisa, atropellándose entre las palabras. No esperaba que Kat le preguntara eso. No estaba preparada para hablar de eso con nadie.

-Tranquila, es que ayer cuando saliste del baño parecías un poco conmocionada, y vi que Emma estaba allí también, pero no tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres.-

-Yo… no, no quiero hablar sobre eso.- No tenía sentido negar que algo había sucedido si Kat las había visto. Sobre todo porque ella era la única que estaba completamente sobria.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que aquí estoy para hablar de lo que sea que necesites, Gina. Para eso están las amigas.- Y quiso agregar algo más para alivianar el ambiente. –Para eso y para recordarte que tomes paracetamol y evitarte la resaca.-

Regina agradeció el comentario de Kat y rió con ganas, liberando la tensión que se había formado en su pecho. Realmente estaba muy agradecida por tener una amiga como Kat.

-Gracias, Kat. Lo aprecio mucho.-

-No hay problema, nena.- Se escuchó un poco de movimiento y el sonido de la puerta del coche. –Oye, ya he llegado y voy a buscar a mamá. Hablamos luego, querida mía.-

-Está bien, hablamos luego. Mándale saludos a tu mamá de mi parte.-

-Lo haré ¡Ciao, Bella!- Y antes de colgar hizo un exagerado sonido de beso, que dejó a Regina riendo al otro lado de la línea.

Se quedo recostada sobre su cama pensando en lo que le había dicho Kat. ¿Sería cierto que Emma iría a disculparse con ella? Luego de lo que había sucedido en el baño estaba segura de que la rubia no querría volver a hablarle. Aunque tal vez ella también estaba ebria y no recordaba lo que había sucedido. _"Sabes que eso no es cierto, Regina, no seas idiota. Emma estaba muy sobria cuando la acorralaste en el baño"._ Gruñendo se tapó la cara con un almohadón.

-Soy una idiota.- Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. El sonido de su voz atrapado por la tela del almohadón.

" _Seguro que no es cierto lo que dijo Ruby y Emma no vendrá a disculparse. Seguro a partir de ahora no volverá a mirarme y se alejará de mi cuando me vea en la escuela. Seguramente hablará con el Sr. Clark para cambiar de pareja de química, o dejará todas las clases que comparte conmigo y cambiará sus horarios, y…"_ , sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. Su madre no estaba en casa así que era su trabajo abrir la puerta.

Se puso de pié y se acomodó un poco el cabello mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Bajando los escalones pensó que tal vez era Graham que venía a hablar luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Le había mandado un par de mensajes pero no había respondido. Sabía que tarde o temprano su amigo aparecería. Tenía la costumbre de olvidar su celular en el coche y no responder luego de muchas horas.

O tal vez era Robin quien había tocado el timbre.

" _Oh por favor que no sea Robin"._

Cuando llegó a la puerta y abrió se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver. Emma.

Su rubia estaba allí, en su puerta, mirando a Regina con una expresión de nerviosismo y algo más que la morena no pudo identificar.

Se había petrificado al ver a la chica que le quitaba el sueño allí. Realmente no pensaba que volvería a ver a Emma luego de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Al menos no fuera de la escuela. Por más que Kat le había dicho que Emma quería disculparse con ella, no podía creerlo, y ahora verla allí en carne y hueso la había descolocado por completo.

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Emma rompió el silencio aclarándose la garganta.

-Ejmm… hola, Regina.- Miró al suelo moviendo un pie de forma nerviosa. –Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.-

Regina se recuperó de su estupor al escuchar a Emma. -¿Qué?... ¡oh no! No no, no interrumpes nada.- Nuevamente se había puesto muy nerviosa. Era el efecto que tenía Emma con ella.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- Preguntó suavemente.

-Yo… Ehmm… vine a… - La rubia tuvo que aclararse la garganta que parecía haberse convertido en arena. –He venido a disculparme contigo.- Dijo con voz muy débil, casi inaudible. La morena por poco no la escucha.

" _¿Qué ella vino a qué?"_ Regina no daba crédito a sus oídos. No esperaba que esto sucediera. Pensaba que Emma no volvería a dirigirle la palabra y ahora estaba allí, en su casa, ¿pidiéndole disculpas?

-¿Qué?-

-He venido a disculparme.- Esta vez habló con más firmeza. –Sé que tal vez no quieras volver a hablarme luego de todo lo que sucedió y por la forma en que te he tratado pero solo quería que…-

No pudo terminar la frase porque de repente se vio rodeada por los brazos de Regina. _"Pero qué… ¿qué está sucediendo?"._

El movimiento había sido tan repentino que Emma casi pierde el equilibrio pero se recuperó rápidamente, aunque tardó un poco más en recuperarse del shock por la acción de Regina.

La morena había actuado por impulso. Había extrañado tanto a Emma y estaba tan segura de que nunca volverían a ser amigas que escucharla decir que quería disculparse hizo que perdiera todo control y solo pudo pensar en abrazarla. Necesitaba sentirla, saber que era real.

Por un momento comenzó a entrar en pánico al notar que Emma se había quedado tiesa como una tabla y no respondía al abrazo, pero entonces notó cómo la rubia se relajaba y pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo.

Regina dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio al notar que Emma la abrazaba. Se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos. Ambas encajaban a la perfección, como dos piezas de puzle. _"Dios por favor no permitas que esto sea un sueño. Por favor dime que esto es real"._ Pensaba Regina mientras sutilmente inhalaba el dulce perfume de su rubia. La había echado de menos.

Ninguna de las dos quería separarse, pero el abrazo ya comenzaba a ser incómodo luego de tanto tiempo y un poco a regañadientes Regina dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero manteniendo los manos en los hombros de Emma.

-Lo siento… me dejé llevar.- Ahora se sentía mucho más nerviosa que antes. Lentamente dio otro paso atrás y quitó sus manos de los hombres de la rubia. –Es que… pensaba que tú no volverías a hablarme y me he alegrado tanto de verte y…- Emma la cortó levantando una mano para llamar la atención de Regina.

-Está bien, Gina. No sabes lo contenta que me pone ver que hayas reaccionado así y no que me hayas cerrado la puerta en la cara.- Ambas chicas rieron, notando cómo la tensión desaparecía un poco.

-¿Quieres pasar? Así podremos hablar mejor. –Miró hacia los costados, hacia las casas de sus vecinos. –Y evitamos darle un show a los vecinos.- Rió un poco nerviosa. _"¿Por qué siempre me pone tan nerviosa?"._

-Sí, me encantaría.- Emma sonrió ampliamente. Esto estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

Se estaba haciendo un silencio incómodo entre ambas chicas. Regina había sugerido tomar café. Era casi hora de almorzar pero estaba esperando a su madre quien dijo que llevaría comida.

Emma estaba sentada en la mesa mirando distraídamente por la ventana. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo del abrazo de Regina. Se había sentido tan bien, era como si al estar en contacto con la otra chica todas sus heridas del pasado habían sanado. Se sentía protegida. Le gustaría tener la oportunidad de poder abrazar a Regina todo el tiempo, pero eso sería demasiado raro. No quería abusar de su suerte. Ya era bastante bueno que tanto Regina como Ruby la hubieran perdonado sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces.

Regina le daba la espalda a la otra chica y se concentraba en preparar el café, pero su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa. Había amado el abrazo con Emma, pero temía que luego de eso y lo sucedido en el baño del bar la rubia sospechara de sus verdaderos sentimientos y decidiera rechazarla. No podría soportar perderla a la rubia cuando acaba de recuperarla. Pero igualmente Regina sabía que debía hablar sobre lo sucedido en el baño. Eventualmente el tema saldría a la luz y lo mejor sería terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

-Emma…- Dijo aun dándole la espalda.

La rubia se volteó a ver a la otra chica, quien se veía muy tensa. -¿Si?-

Regina suspiró y se enfrentó a Emma. –Yo quería… disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche.-

-Oh…- Emma no supo qué más decir. Sabía que lo sucedido en el baño debía ser discutido, pero no esperaba que Regina sacara el tema ahora.

-Mira… yo estaba muy ebria y… no estaba pensando en lo que hacía.- La morena no podía mirar a los ojos de la otra chica. No sabía si podría soportar ver la cara de asco o rechazo en los ojos de la rubia. –Había tomado mucho alcohol y tenía la cabeza nublada y… lamento si mi comportamiento hizo que todo fuese incómodo entre nosotras.-

-Regina, está bien. No tienes que…-

-¡No! Yo estuve mal y actué como una estúpida y te prometo que no se volverá a repetir.- En ese momento levantó la mirada y logró ver algo en los ojos de Emma. Algo parecido a decepción, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó.

La rubia sabía que debía sentirse aliviada por esto. Regina le había confirmado que todo había sido producto del alcohol. Entonces realmente no se sentía atraída por ella, lo que sería bueno para que sus sentimientos por la morena dejaran de crecer al saber que ella no la deseaba. Pero de todas formas se sentía mal, porque por más que intentara ignorar sus sentimientos por Regina no podía negar que estaba muy atraída por ella, y una parte de ella deseaba que su atracción fuese mutua. Evidentemente estaba equivocada.

-Está bien, Gina. No te preocupes. Todos hemos hecho cosas así cuando estábamos ebrios.- Le sonrió un poco intentando cortar con la tensión.

-Sí, es cierto… ¿me perdonas?- La miró con ojos de cachorrito y Emma casi se derrite en la silla.

-Por supuesto que sí. No creo que haya nada que perdonar pero si te sientes mejor al oírlo entonces sí, Gina, te perdono.- La sonrisa que recibió por parte de la morena fue demasiado hermosa y Emma deseaba haber tenido una cámara para poder capturar tanta belleza eternamente.

La cafetera anunció que el café estaba listo y Regina sirvió dos tazas y ambas chicas se movieron al living para charlar.

Emma le contó todo lo que había sucedido con Neal. Le dijo cómo el muy idiota le había llenado la cabeza en contra de ella y de Ruby solo para poder tenerla para él solo.

-Me di cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones conmigo cuando estábamos en el bar.- Suspiró con frustración. –Soy una estúpida. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes de esto.-

-No eres estúpida, Emma. Estabas buscando un amigo y el imbécil se aprovechó de eso.- Regina le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y le dio un pequeño apretón. –Lamento que hayas sufrido por su culpa. Pero en cierta forma me alegro de que ahora sepas qué clase de persona es.-

-Sí, debería haberte hecho caso cuando me advertiste sobre él el primer día de clases.-

-Al menos ya lo sabes, y espero que ahora puedas confiar más en mí y en Ruby.- Sonrió un poco al recordar a su mejor amiga. –Y en Kathryn también. Sé que no has pasado mucho tiempo con ella pero me encantaría que todas fuésemos buenas amigas.-

-Sí, eso me encantaría.- Emma colocó su mano sobre la de Regina que seguía en su rodilla y le sonrió ampliamente.

Siempre que se miraban y estaban cerca sentían que el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía y solo quedaban ellas dos. Ambas chicas sentían el gran deseo de acercarse más a la otra. De cerrar la distancia que las separaba pero ninguna se movió. Las dos pensando que serían rechazadas. Si tan solo supieran.

Regina rompió con el hechizo en que se habían sumergido desviando la mirada hacia la ventana al ver el coche de su madre entrando al aparcamiento.

-Ha llegado mi madre.- Anunció y se puso de pie, tomando las tazas vacías de café y llevándolas a la cocina.

Emma se quedó sentada en el sillón y al escuchar la puerta se puso de pié para recibir a la dueña de la casa.

-Regina, ya estoy en… ¡Oh, Emma! Qué alegría verte.- La mujer se acercó cargando un par de bolsas de papel en sus brazos y varios papeles.

-¡Hola, Cora! Por favor déjame ayudarte.- Dijo Emma tomando las bolsas de papel.

-Muchas gracias, querida.- Con un brazo libre pudo acomodar mejor los papeles que traía y le sonrió amablemente a Emma. -¿En dónde está mi hija?-

-Aquí estoy, mamá. Fui a llevar las tazas de café al fregadero.- Regina se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre. -¿Qué tal tu mañana?-

-Oh ya sabes… lo mismo de siempre. Reuniones y más reuniones.- Rodo los ojos y se acercó a la mesilla de café a dejar los papeles. –Al menos tengo el resto del fin de semana libre.- Notó que Emma seguía con las bolsas en sus manos. –Oh Emma, lo siento. Permíteme.- Y con eso tomó las bolsas.

-¿Qué traes ahí, mamá? ¿El almuerzo?-

-Sí, hija. Pasé por Granny's camino a casa.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. –Por cierto, tu amiga Ruby te envía saludos.-

-Oh gracias.- Regina miró a Emma y notó que la otra chica se había quedado mirando al suelo.

-Me alegra saber que tú y Ruby han vuelto a ser amigas.- Comentó la mujer volviendo de la cocina. -¿Te quedas a almorzar, Emma? Siempre tengo la costumbre de pedir más comida de la que nosotras dos comemos y luego terminamos comiendo lo mismo al almuerzo y cena. Y a veces al almuerzo del día siguiente también.- Las tres allí presentes se rieron por el comentario de la mujer.

-Te agradezco la invitación, pero no quiero ser una molestia.-

-No lo haces.- Respondió Regina rápidamente. –Por favor quédate.-

-Sí, vamos Emma. No eres una molestia. Me encantaría que almorzaras con nosotras.-

Emma miró a ambas Mills y notó en sus rostros la amabilidad y calidez familiar que siempre veía en el rostro de Mary Margaret y no pudo rechazar la invitación.

-De acuerdo. Pensaba almorzar comida de Granny's de todas formas, porque Mary Margaret no estará en casa y a mí no se me da muy bien eso de cocinar.- Las dos mujeres rieron.

-Bueno, tal vez mi hija pueda enseñarte a cocinar. Es una excelente chef.-

-Ya, mamá. No exageres.- Emma notó como las mejillas de Regina se ponían rojas.

-Pero es cierto.- Y como siempre queriendo tener la última palabra, se dio media vuelta y se volvió a dirigir a la cocina, diciendo sobre su hombro. –Pon la mesa, Regina. Y Emma, siéntete como en tu casa.- Regina suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Su madre siempre actuando igual.

Miró a Emma y le sonrió. –Gracias por aceptar la invitación. Toma asiento y todo estará listo en dos minutos.-

-No no, permíteme ayudarte con la mesa. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Amabilidad y modales ante todo.

-De acuerdo, gracias.- Le sonrió ampliamente y le indicó a Emma en dónde estaban los platos.

* * *

El almuerzo había sido de película. No se habían dado silencios incómodos, la comida estaba deliciosa y Emma se sentía muy a gusto en compañía de ambas Mills.

En ese tiempo había aprendido que Cora era una madre muy cariñosa y divertida. Una imagen totalmente diferente a la que daba su apariencia de alcaldesa. En su hogar era una persona relajada y muy amable. Emma supo que ella y MM tenían varias cosas en común, pero dudaba que algún día hablasen sobre eso, porque Mary parecía tenerle miedo a Cora, como la mayor parte del pueblo. La rubia estaba agradecida de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer este lado de la mujer. Le agradaba mucho.

Cora no había podido evitar notar la forma en que su hija miraba a Emma. Su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con los claros ojos de la rubia. Y ni hablar de la constante sonrisa en sus labios. Desde hacía años que no había visto a su hija sonreír tanto. _"Es evidente que esta Emma es una chica muy especial para Regina"._

* * *

-Y entonces cuando pensábamos que la situación no podía ponerse más cómica vemos a Regina correr desnuda con su pañal en la mano y su hermana intentando alcanzarla.- Contó Cora intentando contener las lágrimas por reír tanto.

A Emma le dolía mucho la panza por tanto reírse, y Regina tenía la cara roja como un tomate bien maduro, pero igualmente se reía. Le gustaba ver a su madre y a Emma llevándose tan bien, por más que fuese gracias a la embarazosa historia que su madre le estaba contando a la chica de sus sueños.

-Todos en la fiesta estaban disfrutando del show hasta que Zelena alcanzó a Regina cuando intentaba meterse a la fuente del jardín… usando su pañal como sobrero vale aclarar.-

Emma estalló en carcajadas. Se estaba quedando sin aire al imaginar todo. Una pequeña Regina de 2 años bailando para todos los invitados en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, y luego corriendo desnuda frente a todos ellos con su pañal en la mano. Todo era demasiado cómico y Emma estaba a punto de caerse de la silla por la risa.

-Oh cómo nos divertimos aquella vez. Es una pena que ALGUIEN decidiera destruir las grabaciones que había sobre eso.- Dijo Cora mirando a su hija acusadoramente.

-¡No! No lo hiciste.- Emma se volteó a mirar a Regina con los ojos como platos.

Regina simplemente se encogió de hombros. –No podía dejar que esa grabación siguiera existiendo. Seguramente mamá se la mostraría a todos los que vinieran a casa.-

-Da por seguro que hacía habría sido.- Cora rió y le tiró una servilleta en la cara a Regina. –Por eso es mi trabajo avergonzarte contando la historia cuando tenemos visitas.- Se volteó a mirar a Emma con una mirada conspiradora. –Y tengo muchas más historias para contarte, Emma.-

-¡Oh genial! No puedo esperar.- La rubia rió y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Regina. La morena no podía enojarse con ninguna de las dos por reírse a costa de ella. La escena era simplemente demasiado perfecta. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría su madre su algún día presentara a Emma como su novia. _"No, no voy a pensar en eso… no va a suceder"._

* * *

Luego del almuerzo Emma ayudó a Regina a recoger la mesa mientras Cora preparaba café. Ambas chicas limpiaron los platos juntas y luego se reunieron con Cora en el living para charlar un poco más, hasta que Emma recibió un mensaje de MM diciendo que estaría en casa en unos minutos y que deseaba salir a pasear con ella.

La rubia tenía ganas de quedarse en casa de Regina, se la estaba pasando muy bien con ambas mujeres, pero sabía que no debía abusar de su hospitalidad y seguramente Cora deseaba pasar algo de tiempo con su hija. Y pasar la tarde con MM no era mala idea tampoco. Le gustaba tener esa compañía maternal que le daba la morena de cabello corto.

-Les agradezco mucho todo.- Dijo Emma poniéndose de pie.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Emma. Siempre eres bienvenida en nuestro hogar.- Le dijo Cora acompañando a la rubia hacia la puerta. Regina iba detrás de ellas.

-Igualmente, gracias por el almuerzo.- Le sonrió amablemente. Realmente le agradaba mucho Cora.

-No hay problema, querida. Espero verte pronto.- Le dio un pequeño abrazo y se alejó hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Gracias por todo, Emma.- Dijo Regina sintiéndose un poco tímida. Era como el final de una cita.

-No, Gina, soy yo quien debe agradecerte. Pensaba que no volveríamos a ser amigas luego de todo lo que sucedió y tú me has perdonado sin ningún problema.- Emma sonreía ampliamente y Regina sentía cómo su corazón se derretía.

-Me alegro que hayamos aclarado todo.- Dio un paso hacia adelante, mirando al suelo de forma nerviosa. –Te echaba de menos.- Lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Yo también te echaba de menos.- Dijo Emma con el mismo tono de voz. Nuevamente se sentía hechizada por la presencia de la morena.

Regina sintió que debía dejar ir a Emma en ese momento antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

-Te veo luego, Em.- Se acercó un poco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Yo… claro, sí. Te veo luego, Gina.- El cerebro de Emma hizo corto circuito y su corazón dejó de latir por un momento al sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de Regina contra su mejilla. Sabía que no debía emocionarse demasiado por eso. Era un simple saludo y había visto a la morena saludar de esa forma a Kathryn también. No era nada especial. Pero las mariposas en el estómago de la rubia pensaban diferente. _"Espero que tome costumbre en saludarme así de ahora en adelante"._

-Hasta luego.- Se volvió a despedir Regina y vio cómo Emma comenzaba a caminar hasta la calle. Le pareció notar que la rubia llevaba su mano hacia la mejilla en dónde la había besado, pero no estaba segura y decidió no pensar demasiado en eso.

-Me agrada mucho Emma.- Regina se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su madre quien de repente se encontraba parada detrás de ella, viendo partir a la rubia.

-Sí, es muy agradable.- Comentó la morena al fin cerrando la puerta cuando Emma se perdió de vista.

-Debes traerla más seguido a casa.- La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero antes de llegar muy lejos dijo. –Emma es mucho más agradable que Robin.-

Regina sintió que se quedaba sin aire al oír el comentario de su madre. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Estaría sospechando algo?

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Bueno, ya vemos que Kathryn no es la única que sospecha que algo sucede entre Emma y Regina. Ahora Cora también lo ha notado.

Sé que todos están ansiosos por la llegada del primer beso y lamento mucho que haya tomado tanto tiempo, pero me gusta construir lentamente la relación de nuestras chicas. No me odien por eso! El beso ya está cerca! MUY CERCA! ;)

Gracias por leer y por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews! Saben que los aprecio mucho!

Hasta pronto!

B.H.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Nuevamente les he traído una actualización con una corta espera. Estoy tratando de compensar los cuatro meses sin actualización. Estoy segura que este capítulo les gustará mucho. También es uno de mis favoritos, y creo que me emocioné mucho escribiendo porque quedó más largo de lo normal.

Espero que lo disfruten!

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Ya era la hora de la cena y Granny's estaba repleto de gente. Ruby se movía de aquí para allá atendiendo a todos, tomando sus órdenes y entregando su comida. Los sábados por la noche siempre eran así y ella ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro de alivio cuando dio la hora de su descanso.

Salió al jardín y encendió un cigarro, inhalando profundamente y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando el humo hacia el cielo.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y al voltearse vio a Kathryn.

-Hola, Kat ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó la morena, acomodándose en su silla para enfrentar a la recién llegada.

-Mamá no tenía ganas de cocinar, así que me mandó aquí a buscar algo de comida.- Tomó asiento junto a Ruby y se quitó la chaqueta. –Ahora tengo que esperar a que mi orden esté lista.-

-Uhmm… temo que puede tardar un poco. Los sábados siempre son de locura.-

-Sí, lo imaginé. Por eso traje un libro, pero te vi aquí y vine a saludar.-

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.- Dudó un poco si continuar o no. –Quería comentarte algo. Pensaba hablarlo en la escuela pero ya que estas aquí…-

-Oh, bueno ¿de qué se trata?-

-Es sobre Emma y Regina.- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, contemplando la mejor forma de decir lo siguiente. -¿No crees que… pasa algo entre las dos?-

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Tú también lo notaste?- Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kathryn. -¡Gracias al cielo no soy la única que sospecha que hay algo entre ellas!-

Ruby rió con ganas al ver la reacción de Kathryn. Comenzaba a amar su forma de ser tan dramática y exagerada.

-Bueno, creo que cualquiera que las conozca y preste la suficiente atención notaría que hay algo allí.- Comentó la morena entre risas.

-Ya… es cierto. La noche del bar, cuando fuimos a buscar a Regina al baño vi que Emma también estaba allí.- Kat se sentía contenta de al fin poder hablar con alguien sobre esto.

-¡No! ¿De veras?- Ruby parecía saltar en su asiento por la emoción.

-¡Sí! Pero no creo que haya pasado nada bueno, Regina parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas y no pude ver bien a Emma, pero por ver cómo reaccionó luego de salir del bar y todo, creo que no estaba muy contenta tampoco.-

-¿Has notado la forma en que se miran la una a la otra? A veces es enfermizamente cursi.-

-Creo que nunca vi a Gina sonreír tanto desde que conoció a Emma.-

-Lo cierto es que me sorprende bastante de Regina. Yo pensaba que era hetero hasta el infinito.- Realmente era una sorpresa. Regina nunca había mostrado interés por ninguna mujer. Y lo cierto es que hasta Robin ella tampoco había mostrado mucho interés por hombres tampoco.

-Yo la conozco muy bien y digamos que siempre he sospechado que no estaba 100% inclinada hacia los hombres.-

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero ella nunca ha dicho nada?-

-No creo que esté lista para hacerlo. Regina es… complicada.- Pensó en la mejor forma de describir a su mejor amiga. –Ella cree que su reputación lo es todo. Por ejemplo siempre supe que en el fondo ella realmente no quería estar con Robin, pero al ser la capitana de las animadoras y él el capitán del equipo de fútbol sintió que era su obligación estar con él.-

-Sí, yo solía ser muy buena amiga de ella. Sé que a veces tiende a pensar demasiado en su reputación… y ahora entiendo que no quiera admitir que tiene inclinaciones no tan hetero.-

-¿Y qué sabes de Emma?- Preguntó Kat curiosa por saber cuáles eran realmente las inclinaciones de la chica que parecía haber robado el corazón de su mejor amiga.

-Bueno… así como Regina, Emma también es complicada. O al menos es muy cerrada con respecto a aspectos personales.- Miró su reloj notando que no le quedaba casi nada de tiempo de descanso. –Pero por lo que me ha dicho entiendo que hubo alguien que la lastimó mucho en el pasado… sentimentalmente hablando. Emma ha tenido una vida muy difícil y muchos la han lastimado.-

-Pobre Emma. Ella es una persona con un gran corazón, no merece que la traten mal.-

-Es cierto, pero afortunadamente ahora está aquí para que todos le cambiemos la vida. Aunque creo que es difícil de aceptarlo para ella. Creo que teme que la vuelvan a herir. Y esto me hace sospechar que por eso no ha dicho nada sobre Regina.-

-Vaya… entre una que se niega a salir del closet y otra que teme ser herida tenemos un gran show aquí, ¿no te parece?- Kat ya estaba planeando algo en su cabeza para ayudar a sus dos amigas a estar juntas.

-Jaja sí, es toda una telenovela.- Ruby también deseaba hacer algo para ayudar a ambas chicas, pero no se le ocurría qué hacer.

-Debemos planear algo para que estén juntas.- Comentó Kat con mucho entusiasmo. Realmente quería que sus amigas fuesen felices.

-¡Oh sí! ¿Tienes algo en mente?- Ruby estaba igualmente entusiasmada.

-Algo se me está ocurriendo, sí. Pero debo pensarlo mejor.-

-¡Ruby!- La voz de Granny les llegó a ambas chicas a través de la ventana.

-Bueno, ya debo volver al trabajo, y es probable que tu orden ya esté lista.-

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pié y se encaminaron hacia el local. Ruby fue a la cocina a buscar la orden de Kat y al volver le dijo. –Cuando hayas pensado bien en el plan llámame, me entusiasma mucho la idea de jugar el papel de Cupido.-

-Jaja sí, a mi también. Será interesante.- Le entregó el dinero por su orden y tomó su bolsa. –Mañana te escribo y te cuento qué he planeado.-

-¡Perfecto! Hablamos mañana entonces.-

-¡Hasta mañana!-

* * *

Durante dos semanas las cosas habían ido de maravilla. Emma y Regina parecían inseparables. Siempre que podían estaban las dos juntas y sólo se separaban cuando tenían diferentes clases o por otras actividades. Emma pasaba casi todas las tardes en casa de Regina, tocando el piano, viendo alguna película o simplemente hablando. A veces se quedaban después de clases con Kathryn y Ruby tomando algo en algún parque.

Emma nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en este momento. Tenía todo lo que había soñado en su vida: un hogar. Storybrook se había convertido en su hogar gracias a la mujer maravillosa a quien podía llamar mamá y a sus increíbles amigas que le alegraban los días. Y gracias a Regina. La morena se había instalado en su corazón con tanta fuerza que Emma ya no podía hacer nada para controlar sus sentimientos. Sabía que eran inevitables y que lo mejor sería dejarlos fluir y amar a la morena en secreto. Ella ni sospechaba que Regina sentía exactamente lo mismo.

La morena era puras sonrisas desde que había hecho las paces con Emma. Incluso había comenzado a ser más amable con todos en la escuela. No es como que antes hubiera sido grosera, pero era la reina de los pasillos y todos le temían. Ahora en cambio era una persona más amigable, y muchos se acercaban a hablar con ella sin miedo. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Afortunadamente Robin no la había vuelto a molestar. Tal vez su orgullo masculino seguía herido por la ruptura, pero lo único que hacía era observar a Regina desde lejos y nada más.

Neal tampoco había vuelto a ser un problema. Luego de la pelea con Graham había intentado hablar con Emma pero la rubia simplemente le dijo que le parecía despreciable lo que le había hecho al otro chico, y que estaba muy enfadada por haber intentado alejarla a ella de sus amigas. El chico prefirió no volver a intentar nada con la rubia sabiendo que al menor paso en falso su reputación se iría al infierno, porque estaba seguro que tanto Regina como Ruby estaban vigilando que él no se acercara a ella, y si lo hacía hablarían sobre lo sucedido con Graham y entonces estaría arruinado.

El único saco de testosterona que parecía seguir molestando era Killian, quien no para de coquetear con Emma a cada oportunidad, ganándose todo el odio de Ruby y Regina. En especial el de Regina, nadie debía coquetear con SU chica. Emma era de ella y de nadie más, por más que no lo supiera.

Sus días eran una lucha constante con sus impulsos. Cada vez le resultaba más y más difícil controlarse cerca de la rubia. Siempre buscaba alguna excusa para poder tocarla. Parecía que de repente todas las hojitas imaginarias de los arboles caían en el cabello de Emma, porque Regina siempre estaba diciéndole que tenía una y ella se la quitaba, aprovechando para acariciar la mejilla de la rubia cuando retiraba su mano. Emma siempre se sonrojaba cuando eso sucedía, y Regina se enamoraba más y más cada vez que la veía toda ruborizada.

Para fortuna (¿o será desgracia?) de ambas chicas no habían vuelto a tener un episodio como el del baño del bar. Habían tomado alcohol juntas en algunas ocasiones pero Regina se había controlado mucho para no volver a embriagarse al extremo de perder toda compostura, porque estaba segura que si lo hacía se abalanzaría sobre Emma sin pensarlo dos veces, y temía las consecuencias.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kathryn y Ruby seguían planeando algo para que ambas chicas se juntaran. Sabían que por su cuenta propia no harían nada, así que debían intervenir, por el bien de la felicidad y salud mental de sus amigas.

Era un poco cuestión de suerte que sucediera pero tenían toda la esperanza de que así fuera, y tal vez en el proceso formaran otra pareja más.

Pensaban llevar a cabo su plan el siguiente fin de semana. Era día festivo en Storybrook así que tendrían en viernes libre y Kathryn les había pedido permiso a sus padres para usar la casa de verano que tenían cerca del río a las afueras de la ciudad.

Era una casa enorme que el padre de Kat había heredado hacía varios años. Allí pasaban varias semanas durante el verano y ahora estaba deshabitada. Era el lugar perfecto para dar inicio a su plan.

Kathryn y Ruby organizaron todo. Saldrían el viernes por la mañana en varios autos. Habían invitado a August, y a Graham, quien aceptó viajar a Storybrook durante el fin de semana largo para aprovechar el tiempo con sus amigos, ya que en su última visita no habían podido hacer mucho por culpa de lo sucedido con Neal. Afortunadamente Graham se había recuperado muy bien luego de su pelea. Al parecer solo necesitaba descargar la bronca que sentía por él y haberlo golpeado había hecho que se sintiera bien nuevamente, y tras unos días meditando y pensando bien todo supo que no tenía sentido seguir pensando en el pasado y decidió seguir adelante, sin darle ni el más mínimo pensamiento a un inservible como Neal.

* * *

Regina estaba muy ansiosa por el fin de semana con sus amigos. En especial porque podría pasar casi 3 días seguidos con Emma, día y noche.

Ya había estado en la casa de verano de Kat y sabía que tenía 3 habitaciones, 2 de ellas con camas gemelas y una con cama matrimonial. Seguramente serían Kathryn y ella las que compartirían la cama matrimonial, eran mejores amigas, las que más se conocían y no sería la primera vez que durmieran las dos juntas en una misma cama. Pero internamente deseaba que por algún milagro divino fuese Emma quien compartiera la cama con ella.

Si así fuera sabía que no podía hacer nada, solo dormir, pero el solo hecho de tener a la rubia durmiendo a su lado era suficiente para tener mariposas en el estómago. Oh cuanto deseaba que esto se hiciera realidad.

Si tan solo supiera que esto era parte del plan de Kathryn y Ruby. Las chicas habían ideado todo para lograr que Emma y Regina estuvieran juntas, y la división de habitaciones no había quedado fuera del plan. Ambas chicas se habían esmerado mucho en organizar todo y esperaban que se diese todo a la perfección, porque de no ser así era probable que las cosas entre sus amigas se volvieran incómodas. Era un gran riesgo, estaban muy al tanto de eso. Pero si todo salía bien entonces la felicidad Emma y Regina valdría toda la pena y el esfuerzo.

* * *

Había llegado el día. Se encontrarían todos en Granny's a las 9 de la mañana y saldrían juntos.

Emma estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo café con Mary mientras esperaba que Regina fuese a por ella.

-Me alegra mucho ver que te hayas hecho tan buenos amigos, Em.- Comentó Mary mirando con cariño a su hija.

-Sí, estoy muy feliz de haberlos encontrado. Y creo que debo agradecértelo a ti.-

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

-De no haber sido por ti, nunca habría venido a Storybrook y no habría conocido a gente tan maravillosa.- Sonrió tímidamente. No era normal en ella hablar de temas sentimentales.

-Oh Emma.- Mary sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y se acercó a abrazar a Emma. Era una mujer muy emotiva y las palabras de su hija la llenaban de emoción.

-Ya, mamá, no es necesario que te pongas así.- Dijo Emma, sin sorprenderse por haberle dicho mamá a Mary. Desde hacía un tiempo que le había tomado costumbre a la palabra y ahora le gustaba mucho como sonaba. Al fin tenía una mamá. Y Mary estaba encantada de escucharla todo el tiempo.

Una bocina de coche hizo que ambas se separaran y Emma corrió a la ventana para ver el coche de Regina allí esperando.

-Regina ha llegado.- Tomó su mochila y la bolsa de comida chatarra que había comprado para compartir con sus amigos.

-¡Espero que pases un fin de semana muy lindo, Emma!- La mujer le dio un pequeño abrazo de despedida y acompaño a la chica hacia la puerta. –No olvides escribirme cuando hayas llegado. Y cualquier cosa que suceda sabes que puedes llamarme y estaré allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-

-Jaja gracias, mamá. Lo tendré en cuenta.- Le dio un último abrazo y corrió escaleras abajo, hacia la entrada del edificio.

Regina vio a Emma salir por la puerta y sintió su corazón acelerarse como cada vez que veía a la rubia. _"La tendré para mí todo el fin de semana. ¿Acaso puedo pedir algo mejor?",_ pensó mientras Emma se acercaba al coche. Al tenerla unos metros Regina salió a recibirla, dándole un corto pero fuerte abrazo, como había tomado costumbre en hacer cada vez que saludaba a la rubia.

-Déjame que coloque tu mochila en el portaequipaje.- Dijo amablemente.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo llevarla.- Le respondió Emma sabiendo que su mochila estaba un poco pesada y no queriendo molestar a la otra chica que se había ofrecido a llevarla.

Regina la vio ir hacia la parte trasera del coche y presionó un botón en el tablero para abrir la tapa. Se rió al ver la cara de Emma al notar todas las cosas que había allí.

-Ehmm… ¿Gina? ¿Sabes que solo estaremos allí dos noches, no?- Dijo Emma mirando sorprendida a la otra chica.

-Oh sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre empaco más cosas de las que voy a usar.- Se acercó un poco a la rubia y le guiñó un ojo. –Aparte nunca se sabe cuándo necesite un cambio de atuendo.- Y con eso se dio media vuelta y se metió en el coche, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Emma. _"Todavía tienes tu toque, Gina"._

Emma acomodó su mochila en el portaequipaje, se metió en el coche en el asiento del copiloto, y en seguida Regina arrancó y condujo hasta Granny's.

Al llegar notaron que Todos ya estaban allí. August estaba sentado sobre una gran motocicleta, Ruby estaba guardando unas bolsas de comida en el coche de Kathryn y Graham estaba acomodando una nevera en el asiento trasero de su coche.

Kat al verlas llegar les sonrió ampliamente. -¡Bien! Ya era hora que llegaran.-

-Lo siento, me retrasé un poco.- Dijo Regina.

-Viendo todo el equipaje que traes no me sorprende.- Comento Emma, haciendo reír a Kathryn.

-Ah veo que nos has cambiado nada, Gina.- Kat se volteó a mirar a Emma con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. –Una vez fuimos de viaje a New York y por culpa de una personita aquí presente tuvimos que pagar exceso de peso de equipaje. Trato de no pensar en todo lo que podríamos haber comprado con tanto dinero.- Hizo un gesto de completa desolación, haciendo reír a Emma y recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de Regina.

-Cállate, tampoco fue tanto.- Pero las mejillas rojas de la morena contaban otra historia.

-¡Ye estamos listos!- Anunció Graham.

-Muy bien. Ruby irá conmigo, Graham en su coche y August en su moto.- Dijo Kat revisando que todo estuviera en orden. –Supongo que tú iras con Gina, ¿sí?- Preguntó la rubia mirando a Emma.

-Sí, claro. Si ella no tiene problema.- Le sonrió tiernamente a Regina, quien no podía decirle que no cuando le sonreía de esa forma, aunque de todas formas pensaba ser ella quien llevara a Emma hasta la casa.

-¡Perfecto!- Ruby aplaudió entusiasmada. -¡Andando entonces!- Dijo subiéndose al coche.

-Bien, nos vemos todos allí.- August encendió su moto, se colocó el casco y salió a toda velocidad. Graham iba detrás de él.

Ruby hizo sonar la bocina del coche de Kathryn para que la rubia se apresurara.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- Le gritó y se despidió de Emma y Regina. –Nos vemos en un rato.-

-Nos vemos allí.- Dijo Regina. Saludando con la mano y dirigiéndose a su asiento tras el volante.

-¡No dejes que Ruby elija la música en la radio, te volverá loca!- Gritó Emma mientras Kat tomaba asiento.

-¡Muy tarde!- Escucharon decir a Ruby desde dentro del coche.

Todas rieron y partieron rumbo a la casa de verano.

* * *

Una vez allí todos ayudaron a bajar todo el equipaje de los autos, lo acomodaron en el living, y guardaron la comida en la cocina.

-¡Muy bien, atención todos!- Dijo Kathryn aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos.

Cuando los demás dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a la rubia quien se había parado en la escalera para estar más alta, tomó una pequeña bolsa que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-He pensado que sería divertido hacer un pequeño concurso para repartir las habitaciones. Porque como ya les he contado, la casa tiene 2 habitaciones con camas gemelas y una con una cama matrimonial. Será divertido ver a quien le toca dormir con quien.-

-¡Oh sí!- Rió August. Graham y Ruby lo acompañaron en la risa. Mientras que Emma se había paralizado pensando en que tal vez fuese ella quien tuviera que compartir la cama matrimonial. Tal vez sería con Regina. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Y Regina estaba rezando en todos los idiomas que se sabía para que fuesen Emma y ella quienes compartieran la cama.

-Bueno, esto es muy sencillo. He escondido en la casa pequeños papelitos con números del 1 al 3. Todos saldrán a buscar los papelitos y vendrán aquí con su número. Aquellos que tengan números iguales serán compañeros de habitación. Y aquí. –Dijo levantando la bolsa que sostenía en la mano. –Tengo los nombres de las habitaciones para hacer el sorteo.-

Todos estaban muy atentos a las instrucciones y disimuladamente miraban hacia los costados intentando identificar algún papel. –A la cuenta de 3 saldrán a buscar los papeles, ¿listos?-

-¡Sí!- Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-1… 2… ¡3!- Y todos corrieron a buscar los papeles. Ruby se quedó un poco atrás porque ya sabía en dónde estaban todos escondidos, después de todo ella había ayudado a Kat a organizar todo.

Las chicas vieron cómo Emma y Regina buscaban en el comedor y Graham y August habían corrido a la cocina.

August había sido parte del plan del concurso, y también haría algo de trampa para que él y Graham fuesen compañeros. Ruby le había contado casi todo su plan para juntar a Emma y Regina y el chico no dudó en ayudar. Por eso luego de "buscar" algún número en la cocina espero a que Graham encontrar el primero. Y sabiendo que en la cocina sólo habían papeles con el número 2, disimuladamente buscó en su bolsillo un papel igual con el mismo número, luego de que Graham encontrara el primero. Si de casualidad Emma o Regina aparecían en la cocina para buscar allí él las echaría diciendo que ese era SU lugar de búsqueda.

Mientras tanto Emma y Regina seguían buscando en el comedor. Luego de unos minutos Regina anunció que había encontrado uno y fue hacia la entrada con los demás.

Ruby y Emma seguían buscando. Al menos Emma buscaba, Ruby solo pretendía estar buscando mientras iba empujando a Emma disimuladamente hacia alguno de los escondites de números.

-¡Encontré uno!- Gritó emocionada Emma al haber encontrado al fin un papel. Se acercó a los demás y al minuto apareció Ruby sosteniendo su propio papel.

-Muy bien, veamos con quien compartirán habitación.- dijo Kat sonriendo al ver que parecía que la primer parte de su plan había salido bien. –Graham, muéstranos tú primero qué números tienes.-

-Tengo el número 2.- Dijo el chico levantando su papel para que los demás lo vieran.

-¡Excelente! ¿Quién tiene el otro 2?-

-Yo- Dijo August también levantando su número y sonriéndole a Graham.

-Bueno, tenemos el primer par.-

Regina disimuladamente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Todavía tenía chance de dormir con Emma.

-Gina, ¿cuál es tu número?- Preguntó Kat.

-Tengo el número 3.- Dijo la morena levantando su número, y pudo notar cómo Emma daba un pequeño respingo al oír eso.

-Perfecto… ¿el otro 3?-

-Lo tengo yo.- Dijo Emma levantando el papel tímidamente, sin atreverse a mirar a Regina. _"Oh Dios, compartiremos habitación durante todo un fin de semana. Oh Dios creo que me desmayaré"._

Regina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extremo para no dar un salto de alegría al ver el número 3 en el papel de Emma.

-¡Muy bien! Así que supongo que Ruby tiene el número 1, ¿no?-

-Exacto.- Dijo la morena levantando su papel, mientras Kat sacaba de su bolsillo un papel igual con otro 1.

-Bueno, ya están todas las parejas armadas, es hora de ver qué habitación le toca a cada quien.- Tomo la bolsa y le indicó a Ruby que se acercara a la escalera. –Ruby, ¿me ayudas con esto?-

-Por supuesto.- La rubia le acercó la bolsa.

-Toma un papel.- Le indicó y agregó lo siguiente. –Esta será la habitación para Graham y August.-

Ruby buscó en la bolsa y sacó un papel, luego leyó en voz alta. –Habitación oeste.-

-Es una habitación de camas gemelas. Se han salvado de compartir cama, muchachos.- dijo Kat, notando la cara de decepción de Graham.

-De acuerdo, toma otro papel y esta será nuestra habitación.- Le volvió a indicar a Ruby, quien volvió a buscar en la bolsa y sacó otro papel.

-Habitación sur.-

-Oh es la otra habitación de dos camas, por lo tanto, Emma y Regina deberán dormir en la habitación norte y compartir la cama matrimonial.- Las sonrisas en las caras de Kathryn y Ruby eran el contraste perfecto para las caras ruborizadas de Emma y Regina.

Emma casi sufre un infarto al oír eso, y Regina sentía que su propio corazón iba a salirse de su pecho por lo rápido que latía. _"Dormiremos en la misma cama dos noches seguidas",_ ambas chicas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. _"¿Cómo haré para controlarme?"_ también pensó Regina. Esto era una maldición y bendición al mismo tiempo para las dos.

* * *

Luego de designar las parejas, cada quien llevo su equipaje a su habitación y comenzaron a desempacar.

Emma estaba más callada de lo normal. Sus nervios no la dejaban hablar. Ya se había acostumbrado a controlarse estando cerca de Regina (la mayor parte del tiempo) pero saber que dormirían juntas había que sus nervios volvieran multiplicados en mil.

Por su parte Regina era puras sonrisas. Sería duro para ella controlarse pero igualmente amaba toda esta situación. Sería una dulce tortura.

-¿De qué lado de la camas quieres dormir?- Preguntó la morena.

-¿Uhmm?- Emma todavía no estaba del todo recuperada de su shock y no había escuchado la pregunta de Regina.

-Que de qué lado de la cama quieres dormir.- La morena repitió sonriendo. Se había dado cuenta que Emma estaba nerviosa.

-Oh… me da igual. Tú escoge y yo me acomodo del otro lado.-

-De acuerdo, tomaré el lado derecho.-

-Muy bien.- Dijo Emma y volvió a concentrarse en guardar su ropa muy lentamente.

Regina se limitó a mirarla por un par de minutos hasta que Kathryn llamó a todos anunciando que el almuerzo estaba servido.

* * *

Durante toda la tarde los amigos se divirtieron nadando en el río, caminando por el bosque o jugando algunos juegos de mesa.

Emma ya se había logrado relajar bastante y podía disfrutar con sus amigos. Se la estaban pasando muy bien.

Luego de asar hamburguesas para la cena, todos se sentaron en el living a beber unas cervezas y contar historias graciosas.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que Ruby tuvo la gran idea de sugerir otro juego.

-¡Juguemos al juego de la botella!- Dijo en voz alta, levantando una botella de cerveza vacía.

-¡Oh sí, genial!- Dijo August.

-Sí, sería divertido… hora de repartir besos.- Kat se sumó a la aprobación del juego. Obviamente todo estaba planeado.

-Pero… somos más chicas que chicos.- Comentó Emma notablemente nerviosa.

-Oh vamos, Em. Será divertido.- Dijo Ruby golpeando a la rubia débilmente en el hombro.

-¿Tienes miedo de no saber cómo besar a una belleza como yo si tuvieras esa suerte?- Preguntó Kat levantando una ceja y actuando seductoramente, haciendo estallar a todos en risas.

-Ya… bueno, de acuerdo.- Rió un poco nerviosa.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Graham, Gina?- Ruby miró a ambos amigos quienes no habían abierto la boca.

Regina había quedado estupefacta por la sugerencia del juego. Era cierto lo que había dicho Emma, eran más chicas que chicos así que era más que probable que le tocara besar a una chica. Sería la primera vez que besara a una y se sentía muy nerviosa. Sobre todo porque esa chica podía ser Emma. _"Oh Dios mío deja que sea Emma quien me bese"._

-Yo… uhmmm… ehmmm…-

-¡Vamos, Gina! En el peor de los casos me tienes que besar a mí.- Rió Graham, animando a su amiga a jugar, por más que él mismo estuviera nervioso por la posibilidad de poder besar a August.

-¡Sí, vamos Gina!- Esta vez fue Kat quien la animó a jugar. La morena no tendría escapatoria.

-De acuerdo, jugaré.-

Ruby, Kat y August dieron gritos de emoción, mientras que Graham le daba un pequeño abrazo a su amiga y Emma simplemente se quedó mirando la botella que apuntaría a quien tuviera que besar.

-¡Excelente! El juego es muy sencillo como todos saben. Simplemente se gira la botella y debes besar a quien apunta.- comenzó a explicar Ruby. –Si la botella apunta hacia un lugar en donde no hay nadie entonces se debe girar otra vez. Todos deben besar a alguien, nadie se salva.- Sonrió de forma pícara. -¡PERO…!- Dijo exagerando la palabra. –Hay una forma en que yo lo juego que hace que todo sea más interesante. Antes de girar la botella se tira un dado, y depende el número que salga se dan diferentes tipos de besos.- Se acercó a su mochila y tomó un pequeño dado rojo. –Les explicaré. El n°1 es un beso en la mejilla izquierda, el n°2 en la mejilla derecha.- Explicó con cara de aburrimiento por solo pensar en esos besos tan simples. –El n°3 es un beso en los labios, un simple piquito digamos. El n°4 es un beso a labios abiertos de 5 segundos.- Sonrió al llegar a los besos más interesantes. –El n°5 es un beso francés, un beso con lengua de 10 segundos.- Y ahora su sonrisa era puros dientes, muy emocionada. –Y el n°6 es un beso francés de 1 minuto entero.-

-¡Wooohaaaaa!- Aplaudió August al escuchar la explicación de Ruby.

-Esto lo hace todo mucho más emocionante.- Dejo Graham.

-¡Espera!- August levantó la voz. –Yo no pienso darte un beso n°6… ni 5, 4 o 3…- Dijo mirando con cara de espanto a Ruby.

-Esos números quedan suprimidos para los primos.- Anunció Kat, haciendo reír a todos.

-Perfecto, entonces sigamos.- August se frotaba las manos expectante.

-¡Bien! ¿Están todos listos?- Ruby miró a todos mientras colocaba la botella en pose, y tomaba el dado. Y al escuchar puras respuestas positivas tiró el dado.

-Oh que aburrido, un número 2.- Dijo y entonces dio vuelta la botella, que se detuvo apuntando a Emma. La rubia rió su volteó su cara enseñando la mejilla derecha. Ruby le dio un beso y volvió a sentarse.

El juego siguió por un par de minutos. Kat había tenido que besar a labios abiertos a August. Emma tuvo que darle un simple beso en los labios a Graham, August un beso en la mejilla a Regina. Ruby había tenido que besar a Kat en los labios. Y fue todo así muy simple, sin besos n° 5 o 6, hasta el nuevo el turno de Regina.

La morena tomó el dado con dedos un poco temblorosos y al lanzarlo casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al notar que había caído en el número 6.

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡El primer 6 de la noche!- Gritó Ruby emocionada. –Veamos quien es el afortunado.-

Regina tomó la botella y disimuladamente miró a Emma, quien se veía igual de nerviosa que ella. Dando un suspiro dio vuelta la botella y la vio girar.

Le pareció que estuvo girando por una eternidad, hasta que al fin comenzó a detenerse. La punta pasó lentamente por Kathryn, luego Ruby y se detuvo completamente apuntando hacia Emma.

" _Oh Dios mío dios mío dios mío diosmíodiosmiodiosmiodiosmio",_ la cabeza de Regina daba vueltas y comenzó a marearse. Esto era demasiado. Al fin podría besar a Emma y teniendo la excusa perfecta. No parecería una acosadora ni nada parecido porque todo era por el juego. Y tendría que besarla por un minuto entero… CON LENGUA. _"Oh dios dios dios dios dios"._

Emma se había petrificado. Era ella, la botella la estaba apuntando a ella, y tendría que besar a Regina. _"Debo estar soñando… esto debe ser un sueño. No hay otra explicación"._ Sus nervios estaban por el cielo pero estaba muy emocionada. Besaría a la chica de quien se había enamorado y todo gracias a un juego. No pasaría nada raro entre ellas y las cosas no se pondrían extrañas porque todo era por un juego.

Ambas chicas estaban tan sumergidas en sus pensamientos que apenas si escucharon los gritos de emoción de los demás.

-¡Vamos, muchachas! No tenemos toda la noche, ¡queremos show!- Dijo Ruby empujando a Emma hacia Regina.

Graham que estaba sentado entre las dos se puso de pié y les dejó libre el paso. Regina miró nerviosa a Emma y recibió una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la rubia, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para perder todo el control. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos y la acercó hasta que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez.

¿Conocen esos fuegos artificiales que dicen que se ven cuando besas al amor de tu vida? Bueno, Regina los vio, eran hermosos y de muchos colores. Su cuerpo se vio invadido por un millón de sensaciones nuevas. Se sentía en el paraíso.

Emma se quedó sin aliento al sentir los labios de Regina sobre los suyos. Las mariposas que sentía en su estómago se volvieron locas y volaron por todo su cuerpo, nublándole la cabeza y haciendo que sintiera cosquillas en las extremidades. Besar a Regina era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Era el mejor beso que jamás había tenido.

Regina pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Emma, pidiendo permiso para entrar y la rubia se lo concedió sin dudarlo. Al encontrarse sus lenguas por primera vez una oleada de placer las invadió de pies a cabeza. Este beso era demasiado bueno. Era perfecto, y no sabrían cómo harían para sobrevivir sin besarse otra vez luego de esto. Regina ya se sentía adicta a los labios de Emma. Sabía que le costaría mucho más que antes controlarse cerca de la rubia luego de este primer beso. Emma se había convertido en su droga. Y la rubia sintió que con este beso todo lo malo en su vida había desaparecido. Todo su pasado, su mala experiencia con Lily, todo había sido eliminado de su vida y solo importaba la chica a quien estaba besando. Era una sensación increíble. Se sentía protegida y amada, y no sabía cómo haría para volver a sentirse así luego de que el beso terminara. Ya no tendría más excusas para besar a la morena luego de este juego y no quería abusar de su suerte.

El mundo alrededor de las dos se desvaneció por completo. Solo estaban ellas y nadie más. Solas ellas y ese hermoso beso que estaban compartiendo. Pero eventualmente tuvieron que separarse. Emma fue la primera en tomar un poco de distancia, apoyando su frente sobre la de Regina por unos segundos mientras recuperaba el aire y luego separándose por completo para mirar a la morena a los ojos y ver la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Fue entonces que recordaron en dónde estaban y qué estaban haciendo. Miraron hacia el costado pero notaron que estaban completamente solas en el living. Los demás había desaparecido y junto a la botella había una pequeña nota.

 _ **El minuto pasó hace bastante pero no quisimos interrumpir.**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Con amor.**_

 _ **Kat y Ruby**_

" _Dios Santo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo nos hemos besado?",_ se preguntó Regina mientras releía la nota. Luego miró a Emma y notó que se había puesto de pié.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir.- Dijo la rubia tímidamente, dando media vuelta y subiendo por las escaleras.

Regina la vio partir y suspiró pesadamente. El beso había sido todo lo que había soñado y más. Pudo notar que Emma también lo había disfrutado, sino no la habría besado con tantas ganas. Pero era evidente que ahora se había puesto nerviosa. Pero Regina ya se había cansado de huir de sus sentimientos. Se había cansado de negarse la felicidad que tanto anhelaba. Había probado los labios de Emma y ya no podría estar mucho tiempo son volver a probarlos.

Decidida, se puso de pié y camino escaleras arriba, siguiendo a Emma hacia su habitación.

* * *

 **A/N.2** : HE AQUÍ EL TAN ESPERADO BESO! Hacía mucho que había planeado que fuese producto del juego de la botella. Por cómo son las chicas no quería hacer que ninguna tomara la iniciativa por su cuenta, quería que tuvieran ese pequeño empujón por parte de Kathryn y Ruby. Qué les ha parecido? Por favor denme sus comentarios porque me encanta leer lo que piensan! Me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Y bueno, cómo verán Regina al fin parece estar decidida a pelear por Emma, no? Qué hará ahora? ;)

Qué les ha parecido el plan de Kathryn y Ruby? Se preocupan mucho por la felicidad de sus amigas, no les parece?

Y bueno, para las que ya estaban cantando victoria por no tener más a Robin lamento informarles que el imbécil volverá a aparecer y lo odiaran más de lo que ya lo odian. Oh sí, amo hacer que lo odien tanto como yo!

Ah para responder a la pregunta que me han hecho varias, es muuuuuy probable que Zelena aparezca en escena dentro de un par de capítulos. Y como yo soy partidaria de las familias felices ya se imaginarán que ella será buena también. Esperen y lo verán.

Gracias por leer! Hasta pronto!

B.H.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Bueno mis queridos lectores, les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Tenía pensado actualizar dos capítulos para Navidad, pero hace poco mi pc decidió que sería un buen momento para volverse loca y borrar todos mis archivos, incluyendo los capítulos que ya tenía escritos y el que estaba incompleto.

Intenté recuperar los archivos, pero fue inútil. Vaya Dios a saber qué agujero negro se los habrá tragado. Así que tuve que escribir esto completamente desde 0. Al menos me ha gustado más esta nueva versión del capítulo 15. Voy a publicarla ahora antes de que la pc decida enloquecer nuevamente. No he revisado la escritura (tal vez lo haga mañana), pero quiero publicar ya el capítulo así no los hago esperar más. Así que cualquier error que vean es todo culpa mía.

Sin más que decir espero que les guste este capítulo, que no es muy largo, pero creo que lo van a disfrutar.

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 15

" _¡Por Dios! ¿Qué ha sido eso? Jamás me había sentido así al besar a alguien… ¡Fue increíble!"_. Emma se paseaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación mientras repasaba en su cabeza el beso que había compartido con Regina. Había sido un beso fuera de lo común. Increíble. Y se arriesgaba a sonar tonta al decirlo, pero si alguien le preguntaba lo describiría como mágico. Desde el primer segundo en que sus labios estuvieron en contacto con los de la morena sintió como si fuese trasladada a otro mundo, y todo lo demás a su alrededor se esfumaba.

Sabía que la morena había sentido la intensidad del beso. No es como si pudiese pasar por alto el hecho que estuvieron besándose por más tiempo del requerido y que ni siquiera escucharon a los demás cuando se retiraron del living dejándolas solas. ¿Pero y ahora qué? El beso había sido solo por el juego. Por más que Regina lo hubiera disfrutado era seguro que no volvería a repetirse a menos que volvieran a jugar, lo cual era poco probable. Y ahora Emma sentía que iba a sufrir un pequeño ataque de pánico al pensar en que no volvería a sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones que el beso de Regina le había dado.

Resopló fuertemente y se sentó al borde de la cama, colocando la cabeza en sus manos. _"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?"._

Oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente pero no se volteó a mirar. Ya sabía que era Regina y no estaba segura cómo haría para mirar a la morena a los ojos sin sentir unas ganas locas de besarla nuevamente. _"Por favor, Señor todo poderoso, hazme desaparecer en este momento… no creo poder controlarme cerca de Regina"._

Sintió el colchón moverse a su lado y la cálida mano de Regina sobre su hombro.

-Emma…- La voz de la morena era un débil susurro.

-Ahora no, Gina. Estoy cansada.- Mintió la rubia, con la cabeza todavía en sus manos.

-Mírame.-

Emma negó con la cabeza y se quedó allí sentada deseando ser tragada por sus propias manos. Pero Regina no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya. Al fin había decidido sincerarse y no iba a dejar que la rubia y su terquedad la detuvieran.

-Emma, mírame por favor.- Volvió a pedirle mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y le quitaba las manos de la cara.

Sin la protección de sus manos Emma no tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo que Regina le pedía y la miró a los ojos. La morena tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. Emma no supo descifrar qué era. Parecía una mezcla de miedo, duda y esperanza. Una combinación poco común en la morena.

-Allí estás.- Regina le sonrió. -No te escondas detrás de tus manos… necesito verte a los ojos mientras te digo lo que vine a decirte.-

-Mira, Gina… lo del beso no tiene que intervenir en nuestra amistad.- Comenzó a hablar la rubia rápidamente. -Fue todo un juego y no por eso debemos dejar que las cosas se pongan incómodas entre nosotras dos.- Hablaba muy deprisa y Regina no tenía oportunidad de interrumpirla. -Quiero decir, no es que no lo haya disfrutado. Al contrario, lo he disfrutado mucho. Demasiado diría yo. Tienes los labios más suaves del universo y fue increíble y me encantaría hacerlo otra vez y no debería haber dicho eso.- Cada vez hablaba más deprisa y ahora se atropellaba en sus propias palabras.- El punto es que no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine por un beso. Hay muchos amigos que se besan y eso no afecta su amistad y me gustaría tener algo así contigo, pero sé que tu no quieres eso así que… mhpf- Su balbuceo se vio interrumpido cuando Regina no puedo aguantarse más y se abalanzó sobre la rubia y la besó con fuerza.

" _Pero ¿qué…?"_ Emma tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando? ¿Regina la estaba besando a voluntad propia? ¿Sin juego de por medio? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? La rubia sintió que su cerebro hacía corto circuito, pero respondió al beso con ganas.

Regina se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones que los labios de Emma la hacían sentir. Se acomodó y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia, trazando su lengua por el labio inferior.

Emma casi se derrite cuando Regina profundizó el beso. No sabía si era porque ahora estaban completamente solas o qué, pero este beso se sentía mucho mejor que el primero.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente ambas chicas se separaron, pero Regina no quitó sus manos del rostro de la otra chica, deseaba sentirla cerca todavía, y no quería que la rubia intentara esconderse otra vez.

Emma se sentía un poco mareada por la intensidad del beso y miró con los ojos ensoñados a Regina. La morena le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios otra vez y luego se separó, tomando asiento junto a la rubia y sosteniendo sus manos.

-Waw, Gina. No esperaba eso- Dijo la rubia mirando sorprendida a la morena. Es como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-Bueno, necesitaba decirte algo y tú no parabas de hablar- Le sonrió de forma pícara. -Me pareció una buena forma de silenciarte- Le guiñó el ojo y le dio un pequeño apretón en las manos.

-No es que me esté quejando, pero… -Ahora Emma realmente estaba confundida. -¿Por qué? Es que pensé que…- La morena le puso un dedo en los labios evitando que la rubia comenzara a balbucear nuevamente.

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante, Emma. Ya no puedo guardar este secreto- De repente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero sabía que no debía echarse atrás con esto. Era ahora o nunca. -Por favor escúchame y luego puedes decir lo que quieras-

Emma simplemente asintió con su cabeza y se quedó en silencio, curiosa por saber qué era lo que Regina quería decirle.

La morena respiró profundamente y comenzó con su confesión.

-Desde siempre supe que… que yo no era completamente hetero como todos piensan. Al principio tuve mucho miedo cuando me di cuenta que me sentía más atraída por las mujeres que por los hombres, e intenté liberarme de… esto. Pero obviamente una simplemente no se libera de quien es. Así que aprendía a aceptarlo, solo que nunca lo dije en voz alta- Jugaba con los dedos de la rubia mientras hablaba. Al estar en contacto con la otra chica hacía que se calmaran sus nervios. -De hecho, esta es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien- Volvió a respirar profundamente. Una, dos y hasta tres veces. Miró a Emma a los ojos y dijo lo que había temido por tanto tiempo. -Soy gay-

Emma no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro al oír la confesión de la morena. Realmente no se esperaba eso. _"¡Oh Dios mío! Entonces puede que tenga una oportunidad con ella"_ Pensó, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que debía dejar que Regina se sincerara por completo y luego podría hacer una pequeña danza de alegría.

-Waw… se siente bien decirlo en voz alta- Sonrió ampliamente y volvió a decirlo. -Soy gay- Emma también sonrió, no solo porque estaba feliz de saber que ahora tendría una oportunidad con la morena sino porque se sentía muy orgullosa por ella. Admitir algo así es algo muy difícil y estaba contenta de saber que Regina la había elegido a ella para que lo oyera por primera vez.

Regina volvió a darle un pequeño apretón a las manos de Emma y siguió hablando. -Pero eso no es lo único que quiero decirte- Ahora realmente comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa, porque lo que diría a continuación podría ser definitivo en su relación con la rubia. Si bien podría aceptarla y ser felices juntas o rechazarla y romperle el corazón. -Tú fuiste mi primer beso-

-Pero yo cre…- Otra vez la rubia se vio silenciada por los dedos de la morena.

-Fuiste mi primer beso con una mujer- Aclaró la morena y siguió con su monólogo sonriendo. -Y realmente me alegra mucho que hayas sido tú… verás… ha sentido atracción por otras mujeres, nada demasiado fuerte, pero contigo es diferente- Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente y la rubia lo notó, así que las apretó delicadamente para darle a entender a la morena que estaba bien seguir hablando. -Desde el primer día que te vi no puedo hacer más que pensar en ti. Intenté negarlo, intenté pensar que tal vez era algo pasajero, pero en cuanto volvía a cruzar tu mirada sabía que estaba perdida- Volvió a respirar profundamente. A este paso sus pulmones se expandirían al doble de su tamaño. Miró a Emma a los ojos para no perder ninguna reacción ante lo que iba a decir a continuación. -Tú me gustas, Emma. Me gustas muchísimo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… esos días que estuvimos separadas fueron horribles para mí. Me dolía mucho que me ignoraras. Y más me dolía verte con el idiota de Neal. Pero ahora estás aquí conmigo y es lo que importa- Sin notarlo unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas emociones. -Eres muy importante para mí, Emma. Nose a qué fuerza divina debo agradecerle por haberte puesto en mi vida. Llegaste de repente y… espero que no te vayas nunca-

Ahora Emma sentía que estaba soñando. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Este tipo de cosas no le pasaban a ella… NUNCA. ¿Cómo era posible que la chica de sus sueños le estuviera confesando que le gustaba? _"¿Me caí y me golpee la cabeza y ahora estoy alguna especia de coma en donde los sueños se hacen realidad?"._

Regina se había quedado en silencio unos momentos, mirando fijamente a Emma, quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana frente a ellas. Se notaba que la rubia estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y Regina no quería interrumpirla.

Sabía que lo que acababa de confesar era mucho y la rubia necesitaba procesar la información. Pero luego de unos minutos sin decir nada Regina comenzó a ponerse impaciente, y la impaciencia comenzó a transformarse en miedo. _"Oh no, creo que he arruinado todo. Creo que ahora Emma se alejará de mi para siempre. No sé cómo aré para soportarlo"._

-Emma…- Ya no podía soportar el silencio. -Por favor di algo-

La rubia sacudió levemente la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, y se volteó a mirar nuevamente a la morena. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al notar el miedo y rechazo que su silencio habían provocado en Regina. Pero lo cierto era que ella no sabía qué decir. Esto era demasiado.

-Ehmmm… yo- Comenzó a decir, pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras. -Yo…-

Regina dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y miró al suelo, sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba lentamente.

-Entiendo… no tienes que sentir lo mismo. Simplemente necesitaba decirte lo que sentía- Comenzó a ponerse de pie. Se sentía avergonzada y muy dolida.

Emma deseaba darse una patada a si misma por ser tan idiota y haberse quedado muda en ese preciso momento. Afortunadamente reaccionó de prisa al ver a la morena poniéndose de pie.

-¡Gina, no! Espera…- La morena volvió a mirar a la rubia quien se había puesto de pie también y se había acercado a ella.

Emma pudo notar la pequeña chispa de esperanza en los ojos de la morena y supo que ahora era su turno de ser valiente y confesar lo que sentía.

-No quise hacerte pensar que lo que sientes no es correspondido- Rio un poco por lo increíble de toda la situación. -Es que simplemente me sorprendiste mucho con tu confesión. Honestamente no esperaba nada de eso- Dio un paso hacia la morena y tomó su mano. -De hecho, esperaba todo lo contrario. Creía que vendrías a decirme que ese beso no debería haber ocurrido nunca y que ahora deseabas que me alejara de ti- Sintió que sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas. -Pero no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con todo esto… porque yo…- Dio otro pequeño paso hacia la morena y tomó su otra mano. -Yo siento lo mismo, Gina- La sonrisa que recibió en ese momento fue la más hermosa que jamás había visto. El rostro entero de Regina se iluminó ante esas palabras.

-¿De veras?- Preguntó la morena con voz débil, temiendo que al decirlo muy alto despertaría de lo que parecía ser el mejor sueño de su vida.

-Sí, siempre me has gustado- Hizo una pequeña pausa y rio un poco. -Bueno, al principio me dabas un poco de miedo. Los primeros días me parecías una persona muy intimidante-

Ambas chicas rieron, sintiendo que la tensión se desvanecía.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir esto, Emma. Me haces muy feliz- Regina no podía dejar de sonreír. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-No, Gina, tú me haces feliz a mí… mi vida ha sido… complicada. Y digamos que las cosas buenas que me han ocurrido puedo contarlas con una sola mano. Y realmente nunca pensé que tú podrías sentir lo mismo que siento yo por ti. Por eso nunca dije nada. Temía que al hacerlo querrías alejarte de mí, así que preferí quedarme en silencio y conformarme con tu amistad- Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de continuar. -Al principio negaba todo esto. No quería aceptar mi atracción por ti porque tú estabas de novia con Robin y simplemente te veía como un sueño inalcanzable. Y parte de eso influyo en mi separación- Miró hacia un costado, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada al admitir eso. -Quería poner distancia entre nosotras porque no quería que mi atracción por ti siguiera creciendo, porque cada vez se me hacía más difícil estar cerca de ti sabiendo que nunca serías mía-

Regina colocó su mano en el mentón de la rubia obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-No pensemos en eso. Ahora ya sabemos que ya nada de eso importa porque ambas sabemos lo que la otra siente- La morena dio un pequeño paso hacia Emma, cerrando la pequeña distancia que las separaba.

Emma sonrió y miró fijamente a Regina. Ahora se encontraban ambas a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Tienes razón, es mejor no pensar en eso. Ya tendremos tiempo de discutirlo-

-Sí, y ahora es tiempo de otra cosa- Dijo la morena cerrado la distancia por completo y reclamando los labios de la rubia nuevamente.

Emma respondió al beso inmediatamente y pasó sus manos por la cintura de la morena, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo, mientras que Regina entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia.

Ahora que ambas sabían que lo que sentían era correspondido podían disfrutar mucho más del beso. En cierta forma sentían un poco más de libertad y dejaron que sus manos recorrieran levemente el cuerpo de la otra, dándose pequeñas caricias.

Se besaron durante varios minutos hasta que Emma se separó un poco y colocó su frente contra la de Regina.

Miró a la morena quien todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía levemente, con los labios hinchados por los besos. Se veía demasiado hermosa.

Lentamente Regina abrió los ojos y sonrió con adoración a Emma. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

-Emma…-

-¿Si, Gina?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Emma juraría que su alma dejó su cuerpo en ese momento, se fue volando al cielo y bailó la macarena con cientos de ángeles, porque la pregunta de Regina debía ser obra divina. ¿Cómo era posible que esta diosa le estuviera pidiendo ser su novia?

-No hay nada que me haría más feliz- Respondió con seguridad, y Regina volvió a besarla.

Novia, Emma era su novia. ¿Acaso podría pedir algo mejor en este momento? Sentía que con la rubia podría lograr cualquier cosa. Ella la completaba y le daba la seguridad de hacer lo que quisiera. Y Emma sentía que al fin había logrado alcanzar la felicidad. Todo en su vida era bueno en ese momento. Tenía una familia, tenía amigos y ahora tenía una novia. Era más de lo que podía pedir.

Luego de un tiempo notaron que era realmente tarde y debían dormir. Y a regañadientes se separaron para prepararse para acostarse. Regina se había dirigido al baño para cambiarse mientras que Emma lo hizo en la habitación.

Cuando Regina regresó encontró a la rubia dormitando en su lado de la cama. Sonriendo se acercó a la cama, apagó la lámpara y se acomodó junto a su rubia, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, pasando un mano por su cintura y entrelazando sus piernas. Sintió que Emma pasaba un brazo por su espalda y la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches, Em-

-Buenas noches, Gina-

Y ambas chicas se dejaron llevar por el sueño, sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento.

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se acercan tiempos lindos pero MUCHO drama. Más drama que tiempos lindos diría yo jeje. Ya lo verán.

Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews. Díganme qué creen que sucederá, qué rumbo creen que tomará la historia o qué opinan de la nueva relación de nuestras chicas.

Ah y dentro de no mucho Zelena hará su primera aparición en esta historia. Sé que la amarán.

¡Hasta pronto!

B.H.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ¡** Hola de nuevo, mis lectores! Lamento la tardanza. Así que no los entretendré mucho por aquí. Les escribo al final del capítulo. ¡Ahora a leer y a disfrutar!

B.H.

Capítulo 16

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Regina. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había dormido tan bien. La noche anterior había sido una que recordaría el resto de su vida. Fue la noche en que se había liberado, en la que había admitido en voz alta quien era en realidad, y fue la noche en que había confesado sus sentimientos y había salido ganando.

Recordó la respuesta de Emma al momento de preguntarle si quería ser su novia y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Nunca pensó que podría sentir tanta felicidad.

Se movió un poco y lentamente abrió los ojos. Vio que Emma se había movido durante la noche y ahora estaba recostada de costada al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Regina. La morena esperaba despertar entrelazada con la rubia, tal y cómo cuando cayó dormida, pero al parecer su novia tuvo otra idea. De todas formas, no dejó que eso la molestara y sin pensarlo dos veces se movió lentamente por la cama hasta estar justo detrás de la rubia y se abrazó a ella, pasando su brazo por su cintura y pegándola por completo a su cuerpo. Inhaló suavemente el dulce aroma del cabello de Emma y volvió a sonreír. Emma era suya, completamente suya. _"No pienso dejarte ir nunca, Emma. Serás mía para siempre"_.

La rubia se movió un poco pero no despertó. Regina solo se limitó a abrazarla, contenta con tenerla en sus brazos. Durante mucho tiempo había deseado tener a la rubia pegada a ella y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo no la desperdiciaría.

Estuvieron así durante bastante tiempo, hasta que Emma volvió a moverse y se acomodó sobre su espalda. Regina se movió a un lado y se dedicó a mirar a la otra chica dormir. Sabía que parecía un poco acosador eso de mirar sin descaro a alguien mientras duerme, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Emma se veía tan pacífica mientras dormía. Al estar despierta siempre tenía cierta dureza en sus rasgos, producto de tantos años difíciles, pero al dormir se la veía tan relajada, que parecía una persona totalmente diferente y Regina no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Con mucho cuidado se movió en la cama y estiró el brazo para tomar su celular que estaba en la mesilla de noche. Sin hacer ruido abrió la cámara y le tomó un par de fotos a Emma. Luego se acomodó a su lado nuevamente y tomó una foto de las dos, ella sonriéndole a la cámara mientras que Emma seguía inconsciente al mundo. _"Ella no puede saber que le tomé estas fotos. Son solo para mi reserva personal"_ , pensó la morena volviendo a dejar su celular en la mesa y retomando su posición anterior junto a la rubia.

Perdió toda noción de tiempo mientras estaba allí solo observando a la rubia. Hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruido en la casa, lo que indicaba que alguno de sus amigos ya se había levantado. Entonces eso la hizo caer de repente en la realidad. Una cosa era admitirle a Emma que era gay y haberle pedido que fuese su novia, pero otra cosa sería confesarles a sus amigos esto. Para ellos el beso que había compartido con Emma había sido solo producto del juego de la botella, pero ir y decirle abiertamente que era gay y que ahora era novia de Emma era otra cosa. Su corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte y comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué pasaría si la rechazaban? ¿Qué pensaría Kathryn al saber que su mejor amiga era gay? ¿Sentiría asco de ella?

Regina se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó a Emma moverse a su lado ni la vio cuando abrió los ojos.

La rubia de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo estaba perturbando a Regina. La morena tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños muy apretados. Pudo hacerse una idea de qué podía ser lo que estaba molestando a su novia, pero no estaba del todo segura.

Lentamente se movió un poco más cerca y con delicadeza colocó su mano en la mejilla de la otra chica, ejerciendo un poco de presión para que voltease la cara para verla a los ojos.

Regina al sentir el contacto de la mano de Emma volvió a la realidad y al encontrarse con su mirada intentó sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer una pequeña mueca con los labios. Emma le acarició con cariño la mejilla y deslizó su mano hasta colocarla sobre el cuello de Regina, quien colocó su propia mano sobre la de la rubia para mantener el contacto. Se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos, ninguna decía nada. Emma sabía que debía esperar a que la morena se sintiera segura para hablar de lo que fuese que la estaba atormentando.

Tras unos momentos más de silencio Regina al fin se animó a preguntar -¿Qué pasa si ellos no lo aceptan? ¿Si no _me_ aceptan?-

La rubia no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería. Entendía a la perfección de qué estaba hablando Regina.

-Ellos te aceptaran, Gina. Son tus amigos, te querrán de la misma forma que siempre y tendrás todo su apoyo- Le sonrió con adoración. -Y me tendrás a mí a tu lado todo el tiempo-

Regina sonrió, sintiendo cómo su corazón se calmaba un poco, pero su preocupación seguía allí y Emma pudo notarlo.

-Si quieres no tenemos que decir nada todavía. Podemos esperar el tiempo que sea necesario- Aunque en realidad Emma quería gritarle al mundo que era la novia de Regina. Se sentía orgullosa de saber que la morena era suya, pero entendía el miedo de esta. Para muchos salir del closet es algo difícil de admitir públicamente, y más en la escuela secundaria. Ella nunca había considerado ponerse una etiqueta con respecto a su sexualidad. Podía sentir atracción tanto por hombres como por mujeres y nunca lo consideró algo de gran importancia. Si alguien le preguntaba ella simplemente diría que si debía hacerlo entonces se etiquetaría como bisexual, pero era algo tan natural para ella y nunca había tenido miedo de admitirlo. Pero ese no era el caso de Regina. La morena había engañado a todo el mundo durante mucho tiempo diciendo que era hetero cuando en realidad escondía su gran secreto dentro de un closet cerrado con doble cerradura y candado. Admitir públicamente su verdadera sexualidad sería difícil para ella, pero Emma quería que entendiera que no estaría sola nunca. Sus amigos, los verdaderos amigos, seguirían viéndola como la misma persona. Puede que haya gente que no se sienta cómoda al saber la verdadera identidad de la morena, eso es algo inevitable. Es lamentable que hoy en día siga existiendo la homofobia. Emma tuvo que sufrir una que otra pelea por culpa de algunos homofóbicos, pero eso la hizo más fuerte. Esperaba que la morena no tuviera que sufrir por esto. Estaría a su lado todo el tiempo sin importar nada.

Regina se quedó en silencio procesando las palabras de Emma. Sabía que podía hacerle caso y no decir nada. Podrían mantener su relación oculta hasta que terminaran la escuela, pero entonces pensaba en que estaría engañando a sus amigos al no decir nada. No quería ocultar algo que la hacía tan feliz. Estar con Emma era su mayor alegría. Desde que habían vuelto a hablar luego de la pelea Regina se sentía más que feliz con tener a la rubia nuevamente en su vida, y ahora que era su pareja se sentía la mujer más afortunada del universo, y algo que la hace tan feliz no debe ser oculto, no debe ser visto como algo malo. Así que con eso en mente dijo decidida.

-Vamos a decirle todo a los chicos-

Emma notó la decisión en la mirada de la morena y se sintió muy orgullosa de ella. Se acercó y la besó con fuerza. Regina le devolvió el beso con muchas ganas.

El beso continuó, pero eventualmente Emma se separó un poco, riendo al notar que la morena la seguía para volver a besarla. Colocó su mano sobre los labios de la morena y le sonrió.

-Debemos detenernos o no saldremos nunca de esta habitación-

-Pero no es mala idea- Regina le sonrió pícaramente e intentó volver a besar a la rubia, pero ésta volvió a reír y se separó nuevamente, rodando fuera de la cama.

Regina gruñó y miró con reproche a Emma mientras esta la miraba divertida parada junto a la cama.

-¡Oh vamos! No me mires así- Comenzó a caminar hacia dónde estaba su ropa y habló sobre su hombro. -Ya tendremos tiempo de seguir. Y los demás querrán que bajemos en cualquier momento-

Y como si la hubiese oído decir eso, la respuesta de Emma llegó al instante. -¡Regina! ¡Emma! ¡Levanten esos traseros perezosos y bajen a desayunar!- La voz de Kathryn llegó desde la planta baja y ambas chicas rieron. Era imposible no adorar a Kat por más que le gustara gritar durante la mañana.

-Ah te lo dije. Mejor bajamos antes de que suban a buscarnos-

-¿Qué me darás a cambio si me levanto?- Dijo la morena todavía desde la cama, levantando una ceja de forma seductora-

-Vamos, Gina- Dijo entre risas. -Debemos bajar antes que…-

-¡Contaré hasta 10 y si no bajan subiré con un balde de agua helada y se los echaré encima a las dos!- Esta vez fue Ruby quien habló, y Regina supo que la morena hablaba en serio, así que resoplando se puso de pie y salió de la cama, mirando a la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien- Dijo Emma acercándose a su novia, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. -Te ves muy adorable cuando pones esa cara-

-Yo no soy adorable- Respondió acentuando más el puchero en sus labios. Emma volvió a reír y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Si lo eres. Ahora será mejor que salgamos antes que Ruby nos dé una ducha helada- Tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta, con la intención de cambiarse en el baño.

Al abrir la puerta vio a Ruby al pie de la escalera con un balde de agua en una mano y un vaso en la otra. -¡Oh demonios! Sabía que debía apresurarme- Dijo la morena al ver a Emma saliendo de la habitación.

-Es una pena, Ruby- Rio la rubia y corrió al baño antes de que Ruby decidiera mojarla de todas formas.

Regina escuchó a Ruby y decidió vestirse a toda prisa. Mejor no tentar a la suerte. Así que se quitó el top del pijama, se colocó un vestido encima y luego se quitó los pantaloncillos. Decidió ir descalza de momento.

-Buenos días, Ruby- Dijo una vez en la puerta, viendo que la otra chica seguía allí al pie de la escalera. -Si piensas que bajaré mientras tú estás allí con ese balde estás soñando-

-Pero si no voy a hacer nada- Respondió la otra chica con falsa inocencia.

-Tu mirada dice otra cosa-

En ese momento Emma salió del baño, vestida con un ajustado short de jean y una camiseta de color negro desteñido. Los ojos de Regina recorrieron el cuerpo de la rubia con deseo y por el momento se olvidó de la presencia de Ruby, quien había comenzado a subir por las escaleras lentamente con el vaso en la mano.

Emma también se había quedado mirando a Regina. Se veía hermosa con el delicado vestido blanco que le llegaba unos 5 centímetros por encima de la rodilla. _"Soy muy afortunada de tenerla"_ pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas chicas estaban tan distraídas que no notaron que Ruby había llegado hasta donde se encontraban ellas, y aprovechando la distracción de las dos les lanzó el contenido del vaso, mojado a Regina en casi toda la espalda y a Emma en el rostro y parte del pecho.

Ruby comenzó a reír como maníaca y corrió escaleras abajo antes de que la atraparan.

-¡RUBY!- Gritó Regina mientras sentía el agua helada colarse por la ropa y mojarle la espalda, haciendo que la invadiera un fuerte escalofrío.

Emma estaba doblada de la risa. Ni le importaba estar mojada, la cara de Regina en el momento en que Ruby le lanzó el agua fue demasiado graciosa como para contener la risa.

La morena quiso mirar con reproche a Emma, pero ver la gran sonrisa en su rostro y escuchar el sonido de su risa hizo que se derritiera de ternura y comenzó a reír también.

-¡Ruby, más vale que no hayas mojado la alfombra porque te mato!- Escucharon a Kathryn desde la planta baja y comenzaron a reír más fuerte.

-Será mejor que me cambie- Dijo Regina cuando logró calmar su risa.

-Oh vamos, estás hermosa así. El agua ya se secará- Respondió Emma acercándose a la morena.

-Bueno, si insistes- Regina se acercó le pasó la mano por el rostro a Emma, intentando secar un poco el agua que todavía tenía allí luego del ataque de Ruby.

-Sí, insisto- La rubia pasó sus manos por la cintura de Regina y la besó. Pero entonces alguien se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas y ambas chicas se congelaron. Emma miró por el hombro de la morena, mientras que ésta se volteó muy lentamente para encontrare con un Graham muy sonriente allí parado en el pasillo.

El chico no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió y les guiñó el ojo para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Bajen a desayunar antes que Graham se lo coma todo!- Volvió a gritar Kathryn, pero esta vez las chicas no rieron. Regina se había quedado de piedra y Emma miraba preocupada a su novia.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó al notar la cara de shock en el rostro de la morena.

-Yo…- Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento. -Sí, estoy bien. Iré al baño a cepillar mis dientes y bajaré. Tú adelántate- Le sonrió para darle a entender que realmente estaba bien. Se había sorprendido de ver a Graham, pero el chico había sonreído. No había hecho nada malo. Eso era una buena señal.

-De acuerdo- Emma le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y bajó las escaleras.

Regina estaba por entrar al baño cuando escuchó a Ruby gritando y a Emma riendo maliciosamente.

-¡VENGANZA!- Gritó Emma, y Regina rio por lo bajo. Adoraba demasiado a su rubia.

Xxxx

Al entrar en la cocina unos minutos después Regina vio a todos sus amigos sentados en la mesa y a Ruby sentada sobre la encimera, con el cabello y la camiseta mojados.

-Oh pero miren quien ha decidido unirse a la fiesta- Dijo Kat, sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Sí, disculpen la tardanza. Tuve que secar un poco mi ropa ya que _alguien_ me atacó con un vaso de agua- Dijo mirando con reproche a Ruby, pero sonriendo de todas formas.

-Se lo tenían merecido por tardar tanto- Respondió la morena dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Y yo me he vengado- Emma sonrió triunfal.

-Me doy cuenta. Bien hecho-

-Bueno, Gina. Hay cereales, fruta, yogurt, café, té, tostadas, galletas…- Kat comenzó a enumerar todas las opciones para desayunar y la morena rio he hizo callar a su amiga.

-Está bien, Kat. Yo misma puedo ver qué hay, no te preocupes- Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Luego tomó una taza y se sirvió un café.

-¿Qué tal durmieron?- Preguntó tomando asiento junto a Emma.

-Yo muy bien- Respondió Kat en seguida.

-Yo también. Tuve suerte de que Kat no roncara- Dijo Ruby desde su sitio en la encimera.

-Bueno, tuvieron suerte, porque yo si tuve a alguien que se pasó toda la noche roncando- Dijo August mirando acusadoramente a Graham.

-Ya te dije que estoy un poco resfriado- Se defendió el otro chico y luego se volteó a ver a Regina. -¿Y ustedes dos?- Preguntó levantando una ceja. Luego del pequeño show de esa mañana supo que las cosas marchaban muy bien entre su mejor amiga y Emma.

-De maravilla- Respondió Emma de inmediato. Pero Regina estaba muda. Sentía que debía contarles a sus amigos lo suyo con Emma en ese momento y de repente estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Gina? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kat al notar que su amiga se había puesto un poco pálida.

-Yo…- Sentía un nudo en la garganta y no podía mirar a nadie en los ojos, así que optó por solo mirarse las manos sobre su regazo. -Hay algo que debo decirles-

-¿Qué sucede?- Kat ya podía hacerse una idea de qué era lo que estaba por decir su amiga.

-¿Emma ha expulsado gases durante la noche? Porque si es así podemos hacer que duerma en la cochera- Ruby intentó alivianar el ambiente con una pequeña broma.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no he expulsado gases!- Respondió Emma con falsa indignación e internamente agradeciendo que Ruby hiciera un chiste, ya que logró hacer que Regina riera un poco.

-No, por supuesto no ha sido eso. Emma ha sido la mejor compañera de sueño que he tenido- Regina seguía sin poder mirar a nadie a los ojos.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió, Gina. Pensé que yo era tu compañera de sueño favorita- Kat también quería lograr que Regina se sintiera un poco más relajada al hablar, así que optó por dramatizar un poco.

Pero Regina estaba demasiado seria cuando dijo lo siguiente. -Lo que hay con Emma es diferente-

La morena sintió que Emma tomaba una de sus manos y le daba un pequeño apretón. Nuevamente se vio invadida por esa sensación de protección y seguridad que la rubia siempre le transmitía cuando la tocaba, así que al fin levantó la mirada y dijo claramente. -Soy gay-

Se hizo un gran silencio en la cocina. Todos callados procesando lo que Regina acababa de confesar. Emma apretaba fuertemente la mano de su novia mientras esperaba la reacción de los demás.

Kathryn se puso de pie y camino hasta Regina, se paró junto a ella y le dijo. -Gracias por confiar en nosotros y decirnos eso- Le sonrió con mucho cariño y la abrazó con fuerza.

Regina comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga. Luego sintió un par de brazos más a su alrededor y al levantar un poco la vista vio que era Graham quien la estaba abrazando también. _"Esto va mejor de lo que esperaba"_ pensó Regina, llorando de felicidad en los brazos de sus dos mejores amigos.

Eventualmente se separaron y Regina comenzó a secarse las lágrimas mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Al mirar a Kat notó que la rubia también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras, Kat?-

-Porque me he emocionado, tonta. Has sido muy valiente y estoy orgullosa de ti- Regina la abrazó nuevamente. Estaba tan feliz de que sus mejores amigos la hubieran aceptado con tanta facilidad que pensó que debería haberles confesado esto mucho antes. Tal vez así podría haber podido sobrellevar la pelea con Emma mucho mejor. Pero eso estaba en el pasado ya. Ahora debía vivir en el presente.

La morena tomó un poco de distancia de su mejor amiga y se volteó a mirar a los demás. Todos sonreían. Ruby se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo. -Eres muy valiente- Le susurró al oído y luego se separó de ella.

Regina miró a Emma, que también seguía sentada mirándola con adoración. -Hay algo más que debo decirles- Dijo Regina volviendo a mirar al resto. Los demás se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. -Emma y yo somos novias- Entonces la cocina entera estalló en silbidos y felicitaciones. Kathryn y Ruby chocaron palmas y se felicitaron mutuamente, lo que captó la atención de Regina.

-Oigan, ¿qué sucede?-

-Bueno… digamos que Kat y yo estábamos esperando que esto pasara- Respondió Ruby con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablan?- Esta vez fue Emma quien habló. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

-Verán, nosotras sospechábamos que había algo entre ustedes pero que ninguna se había atrevido a decir nada, así que puede que hayamos ideado un plan para hacer que estuvieran juntas- Dijo Kat con las mejillas un poco coloradas por la pequeña pizca de culpabilidad que sentía.

-¿Nos engañaron para que estemos juntas?- Preguntó Emma con incredulidad.

-Bueno, solo pensamos en la idea del fin de semana aquí, las parejas para las habitaciones y el juego de la botella- Dijo Ruby como si fuese poca cosa.

Emma y Regina se miraron a los ojos un momento y luego comenzaron a reír. Luego las siguieron los demás y ahora la cocina era un mar de risas.

-Si me preguntan, yo pensaba que ustedes dos ya estaban juntas desde antes- Comentó August luego de que las risas cesaran.

-¿De veras?- Preguntó Regina.

-Bueno, es que con la forma en que se miraban, el beso de anoche y todo, digamos que me pareció bastante obvio. Pero yo soy muy observador, tal vez para otros no había sido tan obvio-

-Creo que todos los sospechamos, pero nadie quiso decir nada hasta que ustedes estuvieran listas- Dijo Graham pasando un brazo por los hombros de Regina y dándole un pequeño apretón.

-Entonces… creo que en cierto modo debería darles las gracias- Dijo Regina mirando a Ruby y a Kat. -De no ser por ustedes y su juego de la botella seguramente no habría tenido el valor de hacer esto- Se volteó a mirar a Emma y sonrió diciendo lo siguiente. -Es que al besar a Emma por primera vez supe que ya no podría ocultar más la verdad. Y ahora me siento tan aliviada de haberlo hecho- Unas lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos. -Siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima-

Emma se puso de pie, se acercó a Regina y le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras secaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Los demás se unieron en un coro de awwws al verlas. Regina sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó a Emma. _"Soy tan feliz"._

 _Xxx_

El resto del fin de semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El tiempo vuela cuando te lo pasas de maravilla. Regina se sentía en la cima del mundo. Podía estar libremente con Emma, tocarla, abrazarla, tomar su mano, besarla y todo sin miedo. La aceptación de sus amigos había sido un gran alivio y estaba muy feliz de haberle contado su secreto a todos ellos. Pero ahora había llegado el momento de volver al mundo real. Al día siguiente volverían a la escuela y Regina estaba aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar. Admitir ser gay ante sus amigos era un gran paso, ¿pero hacerlo frente a toda la escuela? ¿ante todo el pueblo? No creía que estaba lista para eso. Tampoco estaba segura cómo o cuándo contarle a su madre. Nuevamente la invadió el miedo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Emma, quien viajaba en el asiento del copiloto en el coche de Regina. Ya se habían despedido de los demás e iban por la ruta de regreso a Storybrook.

-Nada- Respondió la morena sin apartar los ojos del camino.

-Vamos, Gina. Sé que algo sucede- Insistió Emma. No quería que Regina se cerrara ahora. Su relación era demasiado reciente y no quería que desde temprano la morena comenzara a ocultar cosas.

Regina suspiró un poco y se volteó súbitamente a mirar a Emma. -Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar mañana-

-Gina, no debes preocuparte de nada- Puso una mano sobre la pierna de la morena y le dio un pequeño apretón. -No es necesario que digamos nada todavía. Nadie más que nosotras y nuestros amigos deben saberlo por ahora. Es nuestra vida, nuestro asunto-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Estoy segura. Cuando te sientas segura haremos nuestra relación pública. Mientras tanto seguiremos como siempre- Le sonrió y retiró su mano de la pierna de Regina, pero la morena la tomó en su propia mano y la mantuvo así, acariciando suavemente los nudillos de Emma.

-Gracias, Emma-

Xxxx

Regina aparcó su coche en la entrada de la casa de Emma y se volteó a verla. -Nose cómo haré para dormir esta noche sin tenerte en mis brazos-

Emma rio. Durante las noches en la cabaña Regina no se había despegado de ella ni un segundo. Emma sabía que al dormir solía moverse y arrinconarse al borde de la cama. Siempre había sido así, pero con Regina era imposible. La morena siempre que sentía que se estaba moviendo mucho la atrapaba con fuerza en sus brazos y no la liberaba. Extrañaría el calor de la otra chica.

-Tendremos que conformarnos con un par de pijamadas de ahora en adelante-

-Tendré que secuestrarte y amarrarte a mi cama entonces- Respondió la morena y solo parecía estar parcialmente bromeando.

Emma volvió a reír. -Bueno, será mejor que salga antes que MM venga a buscarme-

-Sí, mi madre me está esperando también- Dijo la morena. Luego miró por las ventanas y al ver que no había nadie cerca tomó a Emma por el frente de su camiseta y la acercó a ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Emma le devolvió el beso con gusto, pero eventualmente se separó, ya que parecía que Regina no planeaba hacerlo.

-Te llamo más tarde- Le dijo al separarse y abrió la puerta del coche.

-De acuerdo, esperaré tu llamada- Y antes de que Emma lograra salir Regina la volvió a tomar por la camiseta y le dio un rápido beso. -No me extrañes mucho-

-Lo mismo digo, hermosa- Y entonces salió del coche, tomando su mochila del asiento trasero y corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa. Se volteó antes de entrar y saludó a Regina con la mano, luego entró y cerró la puerta.

Regina vio la puerta cerrarse y suspiró un poco. Acababan de separarse y ya extrañaba a su rubia. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje.

 **-"Ya te extraño :( - Gina"-**

Luego puso en marcha el coche y dos cuadras más adelante su celular le anunció la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Bajo la velocidad y lo leyó.

 **-"También te extraño, pero nos veremos mañana :) – Em"-**

Sonrió y dejó el celular sobre el asiento del copiloto. De repente le dieron muchas ganas de llegar a su casa, darse una ducha y descansar. Había sido un gran fin de semana, pero muy agotador.

Xxxx

Emma entró en su casa y Mary estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo. Al verla sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie para recibirla.

-¡Emma! Que alegría que ya estés de regreso-

-¡Hola, mamá! Que gusto verte- La rubia le sonrió mientras dejaba su mochila junto a la puerta y se quitaba la chaqueta. Mary se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Qué tal lo has pasado? He preparado un pastel para recibirte-

-Oh no deberías haberte molestado-

-No fue molestia. Me aburrí un poco sin ti y el pastel fue una buena forma de pasar el tiempo-

-Debes salir más, mamá- La rubia rio. Le encantaba que MM fuese tan atenta con ella, pero a veces parecía que no tenía demasiada vida social.

-En otro momento, ahora quiero que me cuentes todo-

-¿Por qué no preparas un poco de té mientras yo me doy una ducha rápida y luego te cuento todo?-

-Me parece muy bien- Y con eso comenzó a preparar todo para el té. Emma sonrió y entró al baño. Allí vio el mensaje de Regina y le envió una respuesta rápida. Realmente necesitaba entrar pronto en la ducha, sentía que apestaba.

Mientras el agua caliente le mojaba el cabello sonrió al pensar en todo lo sucedido en la cabaña. Había sido un fin de semana mágico y no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz. Se sentía muy afortunada de tener a Regina como novia. La morena era una diosa y, aunque intentara ocultarlo de los demás, tenía un gran corazón. Emma sentía que se estaba enamorando muy rápido de ella, lo que la asustaba un poco, pero no quería preocuparse por eso ahora. Dejaría que la relación llevase un curso tranquilo. Después de todo no llevaban ni 3 días de novias.

Le preocupaba un poco tener que ocultar su relación al público. Sería difícil, pero al menos tenía experiencia negándose las cosas que quería, resultado de una vida difícil. Y ya había aprendido a controlarse cerca de la morena desde que la conoció, cuando todavía pensaba que los sentimientos no eran mutuos y que al tomar el menor paso en falso perdería a Regina para siempre. No sería tan difícil no tocarla y besarla en público, ¿no? Suspiró sabiendo que sí sería difícil, pero no iba a presionar a Regina a hacer la relación pública. Tendría que ser un poco distante para evitar sospechas, nada más.

Cerró el grifo y se envolvió en una toalla. Al salir del baño vio que Mary ya tenía el té y el pastel sobre la mesa de la cocina, así que se apresuró y corrió a su habitación a ponerse ropa cómoda.

Al regresar la morena le sonrió y le sirvió una porción del pastel. ¡Estaba delicioso! Mary era una gran cocinera.

-Bueno, ¡ahora sí quiero que me lo cuentes todo!-

Emma le dio un sorbo a su té, pero al notar que todavía estaba muy caliente volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesa y le sonrió a su madre.

-¡Ha sido maravilloso! Me lo pasé muy bien- No podía dejar de sonreír y Mary sonreía al ver la felicidad en el rostro de la rubia.

-Me alegro mucho, Em. ¿Qué han hecho?-

-Bueno, hemos ido al río, asamos hamburguesas, recorrimos el bosque, jugamos juegos de mesa- Sonrió al recordar todo. -¡Oh! Y no te imaginas qué. Al llegar a la cabaña Kathryn había planeado un juego para repartir las habitaciones y armar las parejas. Fue divertido-

-Me imagino que sí, ¿con quién has tenido que compartir habitación?-

Emma sintió que sus mejillas se ponían un poco coloradas y trato de disimularlo tomando la taza nuevamente y acercándola a sus labios. -Con Regina- Dijo con los labios al borde de la taza.

-¿Perdona? No te he entendido-

-Que he tenido que compartir habitación con Regina… y la cama también- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero Mary lo escuchó de todas formas.

-¿La cama también?- Preguntó la morena un poco sorprendida.

-Sí, es que en la casa había tres habitaciones. Dos de ellas con camas gemelas y una con una cama matrimonial, y en el sorteo Regina y yo terminamos con la cama grande-

-Oh ya veo- Comentó la morena tomando su taza. Emma temía que dijera algo más. Nunca había hablado del tema con Mary y no sabía qué opinaba la morena con respecto a la homosexualidad, y tal vez pensaba que dos mujeres compartiendo una cama sería algo malo. _"Oh por favor que no piense que es algo malo"_.

-Supongo que eso no habrá sido problema ya que tu tiendes a hacerte bolita al borde de la cama- Dijo Mary riendo.

Emma suspiró un poco internamente, pero sintió que debía contarle a su madre lo de su relación con Regina. No estaría violando la promesa que le había hecho a su novia sobre no decir nada sobre su relación al pueblo, ¿verdad? Mary era su madre y tenía derecho a saberlo. Además, la morena no diría nada.

Siguieron charlando sobre el fin de semana y luego simplemente disfrutaron del pastel y del té en silencio, hasta que Emma preguntó.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Sí, cariño?-

-¿Cómo… qué opinas sobre la homosexualidad?- Preguntó Emma, evitando contacto visual con su madre.

-Oh… bueno, la verdad es que no me molesta- Respondió Mary como si el asunto no fuese gran cosa.

-¿De veras?-

-Absolutamente. Creo que cualquier persona tiene derecho a enamorarse de cualquiera sin importar su sexo. Lo que importa es lo que hay dentro de cada uno. Uno se enamora de la persona, no de su género- Mary sospechaba hacia dónde iba esta conversación.

-Oh eso está muy bien- Emma jugó con las migajas que habían quedado en su plato un momento, procesando la respuesta de Mary.

-Emma, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- Preguntó la otra mujer, colocando una mano sobre el antebrazo de su hija.

Emma levantó la mirada y se encontró con los verdes ojos de su madre, que cualquiera que los comparara con los de ella pensaría que eran parientes de verdad por lo similares que eran.

Pudo ver la adoración de su madre en sus ojos y supo que no tenía nada que temer. Mary la aceptaría.

-Sí, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie-

-Lo prometo- Dijo la mujer poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

-Regina y yo somos novias-

Mary no tardó en reaccionar. Saltó de su silla dando un grito de felicidad y se abalanzó sobre Emma, estrechándola fuertemente en sus brazos. Emma no pudo reaccionar instantáneamente. Sabía que Mary la aceptará, pero no que se alegraría tanto con la noticia. Y antes de poder reaccionar y devolveré el abrazo MM se había separado de ella y volvió a su asiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ehmm… waw, no esperaba una reacción así- Dijo Emma tras recuperarse del shock.

-Bueno… digamos que algo sospechaba y me he alegrado mucho de comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas- No podía dejar de sonreír. Durante bastante tiempo sospechaba que a Emma le gustaba Regina, y ahora se alegraba muchísimo al saber que su hija podía estar con la chica que le gustaba.

-Debo decir que me sorprendió un poco que Regina… tú sabes. Sea gay y eso-

-Bueno, de hecho, fue en este fin de semana que ha admitido ser gay-

-Oh, o sea que su relación…-

-Sí, es todo reciente- Emma le contó a Mary todo lo del juego de la botella y la charla con Regina en su habitación aquella noche. Luego cuando hablaron con los demás. Mary escuchaba atenta a todo lo que Emma le decía.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho que haya podido admitirlo abiertamente. Y me alegro mucho que ahora sean novias- Le sonrió con cariño. -¿Pero por qué me has pedido que no diga nada?-

-Regina todavía no está lista para admitir públicamente que es gay. Le daré el tiempo que necesite-

-Uhmm…-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno… este es un pueblo muy pequeño, Emma. Si quieren mantener algo así en secreto tendrán que ser muy cuidadosas. Hay ojos curiosos en todos lados aquí. Y más para alguien como la hija de la alcaldesa-

Emma suspiró pesadamente y se frotó la frente con la mano. -Lo sé, será un poco difícil, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Hasta que Regina se sienta lista-

-Saldrá todo bien, ya lo verás-

Luego siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que Emma fue a desempacar sus cosas y Mary comenzó a preparar la cena. La rubia decidió que de momento no le diría nada a Regina sobre haberle contado a su madre lo de su relación. Tal vez en un par de días, pero hoy no. La morena seguramente tendría sus propias preocupaciones con respecto a su madre.

Xxx

Al otro lado del pueblo Regina estaba recostada sobre su cama mirando las fotos que había tomado con su celular durante el fin de semana. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y estaba tan sumergida en su mundo que no oyó ni vio a su madre parada en el marco de la puerta observándola.

Cora pudo notar que había algo diferente en su hija. Desde que había llegado de la cabaña estaba radiante. Su humor era de lo mejor y no dejaba de sonreír. Una madre conoce muy bien a sus hijos y podía sospechar a qué se debía la felicidad de su hija. O mejor dicho a _quién_.

-¿Regina?- La morena dio un pequeño respingo al oír la voz de su madre.

-Mamá, no te había visto- Se sentó sobre la cama y le sonrió a su madre.

-Estaba pensando en preparar lasaña para cenar, ¿quieres ayudarme?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijo la morena poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su madre a la cocina.

Ambas Mills comenzaron a preparar la cena en silencio, escuchando música en el pequeño estéreo que tenían en la cocina.

Cora se moría de ganas de sacar el tema, pero no quería presionar a su hija. Sabía que Regina le diría todo en cuanto estuviera lista, pero con los años había aprendido que a veces la chica necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito.

-Puedo ver que te lo has pasado muy bien este fin de semana- Comentó la mujer sin mirar a su hija.

Regina se quedó quieta un momento. -¿Ah sí?- Intentó sonar indiferente.

-Sí, estás de muy buen humor y no has parado de sonreír desde que llegaste-

-Oh bueno… sí, me lo he pasado muy bien- Regina no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Cora lo notó.

-¿Y qué han hecho?-

-Oh tu sabes… ir al río, al bosque, jugar juegos… cosas así-

-Uhm… ya veo. ¿Y nada más?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- La pregunta le salió un poco defensiva. No pudo evitarlo.

-A nada, cariño. Solo que las otras veces que has ido a la cabaña de los Midas no has vuelto tan radiante como hoy-

-Oh bueno… lo he pasado muy bien-

Cora asintió con la cabeza y siguió cocinando. Luego de unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo está Emma?- Regina dejó caer la cuchara que tenía en la mano. _"¡Ah! Lo que me imaginé"_ , pensó Cora al ver la reacción de su hija.

-¿Emma? ¿Por qué preguntas?- La chica se había puesto visiblemente nerviosa.

-Es una chica adorable, y últimamente ha estado mucho por aquí. Solo quiero saber cómo se encuentra- Respondió la mujer con fingida inocencia.

-Oh… está bien, supongo. También se lo ha pasado bien en la cabaña- Regina evitaba por completo hacer contacto visual con su madre.

-Que gusto oír eso. Me agrada mucho Emma-

-Sí, a mí también- Respondió Regina en voz baja con una sonrisa involuntaria en sus labios.

Cora no siguió con el tema y se limitó a cantar suavemente la canción que estaba sonando en el estéreo.

Xxxx

Luego de cenar las dos Mills se encontraban en el living tomando un poco de té y mirando tv. Durante la cena habían hablado de esto y aquello, y Cora no había vuelto a mencionar a Emma. Sabía que Regina podía ser muy cerrada en ciertos aspectos y no quería presionarla, aunque a veces lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

-Regina- Dijo la mujer mientras observaba a su hija, quien tenía la vista fija en la pantalla.

-¿Uhm?- Respondió la chica sin mirar a su madre.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿no?-

Esto llamó la atención de la chica y miró a su madre. No dijo nada por unos segundos.

-Lo sé- Respondió, volviendo a mirar la tv.

Cora tomó la mano de su hija y le dio un pequeño tiró para captar su atención nuevamente.

-Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, digas lo que digas, siempre te amaré, y jamás te miraré con otros ojos. Eres mi hija sin importar nada, y tienes mi apoyo en todo-

Regina sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería su madre. Obviamente no podría haberle ocultado algo así a su madre. La mujer era la persona más observadora del mundo, pero Regina pensó que su secreto había pasado desapercibido por ella. Evidentemente estaba equivocada.

-Gracias, mamá. Me alegra saberlo- Le respondió, pero no dijo más. Sabía que era el momento indicado para hacerlo, pero simplemente las palabras no salieron.

Cora supo que su hija no diría más, así que se limitó a sonreírle y darle un pequeño apretón en la mano.

-Me iré a la cama. Estoy por terminar un libro y quiero saber cuál será el final- Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie e inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente a su hija. -Buenas noches, cariño. No te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde, mañana tienes escuela-

-No lo haré. Buenas noches, mamá-

Al quedarse sola Regina no pudo prestarle atención a la tv. Seguía repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras de su madre. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería Cora con lo que había dicho. Ese era el momento indicado para confesarle su secreto, pero se había quedado muda. Se sentía una tonta. Su madre le estaba dando su apoyo y ella no había dicho nada. Había dejado que el miedo se apoderara de ella nuevamente.

Suspirando se puso de pie y apagó la tv. No tenía sentido seguir allí por mucho tiempo. Fue a su habitación y se puso el pijama. Luego de cepillarse los dientes pudo ver que todavía había luz en la habitación de su madre, lo que indicaba que la mujer seguía despierta. Regina se quedó allí parada unos minutos, mirando el pequeño haz de luz que escapaba por debajo de la puerta de su madre. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, y que la aceptaría sin importar nada. Y también sabía que no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche porque estaría pensando en la conversación con su madre y en la oportunidad que había dejado escapar.

Tomando la decisión fue hacia su habitación, apagó la luz y luego se encaminó hacía la habitación de su madre. Llamó suavemente a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró.

Cora estaba sentada recostada sobre su cama, apoyando la espalda sobre un montón de almohadas. Tenía unos pequeños lentes sobre el borde de la nariz y un libro sobre su regazo. Al ver entrar a su hija le sonrió.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Pasa algo?- La mujer sabía que Regina vendría a ella. Siempre había sido así. Recordaba que cuando la morena tenía tan solo 4 años no se animaba a admitir que le daba miedo la oscuridad. Cora había intentado hablar con ella un día, pero la pequeña niña era testaruda y no había dicho nada. Pero entonces esa misma noche la pequeña había entrado en su habitación, y sin decir nada se había recostado junto a ella, y tras unos minutos de silencio había confesado su miedo.

Parecía que la escena se estaba repitiendo. Regina se recostó junto a su madre sin decir nada. La mujer se limitó a sonreírle y seguir leyendo. Sabía que la chica hablaría cuando se sintiera lista. Y como siempre tuvo razón. Tras unos minutos la morena rompió el silencio.

-¿Mamá?-

Cora cerró su libro y miró a su hija.

-Soy gay-

Dos palabras. Dos simples palabras pero que llevaban con ellas un gran peso e importancia. Cora sabía que eso había sido muy difícil de admitir para Regina, pero lo había hecho y se sentía muy orgullosa por ella.

La mujer dejó su libro sobre la mesilla de luz y se acercó a su hija. La abrazó con fuerza y le besó la mejilla, notando que estaba húmeda por las silenciosas lágrimas de su hija.

-Gracias por confiar en mí y decirme esto- Le dijo secando sus lágrimas. -Estoy muy orgullosa de ti-

Regina sonrió y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más. -Gracias por aceptarme- Dijo con voz casi inaudible.

-Eres mi hija sin importar nada. Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

Regina se sentía tranquila y sabía que ahora sí podría dormir sin problema. Estaba muy cansada y decidió quedarse allí en la cama de su madre, como cuando era pequeña. Le gustaba sentirse segura junto a su mamá.

Cora leyó por unos minutos más, luego volvió a dejar el libro y apagó la luz. Pensaba que Regina ya estaba dormida pero entonces la chica habló nuevamente en un susurro.

-Emma es mi novia-

Cora sonrió en la oscuridad. -Me alegro mucho de oír eso- Hizo silencio unos segundos y luego rio diciendo - Y honestamente ella me agrada muchísimo más que Robin-

Regina rio un poco y volvió a guardar silencio. Cora se acomodó mejor en su cama y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose contenta de saber que su hija confiaba en ella y le había confesado algo tan grande y que a la vez le resultaba tan insignificante. Porque era cierto lo que había dicho antes, Regina era su hija sin importarle nada, y la amaría siempre.

Xxxx

 **A/N.2:** Bueno, debo confesar que me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo. Tuve la intensión de publicarlo antes, pero sufrí un bloqueo mental y no pude escribir nada. Y ahora quedó más largo que los últimos capítulos, así que espero eso compense la tardanza.

Había pensado hacer que Regina tardase más en decirle a Cora que era gay, pero simplemente no pude resistirme a escribir el tierno momento madre e hija del final de este capítulo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque se acercan tiempos oscuros jajaja.

Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews. Me gustaría que me digan qué creen que pasará en el futuro. Qué dramas vendrán y comenten sus opiniones con respecto a lo que va de la historia. Me encanta leer todo lo que tienen para decir. Y si alguien tiene alguna pregunta por favor no duden en hacerla, ya sea por review o por inbox.

¡Hasta pronto, amigos!

B.H.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar otra vez. No voy a mentirles, el anterior capítulo fue uno de mis favoritos, uno de los más largos y esperaba que tuviera una gran respuesta, pero no fue así. Casi nadie ha comentado y eso me ha quitado un poco las ganas de escribir. Sé que al tardar en actualizar no ayudo en nada, pero no encontraba ni ganas ni inspiración. Pero al fin me he sentado a escribir.

Espero que todavía haya gente que siga esta historia. Lamento que mis tardanzas hayan hecho que varios dejaran de leer.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 17. ¡Que lo disfruten!

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Durante las primeras semanas de su relación todo había ido a la perfección. Regina se sentía feliz siempre que estaba con Emma. La rubia era la novia perfecta, atenta y afectuosa. Pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntas. Los fines de semana era normal que alguna se quedase a dormir en casa de la otra, simplemente no podían estar separadas. En privado las cosas eran una maravilla.

Pero en público las cosas eran muy diferentes. Ambas chicas intentaban actuar como amigas cuando estaban en la escuela, de la misma forma en la que habían actuado antes de oficializar su relación, pero les costaba mantener sus manos lejos de la otra. Principalmente a Regina. La morena sentía la necesidad de tocar a Emma constantemente, pero vivía con miedo de que alguien las viera. Siempre abrazaba a Emma o la tomaba de la mano, pero a los pocos segundos la soltaba deprisa, como si la rubia estuviera envuelta en llamas. Regina no lo sabía, pero a Emma le dolía mucho cuando la soltaba de repente. Se sentía rechazada por más que sabía que Regina la quería.

Para la rubia era cada vez más difícil soportar esta actitud de Regina. A veces pensaba que su novia sentía vergüenza de estar con ella. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de lado su reputación y aceptar quién era? Las personas más importantes para Regina la habían aceptado sin ningún problema, pero ella seguía creyendo que lo que pensaran los demás era aún más importante, aunque nunca lo admitía.

Si al menos la morena no fuese la que siempre iniciaba todo tal vez las cosas serían un poco más fáciles para Emma. Pero Regina era siempre la primera en abrazarla, en tomar su mano o en besarla cuando estaban solas en los pasillos de la escuela. Y todo eso siempre llevaba a la morena a entrar en pánico y empujar a Emma, lo que lograba que la rubia se sintiera cada vez peor. Quería poner distancia con Regina, pero la morena se lo hacía imposible. Y Emma vivía en un limbo de felicidad y dolor. Era muy feliz cuando estaba a solas con su novia, pero le dolía estar con ella en público, porque sabía que la morena eventualmente la tocaría y luego la rechazaría.

Una mañana durante el receso Emma caminaba hacia el jardín de la escuela cuando vio a Regina sentada bajo un árbol, el sol brillaba sobre sus oscuros cabellos y tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión relajada que la hacía ver muy hermosa. Sin poder resistirse se acercó a ella y sin que la morena se diera cuenta se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. En ese momento Regina abrió los ojos como plato y miró espantada a Emma, luego miró frenéticamente a su alrededor y se puso de pie bruscamente.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes hacer una cosa así? ¡Hay mucha gente en el jardín!- Hablaba intentando no elevar demasiado la voz.

Emma suspiró pesadamente y miró con cansancio a la morena. -Regina, no hay casi nadie en el jardín y nadie nos ha visto. No he hecho nada malo-

-¡Me has besado, Emma! Te he dicho que no estoy lista para que lo nuestro sea público-

-Te he dado un beso en la mejilla y nadie nos ha visto… debes relajarte un poco-

-¡No voy a relajarme! ¡Estás siendo demasiado descuidada, Emma!-

-¿Yo estoy siendo descuidad?- Emma no podía creer lo que escuchaba. -Tú eres quien me toma de la mano a cada momento y luego me suelta repentinamente. Tú eres quien me besa en los pasillos… ¡EN LOS LABIOS! Yo solo te he dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla y estás actuando como una loca-

-¡Yo soy cuidadosa y reviso que no haya nadie cerca, Emma!-

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo tanto escándalo por un simple beso en la mejilla- La rubia pensaba que esto era demasiado extremo y que la morena estaba exagerando.

-¿Un simple beso? ¡Ese simple beso puede habernos delatado! ¿¡Acaso no te importa que un _simple beso_ me arruine por completo!?- Regina se estaba agitando demasiado, esto la afectaba mucho.

-¿Qué te arruine?- Dijo Emma con completa incredulidad. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego habló con una voz muy suave, llena de resignación. -Lamento que mi presencia arruine tu preciada reputación, Regina.-

La morena notó el cambio en la actitud de Emma y su enojó se desvaneció al instante. -¿Qué? No, Emma. Eso no fue lo que quise decir y lo sabes.-

-Ya no lo sé, Regina.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hablo de que tu reputación es más importante que yo.-

-¿Qué…? ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto! Tu eres lo más importante para mi.- Regina dio un paso hacia su novia y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó sus manos, pero Emma se separó bruscamente de ella.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que alguien puede vernos? No querrás que la gente piense que estás saliendo con una perdedora como yo.- Las palabras de Emma desbordaban sarcasmo y dolor.

-Emma…- La morena intentó acercarse a ella, pero Emma dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-No, Regina. Ya estoy cansada de esto… estoy cansada de tu actitud.-

-Pero… ¿estás terminando conmigo?- Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo…- Emma suspiró. No podía mirar a Regina a los ojos y ver sus lágrimas. Sabía que sus ojos estaban iguales. -No lo sé, Regina. Pensé que podría soportar esto. Pensé que podría darte todo el tiempo que necesitaras, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando tú me tocas y luego me empujas.-

-Pero Emma… esto no es así. Llevamos juntas casi un mes y todo va de maravilla.-

-¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Cómo puede ser una maravilla cuando debemos ocultarnos siempre?-

-Sólo cuando estamos en la escuela… sabes que cuando estamos en tu casa o en la mía puedes besarme cuantas veces quieras.-

-Ese es el punto, me gustaría poder besarte en cualquier lugar… pero no puedo hacerlo porque si lo hago te enfadas conmigo. Tu puedes hacer lo que quieres conmigo cuando crees que estamos bien escondidas pero si yo lo hago entonces haces un escándalo.- Emma estaba dejando salir toda la frustración que había acumulado en los últimos días.

-Eso no es cierto.-

-¿Que no es cierto? ¿Y qué acaba de suceder recién?-

-Eso es diferente.-

-¿Por qué es diferente? ¿Porque he sido yo quien te besó y no tu? Parece que solo tú puedes besarme "en público".-

-¡Solo te pido que seas más cuidadosa! No podemos permitir que alguien nos vea.-

-No, tú no puedes permitir que alguien nos vea. Tu estúpida reputación no puede permitir que nos vean.- Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la rubia. -Estás tan preocupada por eso que no puedes entender que no importa lo que piensen los demás sobre tu sexualidad o con quien sales.-

-Emma…-

-¡No! Ya estoy cansada de esto, Regina. Solo debería importarte lo que tus verdaderos amigos y tu familia piensan, y ambas sabemos que ellos aceptan nuestra relación.-

-Emma… por favor.-

-¡Pero no! A ti solo te importa lo que los demás piensen sobre ti. ¿Qué sería de este pueblo si sus habitantes supieran que su reina Regina es gay y es la novia de la pobre y estúpida Emma? Oh que tragedia.-

-Emma… basta.- Regina también estaba llorando, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No… ¡yo digo basta! Basta de todo esto, Regina. Basta de tener tanto miedo. Estoy cansada de esto… yo… ya no puedo seguir.- Sus palabras solo eran un susurro lleno de dolor.

-No, Emma… por favor no hagas esto. Podemos hacerlo funcionar.- La voz de Regina se quebraba por el llanto. No podía creer esto. Todo estaba tan bien entre ellas, no entendía qué sucedía con Emma.

La rubia secó violentamente sus lágrimas con el puño de su camisa y miró al suelo. -¿Tanta vergüenza sientes de ser mi novia?- A Regina se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos al oír las palabras saliendo de la boca de Emma.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Dio un apresurado paso hacia Emma e intentó colocar su mano en su mejilla, olvidando por completo en dónde estaban. -Solo no estoy lista para que todos sepan lo nuestro.-

Emma asintió sin levantar la mirada y dio un paso hacia atrás. -Muy bien… entonces puedes buscarme cuando estés lista.-

-¡No! Emma…- El corazón de Regina latía muy deprisa y un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo. -¡Por favor, no me dejes!- Su voz era desesperada.

-Lo siento, Regina. Pero no puedo seguir con esto.- Emma dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Regina caminó deprisa tras ella y se paró delante para impedir que se alejara.

-¡No puedes dejarme por esto, Emma! ¿Por qué no puedes darme más tiempo?- Su voz era una mezcla de enfado y dolor. ¿Por qué Emma no podía entender que solo necesitaba más tiempo?

-Te estoy dando tiempo, Regina. Te estoy dando todo el tiempo que necesites para que puedas decidir qué es más importante para ti, si tu reputación o yo.- Emma intento seguir caminando pero Regina volvió a cortarle el paso.

-¿Por qué no puedes darme tiempo y seguir conmigo? Te necesito a mi lado.-

-Porque necesitas darte cuenta de las cosas tu sola… y porque yo ya nose cómo actuar cerca de ti cuando estamos en público.-

-Podemos hacer que las cosas funcionen como hasta ahora… todo iba de maravilla.-

-No, tu pensabas que todo iba de maravilla, yo estaba muriendo por dentro.- Las palabras de Emma estaban creando un agujero en el pecho.

-Emma… por favor.- La morena colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Emma, secando sus lágrimas con el pulgar, pero entonces escuchó unas risas en alguna parte del jardín y retiró su mano a toda prisa. Emma suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Lo ves? Siquiera puedes tocarme un segundo.-

-Pero…-

-Por favor, Regina… déjame sola.- Y al decir eso corrió hacia la escuela sin mirar atrás y dejando sola a Regina.

La morena la vio alejarse y sintió como si el mundo se derrumbara bajo sus pies _. "Esto no puede estar sucediendo… debe ser una pesadilla. Por favor que solo sea una pesadilla. No puedo perder a Emma."_ Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como las lágrimas caían con violencia por sus mejillas. Luego los volvió a abrir esperando despertar en su cama y que todo esto hubiera sido un horrible sueño. Pero no, se encontraba en el jardín de la escuela, viendo cómo los pocos alumnos que se encontraban allí volvían caminando hacia el edificio.

En alguna parte de su aturdida mente detectó la campana del fin del receso, pero no pudo moverse. Se sentía paralizada. _"Emma me ha dejado… el amor de mi vida ha terminado conmigo"._

Se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo y lloró con mucha fuerza.

Sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y deseó que fuese Emma, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Kathryn.

-¿Gina? ¿Qué sucede?- Pero la morena no podía responder. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su amiga y lloró dolorosamente.

-Shhh… tranquila, Gina. Todo está bien.- La rubia intentaba consolar a su amiga. No estaba segura de qué había ocurrido. Antes de que tocara la campana había salido a buscar a la morena y solo pudo verla junto a Emma antes de que la rubia saliera corriendo hacia el edificio. Pudo hacerse una idea de qué había pasado, pero le costaba creerlo.

Kat escuchó que la morena murmuraba algo, pero no pudo entender qué decía. -¿Qué dices?-

-Em-Emma h-ha terminado c-conmigo.- Al decirlo una nueva holeada de dolor la goleó y comenzó a llorar con fuerza otra vez.

-Oh Gina, lo siento mucho.- Kat no entendía cómo era posible. Ella pensaba que Emma estaba enamorada de Regina. Sabía que sin duda la morena estaba muy enamorada de la rubia.

-Vamos, Gina, debemos entrar. Te llevaré a la oficina de Archie.- Pero Regina no quiso moverse. Negó con la cabeza y se aferró con más fuerza a Kat.

-Vamos, nena. No puedes quedarte aquí. Hablaré con Archie y te llevaré a tu casa, pero debes venir conmigo a su oficina primero.-

Tras unos segundos más de llanto la morena al fin accedió y se puso de pie, sin poder levantar la mirada del suelo. Kat la abrazó contra su costado y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

Afortunadamente todos los alumnos estaban en clase y los pasillos estaban desiertos. Kat llevó a Regina hacia la oficina de Archie y le dijo que esperara afuera. La morena parecía una muñeca de trapo, no decía nada, solo miraba al suelo y lloraba en silencio.

Kat llamó a la puerta de la oficina y al escuchar que la invitaban a entrar abrió la puerta y se encontró a Archie sentado en su escritorio.

-Buen día, Kathryn. Que agradable sorpresa, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Ehmmm… necesito dos pases de salida, para mí y para Regina.-

-Vaya… ¿ha sucedido algo?- El hombre se puso de pie y se quitó las gafas.

-Bueno, sí. Regina está allí afuera y está… Ehmmm… pues está llorando y no creo que esté en condiciones de ir a clase así. Y ya que su madre está ocupada siempre quiero encargarme de llevarla a su casa y asegurarme que esté bien.-

-¡Oh vaya!- Dijo Archie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -¿Qué le ha sucedido?-

-No creo que esté en condiciones de hablar ahora mismo.-

Archie y Kat salieron de la oficina y encontraron a Regina en el mismo sitio en dónde la había dejado Kathryn, no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-Regina, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- El amable hombre colocó una mano sobre su hombro pero la chica no reaccionó.

-¿Regina?- Volvió a preguntar y esta vez la morena solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin poder hablar.

-¿Quieres ver a la enfermera?- La morena volvió a negar mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Uhmmm… muy bien, ahora mismo les daré un pase para que puedan salir.- Le hizo un gesto a Kat para que entrara en su oficina otra vez.

-Voy a telefonear a su madre. Les daré un pase a las dos, pero por el estado de Regina es importante que notifique a su madre de esto.-

-Está bien, Archie. Yo me quedaré con Regina hasta que su madre pueda estar con ella.-

-Muy bien.- Archie se sentó en su silla y firmó un par de pases de salida.

-Por favor si necesitan algo no dudes en llamarme, me preocupa ver a Regina en ese estado. Ella es una chica tan activa siempre y es raro verla así.-

-Lo sé. Hablaré con ella.- La rubia tomó los pases y le sonrió al hombre. -Muchas gracias, Archie. Mañana vendré a hablar contigo.-

-Muy bien, hasta mañana, Kathryn. Tengan cuidado.-

Kat salió de la oficina y volvió a abrazar a Regina. -¿Necesitas buscar algo en tu casillero?-

La morena asintió y se dejó guiar por su amiga hacia su casillero. Al llegar lo abrió despacio y retiró su mochila. En ningún momento dijo una palabra.

-¿Eso es todo?- Regina volvió a asentir y comenzó a caminar hacia el aparcamiento. La rubia iba pegada a su lado.

Kat había tomado las llaves del coche de la morena, sabiendo que ella no estaba en condiciones de manejar. _"Luego buscaré mi propio coche. No creo que Gina quiera dejar el suyo aquí abandonado",_ pensó la rubia abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que su amiga pudiera sentarse.

El viaje hacia la casa de Regina había sido en completo silencio. Kat sabía que su amiga hablaría cuando se sintiera un poco más calmada, así que la dejó llorar en silencio, tomando su mano para darle un poco de apoyo.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión, Kat aparcó el coche en el garaje y ayudó a su amiga a salir. Ambas chicas entraron en la casa y la rubia se extrañó al oír música sonando. Pensaba que Cora estaba trabajando.

-¿Gina?- La voz de una mujer joven llegó desde la cocina. Regina levantó la cabeza por primera vez desde que salió de la escuela.

-¿Zelena?- Preguntó con voz ronca y casi inaudible.

La chica de cabellos rojos salió de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, pero se paró en seco al notar el estado de la morena.

-¿Gina? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Zelena miró a Kat para pedirle una explicación.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder Regina se había lanzado a los brazos de su hermana mayor y había enterrado su cara su pecho, volviendo a llorar con fuerza.

La colorada se sobresaltó un poco, pero abrazo a su hermanita, mirando a Kat con los ojos muy abiertos. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. -¿Qué sucede?-

Kat miró a Regina y supo que la morena no iba a responder. -Regina ha tenido una discusión en la escuela.-

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién ha discutido?-

Regina habló, pero ninguna entendió qué había dicho.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó la colorada separándose un poco de su hermana.

Regina dio un paso hacia atrás y secó sus lágrimas. -He discutido con Emma.-

-Emma… ¿Emma? ¿La Emma de quien me has contado?- Zelena sabía que Emma era una nueva amiga de su hermana. Regina hablaba casi siempre sobre ella, pero no sabía que había algo más entre ellas dos.

La morena nunca le había confesado su secreto a su hermana mayor. Era algo que quería hacer en persona, porque, así como se lo había confesado a su madre sabiendo que la mujer la aceptaría, también sabía que su hermana mayor la aceptaría. Simplemente no esperaba tener que contarle tal cosa a su hermana el mismo día en que su novia había terminado con ella. No sabía que Zelena estaría en su casa, pensaba que su hermana seguía en la universidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Regina mirando a su hermana.

-Me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones y quería sorprenderlas a ti y a mamá.- Zelena miraba con preocupación a su hermana. Nunca había visto a Regina tan dolida desde la muerte de su padre. Era evidente que la discusión que había tenido con Emma la había afectado mucho.

-Gina, ¿quieres contarme qué ha sucedido?-

La morena miró a su hermana, luego miró a Kat. Tomó aire profundamente y asintió. -Pero primero necesito un poco de café.-

-Muy bien, estaba preparando café en este momento.-

Xxxx

Las tres chicas se encontraban senadas en la mesa de la cocina en completo silencio. Zelena y Kathryn se miraban intrigadas mientras que Regina solo miraba el interior de su taza de café ya vacía.

-Zel…- Al fin la morena había hablado.

-¿Sí, Gina?-

-Hay…- Tuvo que aclarar su garganta porque su voz salía completamente ronca. -Hay algo que debo contarte. Es algo que he guardado en secreto durante mucho tiempo pero al fin pude admitir en voz alta.-

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó la colorada intrigada. Kat ya sabía qué era lo que su amiga estaba a punto de confesar.

-Mamá ya lo sabe. Lo sabe hace casi un mes y bueno, yo… estaba esperando tener la oportunidad de poder decirte esto en persona.- En ningún momento había levantado la mirada. -Soy gay.-

Zelena se quedó un momento en silencio procesando lo que acababa de oír. La confesión la había tomado por sorpresa .

-¡Vaya! No esperaba eso.- Dijo mirando distraídamente por la ventana y tomando un sorbo de su café.

-¿Es algo que te molesta?-

Zelena miró de repente a su hermana al escuchar el dolor en su voz, y al verla sintió partirse su corazón al notar que estaba llorando nuevamente.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se arrodilló junto a Regina. -¡Por supuesto que no me molesta! Regina, tu eres mi hermana y sabes que te amo sin importar nada. Me has sorprendido, pero eso es todo. Pero no pienses ni un segundo que esto me molesta.-

Regina miró a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza. -Gracias.- Susurró en su oído.

Tras unos momentos Zelena se separó un poco y miró a la morena a los ojos. -¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que ha sucedido en la escuela, no?-

La chica sintió como sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas y asintió.

-Emma es mi… bueno, Emma era mi novia.- Parecía que le costaba mucho decir eso.

-¿Era?- Preguntó intrigada Zelena volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

-Ella ha terminado conmigo esta mañana.- La expresión de su rostro era de puro dolor y tanto a Kathryn como a Zelena se les rompió el corazón al verla así.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Kat no podía entender por qué Emma había terminado con Regina.

-La mataré por haberte hecho llorar así.- Dijo Zelena con enfado.

Regina miró espantada a su hermana. -¡No!- Dijo de repente levantando la voz.

-Ella te ha lastimado.- Zelena solo podía pensar en defender a su hermanita.

-Pero no quiero que le hagas daño.-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Volvió a preguntar Kat.

Regina procedió a contarle a ambas chicas lo que había sucedido, sin poder dejar de llorar ni un momento.

-Voy a matarla por haberte lastimado.- Volvió a amenazar Zelena.

-No, Zel. No es culpa de Emma… sé que tiene razón en esto. Al menos parte de la razón.- Dijo Kathryn.

Regina miró con incredulidad a su amiga.

-Gina, debes admitir que Emma tiene razón en cuanto a cómo la has tratado en público.-

-Pero eso no justifica que haya terminado conmigo.- Dijo la morena a la defensiva. No podía creer que su amiga no la defendiera.

-Debes ponerte en su lugar, Gina. Sabes que Emma ha tenido una vida muy difícil llena de rechazo. Estoy segura que cada vez que tú te alejabas de ella cuando estaban en público ella volvía a revivir tantos años de dolor.-

-Pero ella sabe que la amo.-

-¿Se lo has dicho?- Preguntó de repente Zelena.

-Yo… no.- Regina se quedó en silencio un momento. -Estaba esperado a un momento especial, pero estoy segura que Emma sabe lo que siento por ella.-

-Pero tú no has sido justa con ella, Gina. Y sabes que ella tiene razón al decir que le estás dando demasiada importancia a tu reputación.- Kat quería hacer entender a su amiga que en cierto modo Emma estaba en lo cierto. No creía que la ruptura fuera la mejor opción, pero tampoco quería que dejar que Regina siguiera actuando de la misma forma fuera lo correcto.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Emma no puede entenderme y no quiere darme tiempo!- Regina gritó poniéndose de pie.

-Regina, cálmate por favor. Solo queremos ayudarte.- Dijo Zelena intentando calmar a su temperamental hermana.

-¡Pues no necesito su ayuda!- Todo el dolor de Regina se había transformado en enfado. Se sentía furiosa. Furiosa con Emma por haberla abandonado. Furiosa con Kathryn y con su hermana por ponerse del lado de la rubia. Furiosa con ella misma por haber sido una tonta y haber dejado entrar a Emma en su corazón.

La morena salió corriendo de la cocina y se encerró en su habitación, ignorando las llamadas de las dos chicas que se encontraban en la cocina.

Se recostó sobre su cama llorando de enfado. Vio en su mesa de noche el portarretrato que le había regalado Emma con una foto de ellas dos juntas. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo lazó con fuerza contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos. Sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo hecho pedazos en el piso, pero estaba tan enfadada en ese momento que no le importó. Volvió a recostarse en su cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Kathryn y Zelena se quedaron en silencio unos minutos pensando qué hacer.

-Será mejor que hable con ella.- Dijo Zelena.

-Mejor espera a que se clame un poco. Esto la ha afectado mucho.-

-Sí tienes razón.- La colorada se sirvió un poco más de café y miró a Kathryn. -Cuéntame un poco más sobre Emma.-

-Bien, Emma es nueva en Storybrook. Fue adoptada por Mary Margaret Blanchard.-

-¿La maestra?-

-Ella misma.-

-¿Pero no es muy joven?-

-Sí, es apenas 10 u 11 años mayor que Emma creo. Pero Emma la llama mamá de todas formas.-

-Vaya… es un poco inusual.-

-Lo sé pero ambas se ven muy felices.-

-¿Y qué tal ha sido Emma con mi hermana?-

-Emma siempre ha sido muy buena con Regina. Han pasado por tiempos difíciles al principio porque Emma se sentía intimidada por Regina.-

-Puedo imaginarlo.- Comentó la colorada riendo un poco.

-Sí, la verdad que era un poco gracioso. Pero cuando lograron superar todo se hicieron muy amigas. Nunca había visto a Regina sonreír tanto. Emma la hacía muy feliz.-

-Pero ahora la ha lastimado.-

-Sí, pero Regina la ha lastimado también.-

-Uhm… ¿pero eso justifica la ruptura?- Preguntó intrigada Zelena. Quería saber qué opinaba la otra chica ya que ella no conocía a Emma.

-No lo creo. Me parece que ha sido una decisión un poco extrema, pero Emma ha sufrido mucho en su vida y entiendo que quiera evitar seguir siendo lastimada.-

-¿Crees que ella era feliz al estar con mi hermana?-

-Sí, no tengo dudas de eso.- Kat estaba muy segura que ambas chicas eran muy felices estando juntas. Le costaba aceptar que ahora estuviesen separadas.

-¿Podrás hablar con ella?... Con Emma.-

-Lo intentaré. Somos amigas pero Emma tiene más confianza con Ruby.-

-Ah sí. Regina me dijo que ella y Ruby habían vuelto a ser amigas. Supongo que Emma jugó un gran papel en esto, ¿no?-

-Oh si, gracias a Emma han…- Kat se interrumpió en mitad de la frase al escuchar que la puerta de entrada se abría de repente.

Ambas chicas salieron de la cocina de prisa pensando que tal vez había sido Regina saliendo de la casa, pero solo vieron a Cora quitándose el abrigo a toda prisa.

-¿Zelena?- Preguntó la mujer sorprendida al ver a su hija mayor.

-¡Hola, mamá!- Respondió la chica caminando hacia su madre con los brazos abiertos.

Cora la abrazó con fuerza. -¡Que agradable sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarte aquí.- Dijo la mujer sonriéndole a su hija.

-Sí, me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones.-

-Me alegro que estés aquí… ¿En dónde está Regina?- Preguntó la mujer mirando hacia la cocina y viendo a Kathryn allí parada en la puerta. -Hola, Kat. Disculpa, no te había visto.-

La mujer se acercó a la rubia y le dio un pequeño abrazo. -He recibido un llamado de la escuela. Dijeron que Regina no se sentía bien y he venido a casa lo antes posible.-

-Sí, Regina está un poco alterada y la he traído a casa.-

-¿Alterada? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Cora miraba a ambas chicas con curiosidad.

-Emma ha terminado con Regina esta mañana.- Respondió Kat, mientras Zelena asentía.

-¿Cómo? Pero… no comprendo.-

-Es una larga historia. Regina está muy afectada y ahora está en su habitación.- Dijo Zelena mirando a su madre.

-Será mejor que suba a hablar con ella.- Cora se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando las dos chicas la detuvieron.

-Tal vez deberías dejar que se calme un poco. Hace unos minutos se enfadó mucho y nos gritó. No creo que quiera hablar en este momento.- Zelena conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabía que cuando estaba enfadada era imposible hablar con ella.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-

-Ven a la cocina y te lo contamos todo.-

Las tres se dirigieron a la cocina a tomar más café y para poner a Cora al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido.

Al volver a contar lo sucedido Kathryn se convencía más de que la ruptura había sido una decisión extrema, y que había generado un gran dolor en ambas chicas. Creía con tristeza que ahora sería muy difícil que las cosas entre Emma y Regina se solucionaran, ambas chicas eran demasiado testarudas.

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Zelena ha hecho su aparición en la historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Este capítulo ha sido puro drama, ¿alguna opinión al respecto? En principio quería que la pelea entre Emma y Regina se diera después de algunos momentos felices, pero estaba impaciente por llegar al drama para escribir el momento culminante que hará que todas odien mucho más a Robin. Tal vez sea en el próximo capítulo o en el siguiente. No estoy segura.

Espero que este capítulo tenga más reviews que el anterior. Sus opiniones me inspiran a escribir más, y al no recibir casi ninguna se me quitan las ganas de escribir. Lo sé, es un poco estúpido, pero no puedo evitarlo.

B.H.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hola a todos! Me alegré mucho al ver que el anterior capítulo ha tenido una gran respuesta. Sé que fue demasiado drama para un solo capítulo, pero créanme que si no lo hacía seguramente me iba a estancar en una laguna mental y no podría avanzar con la historia. Así que disculpas si fue demasiado. Espero que no me odien mucho.

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Perdón si hay muchos errores, lo acabo de terminar de escribir y ya tengo que irme a clase, así que o lo publicaba ahora sin hacer una revisión o los dejaba esperando más tiempo hasta que pudiera revisar que todo estuviera en buenas condiciones para ser publicado.

Espero que lo disfruten y por favor no dejen de comentar!

 **B.H.**

* * *

Capítulo 18

Luego de haber abandonado a Regina en el jardín Emma corrió al baño. No podía controlar sus lágrimas y de ninguna forma iría a clase en ese estado. Sabía que se metería en problemas si no se presentaba en su salón, pero no podía lograr que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer. _"Eres una estúpida, Emma. Deberías disculparte con Regina. Al fin tienes a la chica de tus sueños y entonces decides terminar todo con ella… ¡PERO NO! Regina ha sido cruel contigo. Te ha tratado como si sintiera vergüenza de ti, no merece estar contigo"_. Sentía como su le estallara la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas y tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño para no perder el equilibrio. _"No me siento nada bien. Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería"_. Pero sentía miedo de salir y ver a Regina. No sabía cómo haría para verla a los ojos luego de esto. Se sentía muy dolida. Regina la había hecho feliz pero también la había lastimado, y por más que le costara mucho, Emma estaba segura que alejarse de Regina era la mejor opción, porque la morena necesitaba darse cuenta que no todo lo que importa son las apariencias. ¿A quién demonios le importa lo que piensen sobre ella? Su familia y amigos no tuvieron ningún problema en aceptar que era gay y todos estaban muy contentos con su relación con la rubia. Pero Regina estaba demasiado encerrada en el closet todavía. Tal vez no para todos, pero sí para la mayoría y sentía mucho miedo de salir.

Al sentir que se le pasaba un poco el mareo levantó la mirada y se miró al espejo. La imagen que le devolvió este era un espanto. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, su nariz parecía un tomate y su cabello era un desastre.

Suspirando se acercó al lavado y con agua fría enjuagó sus lágrimas secas que al fin habían dejado de caer. _"Soy un desastre, espero que nadie me vea así"_.

Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, mirando con cuidado en cada pasillo para evitar cruzarse con alguien. No quería que la vieran en ese estado. Al llegar a su destino golpeó suavemente la puerta y a los pocos segundos una joven de cabello rubio abrió la puerta.

-Hola… por favor entra.- La joven no se anduvo con rodeos, al ver el estado en que estaba Emma sabía que no debía dejarla en el pasillo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, querida? Yo soy Elsa.- Dijo la joven tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio e indicándole a Emma que se sentara en la camilla.

-Ehm… soy Emma.-

-Encantada Emma. ¿Dime qué ha sucedido?- En los pocos años que llevaba trabajando como enfermera para la escuela se había topado con algunos casos en dónde algunas niñas llegaban con lágrimas en los ojos temiendo estar embarazadas, y Elsa sospechaba que ese podía ser el caso de Emma.

-He… he tenido una pelea con alguien muy importante y…- No pudo decir más porque comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Elsa se acercó a ella y le tendió un par de pañuelos.

-Gracias.- Susurró Emma secando sus lágrimas.

-¿Te has peleado con tu novio?...-Tras una pausa sin recibir respuesta, Elsa prosiguió -¿Has estado sintiendo nauseas?-

Emma negó con la cabeza. Sabía a dónde quería llegar Elsa. -No estoy embarazada. Soy virgen.-

-Oh bueno, disculpa por sospechar.- La enfermera se alivió un poco, siempre era difícil tratar con adolescentes embarazadas.

-Está bien… yo… no me siento bien. Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar y siento mareos.-

Elsa se acercó a ella y la examinó.

-No tienes fiebre y tu presión está bien. Supongo que tu malestar se debe al estrés de la pelea. ¿Hay alguien en tu casa que pueda venir a buscarte?-

-Mi madre es maestra en la escuela primaria, pero tal vez está en descanso y pueda venir a buscarme.-

-Muy bien, espera aquí un momento.-

Luego de unos minutos Elsa regresó a la enfermería. -Hablé con tu madre. Dijo que vendría enseguida. No creo que se demore mucho.-

Emma asintió, pero no dijo nada.

-Te daré un pase libre para el día de mañana. Quiero que descanses y que te pases por aquí cuando vuelvas al siguiente día, ¿está bien?-

-De acuerdo.-

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y luego ingresó Mary Margaret con cara de preocupación.

-¡Oh Emma! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- La pequeña mujer se acercó a su hija y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, buscando alguna señal de lo que fuera que estaba afectando a la rubia.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Luego te cuento todo.-

-Está bien… ¿necesita algo?- Preguntó volteándose a ver a la enfermera.

-Solo descansar, aquí tiene el pase que cubre el día de mañana.-

-Muchas gracias, ¿eso es todo?-

-Sí, ya pueden irse… pero antes, me gustaría hablar un poco con usted.- Dijo Elsa.

-De acuerdo… toma mis llaves, Emma. Te veo en un momento.-

Emma miró con desconfianza a Elsa, pero asintió de todas formas y salió de la enfermería, caminando deprisa hacia aparcamiento.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Mary luego de que Emma salió.

-Emma me ha dicho que se ha peleado con alguien muy importante y por eso ha estado llorando. No tengo dudas de que su malestar se debe al estrés. Me gustaría que hable con ella. A veces el estrés en los adolescentes no lleva a nada bueno.-

Mary suspiró y cerró los ojos. -Creo saber con quién ha discutido… esto no será nada bueno para Emma.- Esto último lo dijo más para sí misma que para Elsa.

-Procure hablar con ella y que mañana descanse. Si necesita más días libres solo llámeme y yo lo notificaré.- Sacó una tarjeta personal de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Mary.

-¿Cree que si no mejora deba hablar con el psicólogo de la escuela?-

-Si no mejora esa sería una buena opción, pero no nos precipitemos. Todos sabemos que los adolescentes pueden ser un poco alarmistas con sus peleas.- Dijo con una sonrisa intentando no preocupar a la morena.

-Sí, pero Emma es… especial. Ella ha tenido una vida difícil y…- Hizo una mueca al recordar las historias que le había contado su hija. -No importa. Hablaré con ella. Muchas gracias Srta…-

-Elsa, sólo llámame Elsa.-

-Muy buen, Elsa. Gracias. Si Emma no mejora la llamaré.-

Mary salió de la enfermería y suspiró nuevamente. Suponía que Emma había discutido con Regina y por eso estaba mal. La rubia le había contado de sus incomodidades con respecto a su relación con la hija de la alcaldesa y de lo difícil que era para ella cuando la morena se portaba tan distante con ella en público cuando segundos antes era puro amor.

Se encaminó hacia su coche y encontró a Emma ya sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Al sentarse al volante la rubia le extendió sus llaves y no dijo nada.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha sucedido?- Preguntó Mary mirando a su hija antes de poner el coche en marcha.

Emma simplemente negó con la cabeza, y tras un pequeño silencio dijo. -Ahora no.-

-De acuerdo.-

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Emma fue directa a su habitación y se desplomó en su cama, abrazando su almohada. Mary fue a la cocina y preparó un poco de té. Quería hablar con Emma, pero sabía que debía darle un poco de tiempo.

Emma no dejaba de repasar en su cabeza una y otra vez su discusión con Regina. Una parte de ella se sentía una idiota por haber terminado con ella, pero otra parte, la parte más grande, sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Igualmente, nada de eso podía hacer que no extrañara a la morena.

-¿Emma?-

La rubia desenterró su cara de la almohada y se volteó a ver a Mary en la puerta.

-Te he preparado un té.- Dijo la joven de cabello corto entrando en la habitación y colocando una taza sobre la mesa de noche.

Emma se sentó y le sonrió levemente a su madre. -Gracias.- Susurró.

-Esto es por Regina, ¿verdad?-

La rubia sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y asintió.

Mary vio que la chica comenzaba a llorar y la abrazó. -Oh lo siento mucho, Emma.-

-He terminado con ella.-

-¿Es por todo esto que me has contado, verdad?-

-Sí… hoy hizo un escándalo luego de que la besé en la mejilla. Estoy muy cansada de su actitud. Le dije que me busque cuando esté lista a aceptar que su reputación no lo es todo.-

-Lamento mucho esto, Emma. Sé que quieres mucho a Regina. Estoy segura de que se dará cuenta de lo importante que eres para ella y volverán a estar juntas.-

-Tengo algunas dudas porque… Regina es muy orgullosa. Es muy terca. Siento que he cometido un error, pero también siento que hice lo correcto.- Miró a su madre a los ojos. -¿Crees que tomé la decisión correcta?-

Mary se quedó un momento en silencio pensando en qué responder. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera podía afectar mucho a Emma.

-Yo creo que… está bien que le hayas dado tiempo, pero tal vez deberías haber hablado con ella antes. Plantearle todo esto que me has contado antes, de cómo te sentías al estar con ella en público.-

-¿Entonces he cometido un error?- La morena pudo detectar un poco de terror en la voz de su hija.

-No, Emma. Pero opino que deberías hablar con Regina y dejar las cosas en claro. Tal vez puedan llegar a un acuerdo.-

Emma lo consideró. No sabía qué hacer. Seguramente Regina estaba enfadada y no querría hablar con ella. Tal vez debería dejar que se calme y hablar con ella luego. Darle un día o dos para que piense todo y entonces iría a hablar con ella.

-Tienes razón. Hablaré con ella.- Le sonrió y le tendió su taza casi vacía. -Tomaré una siesta. ¿Te quedarás o volverás a la escuela?-

-Me quedaré. Le pedí a una compañera que me cubra, no quiero dejare sola.-

-Gracias, mamá.-

* * *

Esa noche ninguna chica pudo dormir. El dolor del corazón roto y los recuerdos de sus días juntas las perseguían. Amabas morían de ganas de escribirle a la otra, pero ninguna lo hacía. Emma porque se había prometido que le daría a Regina al menos un día y luego hablaría con ella, y Regina porque era muy orgullosa y no quería ser la primera en hablar.

La morena estaba convencida de que Emma había exagerado. Le dolía mucho que la hubiera dejado, pero estaba muy enfadad con ella. _"¿Por qué lo hizo? Debería haber hablado conmigo antes. Es injusto que me haya dejado así, yo no hice nada malo"_.

Cora, Zelena y Kathryn habían intentado hablar con ella, pero en ningún momento lograron hacer que la morena abandonara su habitación, ni siquiera para comer.

En cambio, Emma había hablado con Ruby y le había contado lo sucedido. Su amiga la había consolado y le había dicho que le parecía que Regina había tomado una actitud muy fea con ella, pero que sería mejor que hablaran antes de que todo empeorara. Ruby conocía bien a Regina y sabía que la morena era muy rencorosa y que al enfadarse no perdonaba fácil. No quería que la pareja llegara a un extremo así en donde ya no habría vuelta atrás y ambas terminaran definitivamente. Le encantaba ver a Emma y a Regina juntas porque ambas se veían muy felices, odiaría que se separaran para siempre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente de la pelea Cora entró en la habitación de Regina y se sentó en su cama viendo a su hija dormir. La chica tenía una pequeña mueca en el rostro, como si estuviese teniendo un mal sueño. Cora sabía que Regina no había dormido por la noche, la había escuchado llorar y le partía el corazón saber que su hija estaba sufriendo. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y levemente la mueca desapareció.

-¿Regina?- Habló despacio para que su hija despertara lentamente.

Tras unos momentos la morena abrió los ojos y miró a su madre. -¿Mamá?- Estaba un poco desorientada, todavía dominada por el sueño. -¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, mi amor. He venido a ver cómo estabas.- No dejaba de acariciar su suave cabello.

-Estoy cansada.- Respondió, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el sueño.

-Ya, me doy cuenta. No tienes que ir a la escuela si no quieres. Llamaré para notificar que estás enferma.

La chica simplemente asintió y volvió a acomodarse en su cama. Estaba tan agotada que su cerebro no tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que su madre decía, ni de recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior. Sólo deseaba dormir.

Cora le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie. Dejar a su hija dormir sería lo mejor. Debía reponer sus energías para enfrentar la situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad Emma estaba en la misma situación. Mary Margaret se había acercado a su habitación para despedirse antes de irse a trabajar y también se había encontrado a la rubia profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera intento despertarla, solo la arropó y se marchó, dejando una pequeña nota en la mesa diciendo que si necesitaba algo no dudara en llamarla y que ella vendría corriendo en cualquier momento.

Un par de horas luego Emma al fin despertó, sintiéndose un poco desorientada por haber dormido tanto. Miró la hora en su celular y vio que eran casi las 12 del mediodía. Se vistió y fue hacia el comedor. Leyó la nota de Mary Margaret con una pequeña sonrisa. Decidió tomar un poco de café y no comer nada, no tenía hambre. Haber llorado tanto la había dejado agotada y sin ánimos para nada. Moría de ganas por llamar a Regina, pero decidió que esperaría hasta el día siguiente para hablar con ella.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo la morena, ¿habría ido a la escuela? ¿estará triste o enfadada? Entonces un pensamiento la hizo espantarse ¿Qué tal si decidía volver con Robin porque con él podía sentirse segura que nadie sospecharía que es gay? _"Oh Dios! No puede hacer eso… ¿o si puede? ¿Qué tal si está tan convencida que su reputación lo es todo que decide no perdonarme por haberla dejado? ¿Qué tal si decide lastimarme volviendo a estar con Robin?"._ No, nada de eso podía pasar. Emma era muy insegura, pero sabía que Regina no era así de cruel. Nunca intentaría lastimarla a propósito.

* * *

Alrededor de la misma hora Regina también despertó. Se sentía horrible, como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima. Tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se debía su malestar, _"Emma me ha dejado"_. Recordar los sucesos del día anterior le trajeron un amargo dolor al pecho y sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero sacudió la cabeza un poco y salió de la cama. Ya había llorado demasiado, debía ser fuerte.

Luego de vestirse e intentar arreglar los desastres que tantas lágrimas habían hecho en su rostro bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su hermana sentada en el living mirando tv.

-¡Buenos días, Gina!- La colorada la saludó animadamente al verla entrar al living. -No quise despertarte antes porque pensé que querrías dormir más.-

-Gracias… necesitaba descansar.- Se sentó junto a su hermana y se acomodó para poder verla a la cara. -Lamento haberte gritado ayer. No fue una linda recibida.-

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Conozco tu temperamento.-

Regina rio un poco sabiendo muy bien que esa no había sido la primera vez (ni sería la última) que le gritaba a su hermana.

-¿Quieres almorzar? Estaba preparado pasta, ya debe estar casi lista.- Zelena sabía que la morena debía estar hambrienta ya que el día anterior no había comido nada.

-No tengo mucha hambre.-

-Vamos, Gina. No has comido nada y sé que debes tener hambre.-

-Bueno, sí, un poco sí.- Admitió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo poniéndose de pie y animando a su hermana a hacer lo mismo.

Una vez sentadas en la mesa con sus respectivos platos de pasta en frente Zelena observó con cuidado a su hermana. Se veía enferma. No la había visto así desde la muerte de su padre. Esto la hacía entender que Emma era muy especial para Regina y que la hubiera dejado le había roto el corazón.

-Gina, ¿quieres hablar?-

-¿Hablar sobre qué?- Preguntó la chica distraídamente.

-Sobre Emma.-

La morena se quedó en silencio. No sabía si quería o no hablar sobre Emma. Solo de pensar en su nombre le devolvía las ganas de llorar.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.- Volvió a hablar Zelena al notar el silencio de su hermana.

-Tengo miedo.- Dijo Regina en voz muy baja.

-¿Miedo de hablar sobre ella? ¿Es porque es una chica? Porque sabes que no tie…-

-Miedo de haberla perdido para siempre.- La interrumpió Regina.

-No creo que la hayas perdido para siempre, Gina.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Bueno, no conozco a Emma y solo sé lo que me has contado tú, pero ella solo te ha dicho que te daba tiempo para decidir qué es más importante para ti.-

-¡Emma es la más importante para mi!- La respuesta fue tan repentina que Zelena se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Entonces por qué actúas como si solo te importara lo que pensarán los demás?-

No obtuvo respuesta. Regina todavía no sabía cómo responder a eso. En su interior sabía que todos tenían razón que solo debía importarle lo que pensaran sus amigos y su familia. Pero a su vez tenía mucho miedo de salir del closet frente a todos. _"¿Qué pasaría si alguien me hace lo mismo que le hicieron a Graham? No podría soportar tal humillación"._

-Gina, debes pensar muy bien esto. Sé que Emma es muy importante para ti. Puedo notarlo, pude notarlo antes con solo escucharte hablar sobre ella, aunque en ese momento no sabía que ella era tan importante como para ser tu novia.-

-EX novia.- Dijo Regina con enfado.

-No, no es tu ex novia, solo te está dando tiempo. Pero sé que ella todavía te quiere. Sé que quiere estar contigo pero le ha dolido que la rechazaras en público.-

Regina lo pensó. Zelena tenía razón. No había perdido a Emma para siempre, la rubia solo quería sentirse apreciada tanto en privado como en público, y ella la había menospreciado por miedo. ¿En serio valía la pena arriesgarse a perder a la chica de sus sueños por culpa de temer lo que dirán los demás? Sabía la respuesta, pero aún sentía mucho miedo. No sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente ambas chicas estaban muy ansiosas por llegar a la escuela. Ninguna sabía cómo reaccionaría la otra al verla. Regina seguía muy dolida, pero afortunadamente su enfado había disminuido. Emma temía haber alejado a Regina para siempre, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría la morena cuando se vieran.

Al llegar a la escuela Regina aparcó su coche y tomando aire profundamente caminó hacia el interior de la escuela. Se sorprendió al ver carteles por todos lados. Por un momento entró en pánico pensando que podían ser carteles como los que Robin había colocado sobre Emma, pero al acercarse notó que eran carteles que anunciaban el baile de otoño. Lo había olvidado por completo. El baile de otoño era todo un acontecimiento en la escuela. Si bien no era tan importante como el baile de graduación igualmente todos los alumnos le daban gran importancia. Y también elegían Rey y Reina en este baile. Normalmente los ganadores a su vez eran elegidos Reyes del baile de graduación.

Regina pensó que le encantaría llevar a Emma al baile como su pareja, pero entonces se interrumpió al recordar que Emma ya no estaba con ella, y que de haberlo estado si la llevaba al baile como su pareja entonces sería una forma muy directa de hacer pública su relación. _"Pero muchas chicas van con otras chicas al baile… solo como amigas, cuando no consiguen pareja, ¿por qué debería ser diferente con Emma?... Porque será muy obvio que es tu novia, Regina. No seas idiota, no puedes llevar a Emma al baile, ¿acaso quieres que te hagan una broma con sangre como en la película Carrie?"._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Por un breve segundo tuvo la esperanza de que fuera Emma, pero al volverse vio a Robin allí parado con esa media sonrisa de idiota.

-Hola, hermosa.- Dijo el chico intentando sonar irresistible.

-No me llames así, Robin, sabes que ya no soy tu novia.- Dijo Regina, intentando seguir su camino pero Robin la detuvo.

-¿Has visto que ya viene el baile de otoño?-

-Es difícil no notarlo cuando hay carteles por todos lados.- Respondió la morena con sarcasmo.

-Será un gran baile…- Regina sospechaba que Robin estaba tramando algo.

-Seguramente.- Intentó volver a caminar pero el chico la volvió a detener.

-Estaba pensando en que tú y yo deberíamos ir juntos.-

-¿Disculpa?- Regina no podía creerlo.

-Que tú y yo deberíamos ir juntos.-

-Te escuche la primera vez… pero no entiendo por qué quieres que vayamos juntos.-

-Pues porque somos la pareja más atractiva de la escuela y debemos darle a todos los mejores reyes, ¿no crees?-

-Estás loco.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque ya no estamos juntos y no quiero volver a estarlo.-

-¿Y entonces con quien irás al baile?... ¿con tu novia la huérfana?-

Regina sintió que se le paraba el corazón. ¿Acaso Robin sabía que Emma y ella eran novias?

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó intentando cubrir el terror de su voz.

-Sabes… hay rumores dando vueltas.- Dijo el chico dando un paso hacia Regina.

-¿Rumores?-

-Sí, rumores.- Se acercó a ella y le habló al oído. -Rumores que dicen que hay algo más entre la huérfana y tú.-

Regina sintió que se congelaba. La invadió un miedo tan grande que la paralizó.

-¿Qu… qué?... Eso es…. Nosotras no.-

-Por eso si vienes conmigo al baile será una buena forma de terminar con esos asquerosos rumores, ¿no? O prefieres que todos piensen que eras una asquerosa lesbiana.- Rio en forma burlona. -¿Te imaginas? La chica más bella de la escuela siendo lesbiana. Es ridículo y asqueroso.-

Regina no podía reaccionar. Sentía pánico. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, ¿Robin estaba hablando en serio o estaba mintiendo?

-¿Entonces qué me dices?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la morena quien seguía en shock.

-Serás mi pareja, ¿verdad? No podemos dejar que la gente ande por allí pensando que eres una abominación.- Dijo el chico tomando a Regina por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Esto hizo que la morena reaccionara y se separara bruscamente de él.

-Ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de estar contigo, Robin. No seré tu pareja de baile.-

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Eres una asquerosa lesbiana?- Respondió el chico con enfado mirando con asco a Regina.

-Prefiero ser una lesbiana a estar con alguien como tu.- Regina registró lo que acababa de decir cuando ya era demasiado tarde, así que intentó salvarse agregando -Además ya tengo pareja para el baile.-

-¿Será tu noviecita entonces?-

-¡Mi pareja será Graham!-

-Vaya, el mariquita, ya veo.- Respondió el chico sin perder su mueca de asco.

Regina sintió demasiadas ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo. -¿Sabes qué, Robin? Se dice por ahí que la homofobia es la forma que tienen los homosexuales reprimidos de sobrellevar el miedo que tienen a admitir su verdadera sexualidad.-

-¿Estás loca? ¡¿Crees que soy un marica?!-

-Yo solo te digo lo que se dice por ahí con respecto a la homofobia. Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices, la gente podría hacerse una idea sobre ti.- Regina había logrado controlar su pequeño ataque de pánico y volver a comportarse como la sarcástica de siempre. Comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela otra vez, pero Robin se acercó a ella y volvió a hablarle al oído.

-Si eso crees entonces no tendré más remedio que demostrarte que soy todo un hombre.- Y con eso le dio un beso en la mejilla, alejándose en dirección contraria, visiblemente enfadado.

Regina sintió miedo esta vez, pero por una razón totalmente diferente. ¿Estaría planeando algo Robin? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño?

Logró calmarse y darse cuenta que estaba siendo una tonta, Robin era un idiota, pero era inofensivo. Estaba segura que no intentaría nada con ella. No le haría daño.

* * *

 **A/N.2:** ¿Alguna idea sobre lo que pueda estar tramando Robin? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo en general? Sé que no fue gran cosa pero el próximo será mucho mejor!

¡Gracias por leer! No olviden dejar su comentario!

B.H.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hola a todos. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he tenido unos meses de locura. Pero no voy a entretenerlos con excusas, así que los dejo con el capítulo 19.

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 19

Aquella mañana Emma había decidido salir temprano de su casa e ir caminando lentamente hacia la escuela. Quería estar tranquila y con la mente relajada para su inminente encuentro con Regina. Aún no estaba segura qué diría cuando tuviese a la morena enfrente. _"Seguramente está enfadada conmigo y ni siquiera me dirige la palabra"_ , pensó mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Sabía que la morena era muy orgullosa y rencorosa, y temía lo que su discusión podría haber provocado en la actitud de su… ¿qué? ¿ex novia? Realmente no sabía cómo llamar a su relación actual con Regina. Técnicamente solo le había dicho que le estaba dando tiempo para que organizara sus prioridades, pero no había terminado oficialmente con ella, ¿o sí?

Suspirando y agachando la cabeza Emma continuó caminando, tratando de pensar en escenarios positivos por más que su mente traicionera siempre le mostraba imágenes de una ruptura permanente, de una Regina furiosa quien la miraría con asco, o peor, de una Regina en brazos de su ex novio Robin.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en esto y se colocó sus auriculares para escuchar un poco de música antes de llegar a la escuela.

Afortunadamente la música había logrado relajarla y el resto del camino había sido más tranquilo, pero al acercarse al edificio comenzó a sentir pánico. Caminó despacio por el aparcamiento y pudo ver que el coche de Regina ya estaba allí. Era temprano todavía, así que tal vez tuviera tiempo de hablar con ella antes del toque de campana.

Al acercarse a la entrada se detuvo seca en sus pasos. Allí justo en la puerta pudo ver a Regina hablando con nada más y nada menos que con Robin. Emma sintió que su corazón se detenía al verlos juntos. _"Tranquila Emma, tal vez esto no es nada. Tal vez solo están hablando casualmente"_. Pero Emma sabía que Regina no le había dirigido a la palabra al chico desde que habían terminado. La morena había actuado como si el muchacho no existiera y ahora casualmente cuando Emma "terminó" con ella decide volver a hablar con él.

Desde su posición no podía verle la cara a la morena, solo podía ver la cara de Robin, quien estaba sonriendo. Eso no era una buena señal. Emma sintió náuseas y unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de allí para no volver jamás. Ver a Regina con Robin habían logrado que los peores miedos de la rubia la arrasaran como un tsunami. _"Esto es todo… he arruinado todo con Regina. La he perdido para siempre por no haber sido capaz de hablar con ella antes sobre mis problemas. Ahora ella volverá con Robin y yo pasaré a ser una donnadie como siempre"._

Mortificada por sus propios pensamientos Emma dio un paso hacia atrás, justo en el momento en que Robin se acercaba a Regina y la tomaba por la cintura. Eso fue todo lo que Emma necesitaba ver para saber que había arruinado para siempre la oportunidad de estar con la chica de quien se había enamorada. No tuvo que ver más, al notar las manos de Robin a los costados de Regina la rubia se dio vuelta bruscamente y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, sin ver que Regina había empujado a Robin y había tomado distancia de él.

Emma corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron cargarla más y se desplomó sobre una banca. Le faltaba el aire, le dolía el pecho y sabía que ese dolor no era solo por el esfuerzo físico. Ese dolor se debía sobre todo a su corazón que acababa de hacerse pedazos en unos pocos segundos.

Ella debería pensar que a esta altura de su vida debería estar acostumbrada a que las cosas nunca salieran bien. Siempre que algo bueno aparecía en su camino era arrebatado de ella, dejándola con un vacío enorme en el alma. Pero nunca pensó que perder a Regina dolería tanto, sobre todo sabiendo que la había perdido por su propia culpa. _"¡Soy una idiota! ¡Una completa idiota! La he perdido para siempre"_. Sus lágrimas caían dolorosamente por sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su cabeza apoyada en sus manos. No podía dejar de llorar y repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza que todo esto era culpa suya, que ella no estaba destinada a ser feliz.

* * *

Zelena había salido a dar un paseo aquella mañana. Regina estaba en la escuela y Cora en el trabajo así que no tenía mucho para hacer, por lo que decidió ir al muelle y tomar un café en uno de los pequeños bares que se encontraban allí.

Mientras caminaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad de aquella bella mañana otoñal pudo ver que en una de las bancas había una chica sentada, sosteniendo su cabeza en las manos. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que la chica estaba llorando.

La colorada miró a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie cerca, así que decidió que lo mejor sería acercarse y ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó cuándo estuvo cerca.

La chica levantó la mirada y Zelena la reconoció de inmediato. Emma Swan. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo la chica allí? Debería estar en la escuela con su hermana, ¿no?

Emma miró extrañada a la mujer. Su cabello rojo y penetrantes ojos azules le resultaban muy familiares.

-Yo…- Se aclaró la garganta que se sentía como un desierto luego de haber llorado tanto. -Sí, estoy bien- Se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa.

La mujer tomó asiento junto a ella y le extendió un pañuelo de papel.

-Gracias- Dijo Emma con voz débil. Luego miró a la mujer intentando adivinar porqué le resultaba tan familiar.

-¿Tu eres Emma, no?- Zelena preguntó fingiendo curiosidad, porque ya sabía la respuesta.

Emma se sorprendió al ver que la mujer sabía su nombre. -¿Nos conocemos?- Su voz sonaba ronca.

-No personalmente, pero he oído mucho sobre ti.- La rubia la miraba extrañada, ¿quién era esa mujer y cómo sabía su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Zelena.- Y con eso la rubia supo por qué la colorada le resultaba tan familiar. Era la hermana de Regina. Nunca la había visto en persona, pero la morena le había mostrado muchas fotos de ella.

-Oh…- Emma no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué se le dice a la hermana de la chica de quien estás enamorada y que te acaba de romper el corazón en mil pedazos?

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- Preguntó Zelena mientras miraba su reloj.

-Ehmmm… sí, pero no me encontraba bien así que decidí no ir.- Emma se sentía muy rara al hablar con Zelena.

-Sé que no es asunto mío preguntarte esto, ¿pero estás llorando por Regina?-

La rubia no respondió. Simplemente agachó la cabeza y sintió que se formaban nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Zelena se acercó un poco a la rubia y colocó su mano en su hombro. Por más que esta fuese la primera vez que veía a la rubia en persona sentía que ya la conocía por todo lo que le había contado su hermana. Emma Swan era muy importante para Regina, por lo tanto, era importante para ella también.

-Emma, mi hermana me ha contado lo sucedido.- Se quedó en silencio un momento midiendo bien sus palabras. -Sé que Regina puede ser difícil a veces. Yo lo sé muy bien, he crecido con ella.- Dijo riendo un poco. -La conozco muy bien y sé que eres muy importante para ella.-

Emma rio de forma amarga -¿Estás segura de eso?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura de eso.- Zelena miró extrañada a la rubia, como si no pudiera creer que dudara de los sentimientos de Regina. -Ella me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Incluso antes de saber que tú y ella eran novias podía notar que Regina te tenía mucho cariño. Podía sentir su felicidad cada vez que me hablaba sobre ti.-

-Seguramente también hablaba así sobre Robin, ¿no?-

-No… Regina nunca hablaba sobre Robin. De hecho las únicas veces que lo mencionaba era para decir que era un idiota.-

-Tan idiota no debe ser si ahora ha vuelto con él.- Dijo Emma con amargura secando con violencia una lágrima.

-¿Qué dices?- Esto había tomado por sorpresa a Zelena.

-Los he visto juntos esta mañana.- Emma suspiró intentando calmar su enfado y dolor. Luego habló con resignación. -Quería hablar con ella al llegar a la escuela. Aclarar las cosas ya que cuando discutimos yo no…- Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. -No lo sé… cuando discutimos yo estaba muy dolida y no pensé con claridad. Y ahora cuando decidí hablar con ella veo que no perdió su tiempo y me olvidó con rapidez. La vi abrazada a Robin y…- Comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Zelena vio el dolor en Emma y no dudó en tomarla en sus brazos. -Shhhh… tranquila, Emma. Estoy segura que esto es un malentendido.-

Emma lloró aferrándose con fuerza a la otra mujer y sintiéndose protegida en sus brazos. _"Se siente casi como abrazar a Regina"_ , pensó la rubia con dolor.

La colorada abrazó a la chica hasta que sintió que su llanto se calmaba. No entendía lo que Emma le había dicho, ¿sería cierto que Regina había decidido volver con Robin? No era posible, el día anterior había quedado más que claro que Emma era lo más importante para su hermana. No había forma de que la morena hubiera cambiado de parecer tan deprisa y decidiera volver con su antiguo novio.

Zelena sabía que Regina a veces actuaba por impulso sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero esto era extremo. ¿Habría decidido que su reputación era más importante que su felicidad y por eso había vuelto con Robin?... No, no podía ser. Emma debía estar equivocada.

La rubia se separó de Zelena lentamente y se puso de pie. -Me gustaría poder creer eso.- Volvió a secarse las lágrimas y miró a Zelena a los ojos. -Fue un gusto conocerte, Zelena. Mándale mis saludos a Cora.- Y con eso comenzó a alejarse.

Zelena quería ir tras ella, sabía que no debía dejar a la chica sola en ese estado, pero tampoco la conocía tanto y no quería intervenir. Tal vez todo lo que Emma necesitaba era estar sola un momento. Miró la hora en su reloj y vio que eran las 10:32 de la mañana. Dudaba mucho que Emma se dirigiera hacia la escuela en este momento. _"Seguramente ahora regresará a su casa"._

* * *

Pero Emma no regresó a su casa luego de su encuentro con Zelena, ni tampoco lo hizo durante el resto del día.

Mary Margaret había recibido un llamado de la escuela diciendo que Emma no se había presentado, lo que preocupó a la mujer pues sabía que Emma había salido temprano hacia la escuela esa mañana.

Intentó llamarla incontables veces, pero el teléfono de la rubia iba directo a su correo de voz, seguramente estuviera apagado.

Cuando cayó la noche y Emma aún no regresaba Mary estaba temblando por la preocupación. _"¿En dónde te has metido, Emma?"._

La morena decidió llamar a Ruby, después de todo la chica era la amiga más cercana de Emma.

-¿Diga?- Respondió la alegre voz de Ruby al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ruby? Soy Mary Margaret, la madre de Emma.- Respondió la joven mujer intentando no sonar muy desesperada.

-Oh si, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Mary?-

-Me estaba preguntando si tal vez Emma se encuentra contigo en este momento.-

-¿Emma? No, no la he visto desde el lunes.- Ahora la voz de Ruby sonaba un poco preocupada.

-Esta mañana me han llamado de la escuela diciendo que no se había presentado, pero antes de salir hacia mi trabajo Emma me dijo que iría caminando hacia allí… nose en dónde puede haberse metido y estoy preocupada.-

-Esto es muy extraño, ¿no te ha dejado ningún mensaje o algo?-

-No, no he tenido noticias de ella y siempre que la llamo solo me conecto con su correo de voz.-

-Oh Dios… veré que puedo hacer. Llamaré a un par de compañeros para saber si alguien sabe algo.-

-Sí, muchas gracias. Yo saldré a buscarla e iré a la oficina del sheriff.-

-Oye, Mary… ¿has hablado con Regina?-

-No, pensé en llamarla primero pero con todo lo de la pelea que han tenido no estaba segura si hacerlo.-

-Ya, es cierto… pero tal vez ella sepa algo.-

-Sí, tienes razón. Ahora la llamaré y…- Antes de terminar de hablar alguien había llamado a la puerta. -Debo colgar, Ruby. Llámame si tienes novedades por favor.-

-Lo haré, tú has lo mismo por favor, estoy preocupada.-

-Sí, yo también. Gracias, Ruby.- Y con eso colgó, caminando hacia la puerta y deseando que quien estuviera al otro lado fuese Emma.

Pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver allí a Regina.

-Hola, Mary. Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar pero el profesor de Química nos ha dejado tarea y me pidió que le trajera a Emma la suya ya que hoy no ha asistido a clase.-

Mary pudo notar que Regina estaba muy nerviosa al estar allí, seguramente por miedo a ver a Emma.

-Oh Regina, estaba a punto de llamarte.- Dijo Mary con la voz temblorosa. Regina pudo darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó aferrando con fuerza su cuaderno contra su pecho.

-Por favor entra.- La mujer se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la joven y al cerrar la puerta se volteó a verla. -Emma no ha vuelto a casa. Esta mañana ha salido hacia la escuela temprano pero luego recibí un llamado diciendo que no había asistido y no he tenido noticias de ella desde entonces. No he podido comunicarme con ella por teléfono y estoy realmente preocupada.-

Regina palideció visiblemente al escuchar que Emma había desaparecido. -¿Qué…? Pero… yo pensé que tal vez no había asistido por…- Tragó con dificultad. Ella había pensado que Emma seguramente no había asistido a la escuela porque todavía se encontraba mal por lo de su pelea. Al no haberla visto esa mañana en la escuela se sintió bastante mal porque deseaba verla y hablar con ella, ¿y ahora había desaparecido?

-Acabo de hablar con Ruby por teléfono y ella tampoco sabe nada. Estaba por salir a buscarla e ir a la oficina del sheriff.-

-Oh Dios…- murmuró la joven mientras buscaba su celular en su bolso. Al encontrarlo llamó a la rubia, rezando para que respondiera, pero como era de esperarse solo pudo conectarse con el correo de voz.

Regina sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. No podía creer que Emma hubiera desaparecido. Intentaba pensar que tal vez solo había perdido la noción del tiempo y que su celular no tenía batería, pero realmente tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Iré contigo a la oficina del sheriff.- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Mary la observó por unos segundos y supo que sería inútil decirle a la chica que no era necesario y que era mejor que volviera a su casa. -De acuerdo.- Le respondió mientras tomaba su abrigo y sus llaves.

Ambas salieron en silencio hacia la calle y cada una se dirigió a su coche. Mary iba delante y Regina la seguía muy cerca por detrás.

El pueblo era pequeño así que tardaron pocos minutos en llegar a la estación. Podía notarse que había poca gente en el lugar, después de todo ya era de noche.

Se acercaron al escritorio de entrada en donde un hombre joven estaba leyendo un libro. Al escuchar los pasos acercándose dejó su libro sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches, señoritas ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?- Preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

-Mi hija no ha vuelto a casa y no he tenido noticias de ella. Estoy preocupada.- Respondió Mary muy deprisa.

-¿Esto es algo que ya ha sucedido con anterioridad?- Preguntó el joven.

-No… bueno, no conmigo al menos.- Mary no deseaba hablar sobre la vida de Emma con un extraño, pero esto era importante.

El joven la miró con curiosidad. -¿A qué se refiere?-

-Emma ha estado en muchos hogares de acogida antes de que la adoptara. En su archivo decía que había escapado varias veces de diversos lugares… luego ella misma me contó sobre sus escapes, pero nunca lo había hecho conmigo.- La morena sintió ganas de llorar. Regina se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Ya veo.- Dijo el hombre rascando su barbilla. -¿A qué hora ha dicho que ha desaparecido?-

Antes de poder responder el celular de Regina comenzó a sonar y ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron. Regina buscó con desesperación su celular en su bolso. Le temblaban las manos al pensar que tal vez era Emma, pero al ver la pantalla vio que era su hermana.

-Hola, Zel.-

-Gina, te estás demorando mucho y la cena está casi lista.- Respondió la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy en la oficina del sheriff con la madre de Emma.- La voz de Regina temblaba al hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó su hermana muy deprisa.

-Emma ha desaparecido.-

Zelena se quedó en silencio un momento procesando la información. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Qué tal si a Emma le había sucedido algo luego de hablar con ella esa mañana?

-Oh Dios…- Dijo en un susurro y Regina pudo notar el cambio en su voz.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la morena asustada.

-Esta mañana he visto a Emma en el muelle…- Se quedó en silencio nuevamente, no sabía cómo se tomaría la información su hermana.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- Preguntó enfadada Regina. No podía creer que su hermana no le hubiera contado que había visto a Emma.

-Porque no he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo en todo el día, Gina. Iba a decírtelo esta noche en la cena.-

-¿Qué sucedió cuando la viste?- Regina intentaba calmarse. Vio que Mary se había parado junto a ella intentando escuchar lo que decía su hermana.

-Ella estaba sentada en una banca en el muelle… y estaba… bueno, estaba llorando.-

-Oh Dios…- Regina comenzó a llorar al oír eso.

-Me acerqué a hablar con ella y me dijo que no se sentía bien para ir a la escuela porque…- La colorada guardó silencio. Sabía que lo que iba a decir ahora sería muy delicado para Regina.

-¿Porqué, Zelena? ¡Dime!-

-Pues dijo que no se sentía bien porque te había visto abrazando a Robin en la escuela y pensó que habías vuelto con él.-

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si yo no he…- Pero no terminó la frase al recordar que Robin la había intentado abrazar aquella mañana. _"Pero si fue solo un segundo… Emma no puede haber pensado que he vuelto con Robin solo por un segundo en que él me abrazó"._

-No sé, Gina. Eso fue lo que dijo ella.-

-Pero yo no he vuelto con Robin… esto no tiene sentido.- Regina no podía dejar de llorar y Mary tomó su mano para intentar consolarla mientras la chica hablaba por teléfono.

-Eso fue lo que le dije.-

-¿Y qué sucedió luego?- Preguntó ansiosa la morena.

-Bueno, la abracé un momento hasta que su llanto se calmó y luego…- Zelena se sentía mal por decir lo siguiente. -Luego ella se alejó. No dijo a dónde se dirigía ni nada, solo me dijo que había sido un gusto conocerme y que le enviara salidos a mamá, pero nada más.- Se sentía una idiota por no haber actuado mejor en el momento, tendría que haber acompañado a Emma a su casa, no dejarla partir sola. -Gina, lo siento, pensé que volvería a su casa en el momento. No pensé que esto sucedería. Lo siento mucho… tendría que haber actuado de otra forma con ella.- La colorada se sentía muy aturdida por eso. Se sentía culpable.

Regina no sabía qué decir. Quería sentirse enojada con su hermana por haber dejado sola a Emma cuando la chica se encontraba mal, pero no podía. Su hermana no conocía bien a Emma y no sabía qué tan afectada estaba en el momento.

-Está bien, Zel…- Respondió la chica con la voz débil. -¿A qué hora sucedió esto?-

-Creo que como a las 10:30 de la mañana… no estoy del todo segura.-

-Está bien… vamos a hablar con el oficial ahora. Te llamo luego.- Dijo Regina sin esperar respuesta de su hermana y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó ansiosa Mary al ver que Regina había terminado su conversación con su hermana.

-Que la vio esta mañana en el muelle a las 10:30 aproximadamente y que Emma estaba llorando.- Respondió la chica mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-¿No sabe hacia dónde fue?- Mary estaba temblando por la preocupación.

-No, lo siento, Mary. Eso fue todo lo que dijo.-

-Señoritas.- Dijo el oficial para llamar la atención de las dos mujeres, quienes se voltearon a verlo.

-Lamento haber escuchado la conversación, pero si es cierto que la joven ha sido vista por última vez a las 10:30 de la mañana no podemos comenzar una búsqueda todavía.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-El procedimiento dice que se deben esperar al menos 24 horas desde la última vez que alguien vio a la persona antes de declararla desaparecida.- Respondió con calma el hombre. -Pueden regresar mañana po…-

-¡Escúcheme un momento!- Dijo Regina furiosa acercándose deprisa al oficial. -¡Mi novia está desaparecida y no me importa una mierda su procedimiento! ¡Comenzará a buscarla en este momento!- La morena estaba que echaba humo, no podía creer que este individuo se negara a buscar a Emma en ese preciso momento. Y era tal su enfado contra el oficial que no se había dado cuenta que había llamado a Emma su novia enfrente de él.

-Pero señorita, yo no pue…-

-¿¡Tienes idea de quién soy!? ¡Soy Regina Mills, la hija de la alcaldesa! Así que mejor comience con la búsqueda en este instante antes de que llame a mi madre.-

-Pero señorita…-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó un hombre rubio acercándose hacia ellos.

-Señor, las señoritas aquí vinieron a reportar una desaparición, pero no puedo tomar la denuncia porque el procedimiento dice que se deben esperar al menos 24 horas desde la última vez que…-

-Muy bien.- Dijo el hombre levantando una mano para silenciar al oficial. Luego se volteó a ver a las dos mujeres. -Buenas noches, señoritas, soy el Sheriff David Nolan.-

-Buenas noches, Sheriff.- Respondió Mary. Regina volvió a mirar al oficial con enfado y luego se volteó para hablar con el sheriff.

-Buenas noches, Sheriff. Soy Regina Mills.-

-Es un gusto conocerla, Señorita Mills… ¿y usted es…?- Preguntó el hombre volteándose a ver a Mary.

-Mary Margaret Blanchard.-

-Encantado.- Respondió el Sheriff con una sonrisa. -Por favor pasemos a mi oficina para poder hablar.-

Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina, el Sheriff tomando asiento tras su escritorio y las dos mujeres frente a este.

-Como bien les ha informado el Oficial Williams, el procedimiento requiere que una persona haya desaparecido por 24 horas o más para poder declararla desaparecida.-

-Lo sé, pero ustedes tienen que…- Regina había comenzado a protestar, pero el Sheriff la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, Srta. Mills. Vamos a comenzar con la búsqueda cuanto antes.- Respondió con tranquilidad el hombre.

-¿De veras?- Preguntó Mary sintiéndose aliviada.

-Sí. Personalmente nunca creí que lo de las 24 horas fuese lo correcto. Cuando alguien desaparece cualquier minuto cuenta. Por más que se han dado casos en que la gente vuelve sola a su casa cuando la búsqueda policial ya comenzó yo creo que lo mejor es no dejar pasar el tiempo.-

-Oh muchas gracias, Sheriff.- Dijo Mary sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Por favor llámeme David.- El hombre sonrió y luego se volteó hacia su computadora. -Y ahora por favor deme toda la información que tenga.-

* * *

Luego de haber dado toda la información que tenían, junto con una foto de Emma, ambas mujeres partieron a sus hogares.

Quisieron salir a buscar a Emma por su cuenta, pero el Sheriff insistió que lo mejor sería que regresaran a sus respectivos hogares y estuvieran atentas al teléfono por cualquier novedad, pero que le dejaran el trabajo de búsqueda a él y a sus oficiales.

Tras despedirse y jurar que si alguna se enteraba de algo nuevo llamaría a la otra al instante, cada una se subió a su coche.

Regina regresó a su casa como en autopiloto. Estaba demasiado aturdida. No podía creer que Emma estuviera desaparecida, y sabía que era culpa suya.

Al aparcar el coche en el garaje la morena apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante y comenzó a llorar. _"Por favor vuelve a casa, Emma. Por favor regresa sana y salva… no me dejes"._

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Espero que todavía haya alguien allí que siga leyendo esta historia por más que me demore tanto en actualizar.

Ya queda poco para terminar la historia, así que la tortura ya terminará y no tendrán que sufrir más largas esperas jaja.

¡Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios!

B.H.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** No voy a andar con rodeos luego de la larga espera por este capítulo, sólo quiero hacer una **ADVERTENCIA** , este capítulo contiene partes con un poco de abuso físico y mental, y un poco de violencia.

Sólo eso, aquí les dejo el capítulo 20.

B.H.

* * *

Capítulo 20

 _Regina regresó a su casa como en autopiloto. Estaba demasiado aturdida. No podía creer que Emma estuviera desaparecida, y sabía que era culpa suya._

 _Al aparcar el coche en el garaje la morena apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante y comenzó a llorar. "Por favor vuelve a casa, Emma. Por favor regresa sana y salva… no me dejes"._

Se sentía tan miserable. Emma lo era todo para ella, y ahora por su culpa la rubia estaba vaya uno a saber dónde. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo no pudo notar que estaba dejando que su reputación destruyera la mejor relación que había tenido en toda su vida? Desde pequeña soñaba con encontrar a ese alguien especial que la hiciera sentirse completa. Ese alguien que pusiera su mundo de cabeza y la hiciera viajar a otras dimensiones con tan solo una mierda. Ese alguien era Emma, lo sabía y necesitaba recuperarla. Sabía que había pasado poco tiempo sin ella, pero era suficiente para sentirse vacía. Emma era su luz, y sin ella su mundo estaba a oscuras.

Secó sus lágrimas, y respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse antes de entrar en su casa. Sabía que su madre y su hermana estaban preocupadas por ella, pero no quería que la vieran en un estado tan vulnerable. Debía mostrarse fuerte. _Quería_ sentirse fuerte y no dejar que el peso de la situación la hiciera desmoronarse. Si deseaba encontrar a Emma debía ser más fuerte que nunca.

Cuando se disponía a salir del coche alguien golpeó su ventana. Regina dio un respingo y se volteó a ver quién era. Era demasiado tarde y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Robin allí parado.

Bajó la ventanilla un poco, pero no hizo amago de salir del coche. -Robin, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Gina, he intentado contactarte desde hace horas.- Respondió el chico un poco corto de aliento.

Era cierto, Regina había recibido varios mensajes y llamadas del chico, pero había ignorado todos, ¿Cuál motivo tenía para hablar con él? Sin mencionar que su novia estaba desaparecida y eso era de más importancia.

-Estuve ocupada… y ahora si me disculpas, quiero ir a descansar.- Respondió la morena fríamente abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Has estado buscando a Emma, ¿no?-

Esto hizo que la chica se detuviera en seco. -¿Qué…? ¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Sé en dónde está.-

Regina salió por completo del coche y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. -¿Qué es lo que sabes, Robin?-

-Veras, esta tarde luego de la práctica cuando volvía a casa la vi… y yo… bueno, sólo la vi hacia dónde se dirigía, y creo que todavía sigue allí.-

La morena sintió su corazón acelerarse al oír las palabras de Robin. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Había visto a Emma? Estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a su novia que no se detuvo a pensar que se trataba de Robin con quien estaba hablando. El chico odiaba a la rubia y en cualquier otra situación Regina hubiera sospechado que algo andaba mal, pero en ese momento su mente solo podía pensar en encontrar a Emma.

-¡Dime en dónde está!- Exigió mirando con desesperación a su ex novio.

-Ven conmigo… yo te llevo.- El chico ya estaba dando media vuelta y volviendo hacia su coche que se encontraba aparcado sobre la acera a unos metros de allí.

-¡No! ¡Dime en dónde está!- Repitió la morena dando un paso hacia Robin.

-Gina, es mejor si vien…-

-¡DIME EN DÓNDE ESTÁ!- Comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Gina, por favor cálmate.- Robin hablaba con calma, tratando de tranquilizar a Regina. -Déjame que yo te lleve. Será más rápido si vamos en mi coche… y…- El chico la miro detenidamente. -No quiero que conduzcas en este estado. Te ves muy alterada.-

Regina sintió ganas de darle una bofetada, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Sería más fácil si él la llevaba hacia donde estaba Emma que si ella tenía que seguirlo con su coche, o si debía ir sola hasta allí, corriendo el riesgo de no encontrar el lugar exacto.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirándolo fijamente, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Robin le sonrió y le dijo que sería mejor que se dieran prisa. La morena ni se detuvo a tomar su bolso ni su teléfono, que seguían en el coche, sólo podía pensar en Emma, en encontrarla, en estar con ella nuevamente. Su mente sólo gritaba EMMA.

* * *

 **UNAS HORAS ANTES**

Luego de su encuentro con Zelena en el muelle Emma comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Simplemente dejó que sus pies la llevaran a donde sea, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo por completo, estaba sumergida muy profundamente en sus pensamientos hasta que sin notarlo había chocado contra alguien que caminaba delante de ella.

-Lo siento.- Dijo rápidamente sin levantar la mirada, hasta que la otra persona habló y reconoció su voz.

-¡Vaya vaya! Pero miren quién es.-

Al levantar la mirada la rubia se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Killian. No quería que él la viera en ese estado, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas surcadas por sus lágrimas, que ya hacía tiempo se habían secado.

Intentó moverse hacia un costado y evitarlo, pero él chico se movió delante de ella. Y al intentar moverse hacia el otro lado él volvió a impedirle el paso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo Emma, esperando sonar un poco amenazante, pero lo cierto es que su voz salió en un triste susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, cariño? ¿Por qué la cara larga?- Su voz detonaba tanta burla que Emma sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente. Sus defensas estaban demasiado bajas como para soportar los ataques de un bully.

-Déjame en paz, Killian.- Intentó volver a moverse, pero el chico no la dejaba irse.

-¡Oh vamos! Puedes decirle al viejo Killian qué es lo que sucede.- El moreno se había parado al lado de ella y había posado un brazo sobres sus hombros. -O mejor déjame adivinar… ¿se trata de tu noviecita?-

Emma se puso rígida al oír eso. No esperaba que Killian estuviera al tanto de su relación con Regina. Sabía que ambas habían sido lo más discretas posible en cuanto a su relación, sin importar cuántas veces Regina la hubiera besado en la escuela, siempre habían estado ocultas.

-Ah ya veo… di en el blanco.- Dijo el moreno al notar el silencio y la postura de la chica.

Emma se recuperó de su ensimismamiento y se separó bruscamente del abrazo del chico. -Nose de qué estás hablando.-

Se disponía a seguir caminando, pero el muchacho la detuvo tomándola del brazo. -No creas que he notado tu relación con la perra esa. Toda la escuela debe saberlo.-

-¡Déjame tranquila! Nose de qué hablas.-

-Ya… seguro. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a nuestro amigo Robin?- Killian comenzó a arrastrar a Emma hacia un pequeño callejón a pocos metros del lugar en dónde se encontraban. -Él sabe muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.-

Al encontrarse en la entrada del callejón Killian empujó a Emma hacia adelante y ella se tambaleó un poco, pero no cayó.

-¡Oye, Robin!- Killian levantó la voz y resonó con eco en las frías paredes llenas de grafitis. -¡Mira a quién he encontrado!-

Emma notó una pequeña abertura en una de las paredes y vio a Robin salir del estrecho lugar. Llevaba un cigarro en una mano y una botella en la otra.

-Oh vaya, pero si es mi huérfana favorita.- Al oírlo hablar Emma pudo notar que estaba ebrio. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-La encontré perdida deambulando por la calle.- Killian respondió empujando a la chica más adentro del callejón.

-No te vimos hoy en clase.- Robin se acercó a ella, y entre él y Killian comenzaron a acorralarla contra una pared. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Al fin notaste que estás de sobra en nuestra escuela?- Dijo el chico y Emma pudo ver claramente la ira en sus ojos.

-Oh de eso no hay dudas.- Dijo Killian riendo mientras tomaba la botella de la mano de Robin y le daba un gran sobro. -Todos en la escuela saben qué clase de escoria eres.-

-Sí, ¿quién la querría en nuestra escuela? Ni siquiera sus padres la quisieron.- Robin le dio una gran calada a su cigarro y escupió el humo en el rostro de Emma.

-¿Y esa maestra que la trajo aquí? ¿Mary Margaret?- Preguntó Killian entre risas. -¡Oh Dios! ¿Cuánto crees que le habrán pagado los de asistencia social para que la traiga aquí?-

-No debe haber sido mucho si ambas viven en esa pocilga.-

Emma estaba muda, se sentía atrapada. Los dos chicos la tenían acorralada contra la pared, y sus palabras la estaban lastimando demasiado. Tenía la guardia baja desde aquella mañana y no sentía fuerzas para defenderse. Sólo quería que la dejaran en paz.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada?- Robin se acercó a ella y puso un brazo al costado de su cabeza, aprisionándola cada vez más.

-Yo…- Emma intentó hablar, pero su voz era muy débil.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te sientes muy fuerte si no tienes a tus perritas guardianes contigo?- La rubia sentía náuseas al sentir el olor a alcohol en el aliento de Robin.

-Y pensar que ellas se veían muy felices esta mañana cuando no apareciste por la escuela.- Killian hablaba entre risas, como si toda la situación fuera de lo más cómica para él.

-En especial Regina.- Robin miraba fijamente a Emma a los ojos. La rubia intentó desviar la mirada, pero el chico la tomó bruscamente del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. -Creíste que podrías alejarla de mi, ¿no?-

Emma sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al oír el nombre de Regina en labios de Robin.

-Yo no…- Intentó hablar, pero Robin la empujó más fuerte contra la pared del callejón.

-Creíste que podrías quitármela. Que podrías convertirla en una escoria como tú, que podrías transformarla en una asquerosa lesbiana.-

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Emma, se sentía en una pesadilla. Estaba atrapada, quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, pero no podía, Robin la tenía prisionera.

-¡Pero no! Regina es mía, siempre será mía. Hoy estuvo muy feliz cuando decidí darle una segunda oportunidad.- Robin sonreía de forma maliciosa al notar el daño que le estaba causando a Emma. -Me pidió disculpas por haberse dejado engañar por alguien como tú.-

-Regina fue bastante ingenua, ¿no crees?- Preguntó Killian mientras seguía tomando de la botella.

-Oh si, demasiado ingenua.- Respondió Robin sin apartar la vista de Emma. -Pero sólo porque necesita de un buen hombre que la enderece un poco.-

-¿Y qué hay de nuestra amiga huérfana? ¿No crees que necesita que un hombre la enderece un poco?- Killian dejó caer la botella vacía al suelo, pero no se rompió.

-Sí, esta pequeña lesbiana necesita ser corregida.-

Emma entró en pánico al oírlos, sabía qué estaban planeando. Debía actuar deprisa o lo lamentaría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces levantó su rodilla a toda velocidad y le dio un golpe en la entrepierna a Robin, quien gruñó de dolor y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás. Killian estaba demasiado ebrio como para reaccionar deprisa, así que Emma aprovechó esos pequeños segundos para levantar la botella del suelo y golpear con ella al moreno en la cabeza. Éste se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Emma salió corriendo del callejón, y siguió corriendo por la calle sin parar. Quería poner la mayor distancia entre ella y esos dos desquiciados. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a doler y sus pulmones se sentían llenos de fuego.

Cuando al fin se detuvo se apoyó sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Había corrido tanto sin mirar hacia dónde iba que al levantar la vista se sorprendió al ver que estaba en la entrada del campo de futbol de la escuela. Miró hacia el cielo y vio que el sol ya estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte.

Escuchó a un grupo de chicos riendo a la distancia y sintió pánico, pensando que tal vez serían Killian y Robin, así que decidió esconderse entre las tribunas vacías del campo. Se sentó bajo una de las columnas que sostenía en pie los asientos y abrazó sus rodillas contra el pecho. El peso de lo acontecido cayó sobre ella como un millón de ladrillos y comenzó a llorar sin control.

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentamente, pero Emma no se había movido de su escondite. Sentía mucho miedo de salir de allí. Temía que Robin y Killian estuvieran buscándola para terminar con lo que habían comenzado.

Las crueles palabras de los chicos no habían dejado de resonar en su cabeza. Eran palabras que estaba acostumbrada a oír. Toda su vida se había sentido una escoria, y ahora, aquí en Storybrook cuando por fin se sentía feliz, cuando por fin pensó que había encontrado un lugar al cual llamar hogar volver a oír esas palabras la lastimaron mucho más que antes.

En otras circunstancias la rubia hubiera pensado mejor en quiénes habían dicho aquellas cosas. Con el pasar de los años había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos a lo que decían los bully. Sus palabras siempre dolían, pero al fin y al cabo sabía que no eran ciertas.

Si sus defensas hubieran estado altas aquel día, en este momento no estaría en ese lugar oscuro, intentando desaparecer del mundo.

No sabía si lo que había dicho Robin con respecto a Regina era cierto o no. Quería creer que no, quería creer que el chico estaba inventando todo con el simple propósito de herirla, pero a su vez una voz en su cabeza le decía que todo era cierto, que Regina había vuelto con él, arrepentida de todo lo que había tenido con la rubia.

Las lágrimas ya no caían, Emma dudaba que le quedara alguna por derramar. Todo lo que había hecho aquel día era llorar. Se sentía agotada física y mentalmente. Quería volver a casa, pero el miedo la seguía paralizando. ¿Qué tal si ellos me están esperando en la entrada? Le hubiera gustado poder mensajear a Mary, pero su móvil estaba muerto, hacía rato que la batería se había agotado.

No sabía qué hora era, pero el cielo ya estaba muy oscuro, y desde donde estaba podía ver las estrellas. Se movió un poco para estirar las piernas, las tenía entumecidas por haberlas tenido en la misma pose durante tanto tiempo. Estaba helada, sólo tenía puesta una ligera chaqueta y no era suficiente para combatir con la fría noche del pueblo. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí toda la noche, tarde o temprano debería moverse, y Mary debía estar muy preocupada por ella. " _No, no debe estar preocupada. Lo que ellos dijeron debe ser cierto, ella solo me adoptó porque los de asistencia social le dieron algo de dieron"_ , sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Se trataba de Mary Margaret. Era la persona con mayor corazón que Emma había conocido en toda su vida. Dudaba mucho que la joven la hubiera adoptado por el simple hecho de conseguir unos dólares extra.

-Debo volver a casa.- Se dijo a sí misma, intentando conseguir la fuerza para levantarse y enfrentar sus miedos.

Pero cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie oyó a unas personas acercarse, y automáticamente se quedó quieta otra vez, intentando escuchar quiénes era. Era demasiado tarde como para que alguien de la escuela estuviera allí. ¿Quiénes eran?

* * *

-Robin, ¿por qué no me dijiste que este es el lugar en donde viste a Emma? Podría haber llegado hasta aquí yo sola.- Resopló Regina, mientras entraba al campo de futbol con Robin.

En el corto viaje en coche desde la casa de Regina hasta allí, ninguno había dicho ni una palabra. La morena estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos, demasiado preocupada por Emma. Debería haber notado el olor a alcohol que emanaba desde su acompañante en el coche, pero no lo hizo. Y cuando el chico aparcó el coche cerca de la escuela no pensó nada extraño en eso. Estaba muy cegada por la ilusión de encontrar a Emma.

-No quería que vinieras sola.- Respondió el chico, caminando hacia la entrada de los vestuarios.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Ahora dime en dónde la viste.- Regina caminaba un par de pasos detrás de Robin, mirando en todas dirección intentando ver a Emma.

-Es por aquí… sígueme.-

-Los vestuarios están cerrados durante la noche, dudo mucho que esté allí.- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la morena. Su instinto le dijo que algo andaba mal.

-No, están abiertos, ¿ves?- Respondió el chico mostrando que en efecto la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Estaba todo muy oscuro, el interior de los vestuarios era un mar de sombras. Regina buscó su móvil en su bolsillo para usar la linterna, y maldijo en voz baja al recordar que lo había dejado en su coche.

-Tranquila, yo tengo luz.- Robin sacó un encendedor de su chaqueta, pero no lo encendió, simplemente golpeó el marco de la puerta con él para indicarle a Regina que entrara.

La morena tragó saliva y se adentró en los vestuarios. Esperó que Robin encendiera el fuego, pero no lo hizo. La poca luz que había provenía de las pequeñas ventanas que daban al patio exterior fuera del campo, y de la puerta por la que había entrado.

-Enciende el fuego, Robin.- Dijo la chica sintiéndose un poco nerviosa. Pero Robin no dijo nada, se quedó en completo silencio.

-¿Robin?- Preguntó Regina, y dio un pequeño grito cuando la puerta se cerró de repente y la oscuridad se intensificó. No podía ver a Robin, y el chico seguía sin decir nada.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y al voltearse vio que alguien encendía una linterna. -¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

-¿Estás asustada, cariño?- Respondió la persona de la linterna, y luego se iluminó la cara desde abajo. -¡Bu!- Regina pudo reconocer a Killian, con el rostro distorsionado por la luz.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde está Emma?- Miraba de un lado a otro en la habitación, hacia Killian quien se seguía iluminando el rostro, y hacia la oscura puerta en dónde podía distinguir la silueta de Robin.

-Tu noviecita no está aquí.- Hablo Robin de repente, y encendió el fuego.

Regina pudo notar su semblante serio a diferencia de Killian, quien sonreía. Sintió miedo, estaba atrapada con ellos dos, y nadie sabía que se encontraba allí.

-Luego de la lección de hoy dudo que vuelva a querer ser tu asquerosa novia otra vez.- Rio Killian.

-¿De qué hablan?- Regina no sabía a quién mirar, no quería bajar la guardia.

-Digamos que… hoy la huérfana aprendió una valiosa lección.- Robin dio un par de pasos hacia adelante mientras hablaba.

-¿Qué… qué lección? ¿De qué hablan?- La morena estaba petrificada en el lugar, sentía a Robin acercarse a ella, pero temía retroceder porque entonces chocaría con Killian.

-Una lesbiana puede curarse siempre que aparezca un hombre dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio de ponerla en su lugar.-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Robin?-

-Estoy seguro que quedó satisfecha cuando acabamos con ella.- Volvió a reír Killian. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con todo esto.

-Oh si, muy satisfecha.- Robin estaba tan cerca de Regina que ella pudo sentir el calor del fuego que sostenía en la mano. -Y creo que es hora de que aprendas la misma lección, Gina.-

De repente Killian tomó a Regina por detrás y le sujetó con fuerza los brazos. -¡¿QUÉ HACES?!-

-¿Creías que podías dejarme así sin mas?- Robin se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón, mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse.

-¿Después de tantos meses soportando tus caprichos creíste que podías dejarme sin siquiera haberte acostado conmigo ni una vez?- Las manos de Robin comenzaron a deslizarse por su cuerpo. -Me gané ese derecho, y luego apareció esa asquerosa huérfana pensando que podía quitármelo.-

Regina estaba llorando, aterrada por lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía liberarse del agarre de Killian.

-Pero ahora voy a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho, y voy a ponerte en tu lugar.- Robin rompió la blusa de Regina, dejando al descubierto su sujetador.

-¡NO!- Gritó la chica al sentir las sucias manos de Robin tocando sus senos, mientras Killian reía detrás de ella.

De repente la puerta del vestuario se abrió de par en par y alguien entró, abalanzándose contra Robin, quien quedó atónito ante la repentina interrupción. Killian dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin soltar a Regina y arrastrándola con él.

Robin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de prisa. La persona que había entrado se tiró sobre su cuerpo y él cayó al suelo con un pequeño gruñido. Sin tiempo de defenderse el chico sintió que la persona tomaba su cabeza y la golpeaba contra el suelo, hasta que su visión se oscureció y se desmayó.

Regina pudo oír el ruido sordo de algo golpeando el concreto, una, dos, hasta tres veces. Luego la figura que se había abalanzando sobre Robin se puso de pie. Killian liberó a Regina y tomó la linterna nuevamente, iluminando deprisa el cuerpo inmóvil de Robin en el suelo y luego a la persona parada sobre él, era Emma.

-Emma…- Susurró Regina al verla allí parada. Pero la rubia estaba mirando enfurecida hacia Killian.

-Oye… yo no… esto fue idea de Robin… yo no…- Killian dejó caer la linterna y levantó sus manos en modo de rendición, pero Emma corrió hasta él y lo empujó. El chico se quedó sin aire al golpear los casilleros que se encontraban detrás de él, y Emma aprovechó para propinarle un puñetazo en medio de la nariz, lo que hizo que la cabeza de Killian volviera a golpear los casilleros y éste cayera inconsciente, de todas formas, ese mismo día ya había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y no requería de mucho lograr que se desmayara.

* * *

La rubia se puso de pie respirando pesadamente. La adrenalina seguía corriendo por su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar. Todo había pasado tan deprisa que comenzó a sentirse mareada. Camino despacio hacia uno de los bancos que se encontraban allí y se sentó, sintiendo su corazón latir muy acelerado. No dijo nada, simplemente se sujetó la cabeza intentando calmarse.

Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido de tal manera. Se sentía enfadada, feliz, mareada, aliviada, molesta, adolorida, y muchas cosas más.

Mientras estaba escondida vio llegar a Robin y a Regina al campo, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera por un momento, preguntándose qué estaban haciendo allí. Estaba segura de que ni Robin ni Killian habían visto hacia donde se dirigía cuando escapó de ellos. Por un momento pensó que tal vez estaban allí buscándola, ¿pero entonces qué hacía Regina allí?

Fue entonces cuando los vio dirigirse a los vestuarios y supo que algo estaba mal. No había nadie cerca, las luces estaban apagadas, ¿para qué se dirigían hacia allí?

Emma escuchó a su instinto y se puso de pie para seguirlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Entonces cuando vio la puerta del vestuario cerrarse a los pocos segundos de que entraron la rubia se apresuró a bajar de las tribunas. Caminó deprisa hacia el lugar, intentando escuchar algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea que le dijese qué estaba sucediendo allí.

Al estar a tan solo unos pasos pudo oír el murmullo de la voz de Robin, pero no pudo distinguir qué estaba diciendo. Entonces escuchó a Regina gritando y supo que debía entrar en acción. No le importó si la morena había vuelto con ese idiota, no le importó que ellos fueran más, no le importó si después de esto Mary Margaret decidía regresarla al sistema de acogida, no le importó nada, solo salvar a Regina, porque pese a todo lo que había sucedido Emma todavía estaba enamorada de ella, y haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarla. Fue allí cuando se abalanzó sobre Robin, y luego contra Killian, impulsada por la furia.

Al sentir que los latidos de su corazón tomaban un ritmo más normal Emma levantó la cabeza y vio a Regina allí parada, observándola. Tenía la blusa abierta y lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Regina rompió en llanto y Emma se puso de pie enseguida, acercándose a ella y tomándola en sus brazos. La morena se aferró con fuerza, llorando en su hombro. Emma comenzó a llorar también, pensando en lo mal que podría haber acabado todo aquello si ella no hubiera estado allí para impedirlo.

* * *

Cuando ambas lograron controlar su llanto se separaron un poco para poder verse a los ojos. Regina parecía estar analizando a Emma, intentando descifrar qué estaba pensando.

-Lo siento tanto, Emma… lo siento de verdad.- Dijo susurrando. Sentía que si hablaba más alto destruiría la calma que las rodeaba en ese momento.

-Yo lo siento, Gina, no debí haberte dejado… debí darte tiempo.-

-No, no Emma. La que estuvo mal fui yo. Tu tuviste la razón todo el tiempo… yo…- Se interrumpió al ver luces de linterna a través de la puerta del vestuario. Había gente caminando hacia ese lugar.

Se aferró a Emma nuevamente, por miedo a que sean más chicos de la escuela, por miedo a que Emma se desvaneciera, por miedo a lo que sea.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién está allí?- Una voz masculina preguntó, y se acercó hacia la puerta, iluminando a las jóvenes con su linterna. Otra persona entró al vestuario y tanteo la pared hasta dar con el interruptor de luz.

Cuando el cuarto estuvo todo iluminado Emma vio que los dos hombres eran el Sheriff del pueblo y un ayudante. -¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó el ayudante al ver a los dos chicos inconscientes en el suelo. Pero el Sheriff se acercó a las dos chicas. -¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Sí, estamos bien.- Respondió Emma mientras seguía abrazando a Regina.

* * *

La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar, junto a un par de coches de policía, uno de los cuales traía a Mary Margaret, que abrazó a Emma con todas sus fuerzas. Pocos minutos después un coche negro aparcó apresurado en el lugar, y de él bajaron Cora y Zelena, quienes corrieron hacia Regina en el segundo en que la vieron.

Poco antes Emma se había quitado su chaqueta y se la había dado a Regina para que pudiera tapar su pecho descubierto por culpa de Robin.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Preguntó Zelena sujetando a Regina por los hombros, mirándola frenética buscando alguna herida. -¡¿Estás herida?!-

-Estoy bien, Zel.- La morena le aseguró a su hermana.

En ese momento Emma y Mary Margaret se acercaron a ellas junto al Sheriff Nolan. Al notar a la rubia allí, Cora se acercó a ella y la abrazó. -Me alegro mucho de que estés bien.- Le dijo al oído, haciendo sonreír a la rubia, y que sintiera que su corazón se llenaba de felicidad. Volvía a sentirse querida.

-Bueno, dados los acontecimientos de esta noche es necesario que Emma y Regina se presenten en la comisaría a declarar.- Las cinco mujeres comenzaron a protestar al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír al Sheriff, quien levantó una mano y les pidió que guardaran silencio. -Por favor, déjenme terminar de hablar.- Les sonrió amablemente a todas. -Lo que iba a decir es que eso es lo que debería hacer esta noche, sin embargo, dejaremos que presenten la declaración mañana por la mañana y por esta noche vayan a descansar. Ha sido un día muy agitado para todos.-

-Muchas gracias, Sheriff.- Dijo Cora, estrechado la mano del hombre.

-No hay porqué, Alcaldesa.- Se colocó su sobrero y se despidió. -Que tengan buenas noches.-

-Bueno, el Sheriff tiene razón, ha sido un día muy agitado, en especial para ustedes dos.- Dijo Cora en cuanto el hombre se alejó del grupo. -Será mejor volver a casa.-

-Es cierto, y tú necesitas abrigarte antes de que pesques un resfriado.- Mary le frotó los brazos fríos a su hija.

-Vamos, las llevamos de regreso a su casa.- Ofreció Zelena subiéndose al coche. Cora les sonrió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Emma y Regina se sentaron una junto a la otra, con las manos entrelazadas todo el tiempo.

Cuando Zelena aparcó frente al edificio de Mary, Regina se volteó a ver a Emma a los ojos. No quería dejarla ir, no quería separarse de ella ni perderla de vista, pero tampoco quería presionarla.

-Emma… yo…-

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche, Regina?- Preguntó Mary mientras salía del coche.

La morena se volteó a ver a Emma, y la rubia le estaba sonriendo, indicándole que estaba bien si quería quedarse, que ella también lo deseaba. -Sí, gracias.- Dijo Regina, suspirando con alivio y también bajando del coche.

-Mañana pasaré a buscarlas para ir juntas a la comisaría.- Dijo Cora bajando del coche para saludarlas. -Y te traeré un bolso con ropa.- Le dijo a su hija, sabiendo lo que había pasado con su blusa.

-Muchas gracias, mamá.- La chica abrazó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se acercó a su hermana quien también había bajado a saludar. -Buenas noches, Zel.-

-Buenas noches, Gina.- La abrazó y le dijo al oído. -Es muy linda, tiene mi aprobación.- Lo que hizo reír a la morena.

Cuando el coche se alejó, las tres mujeres entraron en el edificio. -Bueno, chicas. Supongo que están muy cansadas, así que las dejaré ir a dormir sin más rodeos. Mañana hablaremos.- Dijo Mary sonriendo. -Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Emma. Estaba muy preocupada.- La joven abrazó a su hija una última vez por esa noche y luego se despidió de Regina.

Las dos chicas se encaminaron al dormitorio de Emma en silencio. Amabas sabían que debían hablar de muchas cosas, pero en ese momento estaban muy agotadas, y sólo querían sentirse cerca.

Emma le prestó un pijama a Regina y cuando las dos estuvieron listas se metieron bajo las mantas, acostadas muy cerca. Se hizo un fuerte silencio entre las dos, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

Regina se acercó a Emma y la beso con firmeza en los labios. La rubia le devolvió el beso al instante, sintiéndose al fin segura y contenta.

No necesitaron decir nada, simplemente se abrazaron hasta que el sueño cayó sobre las dos. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar al día siguiente.

* * *

 **A/N.2:** Bien, sé que desaparecí por casi un año y lo lamento mucho, pero no voy a mentirles, este ship ya no tiene mi interés, por lo tanto, nunca logro inspirarme para escribir. De hecho, estuve muy bloqueada en cuanto a este capítulo. Comencé muchas veces a escribirlo, pero nunca me gustaba el resultado. Al menos ahora estoy satisfecha con el resultado final. Espero que les haya gustado (a los pocos que deben seguir esta historia), y sepan que solo quedan uno o dos capítulos para que esto termine. Y prometo no tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar. De hecho, espero tener listo el próximo capítulo en un par de días.

¡No olviden dejarme su opinión!

B.H.


End file.
